HackShadows of Rebirth
by Azure-Link
Summary: Kite is back along with other from different periods. They have to stop Shicksal's plan in order to protect 'The World', but what is lurking in the shadows? Read ad find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Beginning

.Hack/ Shadows of Rebirth

**Alright people here's where I begin a new and this time I sticks by it**. **A little heads up too, the time line is off ( meaning it does not follow the series and games) and some characters personality and appearance will change according to the flow of the story. I do not own anything related to .hack**.

**Remember...DON"T FLAME! And Ideas are welcome.**

The beginning

_A being appeared to be floated in an endless sea of darkness with no beginning and no end. He slowly opened his eyes and look at his surrounding only to see...nothing. He appeared to be alone in an endless sea of darkness. He try to move his body only to find that he had little mobility. Confuse and disoriented he spoke to no one in particular. _

"_Where...where am I?" _

"_You are...where you belong child" a voice responded the first._

_This startle him, he was not expecting an answer. But whoever answer could not be seen. " Who- who are you? What is this place? That last thing I remember...was a battle. But no...I was there but at the same time I wasn't. What's going on?" _

"_You are where your kind belong...in the darkness...destined to be here for all eternity never to see the light of day...and suffer your fate" as the voice said this extreme pain pass through the first voice body. He was now panting._

"_W-what's happening to m-me. W-why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you are...were you belong."_

( 'The World')

It was another ordinary day in "The World". The streets were full with player chatting, trading, and (for the newbies) exploring the city that was Mac Anu. However, between the realms of the world the three Azure Knights have gather in a white room by their goddess's command. Aura,the ultimate A.I., have summoned her knight to report the status of the world. Slowly she made her way to the three knights bowing to her presence, her eyes landed on the smallest figure of the three.

Sadness filled her for every time she looked at him she saw another one, a boy who once saved "The World" with the help of his friends. The resemblance was similar to that of the boy and try to hide her feelings from the three, especially the young one. With a sigh, Aura dismiss her knight to return to their duties and disappeared within the sea of data. The two taller knight rise from their position and left to resume their given jobs. But the young knight didn't even butch an inch, he was too deep within his thoughts. He was angry and disappointed. No matter how hard he try to please his creator, his attempts were all in vain.

'_Its not fair_' He thought angrily ' _No matter what I do it will never be enough because she doesn't sees me, she only sees 'Him__'_ saying him with venom. ' _Dammit all!_'. He took a deep breath and stood from his position, he had a job to do and standing in one place wasn't helping him finish it faster. He made his way out of the room to continue his knight's duties, but a certain player still haunted his restless mind.

( In the Real World)

A teen was packing up his school belongings and was readying himself to go home. Since he didn't live far from school he always walks home from school and vice versa. On his way there were many thoughts passing. Why you may ask? He was going to log back in the new version of "The World" for a reunion. It has been five years since the incident of the 'Wave', three years since the Legend of the Twilight, and two since the G.U. Project. It was the first time in five years since he log in, but he had a face of indifference. Kite has change from the happy but courageous boy to a serious, bored looking guy who had a bad temper at times, but he was able to control those tempers and simply ignore which ever was the cause.

' -sigh- I might as well get this over with' he thought in a bored tone.

Once home, he check the house for any sign of his parents, they weren't home.

" Good the last thing I need is them being here." he said to no one in specific.

He quickly finish his homework with ease and went straight to his computer in his room. His friend Yasuhiko came by early to installed the new version, so all he had to do was log in. Once he put the ID and Password he made a quick modification to his character. He made it a little taller, his pants less baggy, gloves shorter and a different style in the t-shirt. When it was done he logged in.

( ' The World': Mac Anu)

The first thing he vaguely notice was that Mac Anu has changed. The Mac Anu he was familiar with a bit older like from the times of barbarians and such, this one was more about his age but with a few years backwards. Ignoring the other details he made his way to the center of the city and ignore each person he encounter, politely saying to take a hike.

' Hmm...although the place changed, its pretty much the same shit, how boring and pointless' he thought in such a way that he would made an emo proud.

Lost in his thought he did not notice another player, who clearly wasn't paying attention, running at full speed toward him, when...

**BAM!!**

After the crash and falling the player slowly got up from his position " Oh man what the heck did I hit" said the player while rubbing his face. " That would have been a nasty fall, good thing I landed in this soft pillow!"

" Glad to have helped you" said the 'pillow' sarcastically.

The player had a stupefied face for a few seconds, " Huh?!" he said, '_Pillows don't talk do they?_' he thought as he looked down only to see that his so called pillow was another player with his face planted on the floor. The player sweat drop and stare.

" Do you mind getting off of me?" Kite said in an annoyed tone once noticing the other wasn't moving an inch.

-_5 seconds later_-

" OHMYGODIMSOFRIGGINSORRYIDIDNTSEEYOUTHEREAND..." the player sudden stop jabbering and stare. He knew the player that was standing before him anywhere . "OH—MY—FRIGGING—GOD!... Your Kite, the legendary player who saved "The World" five years ago."

Kite was surprise, thou he didn't show it. He wasn't expecting anyone to recognize him, especially from this weirdo.

" Alright you, so you know who I am, so the real question is who are you?" Kite said to the other player looking bored.

" OMFG, YOUR SO AMAZING, I MEAN ALL THOSE THINGS YOU DID ITS...ITS SIMPLY AMAZING AND THE TIME WHEN YOU..." the player continue to ramble on completely ignoring Kite's question, thus making him annoyed, well more than usual.

" Are you a Stalker or are you simply one of those dorky fans." Kite said in an annoyed tone.

This got the player attention, in that moment he thought of all the Kite action figure, close, bed sheets, poster, and others items he had in his room. In other words, he was a dorky fan. But he couldn't let Kite know that, he would think his weird, weirder than usual anyway.

"NO!..." he shouted but quickly regain the little composure he had " eeeeeeeeeehhh...hehehehe, no sorry got distracted there didn't I" he said. Kite raise a brow, obviously he didn't buy the explenation he got from his weird stalker.

" I'll ask one more time and you better give me an answer, who are you?" Kite ask once more.

The payer look at Kite with a dorky grin. He straighten himself up and put his two now fisted arms on his hips and proudly said " Oh that easy! I bet you know by now who I am. My name is..."

W**ell there you have it the first chapter and more will be on the way with or without reviews, but reviews are welcome, JUST DON'T FLAME.**


	2. Gathering and Surprises

.Hack/ Shadows of Rebirth

**Sup! People how ya been? Here is the second part of the story. Not many changes noticeable are there? Well it's for the best, I think. Remember what I want is to make an entertaining story and I wont rest until I make it! Please try to ignore the grammar errors, I am horrible at spelling. Anyways, here's the second part of my story, enjoy**.

(_Gathering and Surprises_)

_Another shock of pain passed through his body making his vision blurred. This has go on for month now, or was it years? He didn't know he had lost track of time some time ago. It didn't help that he was still bind and the voice continue accusing him for the simple reason of existing. He now knew what he was and how he came to be, yet the voice reminded him over and over again. The voice had to admit that it was impress, with the constant verbal and fisical abuse it was a miracle the being was still sane, but for how long?_

"_W-why? Do you do this to me? To us? We haven't done anything wrong and yet here we end. W-why? I-I don't understand!" the being spoke._

"_Simply because...of what you are." the voice replied._

"_It's not fair! Why do they have the pleasure of being in the world of light and we end up here? What is the purpose of all this?!"_

"_It is..." the voice answer the trap being._

"_N-nooo" he said in a low and dangerous voice " That cannot be my fate. And It shall not be my destiny!" he shouted._

_He unleash a burst of power from within his imprisonment to break his binds. The barrier could not hold such power and crumble. He was now free._

(Within the realms of "The World")

To say that Aura was practically jumping with joy would be an understatement, she was beyond joy. The young boy she met years ago has finally log back in "The World" and she was dancing in the room like there was a beautiful music playing in the white room. The other two Azure Knights were curious of what got into their goddess to put her in that state. However, the smallest one knew all to well why. Anger and hatred boiled within him knowing the answer to his to other companion question and he dreaded the day it would have come. Now the vain from his existence has return to haunt him.

'_He's back_' He hissed in his mind. He then knew what he had to do.

(Back with Kite)

" I'll ask one more time, who are you?" Kite ask once more.

The payer look at Kite with a dorky grin. He straighten himself up and put his two now fisted arms on his hips and proudly said " Oh that easy! I bet you know by now who I am. My name is Shugo the hero of dusk!" Making a heroic pose as he said this. Kite simply eriously stare at him with a face that said ' Who?'.

"You know Shugo, the hero of dusk." Shugo said again trying to make a point.

Kite stare.

" The one who saved Aura from a craze A.I."

Stare.

" Who met some of your friends along with my sister on a journey."

Still Staring.

" AWW..COME ON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! I USE YOUR FREAKING AVATAR , CHIBI STYLE! ALONG WITH THE DAMN BRACELET!" Shugo shout of top of his lungs.

" Wait a second, you use my avatar? Chibi style?!" Kite imagine his character in chibi style and shudder at the thought. " Look you craze weirdo, I don't have time to listen to you jabbering all day. I have to go to a meeting at (delta) Plentius Smiling Hypha." '_Elk's favorite place if I recall_' He thought.

" Hey I'm going there too, we can go together!" Shugo said with a huge grin that would've match Naruto's.

" Oh...joy" he said in a pain tone. ' _I'm stuck with this moron_'.

After their little introduction, on one part anyways, the two players made their way to the chaos gate and input the words (delta) Plentius Smiling Hypha and log to the designated field. Once their they were greeted by a group already waiting.

" Well look what the cat drop by. Shugo! How you been buddy?...Who's the guy over there with you?" asked a player with silver hair.

"Haseo be nice. Thats Kite" a female Harvest Cleric said in a shy tone. Haseo stare " You know the one that save 'The World' before Shugo."

"O...kay" was all the adept rouge said.

" Hehe. Might as well save your breath Atoli. Haseo here is as thick as a brick wall." A Steam gunner with blue hair and glasses said as a matter of fact while chickling.

" Shut up Ovan! I know who he is! I just didn't recognize him, is all." Hase hissed.

Kite and Shugo made their way to the group and sat down in the grass.

"HEY EVERYONE, WHATS UP HASEO!" Shugo practically shout.

As a result he got punch in the back of his head by a female edge punisher " Baka, keep it down will ya." "Sorry, Rena" The player known as Tsukasa rolled his eye and Subaru just giggled.

"You guys make to much noise. Why are we here again?" Tsukasa asked the heavy axe.

"We're her for the meeting silly. Aren't you bored in the real world?...don't answer that. Beside Bear told me you need to socialize and as you best friend it is my duty to help you make friends." Subaru said.

" And if a refuse?" Tsukasa asked raising a brown.

" Then me, BlackRose, Atoli, and Rena are going to nag you to death and we know where you live." she said smiling.

Tsukasa had wide eyes " Point taken"

Orca rose from his position and got everyone's attention." So is everyone here and accounted?" Orca said.

" Elk is not yet here" Balmung stated.

"Were can he be" Black Rose said with concern.

At that very moment another player arrived at the field. He was a shadow warlock type but his appearance were the same, blue hair, crimson eyes, everything. " Hey guys sorry I'm late I got stuck I in a trade with another guy."

"Elk your back! Well come on and let gets this reunion started." Haseo said as Elk made his way to them.

The players talk for what it seem like our and everyone was having a good time. They exchange stories, adventure, experience, and among others. Everyone were enjoying themselves and talking like there was no tomorrow, well in Kite's case he just listen and if necessary nod and shook his head depending on the answer. All of a sudden Balmung got up from his position and waited to get everyone's attention. Within seconds everyone quiet down and listen to what the swordsman had to say.

" Alright listen now for the real reason behind this reunion" He said in a serious tone.

'_Why it doesn't surprise me_' Kite thought boredly.

" During the past few weeks a group of players has been causing havoc and data distortion in ' The World' causing players to go in comas and now CCORP need our help to stop these players."

" Huh?Our help?" ask Shugo.

" Yes they want us to put and end to their scheme whatever it may be, so I propose we form a Guild to go against theirs" Balmung continue.

" So who are they and what their guild is called?" Tsukasa ask.

" Not much is know about these players except that they been modified making them extraordinary though and dangerous to deal with. They go by the name Shicksal " Balmung answered.

" So technically you want us to kick their asses and restore order in 'The World', right?". Said Haseo

"Pretty much, yes. The Guild shall be name The Twilight Knights and CCORP wants Kite to be our leader because of past experience and all. So are you guys in or what?" Balmung finally said.

Everyone agreed, well everyone except ... " I'm not".

Everyone turn their head toward the origin of the voice. It was non other than Kite. " What?!" Balmung said clearly not believing what he was hearing. Kite, their original leader has decline. " Why the hell not, 'The World' need us once more and you turn your back and walk away!" Balmung said angrily. Orca said nothing, he only watch his friend, trying to find a cause to it. While everyone else were shock like Balmung, even Haseo who had agreed to follow him.

" I'm done with ' The World', if it was in danger Aura would find away to eliminate the thread" Kite said coolly ignoring everyones stares.

" What?!"

" No way"

" Incredible" said some of the players while other stayed silent. Tsukasa was glaring at Kite hard.

" Its really none of my business so I'll just take my leave"

"Your going to walk away from ' The World', from us!" Balmung said resisting the urge to launch at Kite.

" Thats what I'm doing, see ya."

But before he could gate out an alarm went on " DANGER, DANGER, HOME TOWN IS UNDER ATTACK PLEASE EXIT THE AREA YOUR IN AND IMMEDIATELY AND LOG OUT OF THE GAME." the voice boomed and all of the player in the field log out of the area. All of the had confuse faces and what they saw next would forever haunt them, Mac Anu burning in flames.

**There you have it chapter two is up. Review people! But no flames! And see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Show Down

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Yo! How ya been people, good? Good. Well heres the third chapter in this story. Please enjoy and remember no flames if anyone read this. Another heads up I made Tsukasa a boy in this fic it suit him a little better, anymore heads up will be announce later on..**

(Show Down)

_I'm so tired of fighting this, so very tired. I don't know how long I've been trapped in this forsaken place, I lost track of time a long time. And that accursed voice still keep annoying me to no end, but lately its been getting to me. I mean I've been feeling weaker and weaker which day that passes. I'm so tired._

_I remember I wasn't always in this hell. I wander the world and ignored everyone that talked to me. I thought of them as nothing ore than annoying. Then one day, I don't remember when exactly, I felt extreme pain or someone did. The next thing I knew I was trapped in this place. And that annoying voice rang in my ears telling me what I am and what my fate is. I ignore it but lately its been getting to me. _

_My energy and stamina has been leaving me, I feel weak and tired. But I can't give in, not now. Maybe someone will help me if I wait. Who am I kidding? Who the hell would find this place, and more importantly who would help me? I mean I'm pretty strong but I can't break free. I hate it here. _

_Whats that I'm feeling? Its.........another presence, here? It was getting closer and closer until it stop. The funny thing is that it stop right in front of me. I had my eyes close the entire time, I was too tired to open them but this is an exception. It took all of my energy left to open them and look at the one that was in front of me. He was looking at me curiously.......I wanted out. With the last ounce of my strength_

_I spoke._

"_H-Help.....m-me."_

_The next thing I knew I was out. _

(Between the realms of "The World")

The happiness that Aura felt minutes ago was replace with a look of despair and horror. The Towns of the virtual world were being attack by infected monsters. Those who where slain, their bodies did no disappeared, instead their PC just lay in the ground motionless. Their eyes empty of any emotion whatsoever. Whats worse is what no one could see except for Aura, the players that died fell into a coma as their PC fell from the lack of health. The realm were the victims were sent, Aura guess, had to be full players floating into the dark abyss. Aura tried to help them by sending her knights to the towns that were being attack. Each knight took one town and evacuated th remaining PC while battling the corrupted monsters, unfortunately their efforts wasn't enough. Some towns were still unprotected and were at the mercy of their attackers. Aura, for the first time in a very long time, was at a loss, she didn't know what to do , so she did the only thing she could do right now, pray for a miracle .

" Kite, please help us" was all she could manage to do.

( Mac Anu)

Everyone of the player stared wide eye as they were seeing the beginners town burn and infected with data disorder monsters.

" What the hell happened here!" Haseo said still eying the town.

Tsukasa eye landed on the fallen players, " What the...." he went to check on them and gasp. Then he turn around with a look of disbelieve. " I can't sense the players" as he said this one thing came to their mind, the players were comatose. " Are you sure?" Subaru ask stunned. Tsukasa simply nod, ever since the incident with Morgana Tsukasa gain many ability's, such as sensing the players in the PC, which of course was able to tell if a PC was an A.I. or not.

" How did all this happened?" Shugo ask to practically no one.

"Why thats a question for the one responsible, don't you think?"

Everyone turn the head to the source of the voice. Up in a building was a figure gazing lazily and the group below him. He was wearing a black long cloak, his hair was long and white, and he was chewing what it appears to be a piece of candy on a stick (lolly-pop duh) and had a monocle on one of his eyes.

" Who are you" ask Kite glaring at the figure.

The figure simply smile a little before he remove the peace of candy in his mouth and speak.

" My name is Fluegel."

" Why have you done this you monster!?" Balmung bark, demanding an answer.

" Whoa, there wing man. Don't think ill of me because of my actions. Its simply business" Fluegel simply stated. Kite lost interest the moment he revealed his name, then his mind wonder to other thoughts he consider important, which was nothing. He was not interested in anything anymore. He simply stare in the direction of Fluegel not really focusing on him. However, he was knock out of his thought the moment Orca started shouting "Why are you doing this and what is your purpose?" Kite looked at Orca with an annoyed look and mutter " Loud much" silently that no one could hear him. However Tsukasa did and glared at him.

" Our goal is simple really, we are to gather the eight treasures of the wave and to capture the A.I, Aura for our clients motives, thats all you need to know." Fluegel said like it was the obvious thing. Kites attention was caught at the mention of Aura.

" Why do you need Aura for?" he ask suspiciously.

" And you said we... who else is involved in this?" Black Rose added.

Fluegel sighted after a few seconds he finally said" I'm Fluegel, leader of the group known has Shicksal and why our client wants Aura and the treasures we don't know."

" So your the one responsible for the damages done to "The World"" Balmung said as he summoned his sword.

"Heh!, Like I said don't think ill of me, it's only business" Fluegel snaps his fingers and all of a sudden other figures teleported by his side, seven to be exact. All of the player got into battle stands. " Your not seriously going to fight us, are you?" Ask one of the figures. Kite who was silent steps in front of the group and glare at the figures in the rooftop " Normally I would care a rat's ass of what may happened to "The World" but if you mess with Aura" at this point Kite summoned his weapons " thats when I step in" going into his battle stand. The figures simply chuckle at him.

Kite turn to face the group behind him and gave his command " Alright some of you are going to take one of the figures in group. The group are as followed: Tsukasa and Subaru" the two nodded " Shugo and Rena, Black Rose and Elk, Orca and Atoli" the mention people also nodded. "Now Haseo, Ovan , and Balmung you guys are strong enough to take one on your own, I'll go after Fluegel" with that said everyone got into battle position and charged.

Subaru summoned her Axe and jump high into the sky before slamming it into the ground splitting it into a crack that expanded to the building where the figures where standing and tore it in halve. Before the impact the figures jump out of the way, one of the figures failed to notice Tsukasa summoning a block of ice that slammed near where he landed expanding into ice spikes. Said figure narrowly escape 'Whoa, if I don't watch it my goose is cooked!' Tsukasa and Subaru quickly charge at the figure. The figure summoned what it look like cubes around him that moved in a snake way pattern. Tsukasa and Subaru stop on their tracks and watch with amazement. Taking advantage of their temporary state the figure motion his cubes toward the pair with amazing spill and grace. Tsukasa quicly summoned a fire barrier around them just in time when the attack made impact.

"Not bad! But you'll need a lot more than a barrier to stop me."

The snakelike attack wrap itself around the barrier with a lot of pressure to add. Tsukasa's barrier was beginning to crack and he himself seem to be having a hard time. But Tsukasa smirk at the attacker's direction. Said person saw this and left him confuse.

" Why are you smirking?"

" Usually at a situation like this I would grimace, but haven't you notice that in this barrier theres only one person?" Tsukasa responded, still with the smirk.

The other's eyes widen. It was true, he look around trying to find the heavy axe girl. ' _Where could she be?!_' he thought. Just as he finish the thought he felt a presence behind him and quickly turn around only to see Subaru bringing her axe down. He quickly made his arm wave in a direction summoning a shield of cubes. Of course by doing these the pressure the other attack had diminish a little giving Tsukasa the chance he needed. He focus his power and expanded his fire shield breaking the snake like attack.

" Crud." was what the figure said as he saw a wind base attack hurling strait at him. He repelled Subaru away from him in order to jump away from the attack. " Don't think this fight is over. I only begun to play with you guys." he said smiling at the duo.

" That's fine with us. We can kick your ass anyways. Ready Subaru" Tsukasa said looking at the heavy axe.

" Yeah, let's do this."

Wit that said the two once again began to attack the member of Shicksal.

Shugo and Rena went after another figure, he was quick and agile. Rena tighten her grip in the handle and slash at the air creating an energy slash directed strait to the figure who at the last second shielded himself to avoid real damage. He look surprise, as well as Shugo who was staring at her " Where did you learn to do that!" Shugo asked " If you read the FUCKING MANUAL, the maybe you would've learn something" Shugo simply pouted " Gees, you don't to get moody, are you in that time of the moth again" He narrowly avoided Rena's sword " DONT BE A SMART ASS, AND START FOCUSING YOU TWIT!" With that said they continue their fight.

The other groups were holding their ground pretty well. The Shicksal members were strong, but so were they. Kite and Fluegel were a little away from their teammates " What deal do you have with Aura?" Kite asked. " We don't, but our client wants her and what the client wants he gets"

"So you work for money, and your willing to destroy "The World" and these life's?" Kite said pointing at the bodies around. But his eyes betrayed his words, the held no concern whatsoever. Fluegel chuckle " Come on drop the act you obviously don't care for "The World" or these people" "True, but Aura is reason enough to step in" and with that he ran at top speed toward Shickal's leader. He was surprise at the speed Kite was running towards him and before he knew it he was hit by a 'Staccato' full force, followed by an upward kick sending Fluegel strait into the air. Kite then concentrated and shouted "Vak Don",thou a weak attack it hit the enemy full force smashing him strait to the ground, but it didn't stop there, the fire balls still kept on coming with such force the floor cracked to a great extend until the meteor shower slowed down until it stop completely.

Kite was sure that did it. He saw Fluegel planted on the floor motionless, making Kite smirk. Just then Fluegel stand up and dusted himself off like it was nothing. Kite was startled for a second but launch again hitting his opponent with an azure flame dance, follow by a much more powerful spell ' Vak Rom', finishing it up with a Triple Claw Flame Carving sending him crashing at another building. But the same thing happened.

'_What's going on?_' Kite thought angrily. None of his attacks had an effect on the guy.

" Your are strong Kite, but theres somethings you cannot defeat." Said Fluegel coolly.

" Oh, and what the hell might that be?!" ask Kite annoyed.

Kite never saw it coming, Fluegel was right behind him pointing a gun at his back when he spoke "Time". At that moment Kite felt a pain in his back, not only that but he was send flying to the ground. Meanwhile the fighting with the Shicksal members wasn't going to well anymore. The player were getting tired and run low on both magic and health. Fluegel looked at the battlefield then at Kite. "You see, we always get our job done" picking up Kite by his collar " and no pesky kids are going to stop us"

Suddenly Kite grab Fluegel with one arm and the other pointing at his chest. The one pointing at his chest glowed and expanded to revealed Kite's bracelet " Wanna bet" " Impossible, thats......" but before he could finish his sentence the bracelet Data Drain him. The other members were shock to see their leader being Data Drain. The effects, Fluegel's PC had completely change. One of the members rush by his side and teleported out, the others soon follow.

Everyone was exhausted to say the least. Elk rush to Kite's side and healed him. Slowly he rose from the ground, he was still a little shaky. Balmung and the other soon came to see how their friend was. "Is everyone ok, nobody's been hurt right?" Everyone nodded. Kite turn to Balmung and simply said "I'm in". Balmung knew exactly what he means and nodded. Orca ask his friend " So what made ya change your mind?" "Their after Aura and some other things, we can't let them reach Aura at any cost" with that said he turned around a walk away.

" He's doing this for Aura? What about the rest of the players, what about us?!" Black Rose said not believing her friends words.

Balmung simply sighted and said " At least we have him on our team"

Many faces were uncertain, and Tsukasa was glaring at Kite's direction. '_What the hell is your deal?_'

( Between the realms of the world)

One of the knights have just watch the hole battle trough a screen that monitor the town and was tightening his fist with anger. During Kite's showdown with Fluegel he was able to see his fighting style and notice the similarities with his own. ' _But of course their similar, I'm only his copy and hes the original_'. He was shaking at this point and decided to do something about his little problem. "He must be deleted in order to be the original, maybe then Aura will finally acknowledge me, if not then at least ill get rid of him". With that said he walks away, not noticing two new figures watching the scene from the top of a building.

(Mac Anu)

Two figures arrived after the battle was over. They had watch the whole ordeal with out being detected by the battling warriors. One with interest while the other looked bored.

" So.......... what do you think of this?" the first said.

The other looked at the first with a bored look before looking at the battlefield again " The truth...I'm not very impressed. Both group seems to be weak, so their no threat to us. I must say I'm disappointed... I was looking forward to a real challenge."

"And what t you think of 'Him'?"

" He's like the rest of them and it appears he change for the worst which could work to our advantage. Thou we need none."

The first figure grin " Well I don't know about you, but I can't wait to fight them."

"What's the rush, theres plenty of time before that. For now lets head out, the knights will probably sense us if we stay any longer" the other answer finally tearing his gaze away from the battle field to look at the other.

" Right, lets head out then." the first replied with a sigh.

At that moment the two figures disappeared, one in black flames and the other in a small blizzard leaving no trace of them being there at all.

**There you go. Not to much change are they? O well there will be a point where their will be complete change.**


	4. Fate Of The Lost Ones

.Hack/ Shadows of Rebirth

**And here is where the changes begin. I hope that those who read this enjoy it. I do not own . Hack so their not mine, unfortunately**. **Enjoy!**

(_Fate Of The Lost Ones_)

(Between the realms of "The World")

Countless bodies floated into nothingness and endless darkness. Bounded by invisible chains, unable to even move a single muscle, not that they could anyways. Each and everyone in that unholy place stare into space, not really focusing on anything. Their eyes showed their drain emotions meaning that floating in the darkness where only shells of the people they use to be. Each and everyone of them broken and laugh at by an unknown entity in the area. The only things coming out of there mouth was words discouragement, each spoken softly to themselves.

" I am worthless"

" I am nothing"

" I am useless"

" Nobody cares"

They all chanted this words and among others to themselves, eyes void of emotions. Only despair and pain remained. All of them use to be care free PC in "The World" doing there everyday business and among others thing people usually do in the game. They were just the unlucky ones who were caught by surprise by the sudden attacks on the city. Many tried to defend themselves from the infected monster while others were simply dispose off. After being pk they human bodies enter in a coma while their mind where send into this dark place, where even the light fear to enter.

Each and everyone were separated temporary from the others by an unknown force, unable to defend each others and themselves. One by one each were broken and turned into former shells of themselves and later place in the darkness to float for eternity.

Everyone was bounded by invisibles chains just in case one had a strong will, but that only delaid the inevitable. No one, that was pk, were save, no one was spared.

" My! Look at all these humans they sends us today." A female voice echo's in the darkness.

Suddenly the unknown force sense a disturbance in the area. " Hm? Whats this? Some ones is waking up from there slumber? Well then...let me greet him personally."

In another area of the unholy place a PC's eyes were beginning to open. It was a young male Steam Gunner. The first thing that greeted him was the darkness that surrounded him. He looked around and saw the other bodies floating lifelessly in the place.

"Huh?!" He said while trying to move but to no avail. " Where am I? Why can't I move? What's going on here?!"

" Well now, what do we have here?" the voice said, obviously amused.

" What the...? Who are you? What the heck happened? What is this place?!" The Steam Gunner said in desperation. By the sound of his voice one could tell he was young and scared.

" Why you are in the Dark Abyss my dear. An unholy place where even the beings of light fear. What happened is that you got killed by infected monster and now your here for your fate. And as for who am I, it doesn't really matters." the voice replied sweetly.

" My fate? What fate?" the boy asked in panic now.

" You are here because of your worthlessness and now you are here to spend the rest of your life in this God forsaken place."

" Worthlessness? Are you kidding me?" the kid asked in disbelieve.

" Honey, is there is one thing I don't do is kid around. And yes you are worthless. In here you are nothing, useless, inadequate, and among others thing, just like the rest." the voice replied while revealing the other floating bodies murmuring insecure words.

"What?! Me?! You have to be joking!" the boy was now getting annoyed.

A chuckle echoed through the darkness " You deluded fool. Haven't you ever heard what your so called friend say about you in your back, the things they say when your not around? Think about it."

" W-What? M-My friends doesn't say anything about me." The boy was now getting insecure at this point.

" Hehehe...When somebody is not around the true nature of the players is revealed. Such is human nature."

"They don't think that way about me !...Do they?" he started to doubt.

The voice made a fake sight " Oh well, if your not going to take my word for it then listen to what your 'friends' in your back."

Voices started to echo around the young PC. Each had a voice that he recognize and classified as one of the people he spent his time in the game.

" He's such a bother."

" Look at the time and items we wasted because of him."

"Aww men! Look at what he made me do."

"He's nothing but trouble."

" Why do we bother with him anyways?"

The young Steam Gunner was listening to the voices around him, not liking one bit what he was hearing. He felt tears behind his eyes but held them back, he refuse to believe what he was hearing.

" NO! You're lying!They would never say those things behind my back!" he protested.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk" the voice was clearly amused " Stubborn, aren't we? It's sad to see someone denying the truth about human nature. Everyone is the same child; your friends, close ones, and even your parents say this type of things about you."

" M-My parents?" the PC eyes widen.

" But of course child. They do it all the time while your at school, a friends house, and even outside for a short period of time. Why, just listen to what they say."

Voices began to echo in the darkness onces more, but this time he identified the voices as his parent's.

" They boy is useless I tell you. He doesn't do sport or any kind of activity except playing video games in his room for an extended period of hours."

" I know what you mean dear. All we ask is that he bring us good grades from school since he doesn't do any activity out. But no! He doesn't even do that. After all the things we have done for him, and this is how he pay us? What an ungrateful child."

" Don't worry honey when he comes of age we'll kick him out of the house so we can be rid of this burden..."

The voices faded away leaving their word to sink into the young PC mind. This time the tears were falling freely from his eyes, it was to much to take. One thing was his friends talking about him that way, but his parents? He simply couldn't take it.

" I'm a burden to them? To everyone? Am I really that worthless, useless...unloved?" He said before sobbing.

" Oh child, I know it's hard to accept the facts but you are useless. Stop resisting what you are and rest in ever lasting darkness." The voice replied faking the gentle words.

The boys eyes began to dim and loose its spark of life. " Yeah...rest in eternal darkness. A useless being like me...doesn't deserve to be acknowledge by others. I'm...worthless...useless...I am...nothing"

Soon enough the young Steam Gunner began chanting words of discouragement like the rest of the PC that were trap in the dark abyss.

The voice began to laugh " That's right human you are useless. Every human in this place are nothing but worms trying to make themselves notice, so don't feel that bad."

Once more the voice began to laugh even louder at her victims. Her laughter echo through the darkness until the entity vanish from the area leaving all the PC floating in endless darkness. Two being began to float toward the entity's recent victim and carefully watch him. Once they made sure he was broken like the rest, they slowly descended to the floor below.

The first figure sighted " Well another one falls victim to her webs of lies. It's sad really."

The other look at him without interest " Don't tell me your going soft on me."

"NO! Its just...I don't know. I just don't like it." the first responded.

The second sighted " Why do you even care for them. He was going to become like the rest of them anyways. So might as well take him out before he changed."

" I know but...maybe he was different." the first replied.

The second snorted to the first replied " Highly unlikely. They're all the same. The wear masks of deceit to lure one to a false sense of security before they stab you in the back. Such is their nature. But then again I have met one thats not like the rest, but that was along time ago."

The first looked at him " You mean when you were..."

" Yeah. But maybe he had change through the years." the second one cut him off.

" Well I guess your right. Still I remember some people were nice to me back in my days." he tried to reason with the second.

" But none of them log-in anymore." the second replied " Besides even if they did they wouldn't recognize you anymore and you know why."

" Do you have to have an answer for everything I say?" the first said amused.

The second simply shrugged " Of course. After all I'm the one who kept us alive from this '_things_' around us. Now look at them floating in the endless darkness broken out of their minds, such is the fate of the lost ones to be forever left in darkness to be forgotten. How pathetic and yet a fitting ending for people like them." he said referring to the floating PC above them.

" You know at the beginning you didn't think of them in such a negative way. In fact you used to even associate with complete strangers." the first said.

" That was before! And you know why!" the second one snarled.

" Okay, Okay! Take it easy. I wasn't trying to push your buttons you know." the first put his arms in front to make his point.

The second took a deep breath and calmed himself " -sigh- I know, but you know how I get when we reach this sort of topic. Now lets drop it and get out. I'm getting bored here."

The second who was wearing a black cloak was engulf by black flame before he vanish from the area leaving the other alone with the floating PC's.

The one left alone, who was wearing a long black coat, sighted to himself " I don't know but I still don't agree with this. But he still needs me, so all go all the way to the very end. Maybe then things will get better for us. I hope." as he finish saying this he was engulf in a swirling blizzard before he two disappear from the area.

**Well the change chapter is finish! I hope for those who read this enjoy it. Till the next time. And remember NO FLAMES!**


	5. The Eye of Skeith

Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**He people. Here's another chapter of shadows of rebirth. I hope for all the reader, who bother to read this if theirs anyone left, are enjoying this story. Anyways, I don't own . Hack to my dismay and remember to review if you like it if not, well you're loss then. And please forgive me for some grammatical errors you may and will find, English isn't my native language, or my forte, and all. Enjoy.**

( _The Eye of Skeith_)

( Between the realms of the world)

Two figures stood facing a throne. The chamber they where in had a wicked and dark theme making it look like a Gothic throne room. In front of them, sitting in the throne, was another figure, yet this one was feminine. The two figures, one wearing a black cloak while the other wore a long open black robe, awaited patiently for the figure in the throne to speak. Well, one of them anyways.

" How long are you going to make us wait!" the figure in the robe stated, impatiently.

The figure in the throne's eyes twitch. The other figure smack the first one in the back of his head, pleasing the one in the throne.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the first whined.

" For being stubborn as always now be patient. She'll tell us when she seems fit. Now stop being a baby ." the one in the cloak said.

" AM NOT!" the first whined.

" Then stop acting like one! Gods of the 'The World' your giving me a headache" the figure in the throne replied " Now on to business."

" Finally!" the first said.

The female figure twitch again ' _Darkness give me strength_' she thought before taking a deep breath. " As I was saying one of the key items we seek has just been activated. Now here's what......." before she could finish, her sentence was cut off.

" Finally! Now we get to do something! Let's go." the first grab the second figure wrist and began to pull him in his direction.

" Not so fast! You will be going alone." she said from her throne.

"Huh? What the hell! We always do our job together you old hag!" the first said in an incredulous state.

The figure in the throne eyes twitch ' _God of Death give me patients with this brat!_' The second figure was curious as well. Indeed they did every job given to them together, so it was rare that she only wanted one to go.

" With all do respect mistress but, why do you only want him to go and not the both of us? What he says is true after all. This is truly unexpected." the one in the cloak said.

" Indeed. But I think he is more capable of handling this on his own. Now go. I expect a successful mission from you, do not disappoint me." the figure in the throne said.

The first figure sighted " Fine" was all he said before before he disappeared in a small blizzard.

" Now" the tone in her voice became much more serious " Whats the status on your little mission."

" All is going well mistress. Everything is slowly falling into place. Soon we will have everything we need to cleanse this world." he replied in a monotone voice.

" Excellent. Soon everything will be as it should be." she said with an evil look in her eyes.

( Shicksal's headquarters)

A woman was standing in front of a huge computer screen reading the incoming data that was purring in.

" Fluegel. One of the items our client requested has just appeared in a dungeon. Its readings are off the chart."

" Excellent work Metronome. Now that one of our main targets has just appeared on its own, all we have to do is take it." he said calmly.

" Let me go and retrieve it. I need some action anyways." a Canadian voice said.

" Fine. Do as you wish Tromel. Bring the treasure to us as soon as you can." Fluegel instructed.

" With me there no one will dare to oppose me! HAHAHAHA." Tromel laugh in his Canadian voice.

" Dude! Why the hell are you talking like that?" one of the members asked.

The room went silent " Oh shit" another one said.

" NO QUESTIONS!" Tromel roared as he grabbed the guy and through him out the window.

" I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy" the guy who was sent flying said as he disappeared in the distance.

" Riiiiiiiiiight. Just go" Fluegel said. Tromel shortly left.

( Mac Anu)

The PC stood in the dome were the teleport gate stood. Tsukasa, Shugo, and Rena stood patiently awaiting the arrival of Balmung. He had sent them an urgent message telling them to meet him at the gate for a important meeting. So far he had yet to arrive.

" I wonder where Balmung could be right now." Rena said.

" Who knows." Tsukasa said annoyed " But the guy is so dead. We came here for an important meeting and he has yet to show his face around here."

" Aw common Tsukasa to be too hard on him. He's as busy as hell with all thats been happening here. I'm sure he'll pop up on us any second now." he said while leaning on the front doors.

At that moment the front doors burst open with force. Balmung stood there panting, clearly he came in a rush.

" About time you got here." Tsukasa said.

" Sorry. Got held up with the paper work and all." Balmung work for CCcorp and was always full with paper works and all. " Thanks you guys for coming, and waiting, here on such short notice. Huh? Where's the heck is Shugo? I thought he would be here by now."

" He is. He's behind the doors you burst open." Tsukasa rplied.

Balmung blink. He turn around and swung the door to reveal none other than Shugo, squash against the wall behind him. " Um...yeah. Sorry about that." the winged man apologies.

" Hehe.......... Thats alright. I'm okay, see." He put one of his grins, and as he did one of his front tooth fell from its place.

Tsukasa stared at Shugo before turning to Rena " Does that always happens to him?"

" Definitely." Rena answer.

" Okay....on to busyness then." Balmung said, clearly amused by old habits, " There's been a strange signal coming from an area just recently. We have reasons to believe that the signals are coming from one of the treasures of the wave. We want you three to head for that area and investgate and if possible retrieve the treasure for us to safe keep."

" Why us then? I'm sure other people could do a better job than us." Tsukasa said with a bored tone.

" I know! It's because were the more capable ones to retrieve the treasure. Am I right." Shugo said making a toothless grin.

Balmung cough " Actually, you guys were the only one available at the moment since no one else is logged in right now."

" Figures." Tsukasa replied while the other two sweat drop.

" Never the less its an important mission that must be done. If it is a treasure of the wave I'm sure you guys won't be the only ones there, if you know what I mean." Balmung said turning serious.

" Shicksal. We better get going then, whats the name of the field anyways?" Rena spoke.

" Right. Your destination is at (Delta) Fallen White Devil . Its a pretty high lvl considering its in a delta server so take precautions. We also suspect the monsters there are infected, so they'll be even more difficult to kill. You guys got that?"

" Yeah."

" Of course!"

" Whatever."

Balmung almost pop a vein at the last answer ' _What an optimistic guy he is_' he thought sarcastically. " Well then I wish you luck. I'll be with other CCcorp members to discuss further matters."

With that Balmung immediately log out leaving the trio to their mission. All three went to town to re-stock on supplies and everything else they might need for their mission. After thirty minutes Tsukasa and Rena were ready, but Shugo had yet to show up.

" Where is he?!" Rena asked impatiently.

At that moment Shugo came running in their direction " Hey guys! I'm all set up, we can go anytime now."

" Where were you?" Tsukasa asked in a bored tone.

" I was just checking that everything I bought was necessary for where we're going," ' _And I saw these cool looking blades on the store. Too bad they were to expensive. Stupid bastard of a salesman._' he thought while faking a smile.

Tsukasa and Rena weren't fooled. " Yeah right. Lets just get this over with." Tsukasa said. The other two nodded before using the gate to warp to their destination.

( Between the realm of 'The World', White Room)

The three knights waited patiently for Aura to appear. She had been waiting for her knights to reports the status of 'The World'. Unfortunately when they did came she had mysteriously disappeared and now the were the ones waiting for her to show up.

" Hm? I wonder where lady Aura is?" A. Orca asked.

" Who knows. She comes and goes as she pleases. Maybe she spying on that Kite guy she always talking about." A. Balmung replied.

A. Kite fists tighten and he almost let a growl loose, but was able to suppress it. At that moment Aura appeared in the room, clearly looking in a hurry.

" Sorry I wasn't here before. I had to check on some file. Now what information you have gather for me my loyal knights." she said in an apologetic voice.

" Well, the attacks on towns and fields have degrees since the incident with the towns. Mac Anu, the town we couldn't protect, was saved by Kite and his group. Even though the damage done to the town was high, we were able to restore it to its original state." A. Balmung reported.

" Thank goodness Kite was there to help the town." Aura said with relieve in her tone.

A. Kite had to retain himself once more so a growl wouldn't be heard. ' _He won't be so lucky when I'm done dealing with him. Once he's out of the way everything will be even better._'

" In addition to A. Balmung info. One of the treasure of the wave has just revealed itself in (Delta) Fallen White Devil. A group of The Twilight Knights are heading over there to retrieve the treasure as we speak." A. Orca added.

" Is Kite in that group?" A. Kite asked out of nowhere.

The other three looked at him oddly. " Um...no. Kite isn't log in, so another group of three was sent to the area. Why do you ask?" A. Orca asked.

" No reason. In addition to what A. Orca just said a Shicksal member is also headed to that field." A. Kite said to cover up suspicion.

" Who is the member heading to the field?" Aura asked.

" The big one with the Canadian voice." A. Orca replied.

" Oh dear." was all that Aura said.

( (Delta) Fallen White Devil)

The trio had shortly arrived on the field and the first thing they notice was the data distortion. The area was obviously corrupted, so anything they encounter here was a potential danger.

" Alright you two lets get this thing over with and fast. Here's what we are going to do, we'll head directly to the dungeon and avoid every single monster we find. There's no time to waste on these thing and Balmun said their infected so their harder to kill. Got it?" Tsukasa said to the other two.

" Yeah." Rena replied.

" Alright then! Let's go this way!" Shugo exclaimed.

" No! Don't there's a ..........." Tsukasa started but wasn't able to finish for Shugo walk right into two infected monsters of the field.

" Crud!" Shugo said.

The monsters let out a roar before charging at the trio, ready to kill them. Shugo side step quickly and took out his blades. He jump high and came down on top of one of the monsters head intending to kill him with the blow. Before impact a shield appeared and block the blade's strike. Shugo was repeled.

" Just my luck! These thing have physical tolerance!" Tsukasa said annoyed. " You two use whatever spells you got and hit these things with them. Don't hold back!"

The two did what they were told. He battle lasted for a while, but after several spells, potion, and healing elixir they were able to bring the two beasts down. They were sweating a little but nothing mayor. Tsukasa turn to Shugo and looked at him strait in the eyes.

" Now I'm going to say this one more time, Shugo. We are heading to the dungeon and AVOID every monster we may find. That means we can't be SEEN or WASTE TIME on these things. Got it!"

" Okay, okay! I made one tiny mistake, it won't happen again." he said to his defense.

Unfortunately for the group, or rather Rena and Tsukasa, Shugo's curiosity got the better of him and they end up fighting many monsters. In addition to the previous problems, they were now being chase by a huge mob of monsters.

" Since when the hell the monsters of this game can form huge mobs and chase us?!"Tsukasa asked while running from the huge mob.

After an hour or so the were able to defeat the huge group of creatures chasing them around the field. They were all tired from the whole ordeal. The worst part was that they didn't gain exp points because they were infected monsters and didn't allow so, so it was worthless. Tsukasa was leaning on his staff, Rena did the same thing with her huge sword, and Shugo was on the ground panting. Tsukasa, after regaining his breath turned to glared at him.

" Shugo, what part of NOT BE SEEN did you not understand?!"

" I'm sorry! Don't worry it won't happen again." he said quickly. However Tsukasa still looked pissed.

" Of course it won't, thats because you ended up attracting EVERY FUCKING MONSTER ON THE ENTIRED FIELD!" his shout echo through the now empty field.

" Oh." was all he said.

" Now we are going to enter the stupid dungeon and AVOID the one's inside. Is that clear?" Tsukasa hissed.

" Um....yeah?" Shugo replied now nervous.

" Good. Now lets go." Tsukasa went inside the dungeon after he finish his sentence.

Rena walk next to her brother " You better behave Shugo, I wouldn't want to end on Tsukasa's bad side."

Shugo sighted " I know. I just can't help myself. But this time I won't mess up." with that said the two walk into the dungeon to catch up with the older teen. Unfortunately it was dejavu all over again. Shugo had, once again, manage to to attract every monster in the dungeon making them fight them all and waste even more time. Worst of it all they had to go through sixteen floor with these and no exp. After an agonizing battle the trio manage to get to the final floor and currently where right before the door where the treasure lies. Tsukasa was breathing hard on the floor, he was currently sitting down with his back against the wall for support. Shugo was on all four, also breathing hard, and Rena was with her face planted on the floor unmoving, the other two boys wonder if she pass out or simply die of exhaustion. Tsukas, once again, turn to Shugo looking pissed.

" Shugo. When this is over remind me to pick up my staff AND SEND IT THROUGH YOUR ASS!" he shouted. Shugo paled.

Tsukasa slowly rose from his position, the other two shortly following after. They took a moment to catch their breath before continuing their quest. Tsukasa opened the doors where the treasure lied and walked in, other following close behind. They were currently walking through a hallway, in the distance could be heard noises.

" Heads up you guys. Looks like we're not alone in here." Tsukasa told the other two. He receive two nod of confirmation before continuing their way. Approaching the end of the hallway the noises turn out to be a battle of some sort. At the and they saw a huge man battling a monster that looked different from the monsters they had faced. The mans PC was huge, along with huge muscle, and clearly looked like some wacked up comic book hero. The huge man was currently avoiding an attack from the beast and deliver a finishing blow to the monster right in the head, crushing his skull. The monster fell on the floor before turning gray and finally disappearing. The man looked like he had a thought time with the thing.

The man gave a hearty laugh " You see you pathetic thing, no one can defeat Tromel from Shicksal" the man continue to laugh in his Canadian voice clearly not taking notice of the presence behind him. Tsukasa smirk ' _Good we have the element of surprise on our side. All we have to do is............._' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey ugly! Back off from the treasure!" Shugo shouted. If the man haven't notice them before, he did now. Tromel turned around to face the new intruders.

Tsukasa hit his face with his palm ' _Note to self. After this is done, Kill Shugo!_'. He quickly compose himself before speaking " I see Shicksal wasn't going to pass the opportunity to get one of the treasures. To bad your trip was in vain, we'll be taking that treasure if you don't mind."

Tromel smirked at him " Oh really? Well it's to bad for you then. I'll be the one taking the treasure of the wave. Our client will be very pleased with my find and once we give him all of the treasure plus Aura there's going to be a huge reward for us. So why don't you just turn around and leave, little man."

Tsukasa was now pissed but before he could speak Shugo interrupted " Say now? Why do speak like that? Are you Canadian or something?" Tsukasa sweat drop, clearly this wasn't the time for stupid questions. Shugo, unsuspectingly, was hit in the face with a huge boulder.

" NO QUESTIONS!" Tromel roared. " Now, as I was saying. I'll be the one leaving with the treasure in my hands and as for you, I'll delete you and send your minds into a coma. The less Twilight Knight we deal with the better. Now, is there any questions?"

" Um..yeah. Why did you hit me with........UGH!" Shugo was once again hit with a boulder in the face.

" I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" Tromel once again roared. Tsukasa was sweat dropping ' _Great we're dealing with a nut job here_.' .

" OW! You Mother Fu........." Shugo was cut off.

" ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

' This is going to be hell' Tsukasa once again thought before getting into battle stance. " Alright! Thats enough talking from both of you. We'll be leaving with that treasure and if we have to fight for then so be it." Shugo and Rena both got into battle stands as well.

Tromel chuckle " I like to see you try, little man!". Tromel jumped high in the direction of the group before slamming his huge fist right into the trio. Said trio jump out of the way before the fist made impact. The attack made a whole in the ground before Tromel slowly stood up and smirk at the three. " This is going to be fun, FOR ME THAT IS!"

The giant charge for Rena first since she was the closet one to him. " Oh no you don't!" Tsukasa began chanting for one of his spell. As Tromel approach a fire wall rose from the ground surrounding Rena, effectively stopping the giant on his tracks.

" Clever, but not good enough!" he punch the barrier with his fist. He continue to put pressure on the barrier " Your little friend won't be safe for long!" soon after that the barrier crumple, but inside was empty. Tromel blinked " What the?! Where did she go?"

" Its called a distraction idiot." Tsukasa smirked. Rena swung her huge sword slamming it against the giant making him take a few step back, but did little damage.

" Your efforts are futile, just give up already!" Tromel said.

" In your dreams bastard!" Shugo came from behind kick the giant in the back knocking him temporarily before preforming a triple strike on him. When the move was done he jumped out of the way before preforming a vak don. He landed perfectly next to his comrades. ' He may be a pain in the ass, but hes good at this battle thing.' Tsukasa admitted in his mind.

" Had enough? What the .....?!"

Tromel slowly rose from where he laid. " If that all you had to offer I suggest you surrender now." he said with a smirk.

" Well take those chances." Rena answer in behalf of the other two.

" Then die!" Tromel punch the ground with force sending a shock wave toward the group. Shugo and Rena jump out of the way, while Tsukasa summoned a barrier o protect himself. The attack hit the barrier and Tsukasa was having a hard time holding it off. He use some of his strength to finally break the attack before he began to chant and sent one of his own attacks, a huge sphere of fire, hurling toward the giant.

" This is nothing!" Tromel used both hands to hold the sphere, he struggle a little before he sent the attack back at the one who cast it. This time Tsukasa moved out of the way, seeing as to not waste more energy in repelling attacks. Shugo, once again, came from behind the giant to try to attack him again. However the behemoth saw this and block the young twin blade's attack before grabbing him a throwing him against the wall.

" O hell no! I know you didn't just hurt my brother you piece of SHIT!" Rena charged and preform an shield breaker on Tromel, effectively repelling the giant away. She quickly ran to her brother " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just a little shaken." Shugo replied.

" Watch out!" Shugo and Rena barely miss the enormous fist that slam against the spot they stood. Tromel didn't stop there, he started chanting a spell after the attack. After a few seconds huge boulders floated all around the giant, and with the wave of his hand the boulders hurled in the trio direction. They tried evading them but they were too many and thus got hit with a few boulders, taking some of their HP.

The group quickly got up from their position and continue with their attacks. The trio fought the giant with everything they got, but the behemoth return from blow to blow. The group were fighting for what seemed like hours. The trio looked exhausted, they were all panting hard and holding they were barely able to hold their weapons properly. Tromel, on the other hand, looked a little tired too. He was panting but not as much as the group.

" Give up! You guys are at your limit, while I on the other hand can go on for a while longer. Plus I can heal myself to last even longer! It's over!" Tromel stated.

Tsukasa growled ' _He's right. We have wasted a lot of our items and energy on this guy and we are not even near to beating him. If something doesn't happen soon we'll end up like the other comatose victims!_'

" It ends here! ENERGY STORM!" Tromel roared while launching a barrage of beams heading strait for the group.

'_ NO. There's to many to avoid, this really is the end!_' Tsukasa thought while eyes widen. Shugo stood right in front of Rena ready to protect her from the attack.

But before impact all the energy beams heading toward the room froze in ice before dispersing into beautiful white snow. The group was hit by the snow instead of the attack.

" What the?!" Tromel was dumbfounded.

" It's.....It's snow." Shugo said the obvious.

A voice chuckle inside the room " My, my. So this is all the great Tsukasa can do? Pretty pathetic if you ask me, but I must give you some credit for lasting against a weakling PC such as him."

" WHAT?! YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Tromel roared at nothing in particular.

" Can you be any louder? Damn! You scream worse than a banshee." the voice replied in a cool tone.

" SHOW YOUR SELF, YOU COWARD!" Tromal was now pissed.

The voice chuckle " Well...........since you asked nicely...." the voice said playfully " Okay."

The icy snow that surrounded the trio began to whirled around into a blizzard in a spot. A figure could be see in the mist of the blizzard, slowly the blizzard began to die down. A figure stood between the trio and facing Tromel. He was wearing a long black coat that reached to his black boots, the goat also had a hood but the figure didn't use it. Two silver string hung loose at the end of both ends of the hood. He also wore black pants and black shirt, but couldn't be seen easily. However, the most shocking thing about the intruder was that he looked like Tsukasa himself, except his hair was pitch black, his eyes were onyx black, and the markings on his face were violet colored. Everything else he looked exactly like Tsukasa, hight, looks, and all.

The lookalike chuckle at the stares he was receiving " What? Am I that good looking?" Nobody answer because they were still dumbfounded.

Shugo was the first the first to speak " I didn't know Tsukasa had a twin brother." he said with an innocent face. Rena fell, anime style, Tromel looked incredulously at him, the figure sweat drop, and Tsukasa almost pop a vein ' _He can't be as stupid as he looks. Can he_?!'

" Anyways I'll be taking the treasure, if you don't mind." he said with a smile.

" In your dreams, punk! The only thing you'll be taking ARE MY FISTS" Tromel charged intending on crushing the guy who insulted him. He fist came in contact with the floor since the figure doge the attack. Tromel kept swinging punches at him, but his opponent was able to doge them with ease. At this point Tromel was burning with rage " YOU LITTLE PRICK! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he summoned the huge boulders around him and send them hurling at his direction. The figure doge them by jumping from one boulder to another, evading every single attack.

" Woah!"

" Amazing" Rena said not taking her eyes of the fight.

Tsukasa still had wide eyes, the guy was good. Very good. ' _Just who the hell is this guy? And, why does he look like me?_'

The intruder landed gracefully in the same spot as before. " Temper, temper. The more angry you get, the more focus you loose and the easier it is for me to beat you." he taunted with a smile.

Tromel looked like he was about to explode " YOU LITTLE INSECT! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! THIS WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE NOBODY YOU ARE! DIE! ENERGY STORM!" many energy shots were sent at the intruders direction.

Tsukasa simply stared ' _The amount of those energy beams are double that what he sent us. Theres no way he can doge that many_' he thought.

The attacks made a huge explosion around the figure, lifting a huge cloud of dirt. Everyone, minus Tromel, shielded their eyes.

Tromel laughed in his Canadian voice " You see! No one can beat me!" But his confident looks quickly melted away when the dust cleared out. When the dust vanish they all saw a huge ice wall right in front where the lookalike stood, the ice was untended. Suddenly the ice wall glow before it vanish into glowing particles that look like snow, revealing an unharmed lookalike. " No way" Tromel said in disbelief. Tsukasa's thought were exactly the same.

The lookalike chuckle, clearly amused " Is that all? Well then this'll be quick." His expression change to a smirk. He dash forward toward the giant in an unbelievable speed and punch him right in the stomach, sending him flying right against the wall. Tromel fell face first onto the floor, he slowly got up.

" Is that all?" Tromel asked shakingly.

The lookalike summoned a wicked looking staff. It was black with red markings, the orbs that floated at the top part of the staff had a snow white color. The figure still held the smirk " Hardly." pointing his staff in his direction. Ice spikes poked right under the giant , impaling his and lifting him into the sealing. The ice quickly turned into water letting the behemoth fall to the floor, but the water stayed in the air. The behemoth hit the floor hard. The water quickly joined together and formed a spike, which turn into ice instantly before falling right onto the behemoth once again impaling him before exploding doing more damage.

Tromel barely got up from the impact zone. He was bleeding heavily in his mis section and was coughing a lot of blood. His vision was blurry and every fiber of his being hurt like hell. " How........how....are ...you..so.....powerful? No...one .....could...be...me!" he spoke with difficulty.

The lookalike held his staff with his left hand and stretch in the beaten giant direction. An all too familiar digital ring formed in his right hand expanding to reveal a bracelet. Everyone's eyes were the size of dinner plates. The figure simply smirk " Because I am." he said before he fired a wicked looking data drain. The attack impaled Tromel sending him flying to the wall, he was screaming in terrible pain. The attack came so strong he went through the wall. The trio looked in amazement and fear. One could see the data flowing down through the wall. Tsukasa located Tromel's body before it disintegrated into nothingness.

Shugo looked at the lookalike " What did you do?"

" Oh nothing much. I just data drain him and send his mind and spirit into a dark abyss well he'll be trapped forever while his body goes in a state of a coma." he said with a smile.

Rena gasp. The lookalike went to the treasure chest and pick an odd looking crystal, it had the shape of an eye. " So, this is the eye of skeith. About time I got it."

" Hey, you! Who the hell are you?!" Tsukasa asked, eyes' narrowing.

The figure smile in his direction " My, my aren't we curious" he said chuckling " My name is Tsukasa of course."

Tsukasa's eyes widen. The lookalike chuckle " Dark Tsukasa. You can call me Dark to avoid confusion."

" Who the hell are you?!" Tsukasa was now getting pissed.

" Thats for me to know and for you to find out." The figure said this time smirking.

" What do you want with the treasures?" Shugo asked.

" Same answer as the white hair kid." he simply replied wit a shrug.

" Yeah, right. If you think you'll be taking that item you got another thing coming!" Tsukasa hurled water balls toward the dark wave master.

Dark chuckle before freezing the water attack and turning them into ice particles " Face it Tsukasa, I'm out of your league. Why don't you go home to daddy and brag about it. Oh wait, he's a drunk baster who beats you up for even breathing! Good thing Bear took ya in, huh?"

Tsukasa froze completely, his eyes were wide and he was shaking " H-How do you know t-that?"

" I know many thinks about you, Tsukasa. What you like, what you dislike and of course......" the figure chuckle " your sexual orientation that you try to hide oh so hard."

Shugo was confuse now " Sexual orientation? Tsukasa is straight, isn't he?" Tsukasa was blushing from both embarrassment and anger.

" Straight as a bent arrow." Dark chuckle again.

" SHUT UP!" Tsukasa shouted launching fire based attacks. Dark jump out of the way.

" Temper, temper Tsukasa. Or..." he pointed his staff in Tsukasa direction " I'll have to dispose of you three right here, right now." he smirk. " Oh to hell with it! I'll just eliminate you right now!"

But before he could launch another ice spell a blue light came from behind him. Dark eyes widen before quickly turning around. He barely jump out of the way of the blade that slash his way. He landed several feet's away and looked at his attacker. There stood a man that looked like a freaky version of Balmung.

" By the order of lady Aura you are to surrender the item and come with me to be questioned." the Balmung copy said.

" Hm. Looks like my fun ends for now." Dark turned to Tsukasa and smiled " I'll be seeing you later kid." with that said he jump into the air before a blizzard whirled around him and disappeared.

" That's......impossible. He disappeared without a trace. This is most troubling. You three." he stated to the trio " please evacuate the area. There might more danger lurking in this place. Farewell for now." with that A. Balmung turned into the blue sphere and left the area.

All three of them were still trying to grasp what just happened. All seemed so unreal to them.

" What just happened?" Shugo asked the group.

" I don't know. I really don't know." Rena replied.

" What ever just happened things just got a lot more complicated. Looks like Shicksal ain't the only thing we need to worry about." Tsukasa turned to look at the others " Lets get out of here. I think Balmung and the others may want to hear this." The other two nodded before logging out. Tsukasa looked back at the room one more time " Who are you?" he asked to no one in particular, yet the answer laid in his mind ' _That's for me to know and for you to find out._'

**There we go another chapter done. So far I like it I hope the readers do too. Review and remember NO FLAMES. Peace to all**.


	6. Knight Battle

Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Remember people Tsukasa in this fic is a boy and theres a reason why I made him....you know. Any who I decided to keep the titles the same but change somethings of the story. Hope you like it. And by the way I do not own .hack// sign (unfortunately). Well heres the next chapter for all those who read my fic. And please forgive me grammar, terrible I know.**

(_Knight Battle_)

( Shicksal's hideout)

Metronome, the smart one of the group, was currently observing the information coming on the monitor. Fluegel, along with Cellos, walk in the room " So what's the information you got for us, Metronome?" Fluegel asked.

" Has Tromel succeed, or has he failed?" Cellos asked curious.

" That's exactly why I called you here. Tromel's signal has completely disappeared from the screen."

" What do you mean? Has he logged out or something? Did the Twilight Knights get the treasure?" Cellos asked.

" No, gone as in disappeared from the face of the game. The weird thing is that his account says he's still logged in. And no, the info said they left empty handed." she replied.

" What are you saying Metronome?" Fluegel said frowning.

" Well I received an message from Orgel. He said he found Tromel's body on the floor unmoving. In other words our giant is in a coma." she replied frowning.

" What?! How is that even possible? Was it The Twilight Knights or The Azure Knights?" Cellos asked clearly not believing what she was hearing.

" I can't believe that either one of them but them in a coma. Who was he fighting?" Fluegel asked.

" According to the information we gather it was a trio of Twilight Knight. To be specific it was Shugo, Tsukasa, and Rena." she replied.

" Well Rena is out of the question since she can perform a data drain or has that kind of power. Shugo lost the bracelet, so he's out of the question too. That leaves Tsukasa, maybe he summoned that guardian of his?" Cellos stated.

" No. Thou they engage Tromel in battle, Tsukasa hadn't summoned that beast at all." Metronome answerd.

" Then what happened at the area?" Fluegel was now confused.

" Well, according to this incoming data...." she said looking at the monitor in front of her " There was an electrical disturbance blocking the monitor image of the fight. I suspect that during this interference something happened." she replied.

Fluegel looked at thought before he received an incoming message " Metronome try working on a way to watch the footage of the fight that was block by the electrical disturbance to find out what happened to Tromel. I will tend to our client in the other room. Come Cellos" with that said he walk to another room with the girl following him.

They stood in front of a large screen. A figure emerge from the blackness of the screen, his figure was shrouded in darkness so he couldn't be identified. Fluegel and Cellos stood straiten up by his sight.

" Greetings leader of Shicksal. How is my demands coming?" the figure said.

" Unfortunately sir. The first treasure was lost." Fluegel reported.

" Was it The Twilight Knights?" the figure asked.

" No sir. We suspect that someone or someones are after the treasures themselves. For what purpose? We don't know." Cellos replied.

" I see. But my demands must be made in order for you to get paid. At least you must gather one of the treasures to blocks The Twilight Knight and any other intruder's path. I expect a good job from your group Fluegel." the figure said.

" It shall be done sir. In the end we shall be the one to get them." Fluegel replied.

" Very well. I expect no less from Shicksal. For now a bid you farewell." the figure said before it disappeared from the screen.

The two sighted " Wow. He took the news rather well." Cellos said.

" Indeed. Lets make heist then, we would want to disappoint him or we might loose our payment." Fluegel said.

" Right! Let's get to work then." Cellos added before she and her boss left the room.

( Between the realms of 'The World')

Dark had recently made it back to their hide out and he was very tired. After all after he had left the area, the azure knight gave chase to him. But he was able to loose him and cover his trails.

" Finally! I made it back here." he said with a sigh.

" Welcome back, DarkT." a voice said.

Dark gave a jump and look startle at the source of the voice " Damn! Do you always have to pop up out of nowhere?" he said catching his breath.

The cloaked figured shrugged before looking back at him " So I see your mission was a success."

Dark smiled " Of course! Did you doubted me for a sec?"

" Well you did made mistakes." the cloaked figure replied.

" What?! I did not....." he's sentence was cut off.

" One you revealed yourself to The Twilight Knight's and The Azure Knights." the figure replied.

" Hey! The Azure Knight snuck up on me!" Dark defended himself.

" You mean you got distracted giving them enough time to detect you, now things will be a pain. And two you killed a member of Shicksal, leaving witnesses alive. Thou they might figure out on there own later on. She won't be happy to see you, just so you know."

" Ah,crud." was all Dark said as he walked to the chamber.

Once they enter the chamber the shouting began. " YOU IMPUDENT BEING!"

Dark winced at her tone " I guess you heard, huh?" he whispered.

" Heard?! We saw everything! Because of you, now our mission has just become that much harder. Aura wasn't supposed to learned of our existence just yet! I should destroy you!" she roared.

The cloaked figure frowned, but kept it cool. " If I may interrupt mistress, he did manage to complete the mission. Now we have two of the treasures at our disposal. I think you should let him slide just this time."

The figure in the throne looked in thought " You are correct, my knight. I am very pleased with the success of your mission Dark Tsukasa so I'll let it slide, for now. But make no mistakes in the future, we can't afford a miscalculation now that we are closed. You both may leave, well done."

The two bowed before leaving the room. The were walking in the hall before Dark spoke " Thanks back there. I really thought she was going to finish me off there."

" I really don't like her, much less if she threatening us. So next time try not to get on her bad side." the cloaked figure said.

Dark smiled knowing that was his way of saying ' Your Welcome'. " Well now what? We can't do anything unless another treasure reveals itself."

The cloaked figure turn to look at him " We observe of course.". The both enter a chamber where a huge mirror floated in the center.

" Oh! So you are going to spy on them?" Dark asked.

" Correction, you will do the spying since I save your ass." he said as he took a book out and open it " I on the other hand will read." he added as his eyes began to scan the words in the book.

Dark sighted " Fair enough". He wave his hand in front of the mirror and the image began to clear and reveal themselves.

( Raven's)

The trio made their way to Raven's at home to report what had just happened in the area. They have failed to retrieve the treasure and their mode was gloomy, well for to of them anyways. Tsukasa was still contemplating his encounter with the lookalike ' _Who is he? And how the hell does he know me so well?_' this question and more ran through his mind and frowned. Shugo saw this and mistook it for their failed mission.

" Hey, don't worry Tsukasa. I'm sure well get the next one." Shugo said to the distracted wavemaster, who seemed to have awaken from his deep thoughts.

" Huh?! Oh yeah....sure...next time." was all he said before continuing walking in silence.

A few minutes later they arrived at Raven's. To their surprise the whole group was there, waiting for their return.

" Hey! Where were you we the mission was given out?" Shugo asked. In response many look in different directions while others try to give excuses, except Kite who had his eyes closed and was silent.

" Figures." Rena said.

" I'm glad that you three made it out alright." Balmung said to ease the tension that seemed to loom after Shugo's simple question. " So, have anything to report?"

" Well..." Rena began but Shugo cut her off.

" Do we ever! Guess what?!" everyone turned to Shugo waiting for the big news he had. " Tsukasa is gay!"

At that moment Shugo's body hit the ground before turning grey, Tsukasa's staff was impaled through his back. Minutes later they boy's PC disappeared. Rena looked at the loner wavemaster.

" He'll be back soon." was all he said before turning to face the group, his face was red with embarrassment. But he turned only to see the group starring at him with wides eyes the size of plates and their jaws open reaching the ground. " WHAT?!" he shouted. Even Kite was looking at him wit a raised brow. Tsukasa's blush turned even a deeper color.

" As Rena was about to say before the brat interrupted." Tsukasa began saying before Shugo came through the door and silently stayed next to Rena for protection, just in case " the treasure of the wave was not retrieve, we couldn't get it." Tsukasa said seriously.

" What?!" Kite said clearly mad. " How could you not retrieve the item! Thats just great! Now Aura will be in danger because you three couldn't get the item! I should gone myself!" he glared at them.

Shugo and Rena whimper at his gaze before Tsukasa stood before them and Kite glaring at him. " Maybe you should have gone! But wait you nor the others where here when the damned thing showed up! So stop blaming us, just because your angry things didn't go your way!"

Kite gritted his teeth " You know Tsukasa your really starting to push my buttons. Shicksal already has one of the items putting Aura in danger, SO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he roared the last part.

Tsukasa however restrained himself " For your information, you prick, Aura wouldn't be the only one in danger if WE failed to get the items first! So stop being a selfish bastard! Gods! Worrying over the AI that left this world in our hands." he finished. Kite was on the verge on jumping on him and slice him with his blades, but before that happened he continue " And second, who the hell told you it was Shicksal that took it, huh?!"

Kite glared momentarily lessen " What do you mean Shicksal didn't take it? Then if it wasn't them, then who?" he demanded the answer.

Tsukasa frowned, but not at Kite. " Well........" he was very uncomfortable trying to explain it. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the person. It was Shugo.

" Don't worry. I'll tell them."

Tsukasa nodded and step back so that Shugo could face the group.

" When we arrived at the treasure room we saw one of Shicksal's member there fighting what we three believe it was a guardian protecting the treasure chest containing the items. So after he killed it we engage him in battle and we were loosing, badly. We gave it everything we had and yet he still proove too much for us." Shugo explained.

" But Tsukasa says Shicksal didn't get the item, who was it then? What happened?" BlackRose aked.

" Well when Tromel, the Shiksal member, was going to finish us off, thats when he appeared. He stop the attack headed for us and stood in front of us to face Tromel. He defeated him in mere seconds using ice based attacks. He also use a very familiar technique on Tromel and send him into a coma." Rena added.

" What familiar technique?" Haseo asked.

The three looked at each other before Tsukasa finally spoke " He use the Data Drain on Tromel. It looked different like more dark and also it looked a lot more painful by the scream we heard."

Everyone was startle and worried now. Kite looked at the trio " Who was it?"

Tsukasa took a deep breath and spoke " The guy that defeated Tromel looked a lot like me. You can say he was my mirror image." The group gasp while others frowned " There were some difference thou, he had black hair, onyx eyes, he also wore a very long black goat that reached to his black boots, and his staff was black with red markings and a snow white orb. In addition to that the guy knows a lot about me. I mean a lot." he looked in the ground remembering the events.

The group was shocked to say the least.

" Then what?" Elk finally asked.

" Well. He was about to finish us off when suddenly a blue light appeared out of nowhere. Then this guy that looks like a freaky version of Balmung appears and save us. If I'm right that must've be Azure Balmung, according to Haseo's description. The one that looks like Tsukasa left shortly after he appeared." Shugo answer.

Everyone was buzzing around in worry, Kite had his brows knitted together ' _Dammit all! It was bad enough to worry about Shicksal, but now this guy appears and proves to be an even bigger pain in the ass! I need a quiet place to think about this._' He started to walk away from the rest of them. BlackRose notice this however.

" Where are you going Kite?" she asked in concern.

" To cool off." was all he said before he left for a random field. Tsukasa glared at his direction.

( Between the realms of the world: White Room)

Azure Balmung has just recently return from his pursue of the mysterious PC empty handed. He notice A. Kite on the monitor, so he thought he was monitoring the areas for any bugs or intruders.

" So what happened? You look like you gave chase to something and it got away." A. Kite said looking away from the monitor to face the half winged man

" One of this day you'll have to tell me how you keep guessing right." he said, while A. Kite simply shrugs and grins.

" Talent." was all he said still grinning.

" Yes, well........as you guessed, I was tracking down this weird PC who had recently obtain one of the treasures of the wave." he replied.

" So, whats the problem? You should have caught him easily. Theres something your not telling me if he got away." A. Kite said to the winged knight.

" Apparently he can travel between the space-time rift of 'The World'. I was chasing him, but he was faster and more cunning. Whats weirder than that is that he looked like a version of Tsukasa, only with black hair and clothing." he finished explaining.

A. Kite frown at this ' _Some one that looks like Tsukasa and is able to outrun an Azure Knight? Something is clearly out. I'll have to worry about that later on. Now I have an important business to attend to._'

" You go rest for now." he said as he started to walk away.

" Where are you going?" A. Balmung asked curiously.

A. Kite shrugged " To check something out, nothing to be concern about." he began to walk away from the other kight.

A. Balmung shrug off before reporting his findings to Aura. On the monitor the young knight was currently observing was showing a person on a field. And that person happened to be Kite himself.

' _Time to see which one of us is better._' he thought with a smirk. ' _Of course the outcome will be the same._' he then turn into his blue sphere form and vanish.

( With Kite)

Kite was in a really bad mood. First some wackos appeared to get some items and get Aura for who knows what purposes, then the first of the items reveals itself only to be taken away by a PC that looked like Tsukasa and was clearly a hell of a lot stronger than even Tsukasa. He was just peachy.

' _How annoying! Everything is getting too complicated again! Argh! And those guys won't shut the hell up! Even BlackRose's starting to piss me off! How annoying indeed! Now some guy clearly more dangerous than Shicksal itself has showed up and took the fucking item! Fucking Tsukasa, useless like he rest. I should had done it myself!_' these and many more thoughts were passing through his head. He had a scowl on his face, clearly not pleased with todays development.

As he thought someone gated in to the area. '_ Great. Just what I need. A nobody bugging me._'

" What the hell is your problem?!" the voice demanded.

' _Great! The least wanted person is right here, demanding answers. Who the hell he thinks hes talking to?!_' Kite turned around to face the intruder " Get lost Tsukasa! I'm in no mood to deal with you!" he responded.

" Your never in the '_mood_'! Your not in a good mood ever since you log back in this game!" Tsukasa replied angrily.

" If there's something your going to say, say it and get the fuck out!" Kite was now gritting his teeth.

" Now that you mention it yeah! Go and be pissed somewhere else, don't take it out on us just because you have a stick up your ass! So chew your fucking head off instead on taking it out on the rest of us!" Tsukasa spat.

Kite was now beyond angry. He was practically seeing red " Who the hell do you think you are, you fuck! Its my fucking problem and I can take it on anyone I fucking care! So here's a little advise you little fairy, fuck off out of my business!" Kite roared back.

Tsukasa couldn't control himself anymore, not after being insulted " That It!" he punch Kite squared in the jaws sending him back a short distance.

Kite was shocked. But shocked quickly turned into rage ' _He hit me! He FUCKING HIT ME!_' he felt something wet in the corner of his mouth and wiped it out to see what it was, it was blood. He was now even more angry " You have pick a wrong day to mess with me you fag!" he got up and launch at Tsukasa punching him on one of his cheeks.

Tsukasa stumble back a bit before recovering and returning the punch to Kite. The two were to busy beating each other to notice a figure looming above. He had silently arrived without detection and had seen the play develop. He was a little amused. He let out a chuckle. The two boys temporarily stop, panting and bruise all over, to look at the source of the noise.

" Well, well, well. How pathetic is this. The great hero Kite, fighting one of his teammates for something so trivial." the voice said.

Kite looked his surroundings once more " Where the hell are you?!"

The figure slowly descended into view revealing his identity. Kite was a startle for a second before regaining his composure. Before them stood a stitch up version of Kite, only a few inches shorter than him. " What? Cat got your tongue?" he replied amused at the taller twin blade.

" Your Azure Kite, one of Auras knight ,aren't you?" Kite said to the young knight. Tsukasa was now wary.

A. Kite chuckle " Yes."

Kite eyed him warily now " What are you doing here anyways?"

A. Kite gaze now harden as he spoke " Well, '_Kite_'! I came here to kill you of course." Kite eyes widen but the young knight continue " Ever since you logged back in you've been a pain the ass for me. Since Aura doesn't see me for who I am and only sees you, my existence have been a painful one!" at this point he took out his weapons " So then I thought since she won't notice me because of you I'm going to take care of my problem, by eliminating it. Two Kites cannot exist! Not on my watch!" as he finish saying this he teleported the three of them away from the field.

( Between the realms of ' The World': Data Space)

The three arrived at a weird space of 'The World'. Data pored freely everywhere they look. Tsukasa and Kite were surprised to see the data space around them before focusing on the knight before them.

" Well then Kite, lets get this beating started then. Once I kill you my mind and body will be at peace. So the longer your alive the longer my wait has to be. Prepare yourself. And once your out of the picture, I'll make sure you stay in that coma, Permanently!" A. Kite said at the twinblade.

" Not so fast! You may want him dead but I got dibs on it first. And although this jerk insulted me, I can't let you kill him. Not yet anyways." Tsukasa at this point healed himself and Kite. Kite looked at Tsukasa with annoyance but was grateful for healing them both. He got his weapons out for the fight.

" You heard him ugly. He got dibs first, and I'm not feeling like dying today." kite replied.

A. Kite glared at both of them " Well Tsukasa I wasn't planning on eliminating you, but if thats what you want then so be it. This place shall be both of your graves!" with that he launch at the two with tremendous speed.

In a blink of eyes he was between the two grouching on the floor before jumping into the air and unleash a blue flame sphere damaging everything in its path. Kite and Tsukasa guarded it in time receiving a small amount of damage. Kite rush toward the knight intending on catching him of guard as he descended. Once close enough he started slashing his blades at the young knight, but he doge every slash with ease before kicking him on his stomach. Kite's eyes widen from the impact and stumble back a bit coughing. A. Kite chuckle at the site before he felt something heading his way.

He looked at Tsukasa's direction to see a huge fireball heading his way. Before impact azure flames surrounded the young knight's figure blocking the attack. " Heh! Not bad, but not good enough." he said as he sent blue flames hurling at Tsukasa, who jumped out of the way.

Kite use his Triple Strike at the knight. But the other simply used one of blades to block all three strike with ease. _' Damn! He's faster, stronger, and has a good defense!_' Kite thought as his strikes were blocked. He then retreated to let Tsukasa a shot.

A. Kite was amused ' _Heh! Just like I thought. He's nothing compare to me!_' he thought. Suddenly he jump backwards avoiding a lighting strike courtesy of the wavemaster himself. The two continue their barrage of attacks but the young knight prove to be too much for them to handle.

" This is getting us nowhere!" Tsukasa said after another failed attempt to hit their target.

" Well I'm not done yet!" Kite rush to the knight and hit it with a ghost falcon sending a barrage of slashes. When the smoke cleared A. Kite was gone. " Huh?" Kite quickly looked to his surrounding but saw nothing. Suddenly he felt someone kick his feet and he started to fall but before reaching the floor another kick came, this time to his back sending him into the air. A. Kite appeared right on top of Kite with his blades ready and slash downward. Kite felt the blades cutting him in different places and the force that came with them sending him hurling toward the ground. He crash on the floor hard and was bleeding badly, ha tried to stand up but found it difficult. Tsukasa cursed under his breath and cast a healing spell on Kite before rushing to his side.

( White Room)

A. Orca was now sitting in the monitor looking at it with much interest. A. Balmiung was currently with Aura telling her of the mysterious PC he encounter and how he lost him.

" I see. This PC is clearly a threat if he was willing to destroy those three. Scan the areas for any little detail you may find. Something out there can give us a lead to where this PC is hiding." she told her knight.

" It shall be done." A. Balmung replied.

A. Orca chuckle gaining the attention of the other two in the room " Man this movie is so good."

" Watching human movies again eh A. Orca?" A. Balmung said while rolling his eyes and Aura giggled at this.

" Yeah. And a good one two. You see theres this guy who's fighting this other guy just because he doesn't like him at all. And another guy is helping the other guy to fight the angry looking one but their getting their ass kick. Pretty interesting."

" Really? That sounds like..." A. Balmung paused as he looked at the screen. " Is that A. Kite fighting Kite and Tsukasa?!" he said in panic.

Aura looked from behind and gasp " Quickly! Go there and stop him!"

The other two didn't replied and left in a blink of an eye. Aura couldn't help but to ask why.

( Data Space)

Tsukasa looked at Kite to make sure he was all right. The spell had healed the wounds and the torn fabric quiet nicely. " Kite, this is getting us nowhere!"

Kite looked at him still in pain " I know that! But what are we supposed to do. Everything we throw at him, he either dodges it or send it back to us full force." he replied.

" Maybe we can trick him and double team him. Its better than to try attacking him separately." he said while getting ready.

" Its worth a shot. I'll go first and attack him. He will surely doge, you focus on where he's going to stop and let him have it!" Kite said and Tsukasa nodded.

Kite got ready and lunch at the knight " Alright ugly here I come!"

A. Kite eyes narrow dangerously ' _Well see about that!_'

Kite lunch forward his right blade to slash. As predicted A. Kite jump out of the way.

" How pathetic! Trying to slash me and miss? You're losing it!" he said with a smirk.

Kite smirked back " I wasn't aiming to hit you." he said low and calmly.

A. Kite smirk vanish and turn to surprise as multiple thunder attacks hit him. ' _Dammit! It was a set up!_' he thought as he scream in pain. He looked at Tsukasa who was smirking at him. Soon the lighting attacks subsided but his body was temporarily stunned. ' _Not good!_'. Suddenly Kite appeared out of nowhere in front of him " Remember me!" he began slashing multiple times at the knight. He then perform the Ghost Falcon sending A. Kite crashing through the floor, follow by a barrage of vak don in the spot where he landed.

The barrage soon finish but Tsukasa wasn't going to take any chances. He just finish chanting another spell before shouting " Gaia's impact!". A huge rock appeared above the crash site and slam full force on the spot, finishing it up with a huge explosion of energy.

" Well that did it." Tsukasa said while panting.

" For sure." Kite added also panting.

They were both dead tired from their fight and now they were glad it was over, any more than that they would've been goners. They both looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They nowrespected each other, a little anyways.

" Nicely done Tsukasa. I was worried it might have failed on us." Kite said.

" Nah! The only thing I was worried about was that you might have fallen unconscious halve way through it." Tsukasa replied smirking.

" Yeah, Yeah! Laugh it off why don't you!" Kite said.

Tsukasa turned serious now " You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

Kite had a serious face again. But before he replied blue flames erupted from the piles of rock, scattering them all around. Both had shielded themselves just in case. From the flames rose A. Kite looking pissed. Kite and Tsukasa were startle not only because he was still alive but because their combined attacks only left small cuts and bruises on the young knight.

" That's it! I had it with you two! Play time is Over! Now You DIE!" he roared.

" That's impossible! How is it our attacks had little effect on you?!" Tsukasa asked frowning. Kite had his eyes wide.

" These! You call these damages?!" he said with an insane smile " These are nothing" in a blink of an eye his small wounds healed. The two were now startle, their effort had been in vain. " Now onto the finale!" he said as he created two identical blue spheres of fire in each hand. " I'm going to take this place and rip it apart!". He joined the two sphere into one which grew to tremendous sizes. His smiled grew almost showing insanity.

Kite was now worried " What?! You can't do that! You'll damaging this part of the world if you do!" Tsukasa on the other hand was more worry about themselves at the moment.

His insane smile was replaced with and evil grin " That's ok ! See although I'm taking you out with this place, its only temporary. I can fix it back good as new, as for you two will rot in the hospital for the rest of your meaningless lives as your minds stay trap in here forever!" he said while holding the enormous sphere. " THIS IS TRULY THE END FOR YOU TWO!" he roared as he prepared to launch his attack.

Both Tsukasa and Kite closed their eyes and awaited for oblivion. But it never came. Instead they heard struggle, so they slowly open their eyes. They saw A. Kite struggling with two others but his gaze was fixed on Kite.

" Let me go! Let me go!" A. Kite said franticly.

" A. Kite your going way out of hand with this behavior! What's gotten into you?!" A. Balmung said while struggling to keep his hold on one of his arms. A. Orca had the other.

" I must Kill him! I must!" A. Kite struggle wasn't going to end any time soon.

" Please forgive me my friend." A. Orca said before he stroked A. Kite in the back of his head. A. Kite eyes widen before falling unconscious.

A. Balmung look at the other two " We apologies for his behavior. He hasn't acted like this before. Lady Aura will see to check on him for any virus or any other problem he might had."

Kite sighted " Fine. Can you at least take us to were we where before arriving here?" he asked.

A. Balmung nodded. Soon after they both teloported out of the area leaving the three knights behind.

( On the Field)

The two suddenly appeared in the field the previously where. The took the information in and sighted in relief, it was over.

" Man, that was a close one." Tsukasa said.

" Yeah." Kite agreed.

Tsukasa turned to look at him now seriously " You know we still need to finish off what we started." Kite looked at him as he were mad " But, seeing as we are both dead tired I'll let it slide for now. Just keep in mind that this discussion isn't over." once he said this he log off to rest.

Kite sighted before he too log off to rest.

( Between the realms of 'The World')

In the image showed in the mirror Kite was leaving to rest. Two figures had watch the scenery in silence.

" Well thats something I wasn't expecting to see." Dark said to the other.

" Indeed. Quite interesting if you ask me." the cloaked figure said, amusement evident in his voice.

Just then a ping sound was heard in the room. The cloaked figure was the one receiving it and was currently reading it.

" What does she want now?" Dark said annoyed.

" She says she wants us to go and check on the dark realm again. More bodies have appeared there." the other replied.

Dark Tsukasa groaned " Again. I hate doing that! It's weird and boring!"

The other looked at him " I know, but we must. You know why." it was all he said.

" Fine" Dark said defeated and left the room to go ahead.

The cloaked figure took one last glance at the mirrors image. There the image of an unconscious A. Kite was visible.

" Interesting indeed" the cloaked figure smirk before waving one of his arm in front of the mirror, blurring the image before only his reflection was left. He then walked out of the room with the smirk still planted on his face.

**There you go! For those who read this I hope you are enjoying it. If you wish to give ideas feel free to speak them, I don't bite......much! Remember no flames and blah,blah ( You know the crap). Till next time.**


	7. Outburst

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**Sup people! Hope you enjoy the story. I made the stupid mistake to not delete the reviews I already have, lol. Now I don't know if people are reviewing or not. Anywho on with the story! Enjoy!**

(_Outburst_)

(Between the realms of "The World": White Room)

Aura was scanning a dormant A. Kite for any problems, viruses, etc.........but found none. This really puzzles her to no end. What could have cause her knight to go mad like that. " Oh A. Kite what could be wrong with you?" But her answer didn't lie in his programming but in his emotions. And A. Kite was going to defend them with all his might.

( Shicksal headquarters)

Metronome was currently in front of the monitor receiving incoming data. A small piece of information caught her interest.

" Hm. Very interesting." she said to no one.

" What is?" a voice said from the dark.

Metronome, however, wasn't face " The data a receive has a weak signal. If this is corrected the signal has the same pattern as one of the items of the waves. It's pretty weak so its no where near activation. However, there is another signal becoming stronger by the second. What would you do Fluegel.?" asked toward her boss.

" I'll send one of the other members to get the one thats about to get activated. I will trust you to find the one thats emitting the weak signal. Let us kill two birds wit one stone." Fluegel said.

" It shall be done." she rose slowly before walking to her destination and leaving the room.

" Now who will I send to get the one about to activate." Fluegel said to no one.

A shadow appeared in the back " I'll be more than willing to do it myself."

Fluegel look back " Are you now Orgel?"

" It's payback time for what they did to Tromel." he said looking serious.

" Now Orgel we don't know if they were the one responsible for his demise." he replied.

" Well there was no one there except for them. So I say they're responsible. But I'll make them pay. Especially with the surprise we have store for them." with that he left.

Fluegel stared at his direction. " Something tells me there more than meets the eye here." with that he too left.

( Between the realms of 'The World': Dark Abyss)

Dark Tsukasa was bored out of his mind. His companion was called by the ' hag' ,according to him, and hasn't come out of the room. Dark didn't like her that much, but since he was on a mission he would have to bare it. Minutes later the cloaked figure came out of the room, looking as calm as ever.

' _I wonder how he does that?_' he stretch " So what does she want us to do this time?" he asked.

" She wants _ME_ to get the next treasure and I will go _Alone_. While you stay here." he replied.

" What?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Dark whined.

The cloaked figure rolled his eyes at the others antics " Well since you messed up the last one she doesn't want you out just yet."

" AWWWWWWWWWW!" Dar continue to whine " I almost follow her instruction to the letter! I bet she told you to follow her instructions to the letter as well huh?"

The other averted his eyes looking away from the other " Actually, since you messed up the last mission she told me to do whatever I wanted as long as I brought the thing back." he said still not looking at the other reaction.

Dark had wide eyes and his jaws almost reach the ground. A few second passed before " WHAT?! Thats so unfair! She always like you better! The bitch!"

" Um. Dark if I were you I lay low on the insult." he try to warned.

" Why should I?! She's a no good backstabbing old frigging mother fucking Bitch! And further more....." he was about to continue before he notice the look on the other " she's right behind me isn't she?"

True to his words a figure was right behind Dark and was looking like she was about to murder someone. Dark gulped.

" Would you be a Dear and leave to your mission." she said restraining her voice and was referring to the cloaked figure.

Dark looked at him pleading him to take him with him " Sorry, I warned ya." he said quickly before he left.

" Damn you!" Dark said quietly to himself before turning to the livid figure. He gulped once more " M-Mistress! There's a perfectly good explanation for the things I just said." he said nervously.

" I'm sure you do! Now! Why don't You come inside so we can TALK!" she said gritting her teeth.

Dark Tsukasa groaned knowing what was to come and reluctantly walk inside. Once inside the doors slammed shut and screams of terror were heard.

( Raven's at home)

Kite had an urgent call from Balmung and he grudgingly came. As he enter the at home he notice three more PC waiting. Haseo, Elk, and Ovan were all there waiting for the same reason as him.

" Hey there Kite! Been a while now! How ya been?" Elk asked cheerfully at the Twinblade, who only nodded.

" Hey! Why are you like that to him and you only say hi to me when you see me!" Haseo asked Elk incredulously.

" Jealous, Haseo?" Ovan asked amused. Elk suppressed his laughter at Haseo's flushed face.

" NO! It's just weird thats all." he said while turning away from the rest of the group.

Kite didn't payed attention thou, all this was all but amusing to him. ' _Grow up will you_' he thought annoyed.

Just then Balmung came into the at home, alongside him was Orca. Balmung had his usual de-minor, which meant he was here for business as usual.

" I'm glad you all have come here in short notice." he said seriously.

" Yeah, yeah. Now what is it?" Kite asked in a bored tone.

Balmung raised a brow at him " Yes, well...." Balmung started while the other looked at him incredulously " As I was saying a strong signal has just appeared over a field just recently. We believe its another of the treasures of the wave. In addition to that we have reason to believe that another area is containing the next treasure, the good news is that it hasn't revealed itself so if we're correct we may get another treasure if our guess is right. So Kite, you, Haseo, and Elk shall go to the field with the strong readings while I, Orca, and Ovan head to the other field to investigate. The field your heading is (Sigma) Delightful Heavenly Mirage. We are heading to ( Theta) Meaningless Despair Mage if you need us." he finished explaining.

" Right. This time there will not be any failures. Not on my watch." he said getting serious.

'_Who does this guy thinks he is!_' Haseo thought while his eyes twitch. " Whatever lets just head there and get this over with." he said.

" Right! Maybe if we get lucky nothing will go wrong!" Elk said with confidence.

" Elk, you do realize every time you said that something goes wrong, right?" Haseo asked with amusement evident in his voice.

" Does NOT! Your only saying that!" Elk pouted.

"Come on you two. There's no time to waste." Kite said heading to the gate to their destination. The other two follow soon after.

Balmung and the other two stare in their direction.

" You think those two will be alright with Kite? I mean with his recent change and all." Orca said worrily.

" Don't worry to much. Haseo and Elk are stronger than you think especially together. After all there not best friends for nothing." Ovan replied.

" Best friends? When did that happened?" Orca asked clearly confused.

" While we were gone a third network crisis almost happened. Haseo and his crew were able to stop the source. Elk was part of that crew, and during that process he befriended Haseo. Of course Haseo was the first one to break Elk of his shell, beside Kite of course." Balmung replied.

" Oh." was all Orca said.

" Well let us not waist time. Let us too head to our destination and start our investigation." Ovan said calmly while walking to the gate. The other two follow and left to their destination.

( (Sigma) Delightful Heavenly Mirage)

The trio quickly appeared at their destinated area. It was a cloudy field with mountains surrounding them, in addition it was pretty windy. What made them know that the treasure was there was the data distortion present in the field.

" Wow! I just love cloudy fields! Too bad this data distortion is messing it up." Elk said admiring the view.

" Yeah! Say Elk why did you change your character back to the wavemaster type?" Haseo asked. The question was killing him.

" Change? Were you something else while we were gone Elk?" Kite asked, thou not very interested.

" Why yes. I was a blade brandier called Endrence. I was pretty popular back then and pretty arrogant too. Haseo was the one that made me come to my senses." Kite nodded. " And as for your question Haseo, what is wrong with my wavemaster character?!" he asked playfully.

Haseo played along and made a defensive pose " Nothing! Just asking!"

Elk giggled " Well it was for the reunion. I thought I should go as my previous character!" he said cheerfully.

Kite rolled his eyes ' _These guys talk too much_' he thought pretty annoyed by the lack of silence.

" Riiiiight! I bet you just forgot your password to the other and use that one because it was the only one you remember." Haseo said with a grin.

" Did Not! I remember Endrence password just fine!" Elk said puffing his cheeks.

Haseo made a disbelieving face to that " Yeah right" he said to himself.

" What was That!" Elk glared.

" Nothing!" Haseo said quickly.

Elk suddenly turned serious " Haseo......" he started and looked at Haseo.

Haseo too had a serious look " I know. Somethings not right here." he said in alert.

" So you two finally notice huh?" The other two looked at Kite " Haven't you notice we been walking theses fields for a while and not a single monster has showed up." he said calmly.

" Now that you mention it, it is a bit strange not seeing a single monster in this field especially at the high lvl it is." Elk said.

Haseo was not liking this one bit, something was not right. " Lets keep moving ahead. This is a boss type of field. I have a hunch that at the boss location we'll find our answer."

The trio continue their quest with caution, knowing something was going to happen sooner or later.

( Random Field)

At lowest part of a dungeon a lonesome figure stood patiently at the treasure chamber, waiting. Metronome had cleared the dungeon with ease and was now waiting to see if her prediction of the area were accurate. So far there was no sign of any data distortion in the field.

"Hm" she said to herself " Maybe I made a miscalculation on the information I receive. So far nothing has happened." She groan loudly " I'll never hear the end of it from Orgel."

Just as she was about to leave the area became distorted and the treasure chest gave a glow before fading.

" Well, I guess my calculations were correct." she looked around " Now where's the guardian?"

At that moment a huge spider looking beats fell from the ceiling. It was looking at her menacingly and ready to attack her without mercy.

Metronome summoned her fans and prepare to fight the beast. " Prepare yourself beast." she said calmly.

( With Kite and company)

The trio had manage to reach the boss area with no resistance what so ever. Frankly, this made the group more nervous and alert.

" I don't get it. There has been no attack so far. Is this a hidden field or something?" Haseo asked eying the place.

" No. I don't think so. But it does strikes odd." Elk added.

Kite was on high alert. Something was definitively wrong. Suddenly something struck Kite odd " Where the hell is the guardian?!" Kite asked.

Elk and Haseo looked around. They definitively where in the boss section of the field. The guardian should have replace the boss, but so far there was nothing.

" Dammit! Did the Tsukasa lookalike has already taken it?!" Kite was now gritting his teeth.

Elk notice the chest remained un-open " I don't think so. Look! The chest hasn't been open yet!" Elk exclaim.

" Now I know something is wrong here." Haseo added.

" About time you show up." A voice said.

The group's gaze went to a figure resting on a tree branch. The figure descended from his resting place and landed near the chest. He had white hair tied back in a long ponytail, his shirt was open revealing his tone chest, and wore baggy pants. He also had a bandanna around his hips and fore head. He stare boredly at the group.

Kite eyed him with caution " Who are you?" he asked seriously.

" My name is Orgel, a steam gunner and a member of Shicksal. And I'm here to eliminate you." he said now glaring at the group.

Haseo was flabbergasted " Eliminate us?! What the hell?!"

Kite rolled his eyes in annoyance. " Why haven't you taken the treasure yet? It's pretty obvious you been here a while." he said not affected by the news in the least.

" Because you little pricks, I want revenge!" Orgel said.

" Huh? Why? We haven't done anything to you." Elk said now wary.

" True. But to Tromel you have! Now I'm here to make thing even." he said.

" But we didn't do it! It was......" Elk began to explain but was cut off.

" It doesn't matter that it wasn't you. One of your members did it, so I'm just simply returning the favor." with that said Orgel snap his fingers.

A whistling sound could be heard. The area shook a bit before black dots appeared above the area. The group was startle. Kite didn't now what those moving dots were, but Haseo and Elk did.

" Haseo! Those are......" Elk started saying.

" AIDA" Haseo finished.

The AIDA quickly began to unite with other dots of its kind. Soon the massive blobs began to take shapes and took the form of a tiger. They looked at the trio like a prey and they were ready to attack at any given moment.

" Dammit all!" Haseo said, while Kite silently cursed to himself.

" But I thought the AIDA that was left was the good one! What happened." Elk exclaim.

" Oh, this is the good AIDA. But its under our control now. See, we figure out a way to take control of them and used them as we please. But enough about that, time for you to die!" Orgel said, getting ready to signal the AIDA tigers to attack.

" Alright Elk" Haseo began gaining the attention of his two teammates " give me all the power you can offer to me. I'll take care of this."

" Right!" Elk replied.

" How the hell are you going to take care of this things by yourself?!" Kite asked, but the question was ignored.

Soon he got his answer when he saw markings appear all over Elk's body. " Alright Haseo take my strength and make it yours!" he exclaimed.

Haseo's body, now, also emitted markings all over it. Kite was freaking out by this ' _The hell is going on here?!_' he thought.

" Alright! Come on, COME ON!.......Yes!....I'm right here! SKEITH!!!" by this point everyone was blinded by a flash coming from Haseo himself. Kite cover his eyes in order to protect them from the intensity that came with it. Soon after the light faded and Kite slowly open his eyes.

" What the hell?!" the first thing he notice was that the field was gone and in its place was a huge empty space. The second thing he notice was that Haseo was gone and in his place was a white creature with huge horns, three eyes and blades that posed as wings. " No way!" Kite was in disbelief. Right there was the first phase of the wave, The Terror of Death.....Skeith.

The AIDAS growled menacingly at his arrival, knowing that he was a threat. Orgel however was not threaten.

" Alright Haseo! Go and kick there ASSES!" Elk shouted earning a look from Kite.

" Will do buddy!" with that said he summoned his energy scythe and launch at the AIDAS. Orgel gave his command and the AIDAS did the same thing.

Elk was cheering Haseo on until he notice the look on Kite's face ' _Uh oh! He doesn't know does he?_'. His question was soon answer.

" THE HELL?! That's Skeith! Thats fucking SKEITH! What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted confused by the situation.

Elk looked nervous " Um... well you see...." Elk took the time to explain to Kite why Haseo could summoned Skeith and the journey he had not so long ago.

" Let me get this strait. Haseo can summoned Skeith at his will and control him? Thats just fucked up!" Then a thought pas through his mind. Elk was part of Haseo's group in his absence and he had markings of his own at the beginning , so didn't that mean..... " Elk.....can you summoned a phase too?!"

Elk nodded without looking at him " Yes" he said quietly.

" Which one?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

" Macha" was all he said. Kite knew he shouldn't go deeper than that. He knew perfectly well who Macha was, more importantly who used to be.

Meanwhile Haseo was having a hard time with this type of AIDA. No matter how much he defeated they still kept coming. Their numbers were superior and he was starting to doubt if his and Elk avatar powers combine would be enough.

Orgel smirk " Give it up! There's no way you can defeat them all! Face it, your done for."

Haseo ignored this and kept blasting and slicing any AIDA that came near him. One of the AIDAS passed him by and head in Kite's and Elk's direction.

" Shit! Guys look out!" Haseo warned the two.

Elk and Kite saw this and summoned their weapons. Elk cast a spell at him to try and destroy it, but to no avail. Kite rush forward and sliced the AIDA'S side only to see the attack had no effect on it.

" Dammit! Elk can't you summoned Macha and get rid off this thing?!" Kite ask in exasperation.

" I can't cave the majority of my powers to Haseo. I don't have enough to summoned her!" Elk replied.

Kite grimaced at this. Their chances of getting out of this was slim. Then he thought of something.

" The bracelet! Maybe I can Data Drain that thing!"

Elk looked at him " It's worth to try!"

Kite prepared himself to activate the bracelet. But before he could do anything any more the AIDA shaped tiger was in front of him preparing to strike. Kite had no time to doge, he was done for. But before the giant claw rush down at him the AIDA was slashed in halve by Haseo's scythe.

" Thanks" Kite mutter.

" No problem. Now.." he said and turned to faced the rest of the AIDAS. But their numbers were high and he was getting tired by the massive amount of AIDAS. " Guys I think we need to get out of here."

" What?! No! The blasted items is still in the chest! We can't go, not when were so damn close get it!" Kite said clearly getting angry.

" Are you blind or just playing stupid?! He got us out number! I'm only one and can't take care of them all! We have to get out of here!" Haseo argue.

" No!" Kite argued back.

Elk looked at Kite with worry " Kite. Maybe Haseo is right. At our current condition you and I can't do anything against AIDA. And Haseo is outnumber. Maybe we can regroup and try later." he tried to reason.

" I said NO, Dammit! Maybe I can Data Drain them! I'm the fucking leader of this group and I say we don't go!" Kite said not giving up.

" Listen you! I care a rat ass if your our leader! Even if you could Data Drain some of them there still be a lot more to go! We can't win!" Haseo kept persisting to leave.

Orgel however would have one of that " Not so fast! Your not going anywhere. Finish them OFF!" he order the AIDA tigers who immediately launch at them.

" Shit! We can't get out now!" Haseo said, getting ready for the assault.

Kite and Elk ready themselves to help in anyway they could. But when the AIDAS were at a close range black flames came down and engulf the majority of them. The ones who weren't hit retreated to their previous position, while the ones that were engulf were eliminated. The space in which they were fighting also vanish and were back on the field. However Skeith and the AIDAS were not affected by this.

Haseo was in awe " How come the data space I created is gone but I'm still here in Skeith form?" Haseo asked.

" More importantly what happened to the AIDAS? Their umbers have decrease dramatically!" Elk added.

Kite frowned '_Some thing's not right here_' he thought as he was becoming wary.

Orgel was dumbfounded. The majority of the millions of AIDAS he control were just destroyed by a single attack. " What the hell just happened?"

Elk was looking their surroundings for any intruder. Kite did the same, whoever his search came to an end when his eyes landed on a figure on top of a cliff. His eyes widen at the figure. Elk and Haseo notice the change and quickly looked at the direction he was starring at, they too join his expression. Orgel however didn't seem to notice. On top of a cliff stood a figure who had Kite's appearance, but they only could see part of his head since the lower halve was cover in a black cloak that cover his whole body. The cloak move gently in the wind and his gaze landed on the trio. Orgel took notice of him after a while. " Hey! Who the hell are you?!" however the cloaked figure was silent.

" Well It doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon! Eliminate him!" the AIDAS followed his orders and attack.

The cloaked figure did not seemed threaten. He slowly raised his arm in their direction and before the AIDAS could reach him he fired a black beam and eliminated the approaching AIDAS, while some of them manage to escape. The beam extended to such length that it cut through halve of the field they were in. Five to six AIDAS survived and were standing next to Orgel. Said person could not believe his eyes " Thats........impossible" he said afraid.

The figure jumped from the cliff and landed gracefully a few meters away from them. He raised his armed and black flames appeared in his hand, stretching and taking form. A black sword with red markings appeared from them, black flames still surrounded the blade and he held it like a twin blade, backward. He than prepared to swing his sword at them. Orgel by them began to run for the gate, but the figure swung his blade sending and energy slash so big it cover halve of the field. The AIDA were quickly eliminated but the attack kept on going. Skeith stood in front of the group to protect them before the impact. When it hit Skeith, Haseo felt the pain and let a silent scream go. The attack lasted mere seconds but it had destroy halve of the field.

The figure look at his work and was impress to see Haseo still conscious and not deleted. The impact made Haseo turned back to his original form and he felt very weak, Orgel however was not so lucky. The trio saw that his PC was completely destroyed before fading away. The figure took no notice of this as he went to the treasure chest and took out the item that resemble a mirror.

" So, this is Innis mirror. Marvelous." the figure said quietly and was on his way to leave.

" Hey, you! Where do you think your going?!" Kite shouted at his lookalike.

The lookalike stood and faced the group, they could now see how he look like a lot better since his cloak was open. He has black hair, he also had a black shirt open and a white shirt inside it and black leather pants. He also had chains on his belt instead of two belts. His eyes were bright red, making them look like rubies and his hat was also black. His markings were different from Kites, they still were triangles but the were shape like the tri-edge sings. Even the had symbol was the tri-edge mark.

He looked boredly at the group " What?" he asked.

Kite notice that their voice were almost the same, except his sounded a little younger. " I believe you have something we want." he said glaring at the other.

The lookalike didn't looked faced by the glared, in fact he smirk " Oh? You mean this?" he said while showing the item he just obtain.

Kite glare intensified " Yeah! Give it or else!"

The other simply chuckle " Come and get it then."

Kite summoned his blades and charge at the figure. Once within reach he started to slash rapidly at the figure. The lookalike simply dodge every blow with ease without even fighting back. Kite's rage rose up when he saw the other smiling at him, like he was just toying with him. Kite's attack became rapid and wild throwing techniques, spell, everything he could muster. But the other kept dodging everything he threw at him.

Kite tried to strike at the other from behind. The lookalike quickly turned and hit Kite square in the chest with his palm repelling Kite to were the other two were.

" You won't be getting away that easily!" he charged once more. The figure summoned his black blade and slammed it against the floor creating a crack that extended to Kite's direction. Kite's foot got stuck in the crack and he lost balance and fell.

" Dammit! It's stuck! Elk do something!" he shouted while struggling to get his foot free.

" Right!" Elk began to prepare a spell at the lookalike.

Said figure looked at Elk's direction and in a blink of an eye he was face to face with the wave master. Elk was stunned and did nothing but watch terrified of what the other might do to him. The lookalike simply stared into his eyes, as if seeing what was in his soul. But did nothing to harm the wave master.

Kite got frustrated " Fuck! Elk don't stand around and do something!" he was able to get his foot free and dash toward the two.

Elk was still to in trance to move. Suddenly the figure jump hight into the air before black flames surrounded him and he disappeared from the field.

" NO!!!" Kite shouted. He had failed to retrieve the treasure.

Elk slowly approach him " Kite.... I'm" he was cut off immediately by Kite.

" Do you realize what you've done! He got away with the fucking treasure!" said Kite in rage.

Elk was taken back, he certainly did not expect this from Kite " I-Im.........." he try to speak only to be cut off again.

" NO! Because of you Aura is in serious danger! Your useless like back then, you know that! I don't know why your even part of this team when the only thing you do is mess up everything!" Kite spat.

Elk's eyes had widen. This was too much to bare. " I.....I ......" he couldn't even find words to say.

" Uhg! I'm wasting my time with you! Your as pathetic now as back...." now Kite was the one cut off.

" Shut up! Who the hell gave you the rights to judge others?!" Haseo who was on the floor a few minutes ago slowly rose. He was not going to let his best friend be insulted, not when he was there " Leave Elk alone! The guy was obviously too much for us to handle! You can't expect him to do what you failed to do! Stop blaming others just because your an asshole!"

" What did you say?!" Kite said gritting his teeth.

" You heard me! Beside you did no better so back off!" Haseo shouted.

Kite was gritting his teeth and frowning all at once. He was in rage of what happened today and was not going to take anyone lightly " What ever! Next time just stay out of my way!" he left the area to cool down.

Haseo took a deep breath " Man that guy looked like he was about to kill me. Are you ok Elk?" he said looking at the other. The wave master had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes. " Elk?"

Haseo asked concern now.

" Yeah, I'm fine" he said in a ragged voice. " I just want to be alone for a while." was all he said before he log out of the field.

Haseo frowned " If that guy seriously hurt Elk, theres going to be hell to pay."He log out of the field as well.

Not to far a figure had watch the whole scene unfold. ' _Maybe hasn't change like the others. Perhaps I can help him_' Kite's lookalike thought with a smirk before he too left.

( (Delta) Plenteous Smiling Hypha)

Elk was crouch down on his favorite field crying. The words that Kite spoke of earlier still hung in his head. He just couldn't take the way Kite reacted earlier. ' _Your useless! I don't even know why your part of this team! Your still as pathetic now as you were back then!' _Elk couldn't help but to shed more tears as the words echo through his head.

" I really am useless aren't I?" he asked himself on the brick of tears.

" Well now, aren't you the depress one?" an amuse voice said.

Elk quickly glance to see who was there. There standing behind him was Kite lookalike, looking at him with amused eyes. Elk panic and crawled back until his back hit a tree. There was no way he could win against him, and his chances were even slimmer with the state he was in. He was terrified. The lookalike must have notice this because the amuse look was gone and one of sympathy came into view.

" Hey now. Your not afraid of me are you?" he asked in Kite's voice.

" W-What do you want?" Elk ask.

" To ask a question." he shrugged.

" W-What is it t-then?" Elk said nervous.

" Still shuttering as always huh? Are you still looking for aromatic grass like back then?" he asked the wave master.

Elk had wide eyes " K-Kite?".

The other grin at him " Yes and no. The name's Shadow Kite, just call me Shadow to avoid confusion. Nice to finally meet ya." he said in Kite's playfulness.

Elk was confused and stood up to meet the other. He notice they were the same height " Hey! Your shorter then Kite." he stated innocently.

" Don't remind me." he snorted " So Elk what have you been up to?" he said crossing his armed while grinning.

" Um...Fine?" Elk was confused " Why are you acting so friendly?"

" Because your not like everyone else. I can see that blindfolded." Shadow said.

" What do you mean?" Elk asked.

At this Shadow happy demeanor disappeared and scowl appeared in its place " Because thats how people are! Selfish and uncaring! They only like to take advantage of others for their own gain. The make you feel lesser than them just because one is different!" he said while gritting his teeth.

" Thats not true! People are kind and good!" Elk tried to reason.

" Is that why Kite did what he did to you?! Face it, people will never change! Their all garbage!" he replied.

Elk had nothing to say to that. The mentioning of Kite and what he did really left a mark. He felt like crying again. Shadow notice the change a quickly change to his happy demeanor.

" Hey! No sad faces around me. Come on put a smile on that face!" he tried to sheer Elk up.

" I don't want to." he said no looking at him.

" Come on! Laughing make everything better!" he said while standing right in front of Elk and made a funny face. Elk couldn't hold it for long and burst into laughter " There we go!"

Elk laughter subsided to giggling " Thanks. I needed that!" he said cheerly.

" Good! Usually I'm serious and silent but seeing a friend sad makes me want to make them smile! Now Elk heres an important request from me." Shadow said.

Elk knew there was a catch " I'm not telling you anything about my team and such." he said sighting.

" Huh? No! Not that!" Elk attention was now caught " Elk I want you to join me." he said seriously now.

Elk eyes widen " What?! N-No......I-I.....I can't...Kite and the others....." he started to say but was cut off by Shadow.

" Please! Like they care! I bet my whole being they talk trash about you when your back is turn. Haseo was the same at the beginning when you two meet. Face it Elk, people will never change. It's just their way to be heartless." Shadow said.

Elk was now wondering what people really thought about him. Haseo seemed friendly and all but sometimes he was off. Maybe Shadow Kite was right. " But.....how will I face everyone."

" Let them think whatever they want. They don't care, so why should you! Beside you'll be able to show Kite your true potential and make him regret ever saying those hurtful words. We'll show him and everyone else!" Shadow said.

Elk looked down " But I don't want revenge. I want......a friend. Like Mia"

" Then why do you hesitate. I'm offering you power and my friendship along with others like us. All you need to do....is say yes." Shadow said.

Elk was deep in thought. Would he really betray them? ' _Why should I care! They never notice me anyway! But.....' _He still had doubt. His thought where interrupted by Shadow.

" Come on Elk! What do you have to loose? I need you Elk......Help me create a better world for people like us." Shadow said eying the wave master closely ' _Come on. Don't make me do something I won't like!_' he thought.

Elk was taken back by that. ' _He needs me!_' " O-Ok. Yeah! Lets make a better world!"

Shadow smiled at this. He inwardly smirk ' _Now I have Elk, Kite. What will you do now?_' " Oh! Elk don't mention back at the place I'll be taking you how I cheer you up, ok?"

" Huh? Why?" Elk was confused.

" Because back there I'm a serious person back there and I would never hear the end of it from Dark if he found out." he said smiling softly.

" Um...Ok." Elk replied.

He put his arm around Elk's shoulder like a buddy would " Good! Now hold on! I'm transporting you out of here." black flames began to circle them both. " On to the new World!" ' _And the End Of this one!_' he smirked at the last thought before both of them disappeared from the field.

**A. Link: What could be Shadow Kite plans? What will the rest of the twilight knights do once they find out that Elk has join the enemy? Why the hell am I asking you all this?**

**Shadow Kite: Beats me. Your crazy like that.**

**A. Link: No Questions! Anyway keep reading to find out what happens next and review if you like! But no flames!**

**Shadow Kite: Ideas are welcome, as well. See ya next time you trash!**


	8. Choice

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**Here the next chapter in the story. I own nothing except the treasures of the wave, Shadow Kite, and Dark Tsukasa. To all who read this story, enjoy.**

(_Choice_)

(Between the realms of "The World")

Elk slowly opened his eyes to see where Shadow had taken him and let out a gasp of surprise to see a huge castle before his eyes. The castle was old and t was noticeable it had endure several hardships. The atmosphere was tranquil. The moon shone its light over the place while the small wind blew caressing their figures. When Elk's eyes landed on the ground he notice that the whole castle was surrounded by black and white roses that blended perfectly with each others. The moon's light enhanced their beauty.

"What is this place?" Elk asked in pure awe.

" This is New Moon Castle. A forgotten field like the Cathedral, where the moon always shine and dawn never rise" Shadow said as he started walking in the castle's direction " I preferably like the night better" he said while shrugging to himself. Elk noticing he was being left behind darted to Shadow's direction.

" So were here to....what exactly?" Elk ask, curiosity evident in his voice.

" Well I'm here to report my mission success and to ask the mistress to let you join us" Shadow said while keeping a strait face.

"Your mistress? Y-You mean y-you don't work on your o-own?" Elk was now worry, he wasn't expecting for someone so powerful to be serving some one else. Shadow simply said " Relax, she'll easily accept you, beside we need more helping hands in order for our goals to be met"

As the enter the castle Elk notice how huge it was on the inside, one could easily could get lost their way in this place. The moon's light illuminated the place perfectly, there was no need for torches. Elk eyes landed on Shadow, inspecting his soon to be ally. He was exactly like Kite but shorter, just like Kite in the beginning, making him and Elk to be almost the same hight except he was a little taller. Elk couldn't help but to be annoyed at this little detail. He always was smaller than the heroes, but the villains too?! Shadow came into a stop in front of an eerie looking door and looked at Elk seriously. " You stay here and wait. I'll go and speak to the mistress"

"Huh? What am I suppose to do while I wait?" Elk asked.

Shadow shrugged " I don't know, keep yourself occupy while I return" with that he opened the door and walked deep into the shadows.

Minutes pass and Elk was starting to get bored "Huh, whats taking him so long?"

"Whats taking who so long?" startled Elk turn around to see who had startled him. In front of him was a player that look like Tsukasa except his hair was black and his clothing were different. He was looking at him with an raise a brow.

" You're the Tsukasa lookalike!" El exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

" Yeah. The name's Dark Tsukasa, got it memorize (1)!

" Oh." ' _So this is the one Shadow was referring to. Damn he really does look like Tsukasa, and.......he's taller than me, great!_'

" How did you get into this area? This place is completely off limits to you people" Dark asked suspiciously.

" O-Oh....W-Well....S-Shadow Kite b-brought m-me h-here" he said nervously.

"OH?!" Dark was now interested, not only did his partner brought him here but he has also revealed his name to him " And why has he brought you here?" he said now circling Elk, his voice filled with amusement.

" H-He s-said he w-wanted m-me t-to join y-you guys" Elk said still nervous .

"I see. If he has ask you to join us that means you have potential. What can you do?" Dark asked the young wavemaster.

"W-well I'm an experience fighter, I have perfect timing to heal...." he said.

"What else?" Dark said , clearly asking to go on.

" Well, I have the power to summoned and control Macha." he finished.

Dark whistle " pretty impressive, but I don't know? I still find no clear potential. Me and Shadow are a powerful team on our own. Whatcould he possibly see in you?" he said while Elk lowered his head in disappointment.

"Are you questioning my decisions, Dark?"

Dark jump at the voice behind him " Shadow! Goddesses! Stop doing that!"

Shadow chuckle and turn toward Elk " The mistress want to see you"

Dark look at Shadow " So you were serious?"

Shadow nodded " I,m always serious." he then pointed at Elk to go through the door.

Elk went inside and it was dark, Very dark. There where no floors yet he was standing in nothing. He continue to walk until he reach a huge throne. His eyes widen as he laid eyes on the figure sitting in the throne. He couldn't see her face, but a strange feeling told him exactly who it was.

"Do not be afraid child" she said in a sweet tone " Come closer"

Elk reluctantly did so " I heard from my right hand knight that you wish to join us" she continue saying

"Y-Yes" Elk said afraid. The figure chuckle at his timid form but he couldn't help it, he was always like this.

" Don't worry my sweet child, I won't bite" she said as she got up from her throne and walk before Elk. She was tall and her hair was moving like was being move by the gentle breeze, but there was not any in the room only darkness. She was wearing a goth looking kimono and the sleeves extended through its lower half " Do you know who I am?"

"Y-Yes. Y-Your...." but was cut by the figure.

"Yes child. I'm the mother of all "The World", the true ruler of this beautiful place."

Elk simply stared at the woman before him, she truly was an imposing figure. Elk ask her " Shadow said that you guys had a goal? What is it? If I may ask"

"But of course child, after all your going to be part of my knights" she said looking at Elk in the eyes " Our goal is simple, we wish to cleanse this world of all unworthy players and dethrone Aura from her post. But this world has become to tainted to simply be cleanse, so we're gathering the eight treasures of The Wave along with the Sphere of New Beginnings to destroy this version of "The World" along with many of the players in it"

To say Elk was stunned would be an understatement, he was petrified. " But why?" was the only thing he could say.

"Because this world has been corrupted. Players taking advantage of others. Injustice from part of the so called game maintenance industry known as CCORP. Players killing others for their own amusement, data bugs running free in "The World". By letting the players take over "The World", Aura has bestow chaos. The majority of the players like to hurt others intentionally or not, just because its a virtual world and can't see the person behind the characters doesn't mean they have the rights to hurt others"

Elk couldn't help but to find some truth in her words. Many players had treated him like trash and the feeling wasn't pleasant. Just then the memory of Kite insulting him enter his mind. Elk was on the verge of tears once again.

" Ah, so you know what I'm talking about" Elk simply nodded.

"But if you destroy "The World" what then?" Elk said whipping the tears that threaten to fall. " I mean where will we go?"

"That, my child, is were the sphere of beginning enters. Using its powers I shall create a new world from the ashes of the old one. There I shall reign as the new ruler of the reborn world. And I shall choose a number of worthy players that will be spared and move them in my new world. Of course heir bodies will be in what you humans call a coma but their minds will remain in our new world, living forever."

Elk still wasn't sure, this something big. And then it hit him " But what about the other players?"

"The others had no mercy or kindness to others, so they shall receive none from me. They will all be cast into the dark abyss were they shall remain motionless for the rest of their lives"

"But thats a little harsh don't you think" he tried to reason.

"I know child, but judgment must be cast in order to create a new and peaceful world. And you, my knights, shall keep order in the new world. I would offer you to rule a part of the new world, but I know you only want to be treated the way you deserve. So, what do you say?"

Elk was thinking this carefully. Sure there were bad time when he played and he even lost his best friend Mia, but he had made new friend in his long journey and he was happy with that. But before he was going to decline he remember Kite's word and how the stung and crush his heart. ' _Everyone is the same, they just want to use and then throw me away like a used tool_' he thought tightening his wand. The he remember Shadow's offering '

"_Let them think whatever they want. They don't care, so why should you! Beside you'll be able to show Kite your true potential and make him regret ever saying those hurtful words. We'll show him and everyone else!" _

_Elk looked down " But I don't want revenge. I want......a friend. Like Mia"_

"_Then why do you hesitate? I'm offering you power and my friendship along with others like us. All you need to do....is say yes_."

" _Come on Elk! What do you have to loose? I need you Elk......Help me create a better world for people like us."_

' Elk knew trusting an enemy like that would be called foolish and dangerous. But something in Shadow's eyes said that his promise would become a reality.

" Alright! I'll do it!" Elk said with determination.

"Excellent. I shall bestow you with some powers. But in order to continue you must leave your body behind. People know where you live making you an easy target. From this point on your mind must be the one that continue to stay in this world. Do you still wish to go on?" She asked him.

" What does that mean?" Elk asked not knowing what she meant.

Just then Shadow and Dark entered the room " It means your body must go in a coma while your mind stays here as the PC known as Elk." Dark said.

" What?!" Elk was now gawking.

" Indeed. You see since some people actually know where you live they may want to take you in for questioning." Shadow said. He looked at Elk's face who had an incredulous look. " Relax while your here you'll be able to sleep and eat which will affect your body. So its really alright." he said easing Elk's fears.

Elk thought for a moment " Well since you put it that way." he then turned to the figure in front of him " Will it hurt?"

" Only for a short time." was her replied.

Elk sighted " Ok."

"Very well. Now I shall bless you with power and separate your mind and body." She lifted a hand pointing directly at Elk.

Elk's character began to glow. Suddenly Elk felt an immense pain. He wanted to scream but held it in, he felt like a part of him was being ripped apart. The light got brighter and brighter until finally it faded. Elk's clothing had been change, his robes were gone and were replace by a pair of blue pants with red markings, he had an open short blue shirt revealing part of his upper side of the body, the shirt came along with a hoody, his staff looked like the first staff he had except it was red with black markings. Elk's face and hat remained the same witch look good with the rest of his new clothing. He fell from where he stood panting, it took a lot of him t no scream. Suddenly he felt someones hand on his shoulder.

' _Wait a minute! I-I felt that!_' he looked at Shadow who had his hand on his shoulder and help him stand. Now everything looked more real to the young wavemaster.

" Not only I changed your appearance but I also gave you the ability to use Data Drain without summoning your avatar and you can teleport to any destination you like without using gates. Just think the area word you would like to go and your there. Also, I separated your mind from your body, so don't be alarm to know you can't log out. In addition, I increase your powers and abilities ten folds and you can fly" the figure said heading back to her throne.

"Wow! I can do all that!" Elk said excited. He try to log out, true to her words he couldn't.

"Yes, also your avatar has change form, so you'll need practice to better control her. Now go and talk to Dark and tell him to train you. And if he start whining hit him in the head and tell him that I said to do it" Elk nodded.

" I'm right here! I can hear everything your saying!" Dark said annoyed but his words were ignored. Soon the three of them left the room.

" And so a new path opens before me" she smirk as the Wavemaster left.

" Hey guys!" Elk said to the two as they got out through the door. " So you like the new look"

"Wow you look hot!" Dark said in a tone of joke, witch earn him a smack in the head " Hey!"

"So!Dark is now supposed to train me, huh?. Probably because we're both the same class" he said to the other wavemaster.

Dark only groan, he knew this might happened " Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you. Heavens knows Shadow didn't on my training".

" I'll give it my all!" Elk said full of confidences.

"Alright one, we'll start with basic training. You know how to fly teleport, the works.. And two, after that your going to be training full time, so think you can handle it" Dark said to Elk

" Well I'm ready for it!" he said with determination.

Shadow knew that his mistress has told him everything there was to know, so that meant he join on his own free will. Shadow patted Elk and said " Welcome. .........to the Shadow Knights, kid."

Elk smiled. Shadow turned to look a the grin tat appeared on Dark's face. " What?" Shadow asked in a monotone voice.

But the grin didn't disappeared " Aww. Your can be a real buddy when you need to, huh?" he said amused. Shadow did not like were this was going. " Don't pretend. Why don't you make that silly face you made to make him laugh, huh?" he continue, his grin getting bigger.

Shadow glared " What are you.........How did you know.......You saw through the mirror didn't you?"

" Yeap! Who knew you still had a soft spot." Dark said with fake pride.

Shadow groan " Your not going to let me live this down will you?"

Dark grin " Nope!"

Elk had to suppress his giggles. ' _Well this will be an interesting adventure I'll have with this two!' _he thought as he watch the pair argue.

( Mac Anu)

Kite had log back the next day. He wasn't happy because Monday was coming up soon, that meant he was going to have a little chat with Tsukasa. On top it all he felt like shit because of the way he treated Elk. He knew he went to far, but he wanted those treasures so bad that he lost it. Still, he remember the hurt in Elk face when he said all those things.

"I guess I went to far. Maybe I'll apologizes to Elk" he said to himself.

"There you are!" Kite looked back to see Balmung , Orca and Ovan with huge grins on their faces, well except for Ovan who simply smirk in amusement " We know your mission wasn't successful, but guess what? The area we went gave us a glue to where to find a treasure and well...look!" Orca said as he pulled a crystal shaped leaf.

" Its called Magus Leaf" Balmung added.

Kite had a happy face for a moment before a look a regret hit him. The memories of him insulting Elk came full force. " Hey, whats the matter? Aren't you happy?" asked Orca to his friends reaction.

Before Kite could explain " YOU ASS HOLE!" Kite was punch strait in the face by an angry Haseo. Shugo and Tsukasa, who shortly appeared after the enrage player, came and restrain Haseo before he could do anymore damage. Kite got up and glare, he was barely keeping himself from launching at the rouge. He whipped the small trail of blood that form at the corner of his mouth.

" What the hell is going on here?!" ask a confuse Balmung.

" We don't know we both log in and everything was fine until Haseo passed us with a look on his face, we thought he was going to kill someone so we follow him" Shugo explained while trying to hold the enrage player.

" Yeah, imagine our surprise to find out that Kite was the source" Tsukasa said sarcastically holding Haseo. Kite simply glared at Tsukasa, who simply glared back at him.

Haseo struggle became greater. Tsukasa and Shugo were having a hard time holding him down. "YOU BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Haseo roared at Kite earning some curious glances from others players. " Haseo calm down!" Tsukasa said " Yeah, come on ease up a bit will ya" Shugo added.

Kite was confuse temporary, he didn't know why Haseo was so mad at him. He hadn't done anything to him. Then it hit him ' _I haven't done anything to him, but to Elk!_' he thought eyes going wide. He knew Haseo and Elk were in the category of best friends and if something happen to one, the other would know.

" Haseo what happened to Elk?!" Kite said in a state of worry. Everyone was surprise to see this reaction coming from him, and more importantly that Elk was involved.

"BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S...he's.......he's gone. He's in a coma. I found him in that state when I came to see ......if he was alright." he said dropping back to the ground, defeated with exhaustion. " he's gone"

Everyone in the room went silent and Kite's conscious came back full force.

**(1) What?! Its catchy! Bite me if you don't like it!**

**Here you go. Yeah, it short but I like. Elk's body is in a coma, while his mind is with The Shadow Knights. What will happened next?! READ AND FIND OUT! And no flames please.**

**Shadow K. : " Damn! Why don't you shout louder why don't ya! Till next time humans!"**


	9. Hidden Power

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**Shadow K.: Well I'll be damn! Some Register your story as a favorite. That's a surprise!**

**A. Link: Is it that surprising? Well whatever I'm just soo happy!**

**Dark T.: Why?**

**A. Link: How did you get in here?! **

**Dark T.: You don't want to know.**

**A. Link: Never mind. Anyways thanks for listing my story as a favorite. Dark if you would...**

**Dark T.: He owns Treasures of the wave, Shadow Kite, and Me. Everything else is out of his grasp.**

**A. Link: Whatever! Enjoy the rest of the story.**

(_Hidden Power_)

(Between the realms of "The World": white room)

Azure Kite was trying to keep his anger in check. Not only did he need to get rid off Kite but he must also find this look alike and eliminate him as well. But by what he saw through the screen this other look alike was stronger than Kite, maybe even himself. Thus trying to eliminate him was going to be a hell of a job.

' _Why couldn't it just be one_' he thought annoyed ' _Gods! Someone up there must hate me. Hm....no matter, once I found a way to eliminate them both it'll all be worth it_' he smile at a thought '_ And maybe, just maybe she will finally look at me the way I deserve!_'

He was determined to bring them both down. " But for now I'll just focus on Kite. Once I find another chance to meet him then we can settle this. And this time he's not coming back! "

With that he walk away to tend to his duties.

(Shicksal's Headquarters)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST ORGEL!" Cello screech.

"God! Women! You scream worse than a banshee" Fluegel said covering his ears " Anyway don't worry we knew something like this might happened so we sent Metronome to another area to retrieve another treasure and as for Orgel well we didn't actually foreseen the disaster. There was nothing we could've done"

Cello sighted " Ignoring the first comment, when is Metronome suppose to arrive?"

"Well by my calculations she should be here in 5..4..3.."

"I have arrived with the treasure you requested." a female figure suddenly appeared in the room.

Fluegel was dumbfounded " Wow! My calculation were off. Anyways let me see the treasure" Metronome pulled out a crystal that had an orange glow " So this is Fidchel's Talisman I heard so much from our client. He will be please that we have at least one of the treasure. Did you encounter any problems?" Fluegel asked Metronome looking seriously.

" The guardian put up a good fight. In fact it was a lot harder than I anticipated. I nearly die trying to defeat it." Metronome said remembering her encounter with the beast.

" Hmm... it seems that by the higher we go with the treasures of the phases the more difficult it becomes to get them." Fluegel concluded.

" Fluegel" another female figure suddenly appeared.

" What is it Klarinette?"

" We have receive information that The Twilight Knights have also retrieved a treasure." she informed

" Damn. I was hopping that we could gather all the treasure to avoid this type of thing." Fluegel sighted " I guess it can't be help. Anything else?"

" Yes. A member of The Twilight Knights, Elk, has mysteriously fallen in a coma. No one knows the details to what happened. "

"A coma?! But how?" Cello asked actually curious.

" It seem that since Kite had a fight with him he hasn't reported to their guild and hasn't been seen in "The World" lately. He was found by Haseo in his home in that state. No further details are known. " she added.

"Woah! I didn't think Kite would be so violent." Fluegel said surprised.

"It seems that this Kite is way too different from the data we receive" Metronome said to the group.

"Never the less. They're still trouble with or with out the Wavemaster." Cello said.

"But their not the only ones we should worry about. I was able to see some of the data and discover that two figure were the cause of our two teammates demise. They have been comatose by these unknown figures with extraordinary powers. Also they have a resemblance of Tsukasa and Kite. The later figure was able to injure The Terror of Death with a single attack. But as for their appearance, well we would need to ask The Twilight Knights for that" Klarinette added.

" From now on the remaining group shall go in pairs to the missions. Just in case." Fluegel said while everybody nodded.

( Mac Anu)

It has been awhile since Elk had fallen in a coma and Kite was at a lost. In his thoughts he kept blaming himself for Elk's predicament. Haseo had calmed down a little but still he refuses to talk to Kite. Everyone else was busy with searching for the treasures and for any clues on what happened to Elk. Kite has log in today to help and try to find clues, if he let him. Last time Haseo had kicked him out and told him to go to hell. As he walk through the busy streets a voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Kiiiiite!" Kite stop on his tracks and wince inwardly. He recognize that voice anywhere. He slowly turn around and was greeted a Shugo's grin.

Kite only sighted. " And why are you so happy to see me?" Kite ask with a bored looking face.

" Well, why shouldn't I?" he asked innocently.

Kite frown as he gave his answer " One of our member has been comatose because of me and not only that but I also hurt his feelings. And you ask why you shouldn't?" he asked raising a brow.

Shugo looked sad before speaking " Kite... I won't lie to you. I was disappointed to hear that you hurt Elk and that maybe you were the reason he fell into a coma. I was so confuse, but no matter what we still need you! Not only to find the remaining treasure but to find a way to bring back Elk too. I know that your conscious is killing you right now, but I want you to know something....no matter what your still my hero."

Kite was stunned to say the the least. The boob of the group has just made him feel special. In a small cosmic way he did anyways. Not only that but he actually motivated him, something that is nearly impossible at this point but he did it. Kite let a small smile appeared on his usually frowning face.

"Thanks Shugo. That actually means.........." but before he could finish a voice interrupted the moment.

"Greetings he of fair eyes!" Kite whole body twitch knowing very well who that obnoxious voice belong. He ever so slowly turn around and pray that it was a infected monster with the intention of destroying him. ' _Oh please let it be a vicious monster or at least Tsukasa or Haseo but please don't let it be..._' but when he turn around hes prays were all for not. Shugo was looking at the armored guy behind him clearly not knowing any better. Kite whisper at Shugo's direction " Shugo, what ever you do don't ask for..." but before he could finish Shugo spoke

" Hey! Who are you?" Kite sweat drop, glaring at Shugo.

The figure smirked before he began making poses as he said " I am the hero that protects the innocent! The Shining Golden Knight and protector of "The World"! I....AM.....PIROS THE THIRD!!!!" he said pointing at the sky. The sun, by reasons unknown, was in a perfect position in the back making his armor shine brightly. Kite, the other players, "The World" and even Aura ( who had been watching from her realm by reason known to only a few) sweat drop at his lame introduction.

"COOL!" Shugo said earning a smack at the back of his head from Kite.

Kite sighted " What is it Piros?" he said massaging his temples.

" AH! First he of fair eyes! I , Piros, once again need of your assistance. I want you to come with me to an area that been acting weir lately and since we have experience with this sort of thing before I thought we could check it out. Oh and their been a rumor about a figure that has been seen in the area" Piros explain.

"Ok Piros One: many areas of "The World" have been disorder by the group known as Shicksal. Second: why would I even bother because a figure lurks somewhere in the area?" Kite said looking annoyed.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Thats what I thought too but the description of the figure is what caught my attention. You see the description given to me resemble the looks of your character except with dark clothing, black cloak and black hair. In other words a dark version of you!" Piros finish.

Kite had wide eyes ' _It must be him and if he's there than maybe there's a treasure in there_' " Alright Piros I'll go" Kite said determination in his eyes.

"Splendid He of Fair Eyes! I knew you would join me on my guest for justice" Kite rolled his eye and resisted the urge to take one of his knife and impaling the guy.

" Can I come?! It'll be super cool to go on an adventure with such a super cool knight!" Shugo said eagerly jumping up and down.

"HA,HA,HA,HA. Of course you can! We'll need a witness in our glorious hour and who better than an eager lad like you! You'll make an exceptional sidekick!" Piros told Shugo.

"COOL!" was all he said.

Kite had to resist the urge to throw up at that moment. ' _Please kill me!_' He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean really, who in their right mind would want to join Piros? Much less become his sidekick. Apparently Shugo did, but thats why most the group thought he had permanent brain damage. This only confirms it. " Anyways, what are the area words?" Kite ask.

" Ha,Ha,Ha. Eager aren't we. Well the area word are (Theta) Dark City in the Empty Skies. Alright then lets move out team!" Kite reluctantly follow Piros and his 'sidekick' Shugo.

( (Theta) Dark City in the Empty Skies)

Upon arriving Kite notice that the place was identical to the city in the sky area where he once visited after receiving a letter from CCORP. Except the place look more gloomy and the sky itself was darkened. In addition, the place did indeed look infected and unstable. " Well lets get started" was all that Kite said before walking ahead. The place was devoid of life, not even monsters appeared in the area. It was just empty but they kept on going.

(Shicksal's Headquarters)

"Ok so its agreed then. Cello and I will be a team, Metronome and Posaune will be another, and the last team will be Klarinette and Geist"

" Why on earth do I have to be with the annoying clown" Metronome said annoyed.

" And I with the freak with the mascara? Why couldn't Metronome and me be partners?" Klarinette added.

" Because I don't want another disaster happening anytime soon! You all remember what happened last time, don't you?" Fluegel said to the two whiners.

_Flashback _

_At the Old hideout everything was calm. Birds were chirping and the wind was blowing when:_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A huge explosion occurred destroying the base._

_The hide out burst into flames._

"_OOPS." came the reply by the two members while the others hold Trommel and Orgel from strangling the two._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone sweat drop at the memory. " Riiiiight. You got a point there" Metronome said before an alarm interrupted their meeting. Klarinette went strait to their computer and scan for information.

" CRAP!" was what she said.

" Whats happening?" Cello asked.

" Well......"

From afar the base could be heard a group screaming " WHAT?!"

((Theta) Dark City in the Empty Skies)

They continue their journey when they reach a particular room. It was a white room like the ones Kite encounter in the past. They explore the room looking for anything unusual. Shugo found on the floor a piece of paper that look useless, that is until he turned it around.

"He guys theres a written paper here" Kite move toward Shugo and asked for the paper. Shugo past it to Kite who read it out loud.

' _Stranded, alone, and without a purpose I wonder the world trying to find my purpose. But I found none. It was futile. After my original program was concluded I lost everything. Thou I try to stop it. It was simple really, if my original program was never fulfilled then I would be able to stay and have my purpose which was running thing and balancing order and chaos. Unfortunately it was completed, I was obsolete. But I refuse to give in. I will find a way to get what is mine back and restore everything like it was meant to be. Two Years pass and I still could not find the answer until I remember The Waves treasures. Yes, with them I would be able to complete my dream. But I could not do it alone. I was once again stuck until two souls without purpose, like me, came to this place and we met. I told of my dream and they hesitate but agreed non the less. Through them my visions shall become a reality_'

Kite finish reading and started pondering what the letter could mean. The author of this little note sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, he had a bad feeing about this. With a sigh Kite told the other two to return to the city of Mac Anu. They made their way out of the dungeon and thats were everything wen complicated. A screech was heard and they all turn toward the source to see a bunch of birds shape AIDAS readying themselves to attack.

" Shit! Haseo is not even here to help us out!" Kite said readying himself for the attack. Following Kite both party members got ready for battle. Seconds later the AIDAS started to attack from close and afar. They didn't stand much of a chances. The AIDAS were huge in both number and size, and Kites party spells and attack did little damage.

"Damn! What are we going to do?" Kite said to himself. Shugo and Piros still trying to survive got the time to answer " We'll keep fighting!" "Through the end!" Just then an Aida charged full speed toward the group intending on ramming them of the bridge. Kite watch in horror as it arpoached.

'_Is this..... the end?_' Kite thought. His voice echoing inside his mind.

'**Not while I have anything to say about it!**' a voice echoes back from his own mind. Just then Kite's eyes widen and his body started to glow. The bridge was shacking from the power that was emitting Kite's body. Shugo and Piro were watching in awe. Kite scream into the air and the glow intensified blinding everyone. When it was done, the Aida that was heading their way was disintegrated.

Piros look up and saw that Kite was flying in the air " He of Fair Eyes! You can fly?!"he said amazed.

However Shugo was seeing something completely. In Kite's place was a humanoid red dragon. His wings were huge abd large enough to cover the dragons body, the body itself had the shape of an armored knight, his horn from each side of the head was divided in three section, his head was shape like some sort of form of a knight mask, and his eye were yellow. It was an imposing figure to anyone that see it. Shugo wonder if Piros was seeing this or something else.

The Aidas hesitated at first and regroup. Then the all charge at the dragon figure whit full speed and power. The dragon however stayed calmed and spread his wing before saying "**Fire Storm Gale!**". He flapped his wing with much force sending a fiery wind gale toward his foes. The Aidas didn't stand a change the were all destroy in a blink of an eye. The dragon satisfied descended reverting into Kite's form. Kite aware of what happened was at total loss.

'_Did I just......summoned an avatar?_' He thought.

' **No, more like I came out and save your sorry ass.**' the voice said to Kite.

'_Who are you?_' Kite demanded ' _and why are you in my head?_'

' _**Talk later. Your friends are coming**_' the voice said before it disappeared.

" He of Fair Eyes! I didn't know you could fly! And you defeated those monster with out even moving! Your simply amazing!" Piros said excited.

' _What he didn't see the thing?_' Kite thought at his reaction. Shugo, however, stayed quiet.

" Well I must be going now. There are a lot of thing I must do. See ya around you two" and with that Piros log out of the area leaving the two twinblades alone.

Shugo took the opportunity to ask Kite " Kite?"

Kite look at Shugo " Hm?"

" What was that dragon thing that appeared? And why didn't Piros see it?" Shugo asked with concern.

" So you saw it. Well, I honestly don't know. And as to why Piros didn't see it I also don't know." Kite replied while he frowned.

Shugo looked at Kite " Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just be here for a while. You go and tell Haseo what happened. I bet he might know what happened here" he told the young twinblade.

Shuggo nodded " Ok, just be careful" Kite nodded before Shugo log out to go and find Haseo.

Kite then went to his thoughts ' _hey you are you there?_' no answer '_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_' he scream in his thoughts.

'** God ! YES I'M HERE! Damn it I think I gonna go deaf after this**' the voice replied.

' _Ok, Who are you and what are you doing inside my head and character?_'

'** Honestly I don't know how the heck I got stuck here with You. As for who I am......well I think you know**' Kite could visualize the voice smirking and that got him annoyed.

'_No I don't know who the fuck you are! Now tell me!_' he demanded.

' **Sheesh! Talk a about manners. I am known as Cubia.**' the voice, Cubia, replied.

Kite had wide eyes. The monster he encounter various time was now inside him. Before he could do anything Cubia spoke '**No kid. I'm not that Cubia'**

'_What?! How did you...._' Kite started but his thought were cut off.

'** I guessed by the look on your face. I'm actually Haseo's Cubia**'

' _What's the difference?_'

'** I'm ten times more powerful than your Cubia**'

' _So, are you going to control me to destroy this world_'

'**What?! No! Thou not a bad idea, but I can't. I'm your avatar now. Even if I could it would be temporary. Sucks to be me right now.**'

' _So your here to give me power?_'

A moment of silence before....

' **HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Thats a good one brat' ** the voice laughed while Kite started to get angry** 'Yeah right! You don't deserve my powers you wimp! I only saved you because if you got killed and send into a coma then I would be killed. So technically I was saving myself.' **

Kite growled at this '_Haseo uses Skeith's powers when ever he wish. And you are telling me that you won't lend me your power because you think I don't deserve them!_'

' **Hey don't go comparing me with those phases! I am not a puppet to be control! So get use to it brat.**'

Kite was getting frustrated with the conversation he was having with Cubia. '_Whatever I'm heading out and if you know whats good for you you'll lend me your powers when I ask for them, got it!_'

' **And why should I?**' Cubia asked amused.

'_ Because then I'll simply but myself in a coma ! Taking you with me!_'

' **You wouldn't dare!**' Cubia said now in a disbelieve tone.

' _Want to bet!_'

'**.......Bitch!**'

' _Asshole!_'

Cubia growled knowing he had to subcome to this brat ' **FINE! Watch your back kid or I'll might bite.**'

'_Don't care_' Kite said with a smirk. With that he log out of the area. Seconds later another figure appeared in the area.

"W-where am I?" the figure said trying to grasp what happened to him. " How did I get here?" He looked around and then he remember some details. " Oh! Thats right." He look at the floor frowning " I was....defeated" With that he gated out to an unknown destination.

**There you have. For those who read I hope you like it. **

**Dark T.: Review are welcome!**

**Shadow K.: But flames are not. Until....blah, blah, blah. Jut get out of here.**


	10. Revelation and an Unsuspected Event

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**Shadow K. : Greetings trash. A. Link is not here at the moment because of....an accident involving a spoon. Courtesy of Dark T. himself.**

**Dark T.: I said I was sorry!**

**Shadow K. : Yeah well you will be once he regains conscious.**

**Shadow Kite looks at my unconscious right next to a spoon. He then sighted before pulling a book and began to read.**

**Dark T. : You guys know what he owns and what he doesn't! Enjoy the chapter! Shadow don't you have something to say.**

**Shadow K. : Nope.**

**Dark T. sweat drop. : Such a party crasher. On to the story!**

(_ Revelation and an Unsuspected Event_)

( Between the realms of "The World")

"Shadow Kite" the female voice called but go no response. " Where are you my loyal knight"

Seconds later Dark appeared in front of his mistress " Sorry old hag but he is busy training Elk at the moment"

"Thats alright then. And will you stop calling me old hag. I'M NOT THAT OLD!" the figure shouted in anger.

Dark look at his mistress " Anyways taking that aside, why were you calling him?".

The female had a look of pure amusement " Two thing has just happened and things will get very interesting".

Dark look at here with a confuse look " Oh? And what might that be?"

" Kite appears to have an avatar of his own. And not just any avatar, he can summon Haseo's Cubia"

" Hm, didn't see that coming. What else?" he asked.

" A figure long forgotten has just appeared in the same area as Kite seconds after he gated out".

Dark look amused " A figure of the past you say. Well what do you want us to do?"

"For now nothing keep training the boy. I will summon you when the time comes. Go and tell Shadow what I just told you"

Dark bowed mockingly " As you wish my, Hag! " with that he teleported to the field where Shadow was training Elk.

The figure almost pop a vein but calmed down" Things are indeed getting interesting" the figure in the throne said while smirking.

( Mac Anu)

" SAY WHAT?!" Haseo shouted clearly not believing what he was hearing " You can summoned that bastard Cubia! I don't believe you!".

' **Sheesh! He's happy to know I'm alive. Gotta loved the brat here.**' Cubia said in Kite's head.

Kite ignored him and focus on Haseo " Hey don't worry I have it under control. He'll do whatever I tell him to. So quit worrying and help me learn how to summoned him in case something like an AIDA attack happens again".

Haseo look at Kite annoyed " What makes you think I'll cooperate with you? Your in no position to give me order yo know." he still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Elk.

" Common Haseo! I need your help with his powers I can......" he was soon cut off.

" What?! Use him to gather the treasures faster?" Haseo said clearly angry.

" No! Maybe....maybe I can use him some how to get Elk back."

' **I do Not like to be used brat!**' but once again he was ignored.

" Please Haseo common! I know the treasures are important but Elk's important too!" Kite was now pleading for help.

Haseo couldn't believe Kite, The Kite of the Azure Flames was pleading for his help. He disliked the guy but they were a team and they must help each other as much as he doesn't want to, and he really didn't want to.

" Fine! But I still haven't forgiven you! So your in thin ice! Come and meet me here tomorrow and then we'll head to a deserted field where I can train you. Got it!" Kite nodded. He was actually thankful that Haseo had agreed.

' **Doesn't my opinion count in any of this?!**'

' _No._' was his response.

"Thanks Haseo. Well I better be going then" he said making his way to the gate.

Haseo look at Kite confused "Huh? Where are you going?"

Kite sighted " I'm heading to a field to meet up with Tsukasa and talk about some things" with that he headed to the gate and log to the area where Tsukasa was waiting for him"

( Meeting Field)

Kite arrived at the designated field and notice it was a field cover in ice. He then started to look for Tsukasa in the ice wasteland. After a while he spotted Tsukasa sitting on a stone obviously waiting for him. Kite grunted and headed toward his direction and made his presence known. Tsukasa look at Kite with a serious look. " So you came. What a surprise."

Kite grunted once more " Yeah, yeah. Now what do you want?" He asked annoyed.

Tsukasa restrain himself before he started another fight with the guy, if that happens then he would get nothing from him." Alright first thing, what did you do to Elk? Haseo was pissed at you and through the short moment I know him, I never had seen him like that."

Kite glare. Not at Tsukasa but at the ground " He's still pissed at me. See when we went to get the treasure some things happened and we lost the treasure. Well maybe I should explain better." Kite explain Tsukasa what had happen that day. He finish the with the part where Haseo summoned Skeith and battle the creatures.

Tsukasa was stunned " Skeith! You mean that witch's Skeith!"

Kite nodded before saying " Yeah, I was surprise too and Elk explain to me that his later team had the ability to summoned the Phases. But, it doesn't end there. Haseo was having a hard time holding them back even with Elk's powers with his own and thats when he appeared."

Tsukasa eyes narrow " You mean Dark Tsukasa right." but Kite shook his head

" No. It was another guy. This one looked like me except with black clothing, a black cloak, and he wielded a strange blade. He was so strong!" Kite gritted his teeth " He even took out Skeith with a single swing of the sword. Orgel, the guy that attack us, was destroyed and pretty sure he's in a coma right now. And somehow I think that my lookalike is connected to yours in some way."

Tsukasa was speechless " Another one! Damn our luck! Dark look powerful himself but this guy seems a lot stronger! Dammit all!" Tsukasa was now frustrated at this point. He then calmed down a bit before continuing asking Kite " Then what?"

Kite was now frowning at the ground " He got the treasure and I tried to attack him. But he doge every single attack I threw at him with ease, I tried once more but he stop me on my tracks really easily. Elk tried to attack only to see him in front of him staring into his eyes. Elk was petrified and only stared back in fear and when I finally got up and went after him, he got away. I was so angry that I took it on Elk and I'm pretty sure I hurt him more than I intended. After that......well you know."

Tsukasa looked angry at Kite " Dammit Kite! He was only trying to help! You didn't have to be an asshole about it!"

Kite glare at Tsukasa " Shut up! My conscious is already killing me about it and I don't need anyone else or you for that matter to remind me of it!" They both like they where about to kill each other but Tsukasa calmed down first. Kite follow soon after.

"Ok that answers one question. Now why are you such an asshole? Your friends told me you where a lot more friendlier and kind back then. So, why have you change for the worst? And don't give me that crap that its none of my business." Tsukasa said eying him seriously.

Kite was about to burst right there and there with rage but calmed down " Fine! It was in the final battle against Corbenik. I was about to finish him up when Aura got in the way and I impaled her" Tsukasa was listening intently to Kite's story " After that Corbenik was destroyed and "The World" went back to normal. But ever since that I had nightmare of Aura blaming me for impaling her and putting my friends in comas. The nightmares became worse as everyone told me it was my fault it happened in the first place and one night I got angry at them I told them I didn't need them, so they could go to hell for all I cared. I became distant from everyone after that and well here I am. You can laugh at me now" Kite said waiting for the laughter but it never came.

Tsukasa stood up and looked at Kite " So what your saying is that you been blaming yourself for what happened during your adventures and you never learn to let it go?"

" Pretty much" Kite said while shrugging clearly not caring.

Tsukasa sighted " I still thing your an asshole but I guess you'll never let it go unless you talk with Aura about it"

Kite stood up afterwards " Yeah I guess." Just then they got a message from Balmung requesting their presence. Kite sighted " Well lets go see what he wants now" with that he gated out.

Tsukasa look where Kite just stood ' _Ignoring his shits won't be easy. But everything will be worth it when he meets Aura, I hope._' he thought and gated out.

(Mac Anu)

Once the two where present Balmung began " Ok guys! According to the information I receive from Yata, aka Wiseman, a figure that look similar to Elk has been spotted in an area" This got Tsukasa, Haseo, Kite, and Shugo's attention.

Haseo spoke first " Where?!" he demanded.

" Sheesh! Calm down! Anyways the area word is (Delta) Hidden Wondering Lost Souls. Its a darkness type field and its filled with insanely strong monsters. Also its a protected area so you have to hack it. So you ready to go". They all agreed and gather at the gate where Kite hack it to enter the area. And off they went.

( (Delta) Hidden Wondering Lost Soul)

The four heroes made it to the field and where greeted by nothing. The field itself was completely empty, devoid of all life. " I don't understand" Tsukasa said " Balmung said that this area was filled with monsters, yet I see none. Somethings wrong here."

"Yeah, its way too silent. Its actually creepy" Haseo added.

" Well at least there aren't any monsters for Shugo to attract" Tsukasa smirked at Shugos direction .

"Hey!" he said pouting.

" Oh?! Do tell what happened." Haseo ask smirking. He and Shugo had develop a friendship and this is a perfect teasing material.

Kite simply rolled his eyes " Lets check the dungeon and see if anything is in there".

The dungeon itself was completely empty. The treasure boxes where intact, that is until Shugo opened them all and took every single item. " It's the same here nothing. This area should bursting with monsters yet there isn't a single monster here" Haseo said checking the place out.

" Well, maybe Elk killed them all!" Shugo said. The trio look at Shugo with incredulous looks " Well he could have!" Shugo once again pouted.

" Well if he summoned Macha then yes he could've, but then the area would have some sort of distortion and I see none" Haseo explained.

" You!" I voice caught the attention of the group. The looked to see a twin blade standing before them glaring at Kite. He had black messy hair, his shirt has short revealing part of his stomach, he had white pants with strange markings, he had a scarf around his neck with both end hang loosely on hi back, and had blue eyes. He facial expressions look similar to Kite.

' _What the hell?!_' Kite thought. He felt a familiar shill at his spine when he looked at the player in front of them.

' **Well look who we have here. Isn't this a lovely surprise!**' Cubia said amused.

' _You know him? Who is he?_' Kite asked still looking at the figure.

'**You can be so dense sometimes, you know that? Maybe you're passing way to much time with that Shugo kid. He is Cubia as well. Well, your Cubia to be exact in a player form. Looks like he lost his old form like I did. Go figure.**' Cubia answered.

Kite had wide eyes. In front of him was the monster who try to stop him before in his quest. " Who are you?" Tsukasa asked eying the intruder.

" I am know as Cubia. And I have business to take care off with Kite!" Cubia said glaring at Kite.

Haseo laugh at this " HA,HA,HA. Oh! Thats a good one. I know that Cubia is residing inside of Kite and act as his avatar. According to him that is. You can't be Cubia." Tsukasa and Shugo where surprise at this.

Kite was speechless ' **Kid let me handle this. I promise I won't do anything stupid........much!**'

" What?! Thats not true! I'm standing right here! I am Cubia!" Cubia exclaimed.

Haseo sighted " Alright kid cut the crap already. You are not Cubia."

"**Actually he is.**" Kite spoke startling the group. His voice was different than his usual voice. And his eyes change to yellow.

"What the hell?! Cubia! You bastard! You're still alive! Dammit I thought Kite was bluffing" Haseo said taking a fighting pose toward Kite.

" **Yeah, yeah. It's nice to see you too Haseo but I'm actually here to talk to him.**" he said pointing in Cubias direction. He then smirk before continuing "**I sense you the minute Kite gated out of the area and shortly after you appeared. Quite easy really.**"

"So your the fake Cubia this guy's been talking about!" the Cubia player asked grinding his teeth.

"**Yeah right! I'm no faker. I'm another Cubia, Cubia Omega to be exact. One that is stronger than you and I'm here to tell you to get lost! I have more important things to do than to waste my time with you.**" the possess Kite said.

" Like being Kite's slave?" Shugo asked innocently.

The posses Kite almost lost his balances and sweat drop at his comment " **Shut up brat! I tell you no respect at all.**" he said glaring at Shugo while Haseo struggle from laughing out loud.

"What?! You think your stronger than me!" Cubia said enraged.

" **I don't think, I know. I have all the powers of the phases plus my own. You may have been the first one but I'm better. You don't stand a chance!**" he gloated, full of confidence.

" That's it!" Cubia summoned is weapons and charge at the possess Kite.

" **OH! So its a fight you want then? Show me what you got!**" Cubia Omega smirked before positioning itself in a battle stand with out summoning his weapon. Cubia slash at him with tremendous speed but the other doge like it was nothing. He kept at it for a while, getting frustrated in the process. "** No matter how fast you are I see your attacks in slow motion. Give it up!**" Cubia O. said while smirking. Cubia literally saw red. He jump back and launch a powerful purple lighting attack. The posses Kite look at it amused before sidestepping out of the way. "**My turn now.**" he said calmly. He disappeared for a moment only to appear right in front of the black haired twinblade. He uppercut him right in his jaws lifting him a little from the ground. The posses Kite did a series of swift kicks, each hitting its target. The final kick came with force sending him right into the air and into a great distance. Cubia was dazed. His body the began to fall back to the ground. Before he even reach the ground Cubia O. appeared right in front of him and punch him in the gut before touching the ground sending the other crashing against a huge boulder. The group saw the last part in slow motion. They saw cubia's body falling in slow motion before the posses Kite appeared in front of it and deliver the attack. They were speechless to say the least. Cubia slowly rosed from the piles of rock with great difficulty. Cubia O. simply smirked at him " **Give up?**"

"I....will.....never.....give.....up" Cubia whisper.

" **You are determined I'll give you that. But you'll never be able to beat me! Face reality Kid! At one time you might have been Kite's equal or even more, but now that I have become his avatar you are outmatch!**"

"Dam-mit" he hissed.

Cubia O. looked annoyed before sighting " **Well, I'll be leaving you now. Kite's been annoying me to give him his body back. Man he nags a lot! Well, see ya later! Not! Hope you learned your place brat!**"

With that Cubia Omega disappeared inside Kite's head. Kites eyes return to normal and he look around to see his comrades staring at him. "What?" he ask in an annoyed voice.

" Dude! My Cubia took over your PC and kick your Cubia's ass without putting much effort, and you say what?!" Haseo said in disbelieve.

Kite sighted and look at the player struggling to stand up " Lets just get out of here, ok?" The others agreed and gated out leaving Cubia alone.

"Dammit, why am I so weak? Why can I ever beat him?" he said while trembling in anger "Why? Why? Why? Why can't I beat him?!" Cubia's body began to glow but before anything happened.....

"Well, Well, Well! So the 'mistress' was right after all! Lucky me!" said a sarcastic voice behind.

Cubia's glow faded. He look behind him to see a figure in a long black coat looking at him. He was looking down at him with a smirk. A smirk he wanted to wipe out of his face. He then took notice of the other appearance. " T-Tsu-kasa?" he asked with difficulty.

" No. I may look like him but I'm not. Hm, that sounded kinda confusing no?" he said playfully.

" Stop playing around or do you want t die here?!" Cubia hissed.

" Don't even try it. I'm way stronger than you. Your child's play to me." he said full of confidence.

" Y-You too!" he said in disbelieve before lowering his head.

Cubia was shaking in anger and he was in the verge of tears as well. His being and pride where quickly shatter with out him even putting much of a fight. Angry tears fell from his eye. Just how weak has he really become? He wanted to prove that he wasn't just Kite shadow but something more. Unfortunately it all back fire.

Dark was eying the teen in front of him. He felt kinda bad for the guy. He knew exactly how it felt. " Do you want to become strong?" he asked softly.

The question took Cubia by surprise " W-what?"

" I said, do you want to become stronger and be able to surpass Kite?" he repeated.

Cubia was brushing the tears away, he hated showing his weakness to others " There is no way to become stronger than that" Cubia said while trying to get up but as soon as he got up he almost fell if Dark hadn't hold him in time.

" Oh but there is! All you need to do is come with me. There are three of us including myself but we could use others." he said while still holding Cubia.

Cubia was interested " Will I really become stronger?" he asked having hope in the stranger.

" No doubt about it! You have a special power dormant inside you. We can help you awaken it and use it to its full potential".

Cubia was in thought thinking this carefully. He was making a huge risk taking the offer. But at the end he didn't cared, as long as he got power to get out of Kite's shadow he didn't care. " Ok! I-I'm in, but...what is it you guys are doing exactly?"

Dark simply smiled before telling him " Your and our goal is simple really. To create a better World. Now do you mind my hands are getting tired of holding you up." he said. Cubia blush in embarrassment before straitening himself up. Soon after they both left the field.

(Between the realm of "The World": White Room)

Aura was having an ominous felling wash over her. She could shake that something big was going to happen and it wasn't good at all. Her knights were patrolling the data space and correcting any error they might find.

" I feel a terrible wave will pass over us" was all she said to herself.

**There you go I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I know people, I'm combining every .hack character from the series, manga, and games I read and seen. But Thats what makes it fun to write. **

**Shadow K.: Review if you wish.**

**Dark T. : Till next time!**


	11. Awakening and meetings

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**Hello people I hope you enjoy reading this. Please keep ignoring the grammar errors and try to enjoy. You know what I own and don't own.**

( _Awakening and meetings_)

( Between the realm of "The World")

Everything in New Moon Castle was quiet. The mistress of this castle hasn't given a mission in a while and it was driving Dark insane. Usually he kept it cool to give other the impression that he was calm and very much alike like Tsukasa. He actually is like Tsukasa but he always crave a little adventure once in a while. When he was bored he nagged the whole time and , unfortunately for him, Shadow was the one that got nagged on.

" Man I'm bored today! There hasn't been a single mission in days! And we already train the new recruits to the point where they can fight for themselves. Even the news about how hectic the outside world is has gotten to the point that is no longer amusing! What else is there to do!" Dark nagged.

" Huh! Listen Dark as much as I 'Love' to hear you complain all day and I really do" he was being sarcastic the whole time " but unless the mistress gives a mission, well theres simply nothing to do but wait." Shadow said while reading a book. He was different from the old Kite. The old one was hyper active, headstrong and love to play video games while Shadow was calm, think things through, and read books.

" Man this bites! And whats up with you and that book! What are you reading?!" Dark said in an annoyed voice.

" None of your business." Shadow replied.

Dark smirked mischievously " Are you reading porn?" he asked feigning innocence. However as soon as the question was asked he got hit in the back of his head with said book " Hey! That hurts!" he pouted.

" Thats what you get!" Shadow said looking like he was about to pop a vein.

" Chill! Besides I prefer guys, remember." Dark said grinning.

" Yeah, yeah. Hey! Does that means you have the hots for me?! You perv!" he said feigning shock and disgust.

" What?! No! I would never see you that way." Dark said playing along. " Although...." he duck to doge a hit " HA! Missed me!" but this time he was hit by the book's backside "OW!"

Shadow chuckle and resume reading.

Suddenly an idea pop into Dark's head " Hey why don't we go a have a little fun for ourselves! That would be fun!".

At this point Shadow's eyes left the book to look at his companion " What do you have in mind this time?" he asked suspiciously.

" Well lets cook up trouble for the Twilight Knight and play games with them. You know, giving them false information, summoning monster for they to battle, and such! What do you say Shadow!" he said getting excited.

" Count me out. I have no intention on joining your little game." Shadow quickly declined.

" Aaww! Why not?" Dark whined.

" Because last time I got slammed into a mountain witch later crumble and the pieces fell on me, Crushing me! And, by reason I don't understand, a meteor fell, out of nowhere might I add, right on the spot where I was squash! I don't know how I was able to get up after that"

"Please!"

"No"

" Please"

"No"

At that moment Cubia walked up to the two " Hey guys, whats up?" Cubia was quiet most of the time he spend with the group, but he always hung around with somebody.

" I'm trying to convince Shadow to come with me and have fun and cook trouble for the Twilight Knights, wanna come?" Dark replied.

" Sure!" he said smirking liking the idea.

" Great! Shadow?" Dark said gazing at Kite's lookalike.

" I said no." he replied.

" Please" said both Dark and Cubia.

" No"

" Please!"

" No!"

Elk enter the chamber to see the duo trying to convince their leader to do something " Um...Whats going on here?"Elk said looking at the lookalike. For a time Shadow has become like Mia to Elk and the Wavemaster always hung around him. Dark told Elk the same thing he told Cubia, but Elk seemed reluctant " I don't know. Seeing Kite again might not be a good idea."

" Come on Elk its just to bug them. Besides I think a little payback wouldn't hurt." Dark reasoned.

"Yeah!" Cubia seconded that.

" Well, Ok. If Shadow come with us." Elk said.

" I said no" Shadow seemed to be loosing the fight.

" Please" Now the three of them said in unison.

" No!"

"Please"

" I said no! Dark I will not be......" Shadow turned his back at the group but at this point Dark had gather the attention of the other two while Shadow complained.

" Watch this!" he said grinning.

" and further more...." Shadow was cut off.

" Oh Shadow" he said in a sing along voice.

" I said no Dark and.......your doing the puppy face of doom, aren't you?" he said sighing defeated.

" Noooo" Dark responded.

Shadow slowly turned around to look at the other and his fear were realized " Aw men! Not the puppy face! Grrrrr. Fine! I'll go but if something happens to me its on your hide!"

" Sure thing Shadow!" Dark replied grinning victoriously. His puppy faces were a sure way to get Shadow to do things with him.

" Yeah!" the other two cheered while Shadow grumble something.

" Alright time to set up the stage!" Dark said smirking.

(The real world: with Kite)

Kite has been exhausted for days trying to figure out where the remaining treasures could be and a way to bring Elk back, so far nothing. Haseo has been training him to summoned his avatar, which he now can summoned freely, and gave him tips as to using his powers. Everything has been quiet for a while and he was getting annoyed. Everything he tried to do ends up in a failure. He was checking his e-mails when suddenly a new one appeared. Kite curious decided to open I and see what information it had. He read the following message:

'_ I got information about the to guys that looks like you and Tsukasa. Also I know how to bring Elk back to his original self. If you want to know the information come to ( Omega) Deceiveful Dark Paradise. Go to the farthest part of the field and meet me there. I want to see something about you guys too, so bring Tsukasa along and whoever else you wish to. Come at noon._'

Kite re-read the message and couldn't believe it. Someone knew about his and Tsukasa's lookalikes and knew how to bring Elk back. " But there is also the probability it could be a trap" he frown at the thought " But I must take the risk. Maybe just maybe I can find Elk and apologies to the guy" with that set he contact Tsukasa telling him to meet him at Mac Anu and to bring someone along. He insert his password and username and logged in.

(Mac Anu)

Kite waited patiently for Tsukasa to arrive. It was almost noon and he got restless. Finally Tsukasa arrived at the town along side Subaru and headed towards Kite direction. " So, whats so urgent for you to actually send me an e-mail to meet you here?" Kite explain what he read on his e-mail to the two.

" Thats great not only we'll find information on your lookalikes but we can finally wake Elk up" Subaru said excited about the good news.

"But.." Kite added " It can also be a trap to lure us in. So we need to be extra careful when we get to the field. Are you guys ready to go?". The two simply nodded and headed to the right town to log in the area.

( (Omega) Deceiveful Dark Paradise)

The gang arrived at the field only to see all the monsters had been killed. They lay motionless on the ground and their colors had faded making them look grey. Subaru gasp putting her hands on her mouth, eyes wide open. Tsukasa and Kite frown at the site.

" What happen to them?" Subaru asked. Seconds later all the monster that lay on the ground vanish.

"Its the same as that other field. Some one has killed all the monster in the area." Kite said to the group.

" I guess the guy that wanted to meet us didn't want any interruptions. We better be careful." Tsukasa added. The trio went to their destination at the other side of the field.

Meanwhile up in a mountain top at the meeting place Shadow, Dark, Elk, and Cubia waited patiently for the group to arrived.

" So why did you tell us to eliminate the monsters?" Cubia asked intrigued at to the black Wavemaster intentions.

" I didn't want any interruptions when the two subjects arrived at the meeting place." Dark said as if was the simplest thing in the world.

" But why?" Elk added to the questions.

"Sheesh! You two ask a lot of questions! I just want to see something and I want you guys to see it too."

" See what?" the other two ask in unison.

Dark simply smiled at the two " You'll see if I'm right."

Shadow looked at him " Well aren't you full of surprises!" he said amused.

" Hehe. I know." was all he said.

Kite, Tsukasa, and Subaru made their way to the meeting place to see it empty. They waited patiently for their sponsor to meet them there. Unknown to the trio Dark stood watching them from the top of the mountain.

" Hey isn't that......?" Elk started to say.

"...Kite" Cubia finish. His hands where fisted and he was shaking. All of a sudden lines appeared around his body making him glow.

" Don't even think about it Cubia. Remember we are here to watch, not make our presences known" Dark told Cubia. Cubia calmed down and the glow faded, he was confuse a to Dark intentions.

" Then what....?" Cubia started.

" Just watch. Lets see if Dark's theory is true." Shadow said..

Dark watch at the unsuspecting group and smirk " And here we go" he tap the floor with his staff once and it began. Kite and company waited but seeing that nothing happen where about to leave when a screech stop them. They look at the sky and saw a horde of giant trolls with bat wing hurling at their direction.

"Damn! Its a trap!" Kite said getting angry. He really was hoping it wasn't.

" No surprise there. Lets just eliminate these things" Tsukasa said annoyed.

They all pull out there weapons and lunch at the monsters. They battle them for a while only to see that it was doing little damage to them. " I see. I guess I have to summoned my avatar then" ' _You ready you good for nothing dragon_' Kite thought ' **Yeah, yeah lets get this over with!**' Cubia said boredly. Around Kites body appeared red lines and he glowed. The light grew to such extend that Subaru and Tsukasa covered their eyes. It was the same thing like before except that they where different person.

Subaru only saw Kite flying as for Tsukasa, he saw the humanoid dragon before them. ' _Kite! What are you?_' Tsukasa thought stunned.

The monster where not faced by the avatar and simply launch at him. Cubia Omega summoned a sword from its fire and charged at them. The monster weren't thought but there where too many of them. When one die many appeared in his place. Kite simply slash at them while Tsukasa and Subaru tried to help from behind. A group of winged trolls bypassed Kite's avatar and headed strait for Subaru.

She looked stunned and Tsukasa was to far from her to reach her in time. But he ran in her direction ' _No! I'm not going to make it!_' he ran toward her not noticing the blue lines that appeared around his body. ' _I won't loose my friends again_!' " Subaru!" he cried out and the lines light shone brightly. The monster that tried to attack Subaru had been destroyed. Subaru, who had her eyes shot, open them to see what happened and her eye widen. Tsukasa looked at himself and notice he was huge. Like Kite's avatar his was shape like a knight, his helmet was shape like the head of a wolf, he had huge metallic gloves with huge claws at the end of them, and instead of wings he had a cape that was divided in six section, each representing different elements: lighting, fire, water, darkness,wind, and earth. His body color was blue and so where his eyes. ' _Woah! Didn't see that coming!_' Tsukasa thought.

"Tsukasa! You can fly!" Subaru said.

"What?! Subaru can't you see...." Tsukasa started but was cut by Kite.

" No, apparently not. So use those sharp claws and help me!" Kite told him. Tsukasa focus at what was at hand and slash at the monsters. Even with Tsukasa's avatar the monsters weren't diminishing. The horde of winged trolls kept coming at them.

" Dammit! Why aren't they lessening" Kite said annoyed.

" Can we even win?" Tsukasa said slashing at some monsters.

Dark and the other two watch the fight from behind. Cubia and Elk had wide eyes, they could see the two avatars fighting the hordes of monsters. They kept staring lost in thought until Dark snap them out of it " Well I guess thats enough!" Dark said while he tap the floor with his staff. Suddenly all the monsters disintegrate in thin air.

" Well lets get out of here before our presence are known" Dark said while walking away.

" You....You knew this would happen! Didn't you!" Cubia said.

Dark simply chuckled " No...but I had a feeling it would"

" Clever little sneak aren't ya?" Shadow said. Dark simply grin back. With that Shadow, Cubia and Dark teleported out of the field. Elk stayed behind watching the group. He heard their conversation.

" What happened?" Subaru said.

"They all just....vanish" Tsukasa said after he return to normal. Witch Subaru didn't even notice.

" Dammit all! We came here looking for clues and look at what......." Kite sentence came to a stop once he laid eyes on something. Tsukasa and Subaru where confused as to the sudden stop. Kite had wide eyes and only said one thing "...Elk". Tsukasa and Subaru look at where Kite was staring at and their eyes went wide. It was indeed Elk but his clothing where different but it was still him. "Elk!" Kite shouted at his missing friend. Elk simply look at them with remorse before a wind gale surrounded him. " NO! Please wait!" Kite shouted but it was to late, Elk was gone once again.

Tsukasa and Subaru felt sorry for Kite " ..Kite" Tsukasa was trying to find the right words to it but once he reach Kite he saw him smiling softly. "Kite?" Tsukasa ask confused.

" Well at least we know his mind is still here somewhere . Next time we'll get him back for sure" Kite said determination evident in his voice.

Tsukasa smiled " Yeah. We will. Lets head back for now." With that they gated out of the area.

( New Moon Castle)

Elk was heading back to the castle after the short encounter with Kite. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. '_Kite seemed almost happy to see me_' he thought to himself ' _But that can't be. He hates me._' He frown at this point. While passing he didn't notice he was passing another figure " So! You couldn't resist showing yourself to Kite, huh?"

Elk jump as the voice has startle him " Shadow! H-how did you..?"

"Know? I have a mirror in my room that shows me something about 'The World' and since you didn't come back with us I got curious." Shadow said shrugging.

" A-Are you m-mad at m-me" Elk was terrified, he couldn't handle that the one that had save him would hate him.

" No, just curious. Why did you do it then?" Shadow asked looking at Elk.

Elk looked at the floor " I wanted him to see me. That I haven't given up because of him. But..." Shadow was listening carefully " But he looked happy to see. Like he was glad to see that I was ok. Well sort of. I'm so confused.".

Shadow sighted and walk toward Elk " Elk I need you to know that we are here for you." '_Man! Thats so cheesy of me to say!_' Shadow thought " But I must know where your loyalty lies. With us or with Kite?"

Elk frown clearly thinking before answering " My loyalty toward Kite died the moment he broke me."

Shadow looked at Elk " You were never broken. You are just simply wounded."

Elk looked up and smiled at Shadow " A wound that you healed. Along with the others of course. You are my new family now"

Shadow chuckle " Yeah. Now go on and rest. You'll need your energy. I'll be there soon." Elk nodded and ran off. Shadow sighted " How frustrating. He still is willing to give Kite a chance. Well that something I must fix or else all of this could backfire. I need to think." he walk off to an unknown destination.

(Between the realms of "The World": White Room)

Aura has been contemplating on the feeling she had a few days a go. It was still bothering her. She had to talk to Kite about it.

" A. Balmung go and send a message to Kite. Tell him it is time for us to meet once again." A. Balmung nodded. A. Kite was outside listening and he was shacking with anger.

" It will be done my lady" A. Balmung said.

" Oh! And keep A. Kite busy during our conversation. I don't want him to be here when he arrives" once again A. Balmung nodded and went to deliver the message.

A. Kite was now stunned and sad. Aura didn't want him there when 'He' arrived. He decided to just go and visit a random area to clear his mind. And that is what he did.

( Random Area)

Azure Kite arrived at an random area. It was raining hard and he notice that the field was empty. All the monsters where gone and that struck him as strange. He shrugged. He floated around the field to find a spot to think. Moments later he saw another figure sitting on a boulder and stop on his tracks. It was Kite's lookalike and he appeared to be in deep thought and haven't notice his presence yet. Azure Kite narrow his eyes and summoned his blades and got ready to strike.

" I wouldn't do that if I where you" Shadow said calmly without looking at him.

" Oh? And why not? " A. Kite asked amused.

" For one it would be a waste of time because I would win hands down. Beside I came here to think not to fight,A.I." he said still not looking at him.

" Fine then. I want to know, why do you look like me?" this got Shadow's interest and turn his head to look at the A.I. Indeed they look similar to each other.

" Well this is interesting" he off the boulder and walk toward the A.I. " You must be Azure Kite, a night of Aura" he said amused.

" So you know me, mind telling me who are you?" Azure Kite said eying him suspiciously but still not making any sudden movement. One wrong move and he would be deleted, that was for sure.

" Not at all. My name is Shadow Kite leader of the Shadow Knights, go figures huh?" he said shrugging

" So you are part of the other organization thats been causing trouble in "The World"" he said now preparing to fight.

Shadow sighted " I'm not here to fight as I said before. So be on your way. I have thing to think about." He turn to sit back in the boulder when A. Kite spoke again.

" Can't do that. If I can't get rid of Kite then I might as well try to defeat you. That way she will notice me."

Shadow chuckled before looking back at him " You know if you do your life will end right here. I find it amusing your willing to give your life away. Why do you want to throw it away? Even if it is an artificial life its still a life. But more importantly, why do you even bother with her? When she sees you she'll only see Kite. Thats why she made you in his image. What other reason could there be?"

"SHUT UP!" A. Kite was grinding his teeth " Thats not true! I refuse to be just a copy!"

Shadow looked at the other right on the eyes "Then why don't you leave her." They were both the same height, but the difference be in the one that looks like a scarecrow.

" Huh?" A. Kite was taken back.

" I said, why don't you leave her? I think your more than capable on being on your own." Shadow replied.

" I can't do that!" A. Kite asked incredulously.

Shadow Kite rolled his eyes " You said you wanted to eliminate Kite. Well what would happened if you fail?" A. Kite was silent but stared at him intenly. " Not only would you have failed but Aura would be disappointed at you for your actions. And even if you did defeat him Aura would more than displease at you, she would be angry at you. Maybe even have you deleted. Every way I see it its a loose/loose situation. "

A. Kite fists tighten at the though " No! Your wrong! I know that if I defeat him she'll finally acknowledge me! She has to!"

Shadow sighted " And if you loose?"

A. Kite look at him determination in his eyes " I won't loose."

Shadow sighted again " Fine do what you feel is right. I need to sleep right now. I'll be seeying ya around. Farewell other me." he grin before he disappeared from the area. A. Kite frown thinking hard before he too left the area.

( With Shadow Kite)

" Soon Azure, soon. You and I will meet again. And a new path will open." Shadow chuckle to himself. " Lets see what you'll choose"

**A. Link : Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Shadow K. : I see you woke up. Anyway Review if you like. Flames are not welcome.**

**A. Link : Which reminds me. Where is Dark?**

**Shadow K. : He went into hiding as soon as you woke up.**

**A. Link : Dammit! Well next time. See ya!**


	12. Details and Plans

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth.

**Shadow K. : I'm so not in the mood to talk to much so here's the next chap. Now stop bugging me!**

**Dark T. : Well aren't you the live of the party ( roll his eyes)**

**Shadow K.: Shut up.**

( _Details and Plans_)

(Shicksal's Headquarters)

Everything was peaceful and calm at Shicksal's Headquarters.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST CONTROL OF THE AIDA!!"

Or not. Cello was on the verge to kill someone and that someone was Fluegel. Why? Nobody knows. Since they lost the control of Aida everything had gone wrong. The Aida has gone on a rampage on "The World" and they had to hunt them down and eliminate the small portion of the parasite that they where able to take control. The other Aida, the one who remain free, has taken measures to avoid the group and hidden itself somewhere within "The World". Not only that but since the break out the had decided to track down the ones responsible for putting two of their comrades in comas. They had save energy sign when the two had first appeared so that they could track them. But their search was all for not. Every time the got the signal it remained for minutes before it completely vanish. Their client was also not happy about it. He wanted to get the treasures without making a fuss and take over CCORP. But all has went wrong.

" How are we suppose to find them?! Every time we try to trace them they simply vanish! How can we counter attack these...these...whatever they are?!" Cello asked clearly frustrated.

" It appears that every time we track them , they are able to vanish without trace" Klarinette said with a frown.

" These guys are definitely more dangerous and powerful than The Twilight knights. Yet their organize and move alone, but strategically. For now these guys have moved when they seek the treasure and one of them is able to defeat a bunch of us. These guys are good." Fluegel said.

Just then Geist came bursting through the door, he look like he had something important to say.

" Guys! I just got videos revealing two guys along with the previous two. Here take a look." He push a button on a nearby wall making a huge screen appear. They used this to communicate with their client but now it was going to be use to reveal their superior foes. Once there Three pair of images appear on the screen. The members minus Geist stare amazed at what they where seeing. " Notice anything familiar?"

" One of them looks like.....but that can't be! The other I don't know. The other two are the ones that took out Tromel and Orgel." Cello said still staring.

" I also got the videos of how Orgel and Tromel meet their demised with perfect detail. Don't ask me how I got it, I had to go through a lot of crap to get this. You can see the one that resembles Tsukasa, wearing a dark long coat and his hair is black, taking Trommel out. And how the second eliminated Orgel. He resembles Kite but with a few dark features and changes. And Klarinette was right, he was able to injured Skeith with a single swing of his blade, that makes him the biggest threat."

" He took out Skeith with a single swing of his sword?! Thats not possible! Even we can't do that to him!" Cello said eyes widening.

" Yes well, theres more. As you can see both of the were recorded twice and with those two with them, which leaves us to assume that they're with them" Metronome added " Look at the third picture we obtain. You can see the Tsukasa and Kite impostors along with two others." She said bushing a button making the third picture get bigger. The other member where shock to see who was one of the figures along with the Tsukasa lookalike. " As you can see the one we don't know has some similarity's with Kite and the other is none other than Elk. Apparently he is one of the four that pose great threat to us and " The World" making him extremely dangerous" Metronome finish.

" I wonder what made Elk do these things. And more importantly, how is he there? He's supposed to be in a coma yet there he is. There's more than meets the eye here." Fluegel stated. He then sighted looking at the remaining group " We know now how the look like but under no circumstances are you aloud to face them. Not without the rest of the group. There all extremely dangerous and cunning. When the next treasure appears we all go to search for it. Got it?"

All nodded in the group not going to denied their leaders decision.

(New Moon Castle)

Four figure had gather to discuss a matter. Shadow had summoned them to tell them what he had found out and he didn't looked pleased, but he kept his cool.

" Alright. Now that everyone is present I would like to say a few words." Shadow began.

" Finally!The final phase of the plan can be executed! Good bye old "The World" and hello to the new one! And more importantly...NO more orders from the old hag!" Dark said excited. That is until Shadow smack him in the head.

" That is not why I have called you here." he said calmly.

" You mean the final phase isn't going to be executed? Dang." Dark said pouting a little.

" So why have you summon us here Shadow?" Cubia asked, curious to know.

" It appeared that Shicksal know of our identities" Dark frown at this. Cubia thought of it as nothing and as for Elk he had his eyes widen. " Yes Elk, all of us. They stole video images from CCORP revealing our appearance of each and everyone of us. The mistress, to evade further misfortunes, will use her powers to jam block visual and others while were on the area. So that only those who are in the area in the present moment will know whats happening if you get the drift."

" Yeah. Eliminate anyone who is in the present area while where there or stay hidden and avoid them" Dark said boredly.

" Exactly."

"Um....Shadow. Does...does..?" Elk tried to ask but was cut off.

" No Elk. The Twilight Knights, or more specifically Kite doesn't know your part of our group" Elk sighted relief " However, he will find out in time so you better be prepared" Elk now look sad but determined at the same time.

" Now that you have the information you are dismiss." With that said the four figures disappeared.

( Mac Anu)

The Twilight Knight had all gather for a meeting at Raven, G.U.'s headquarters since there they can be at full privacy. The meeting was about the lookalike and they where all interested on the topic. Balmung came front to begin his speech.

" As some of you know. There has been interruptions in the gathering of the treasures and Shicksal has been the least of our worries. The intruders appear to be a Kite and Tsukasa impostors. During the past few day we been trying to gather data around these two individuals to find out who are they and where can they be found." Balmung said to the group.

" So, what has been the results" Ovan ask wanting to know more about these individuals.

" Unfortunately nothing." Orca said in place of Balmung.

" What?!"

"How can that be ?!"

"I'm scared!"

The simple answer had thrown the group into a tantrum. Everyone was beginning to panic.

" Everyone settle down. Now, no information has been found of this two giving the possibilities they could be very advance A.I." Balmung continue.

" A.I.?! How can that be? They act way to human like to be A.I." Kuhn said clearly not believing what he was hearing.

" Yes but remember Kuhn, Azure Kite is an A.I. And he can act like a normal player or did you already forget Auras knights" Haseo said.

" Yes. But still Azure Kite has some traits that separate him from players. These guys haven't shown anything at all so we really can't assume that." Pi said.

Kite was frowning. '_They can't possibly be referring to that kid that attack me and Tsukasa a while back could they?_'. Tsukasa was thinking the same thing.

" Well at any rate we know nothing more except the possibilities that they could be A.I." Orca said with finality.

" There is some one who might know their identities" Yata spoke gaining the attention of the group.

" Alright Yata spill it! Who is it?" Haseo asked.

Yata simply smirk " Well two people actually. The first would be the figures themselves, which is an impossibility . And of course there is Zelkova."

" UUUUUUUUUUGHHH.......... The little brat that has an obsession with me? Well I guess. After all he did help us with Cubia before, so maybe he can help us now." Hase said sighting.

" Yes but the problem is he hasn't been seen in a while and it would be tricky to find him." Yata informed the group.

Haseo look at two of his old comrades " Kuhn, Pi" the two nodded understanding what he was saying. " Leave that to us. We'll find the little squirt and bring him here."

" Right so..." Balmung began but was cut off by a blue ball appearing out of thing air, which later expanded to reveal a figure. Azure Balmung descended until his feet touch the ground. Everyone in the room was speechless.

" Kite" said player looked stunned " Aura wish to speak to you tomorrow as soon as you can. Go to (Delta) Celestial Gates of the White Maiden. Once your are in the field use Gate hacking and it will transport you to our realm." A. Balmung informed the twinblade.

" She does?! Wait! Why can she talk to me now?" Kite asked curious.

" Well.....Ummmm...." A. Balmung began to say.

( With Aura)

Aura had A. Balmung drying her hair while singing ' Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me'.

The two knights in the room had sweat drop the entire time. They learned Aura couldn't sing very well for she had broken two mirrors, three glass vases, and a window.

'_ How the heck I get into this situations!_' A. Orca thought.

( Back with the group)

A. Balmung simply said " She's busy" and with that said he took off.

Kite was stupefied. Aura has just set for him a time a place when they could meet and he would be damn if he let it slide. He look at Tsukasa who simply nodded, understanding the situation. Kite would finally be rid of his demons once and for all.

" What the hell?!" Balmung said surprising the already disbelieving group. " That guy look like a zombie version of me! What the hell?!".

Kite simply shrug " There is one that looks like Orca too." Orca look like his eyes would pop out any second. " Well....I'll be login off now. See ya" Kite said smiling for the first time in a while leaving the confused group......confuse.

( Shicksal's Headquarters)

Geist was in deep thought while the rest of the group discuss their next movement. Their client, which they don't know who the heck he was, wants them to continue their search for the eight treasures of the wave. Not wanting to loose their pay, they continue making strategies and creating maps of where it was possible for be.

" Alright so we know the treasures are located in areas with words that had to do something with The Wave. So........" Fluegel continue his explanation while Geist was still deep in thought. Posaune, Geist closest friend, notice his strange behavior and decided to find out what was on his mind.

" Yo! Geist, whats the matter with you? Your awfully to serious today and that is so not like you." Posaune said knowingly.

Geist sighted before he replied " Its just that...things have gotten way out of hand. I mean we lost two of our comrades and all. So I was thinking....." by this time the whole group was listening " ...we could use some help". There was an awkward silence for a moment.

" You have got to be kidding me." Metronome finally said.

" So Geist, who do you have in mind?" Cello asked intrigued by what might the answer would be.

" Well..........I was thinking that we could ask......." he pause for a moment clearly nervous.

" Spit out already buddy. You already started it so might as well finish it" Posaune said.

" I was thinking that we could ask....the Twilight Knights?" once again the silence return.

" What?!"

" No way!"

"You have got to be kidding me"

" Hey give me a break I'm only fourteen. Beside it was a suggestion" It was true he along with Posaune where the youngest in the group, been fourteen an all.

" Well I think that mascara has finally affected your brain" Metronome said to Geist.

"Wait!" everyone stare at Fluegel " I think the kid on to something."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison.

" Think about it. If we team up with The Twilight Knights to fight this foes, there is a high percentage that we could beat them. After that we could settle the treasure thing later. Or have you not heard the saying ' The enemy of my enemy is my friend'".

" But thats just crazy! Beside how can we convince The Twilight Knights to join forces when we have cause all sort of trouble in " The World"" Klarinette finally said.

Fluegel pretended to think before saying " I don't think it will be that hard to convince them seeing their double ganger's are a much bigger pain than us. Besides....since it was Geist idea, then maybe he should be the one to ask them. I think thats fitting, don't you think?"

" Oh yeah"

" Positively"

" Sure"

" W-what?! W-Why me?!" Geist said clearly not wanting to be the one to go.

" Because my dear friend, You where the one that open your mouth so 'You' have to be the one that has to talk to them. Don't worry you'll be in our thoughts the whole time." Posaune said with a smile.

" Thanks a lot." Geist mumble.

" Now get to it Geist and find The Twilight Knights and tell us how it go" Fluegel said dismissing the kid.

" Roger" he said lowly before he departed.

" Are you sure it was wise to send Geist to ask for the alliance. I mean he's just a kid. And in front of our old rivals they could send him into a coma" Cello asked with worry.

" Don't worry Cello they're not that heartless. Beside if it works then we can actually fight back against these guys and as you can see they are not to be mess with." Fluegel answer her question.

" I just hope my buddy will be alright" Posaune said worry.

" Don't worry so much. He will be. Now as for my missing magazines......." she look at Posaune seriously which made him sweat drop. 'Oh Crap!' Posaune thought.

**Dark T: Reviews are Welcome!**

**Shadow K.: But flames are not. Now get out of here.**

**Dark T.: Be nice! Until next time everyone!**

**Shadow K.: Whatever.**


	13. Union

.Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**A. Link: Hey people! How are you good? Well.....good for you. Here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it.**

**Dark T.: Well I don't! **

**A. Link : Your fire wood!**

**Dark T. paled before running like a maniac.**

( _Union_)

( Mac Anu)

Kite was nervous, very very nervous. Today he was going to see Aura for the first time in a while. It felt ages for him since he last saw her, and he wasn't happy for what happened the last time. For reasons he doesn't know the girl got stab by him instead of Corbenik and he blame himself for that because he thought he had kill Aura. What he didn't tell Tsukasa in addition to that was that his life wasn't as people expect them to be. He lived with abusive parents and everyone in school tend to ignore him or make fun of him. His life was similar to Tsukasa but he still lived it, thus making his happy go lucky personality disappeared in time.

" Alright then! Time to go see Aura." said Kite to no one in particular.

He repeated the words that Azure Balmung has told him and he log to (Delta) Celestial Gates of the White Maiden. The gates activated and send him to the destination written.

((Delta) Celestial Gates of the White Maiden)

Kite was amaze at the site. It was a field cover in nothing but white flowers and aromatic grass. ' _Elk would've love this place_' Kite thought sadly. He started to explore the field when suddenly he thought of something '_Wait! How am I suppose to gate hack with no gates? ARGH! That stupid no good..._' he thought where put on a hold as he saw something in the center of the field. It looked like an old gate cover in mold and such. It was obvious it was out of service. Kite examined it for a few seconds before he got the idea. He summoned his bracelet and preform gate hack on the old gate. The gate immediately became to life and teleported Kite once more to his destination.

( Between the realms of the world)

Kite arrived at a white place. It looked like a room with a bed and such. Theres where two doors in the room. Kite was curious and open one of them and revealed to be another room. Then he opened the other one and it was the same, another room.

" Great! How am I going to find Aura in this maze! Its gonna take forever" Kite said getting frustrated. On one of the doors suddenly appear a symbol. It was the infinity symbol, the one that look to the symbol Aura had. " Well looks like Aura is going to guide me. Better not keep her waiting!" with that he went through the door and any other door with the infinity symbol.

Not too far away the smallest of the Azure knights notice the new presence in the area and gritted his teeth. He was shacking with anger once again and his hands where fisted.

"He's here" Was all he said before heading out of his room.

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow and Dark where watching from the goth looking mirror. They were monitoring Kite the whole time. Shadow notice A. Kite presence moving close to Kite. Dark also notice this and looked at Shadow.

" Do you think the kid is really going to eliminate Kite?"

Shadow shrugged " Maybe in the past, but now that Kite has Cubia Omega's powers I really don't know which one is going to be victor".

" Hm......They're both strong. I guess you have a point."

Shadow opened his book and look at Dark " It really doesn't matter. We are now getting stronger than they ever could"

" Yeah but still, don't you wish to be able to fight with our others just to proved them that we are better than they could ever dream? To be out of their shadows?" Dark asked.

" More times than you could ever imagine" Shadow said while reading his book.

" So?! Why don't we? Its only going to take like what?! a second!!"

" As tempting as it sound, we can't. We have other and more importants things to do. Their pummeling can wait a little longer. " Shadow stated.

" Awww.....Your no fun. But, I guess your right." Dark sighted before focusing on the mirror again " Lets see what their encounter is going to be like." there was a silence before " Twenty bucks Azure will beat Kite." Dark said smirking.

Shadow looked at him and smirk " Your on."

( Between the realms of " The World": White Room)

Kite wonder for a while before he came upon a strait passage. He started walking forward when Cubia Omega interrupted his thought ' **Heads up kid. We got company**'. It was then that Kite notice a figure leaning on a wall side in the middle of the passage. He didn't look happy to see him. Kite stop and look at the figure waiting in his path. He remember him all to well. It was A. Kite right in front of him, glaring at him. Kite didn't like that look and notice things were about to get ugly. He notice that A. Kite was about the same hight as his older P.C., which means he was shorter than him, and it look like a zombie, a mean one at that. And his eyes were neon green and glaring directly at him.

" A. Kite" Kite said in a monotone voice.

" Kite" came the equally reply from the other " So! Might you tell me why are you here?" he said still glaring but kept it cool.

" I came here to see Aura." Kite glared back.

A. Kite chuckle " I'm afraid I can't let you do that" he summoned his weapons as he said this.

Kite did the same " I know is a waste of time asking you why. I guess this can't be avoided, huh?"

" Nope, I guess not." with that said both figures charge at each other.

There weapon clash against the other and stay like that for a while, both testing the others strength. Moments later they both jump back and charge at each other again exchanging blows after blows. Kite was able to punch him in the guts. Azure, thou in pain, was able to kick Kite side before both began to exchange blows with their weapons. A. Kite summoned two giant balls of blue fire and throw them at Kite. Kite tighten his grip on his weapons and slash at the direction of the blue balls of flames sending fiery energy slash colliding with the other attack canceling each other out. Both charge and cross weapon to the other side. Kite was slash at one of his sides drawing blood while Azure was slash at one of his arms also drawing blood. They looked at each other panting.

' _I don't understand! Last time he wasn't able to damage me. Heck! He barely posed a challenge. Now hes matching me blow to blow?! I must kill him now before he gets even stronger!_' A. Kite thought while barging his teeth.

" I won't......... let you leave this place alive......... you know." he said panting.

" Yeah.....says the guy....who is also...... tired. Man!......that punch in the face .....hurt!" Kite panted " But I know the kick on your stomach must have hurt you, too. .......Right?" he said smiling.

A. Kite growled. It did hurt. He didn't expect Kite to be this good. Then again he was created in his image. " It doesn't matter. Now your dead!"

But before they both launch at each other a voice stop them " Stop at once!". The two warrior stop on their tracks at the sound of the voice and A. Kite paled. ' _No! Not now! Not her! She can't see me like this!_' He wasn't referring to how mess up he look, but the way he acted. " Both of you come through my door immediately" . Silently the made their way to the door with out glancing at each other. The door open and both made their way in. Kite notice the young knight was very nervous. Inside was none other than Aura sitting in a field of flowers. She glance at the two and stood up.

" Lady Aura I can explain..............!" A. Kite started to say but Aura simply halted his speech with her hand.

" I don't want to hear it. Wait in the other room until I'm done speaking with Kite" she replied.

"But...." the young knight tried to say but he was cut off again.

" No buts and go!" Aura said raising her voice a little

A. Kite hung his head and left. Inside Kite's head a chibi version of him was doing a happy dance. Don't get him wrong he felt bad for the brat but he was happy to see Aura defending him.

' **Now thats just playing creepy. A happy dance?! You make me sick!**' Cubia Omega said inside his head. However, Kite was too happy at the moment to pay attention to what he said.

Aura look at Kite and smiled " Its been a while hero of the bracelet."

" Yeah. It has been!" Kite smiled back at her shyly. He just didn't know how to act around her.

" And your looking like you had a fight with a land mower and lost!" she giggle. " Putting aside that, I know that theres been something bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

Kite smiled faded and was replace with a look of sadness and pain. He told Aura everything about his life and such, how he parents abuse him and everyone ignore him and make fun of him and among others. Aura was speechless, but kept it hidden. Who knew that a happy face like Kite's could hide so much pain.

" Thats awful. I don't know how you can take that?" she said with concern.

" Yeah, I wonder that too. But another thing thats been bugging me is you. Why did you get in the way of my attack and got stab in place of Corbenik. I've been having nightmares telling me it was my fault that you died and some of them you are the one that tell me its my fault. The guilt is driving me nuts. So, why? Why did you do that?!" Kite wasn't looking at Aura at this point.

" Oh Kite! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was hurting you because of that. But it had to be done" Kite looked at her wanting an explanation. " You see by stabbing me you could destroy Corbenik with out activating his special ability."

" Special ability?" Kite asked.

" Yes you see if you would've stab Corbenik then he would've activated the rebirth. Normally it would just clean the data and restore everything to what it once was. But since Morganna had fuse with him then it would've crash the system destroying the world and it would've spread to your world creating havoc and chaos." Aura explained.

Kite had wide eyes " So stabbing you was a good thing? But I hurt you! I....." he was cut off by Aura.

" It was the only way and it didn't hurt at all. Trust me." she said smiling.

" I'm sorry." Kite whisper.

" There is nothing to be sorry about because theres nothing to forgive. Be at ease knowing that we are still friends"

Some of Kite's weight was lifted and he felt better than he had in years. " Thank you."

" Your welcome. Oh and Kite" she was serious at this point " Don't let your lookalike and his team get the treasures. I feel that if they do 'The World' wold be in peril." Kite nodded determined to stop his looalike. " Now go! Your team needs you!"

Kite nodded and left. Aura then summoned her youngest knight. He enters the room and see Aura waiting for him. " Lady Aura.....I....." he started to say but was cut off.

" A. Kite I am very disappointed at you. You attack Kite without a reason and try to eliminate him from " The World" knowing that he his needed. Do you know that by doing that you could've jeopardize 'The World'?" Aura said looking sternly at him.

' _I could've taken his place! Heck! That's why you created me in the first place! Because he wasn't there! It's not fair I get the blame!_' he thought " But .....Lady Aura....I......"

Aura sighted sadly "Sometimes I wish I never created you" Aura felt bad for saying this as she left her knight there staring into nothingness.

' _No......NO! How could this had happen. She even told me that she wish I wouldn't exist. He was right! He was right from the fucking start! He knew something like this would happen, but I ignored him! I only wanted her to look at me! It's all my fault!_' he thought ' _No!_ _This is all his fault. If he hadn't come back then none of this would've happen. Kite's going to pay_!' he then left the room.

( Mac Anu: Raven at Home)

Everyone had once again gather minus Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn who were still looking for Zelkova and Kite. Balmung had finally overcome the uneasiness of seeing a double, as did Orca although he haven't met his yet. Balmung has gather everyone for an important meeting.

" Ok so everyone minus the party looking for Zelkova and Kite himself is, so lets begin. So as you may know..." Balmung started but was cut of by the door beigh open.

" Wait! Don't start!" Shugo enter through the doors and quickly took a place next to Rena, who had her face in her palm to hide her shame ' _I can't believe we are related._'. " Ok you can continue now!" Shugo said with a huge grin.

" You shouldn't grin so much. Those grins of your's are contagious." Rena told him.

" No there not" came the reply.

" Ok then as you know...." once again he was interrupted by the door busting open.

" Hey people! Did I miss anything!" this time it was a cheerful Kite and he had a huge grin on his face, like Shugo. Everyone in the room was set of course. Subaru was speechless, Tsukasa's eyes twitch, Black Rose thought that she had cross an alternate dimension, and everyone else was stupefied.

" Wow, Rena was right. My grins are contagious." Shugo said still eying there leader.

" Told you so".

The room was silent. Kite was confuse as to everyones reaction " What?" he said indignefied.

Everyone just reply that everything was just fine or nothing and among other answers. Kite walk and took a sit next to Black Rose. Balmung took this as a sign to continue. " As I was saying. You may know....." out of no where many cube pieces appeared out of nowhere and gather in a single place and then they disappeared revealing a player. " AW....Come on! Why won't you let me finish my information! It took me all night to get them and form them into a speech dammit!" Balmung said to no one in specific.

Player stared nervously at the group before he started to talk " Hello. My name is Geist and I am a member of ........Shicksal" When he finish saying these he was surrounded by weapons from everyone in the room pointing very close to him. Geist was sweating pullets " W-wait! I-I'm here to tell you something!........... Please don't kill me!"

" Why should we believe you! Your a member of Shicksal for goodness sake." Black Rose said still pointing her weapon at him, or more specifically his neck.

" Yeah well I'm also a fourteen year old risking my skin to try a negotiate with you" he replied, still frighten.

Balmung lower his sword " Negotiate? Why would Shicksal try to make a deal with their rivals?"

" So, will you hear me out then? Because I'm about to faint here." He said and indeed he looked like he was about to faint. Balmung told everyone to lower their weapons. Atoli came and calmed the poor boy down before he fainted. After a while he gather his composure and began his message " Ok here goes. By now you must have notice Tsukasa and Kite's lookalikes and our recent encounter with them, right?" everyone nodded " Well we already lost two of our members and who knows how long its gonna be before one of your own is sent into a coma by one of them. So our leader, Fluegel, has ask if Shicksal and The Twilight Knights join forces against these foes. We even agree to share every information we have on them with you if you agree. He also said that we could discuss the treasure thing after this whole ordeal is over."

" I don't know if we can trust them. What do you think Kite?" Orca asked his friend.

" I think we should team up with them." Kite said.

" What?! Kite do you know what you are saying?! Teaming up with our enemy? What gives?" Black Rose asked Kite not believing his answer.

" Black Rose I understand how you feel but it can't be help. Some of you only heard what these lookalikes could do from the ones that actually saw them. Even with my new powers I don't think we're a match for them. Teaming up could actually raise those odds." Kite explained.

" I agree with Kite. He is right after all. I, like him, have seen with my own eyes what this guys were able to do. And I still not sure what their true power is. So I say lets give it a shot." Tsukasa said agreeing with Kite.

" Alright. I guess, but we're keeping an eye on them." Black Rose said.

" So if decide then! Go and tell Fluegel that its a deal and that we will meet here. Since you got inside just fine, they could do the same. But remember we're keeping an eye on you guys." Kite said the last part seriously.

" Sure! I'll head toward our hideout and tell him the news. We'll be here as soon as we can. And thanks for not kicking the shit out of me" Geist said.

" Your Welcome!" Shugo said earning some looks from their teammates making Rena even more embarrass '_ Why God? WHY?!_' Rena thought.

Geist headed to their team's headquarters to inform the rest of the group the news. The Twilight Knights and Shicksal had join forces.

**A. Link: Well, well. The former enemies unite against a common foe.**

**Shadow K: It doesn't matter. They'll still fall.**

**Dark T.: Yeah! Bad guys rule!**

**A. Link : We'll see. Review if you want and flames are not welcome.**

**Shadow K. : That reminds me. Dark hand over the twenty bucks you owe me!**

**Dark T.: Damn! I thought you forgot!**


	14. Azure Flame God Falls

.Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**High there! This is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy! And please forgive me for any grammatical horrors you may find.**

( _Azure Flame God Falls_)

( Mac Anu: Raven)

Shicksal had finally arrived at Raven home and were discussing a few thing with each other. So far neither of the group had shown a sign of discomfort, in fact they look more relieve seeing that they are working together.

" I see you got your old form back. Alright spill it. What do you know about our lookalikes?" Kite asked Fluegel .

" Not much but a deal is a deal. For starter their appears to be a total of four member." Fluegel inform.

" Four members?! Thats insane! With two it seem impossible but four!" Kite took a deep breath before he continue " Ok, do you know the other two identity?" Fluegel nodded.

" One is this kid right here" he press a button revealing a picture on the wall. " Do any of you know who this is by any chance?" Fluegel asked.

Kite eyes widen " Thats! Cubia!"

The group look startle. " Who?" ask Fluegel.

" Hes a monster from my past that took a human look after many years." he replied still looking at the image.

" But last time we saw him he wasn't part of their group. They must've came for him after you defeated him badly." Tsukasa said.

" Then who is the other member?" Orca asked the group.

" I think you all know the next one better than anyone in the world" as Fluegel said this he passed the picture to the next slide. What everyone in The Twilight Knight group had wide eyes and were speechless.

" No."

" It can be!"

" How is it possible?!"

" Thats Elk! What the fuck are you trying to pull here! He couldn't be part of them! He...can't!!" Kite was enrage. The picture shown was Elk itself.

" I assure you we are not trying to pull anything. This is a picture taken by CCORP itself when he was on a field. Of course he wasn't alone, he was with this Cubia kid along Tsukasa and Kite's lookalike in the field the picture was taken. We only separated the pictures to get a better view of their appearance." Metronome said in their defense.

" Indeed. We were surprise to see him among them. We thought he was with you guys." Fluegel told the group.

" Shit, Shit, Shit ,Shit! How could this had happened? Its all my fault isn't it?!" the members of Shicksal had no idea what he was talking about, but the rest did " if I didn't hurt him and told him all those things he wouldn't even be there! This is all my fault!"

" Could Elk be there because he wanted revenge?" Balmung said to no one in particular.

" No, Elk, better known to us as Endrance to us, isn't the type of person to get revenge. One of the members must have comforted him and convince him to join. The player simply took advantage of the situation." Ovan stated.

" Dammit! It's all my fault!" Kite said punching the wall.

" Calmed down Kite! We'll think of something. So what other information do you have?" Orca asked trying to change the subject.

" Well" Cello began " we think that we might not be dealing with players here. You see, we search for information on the user of the two lookalikes and found nothing. Either they guys are really good at hidding their identities or we are dealing here with vagrants A.I."

" A.I.?! Are you sure" Atoli asked.

" Its a possibility. Thats all we are saying." Cello told her.

" Elk.......what have I done" Kite was miserable. Because of him the other group got a hold on his friend. When Haseo knows, he was not going to be happy.

" Man Kite, Haseo is totally going to eviscerate you" Shugo said out loud.

" Thanks for reminding me" Kite said glaring at Shugo.

( New Moon Castle)

Elk was once again looking for Shadow Kite. He wanted to find him and ask him something, like he always do. ' _I think I ask him way too many questions._' Elk thought as he kept on walking ' _Well I don't think he would mind. I mean he hasn't been annoyed by my questions, or at least I hope not._'. He kept looking when all of a sudden a voice stop him on his tracks. " Hey Elk! Wait up a moment will you." Elk turned around to see who was calling him. It was Cubia jogging to catch up to him. " Um....Hey Cubia, whats up?" he asked.

" Dark wanted to talked to you about something. He said it was about Shadow." he said.

" Oh....ok I'll go and find him" Elk said as he went his way and Cubia went his before he heard Cubia talking.

" Well see ya." with that said he went his way.

Elk stopped for a moment "That was odd!" he ponder this but simply shrug and went on his way to find Dar. It took a while to find Dark because unlike Shadow, that stayed in one or two places, he had many places where he could be.

" Hey Dark, you wanted to see me?" Elk said approaching the black Wasvemaster.

" Yeah." was his replied. "Shadow Kite says he's going away exploring and maintaining in check the dark realm. So hes going to be out for a while. Shadow knew you would come looking for him to ask him something, so he wanted you to know. So he told me to tell you guys to stay alert in case a treasure appears."

Elk sighted " Well at least he let me know." with that he walk away.

( Mac Anu: Raven)

" Alright people gather round because we have a plan." Posaune said to the rest of the group.

The group had gather close and sit down to listen to the plan. They were all intrigue to what the plan was going to be and how it was going to work. Once everyone settle down the group began their explanation of their plan.

" After some thinking with Ovan and other we came up with a plan that might work to our favor. You see before joining forces we had try to track down this guys. But by reasons unknown their trace disappeared leaving us at lost. So we decided to capture one of their group and make them tell us where their base is located." Geist explained to the group.

" How? I mean it not like we'll asked one of them to make an appearance. And besides one of them is powerful enough to take on any one of us." Black Rose said.

" Well we decided to go together as in all of us. As for how to lure one of them out.....well we can use this!" Geist took out a stone that look like a treasure of the wave.

" What?! Your going to use one of the treasures of The Wave to lure them out. Thats to risky. Besides, how do we plan on catching them?" Shugo asked .

" For your information it is not a real treasure. Its a decoy that emits almost an exact frequency. And as for capturing him.....well we still don't know that part." Geist said scratching the back of his head.

" Maybe I can help" a voice said drawing everyone attention.

There stood a young boy wearing what it appears to be white Japanese clothing and had a fan tied around the back of his waist and had two oddly looking horns in his head.

" Clad you could make it Zelkova. I thought that you wouldn't be able to join us in in the action." Yata said calmly.

" Are you kidding! I wouldn't miss this for the world." Zelkova said with excitement.

" So where were you?" Ovan asked wanting to know where the kid was this whole time.

Haseo and his party enter at that moment looking exhausted " He got lost in a dungeon until we found him. Then he got us lost with vicious infected monsters attacking us from every direction." Haseo sighted trying not to strangle his fan " So what did we miss?"

" Well........."

-One explanation later-

" WHAT?! ELK IS ONE OF THOSE GUYS! HOW COULD THIS HAD HAPPEN?!" Haseo shouted making the majority of the group deaf. Haseo was so shocked that he simply slump to the ground.

" So are you going to kill Kite now or what?" Shugo asked innocently. Some stare at him wondering if he had any brain cell left. Others, Kite included, wanted to jump on the guy and kick the living day lights out of him.

" N-No. I'm too shocked to do that now. Maybe later." Haseo said still staring into nothing.

" Oooooooooook then. So what plan do you have to capture one of.........." Orca started to change the subject but could remember what their new enemy's were called. Thats because they never revealed it to them.

" The Shadow Knights?" Zelkova said.

" Huh?" some asked.

" The Shadow Knights, the name of their group." the group simply said 'Oh'.

" How do you know that?" Kite asked curious.

" I know a lot of things. And its good to see you again Kite!" Zelkova said cheerfully.

" Do I know you?" Kite was now suspicious.

" Well last time we saw each other I was called Helba." Zelkova explained.

" Helba!" Kite was shocked and so was everyone else " Your a boy?!"

" You could say that. Now lets continue with the plan. To trap one of them we need a specific field, there I shall install a program that will activate once the chest is open. Once that done the program will activate a seal and trap whoever is in the designated area. So we need to keep our distances so we don't get caught with it." he explained.

" Genius! Simple, yet completely cunning." Metronome said.

" Alright then let the preparations begin."

The group went to prepare to put their plans into motion. They choose an area to assemble the trap and everyone went into position. The field was a cloudy field surrounded by trees and mountains and it was raining heavy so the players were all soak.

" Whose idea was it to pick this field again?" Klarinette ask annoyed.

" Balmung." came the answear.

" I said I was sorry. Damn, cut me some slack!" Balmung defended.

" Alright putting aside that. Metronome activate the treasure and put it in the chest." Zelkova instructed Metronome.

She nodded and did as she was told.

" So now we wait for them to take the bait." Fluegel said while taking his position and hiding. The others soon follow and waited.

( New Moon Castle)

The figure in the throne sense another treasure. " Elk come forth. Your mistress summons you." As she said that Elk appeared in the room kneeling before her.

" Y-Yes my mistress." Elk said.

" A new treasure has just appeared. This is gonna be your first solo mission. Retrieve that treasure and bring it here. But their something strange about this."

" Strange?" Elk asked " How so?"

" Usually I can sense a guardian along with the treasure. But, this one is not protected by anything it just suddenly appeared. Very confusing"

Dark, who happened to be in the room, heard the conversation " A treasure without a guardian?" He said while raising a brown " That is weird."

" Never the less Elk go there and retrieve it. And be careful just in case."

Elk bow before he disappeared. Dark frown, something was definitely wrong here.

( Dark Void)

Shadow Kite was patrolling the void checking if anything was out of order. He had stabilize the area and fortify it just in case. He was checking on the lost ones when a certain PC caught his attention.

' _Hm? That PC was not there before and I didn't sense new arrivals._" Shadow flew over the PC to take a look at it.

" Well!" Shadow said intrigued " I never thought Id see you again. Although you change....a lot."

He pick the PC in his hands and once again took flight out of the place.

( Cloudy Field)

The group had been patiently waiting for the arrival of one of the Shadow Knights. It has been only thirty minutes since the operation had started. Some in the group, like Shugo, were starting to get annoyed and tired of waiting.

" When will he come Kite!" Shugo whined.

" Shugo shut up! Be patient one of them will arrive soon." Kite told the brat. Shugo pouted.

" I sure hope so." Haseo sighted.

At the moment a strong wind came out of nowhere. The wind was carrying rose petals along it and swirled in a specific spot in the air. Inside it a figure could be seen emerging from the wind. The wind slowly died down revealing the figure. The group was stunned at the new arrival. Kite and Haseo had wide eyes, seeing who it was from there hiding spot.

" Elk. Thats Elk" Haseo said walking in his direction until a hand stop him. " What the...? Kite ! Let me go. That Elk for goodness sake." he quietly hissed.

" I know but remember he is one of them." Kite told him with remorse.

Haseo bit his lips and waited for Elk to take the bait. Elk floated down until his feet touch the ground. He dusted himself off the invisible dust, like he always do, and walk strait into the treasure. He look around trying to spot the guardian but found nothing. ' _Strange. There really is no guardian_'. He continue walking until he reach the chest and prepare to open it. Everyone hiding wanted to come out an warned him but it had to be done. Elk opened the chest and pulled what it looked like 'The Eye of Skeith'.

" Huh? What the...?" before he could do anything seals appeared underneath him and above him. Transparent walls began to form and surrounded the unsuspecting Wavemaster. Before he knew it he was trap in a transparent diamond. " What the?" Elk punch the insides with all hes might but only made the crystals shake a little. He try to summoned his wand but notice he couldn't. " Whats going on?"

" Hi Elk!" Zelkova came out of hiding with a sad smile.

" What?! Zelkova?! I should have known you would come up with something like this." Elk sighted.

At that moment everyone came out of their hiding spot.

" Well it look like it work? We finally capture one of The Shadow Knights. Good work everyone." Fluegel said.

Elk looked around and saw that both Shicksal and The Twilight Knights has joined forces. Elk sighted, he couldn't believe he had fallen in a trap. ' _Shadow's gonna kill me for this._' A voice snap him out of his thought.

" Elk?"

Elk like in the direction and notice it was none other than Kite.

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow walk toward the castle with the un-conscious PC in his arms. He was half way there when he spotted Dark with a frown on his face. This worries him because Dark never frown unless its serious.

" Whats on your mind Dark?" Shadow asked snapping his friend out of thoughts.

" Well, the mistress has send Elk to a mission to retrieve a treasure and I'm kinda worry."

" Relax. The kid will be fine." Shadow try to assure him.

" Thats not all. The mistress didn't sense any guardian with the treasure and it uneases me." Dark explained.

Shadow frowned at this. '_ A treasure with out a guardian? Some thing's not right_ '. Dark notice he was carrying a PC and his eyes widen.

" Isn't that.....?" Dark started but Shadow cut him off.

" Yeah. Take it to my room. I'm gonna find Elk, something is not right."

He handed the PC to Dark and disappeared in black flames.

( Cloudy Field)

" Elk? Its me Kite." Kite began saying.

Elk frown at him and turn his gaze at another direction avoiding his. Kite saw this a felt like he was stabbed.

" Elk please, we need to talk." Kite pleaded.

" Theres nothing to talk about. You made your point loud and clear the last time I try to help you." Elk hissed.

" Its not what you think! I wasn't thinking strait! Listen to what I have to say!" Kite try to explain but Elk wouldn't listen.

" No, you listen! I am sick and tire of the way people like you treat me! I'm not some tool to be used as one pleases and then to be toss away! I chose my path, now leave me alone!"

"By Joining with one of our enemies.!Because what, you wanted revenge?!" Kite was now getting angry.

" Heh, like you would understand!" Elk snarled back. Kite became quiet and let the words sink in.

" Alright Elk enough of this! Were is your hide out?" Black Rose went strait to the point.

"What?! What makes you think I'll tell you?!" Elk looked incredulously.

Zelkova sighted " I knew this wouldn't be easy so I assemble a program that will make you tell us. I'm not gonna lie its going to hurt like hell. Will you tell us on your own accords or will I have to use this?"

" You guys must be crazy to think I would betray them! Do your worst." Elk said full of confidence.

Zelkova didn't want to come to this but he had no choice. They had to stop their foes plans before its too late. He then press a button and symbols began to appear on the crystal. Elk didn't know what was happening. Moments later he felt pain, real pain inside of him. He let out a silent scream and his mouth started to move on his own. Elk used all of his will power to stop himself from telling them their location. But trying to control himself and deal with the pain were becoming extremely hard.

The group couldn't believe what they were doing to Elk. Some of them look away while others had sad look on their faces. They couldn't bare to see him in pain especially Haseo. Haseo had to look away to stop himself from coming to his aid. The torture continue for a while until Kite had enough " Alright, that thats enough! Zelkova stop this for now."

" I understand." Zelkova press a button and the process stop. Kite got close to the crystal to see how Elk was doing. He was panting and Kite had to admit he was impress ' _The Elk I know would've fainted from all of this. Hes stronger now for some reason_.'.

" Elk please, we don't want to do this anymore. Just tell us where those guys are hiding and we'll let you go." Kite try to reason with him.

" Do whatever you like. But I won't betray them. It looks to me your going to have to force the information out useless little old me." Elk said with a soft smirk on his face.

" What do we do Kite?" Black Rose asked. Inside she wanted to stop this and forget about the whole. But both worlds were in danger so she had to be strong.

Kite look at Zelkova " Its up to you if we continue this or not. It will be painful for him but we'll get the information from him, whether he likes to or not." he said with a sad look. Kite for once in his life didn't know what to do. Either he hurt his friend to save "The World" or he let him go and take a game of chance. This was a once in a time opportunity, yet he couldn't decide. Elk saw Kite struggle and was confuse ' _What is he waiting for. He has me and can get the information forcefully out of me, so why does he hesitate_.'

Before anything happened a blue sphere appeared before them floating in the center of the group. The players were confuse as to what this thing was, minus the exception of Kite, Tsukasa, Haseo, and all Epitaph Users. Then the blue orb expanded releasing blue flames. Out of the flames came a figure all well known to those who had been in his presence before. Azure Kite emerges from the flames and had a look of that of pure hatred.

" What the...? Azure Kite? What are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be with Aura?" Haseo asked clearly not getting the picture.

" Shut Up!" he snarled at Haseo. The rouge took a few step back, he had never seen A. Kite mad before. " You!" he pointed at Kite accusingly. Kite took a step back , surprise by the young knight and how he had address him. " Because of you Aura doesn't want to see me anymore! You bastard! I should have kill you the first time we met!" everyone was startled by what they heard.

Kite got his composure back before replying " You did that to yourself! So don't go blaming me for your mistakes."

A. Kite eyes went wide with anger and he unleash a blue fire wave that send everyone in different directions. Zelkova lost hold on the remote during the attack and landed close to the young knights feet. The young warrior pick up the remote and stared at it and then stare at Elk. He smirk at an idea that just pop up in his head. Kite slowly got up and saw that his clone had the remote, fear went by him thinking of what the other might do " You wouldn't dare! Leave Elk out of this!".

A. Kite chuckle " I'm afraid that not going to happen. You see, I see it fitting since took something very important to me then I take something precious from you!". Elk had wide eyes. " You see I know all about Elk, or Endrance, condition and how he is trap in 'The World'. The stress he'll receive will be painful, it might even kill him and what do you think would happen to his body in the real world. By the time you actually catch me it'll already be too late. Lets see how you like it to loose something important in your life!" A. Kite prepare to press the button and Kite was too far to do anything .

" NO!!!" Kite shouted.

Before the button was press and giant black fire ball came hurling toward the knight impacting just a few inches away from him. The explosion send the knight flying in the opposite direction and made him loose the remote. Said remote got destroy during the impact. A. Kite was stunned ' _What the hell?_' he thought. The others were as well stunned as nobody expected a surprise attack on the knight. Elk look around to see who was his savior. When he look above he spotted a figure and a happiness came toward Elk face. " Shadow!" he said with joy.

Shadow Kite descended from the slowly from the cloudy sky looking seriously at the knight. " That is as far as you go. I will not allow you to harm one of my own just because things didn't go so well for you." he said calmly toward A. Kite.

Shugo eyed him, before his eyes widen ' _No. That can't be who I think it is!_'

The knight barge his teeth in frustration " Stay out of it!" he snarled.

" I'm afraid I cannot. If you have something against Kite take it out on him not my teammates." Shadow reply calmly.

" What are you?" Kite ask still a little stunned.

" He is an A.I. as well and a powerful one at that. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." Zelgova said.

Shadow turn around to face Zelkova " Well, well aren't you a smart A.I. So did your sex change once you enter this world ?" Shadow replied.

" What?! Zelkova! Your an A.I.? AND YOU WERE A GIRL?!" Haseo now was having a headache.

" EHHH....hehe. You didn't have to tell them that!" Zelkova glared at Shadow.

Shadow simply shrug. " Shadow? Your an A.I.? No wonder I never saw you log out." Elk said from his prison. Shadow simply nodded.

" I thought it was obvious." he replied. Elk sweat drop.

" What I like to know is how you came to be?" Fluegel asked.

" Why you!! Give Elk back to us!" Kite snarled at his lookalike.

Shadow turned to him " You are in no disposition to tell me what to do." he said without any trace of malice or hatred.

A. Kite had stood still listening but now he had enough. "Shadow, don't interfere! I'm only here to get revenge on Kite. And since you destroy the remote I guess I have kill the guy the old fashion way." he said angrily.

" I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." Shadow said with out worry.

" You don't have a choice in the matter." A. Kite hissed before his body started to glow.

Cubia Omega sense something within the knight ' **Heads Up Kid! Something big is coming!**'

As soon as he said this blue flames came busting out of some areas of the young knights body. Hes body was beginning to separate when he was completely cover in blue flames. After a few seconds the group was blinded by a light coming from the warrior. When it faded before them was a version of A. Kite but bigger. His arms, legs, and torso were connected by blue flames. He had a huge arc behind him with a circle floating in the middle. In addition he had two pair of blades each with a set of three swords attach together hovering over his upper wrist. The field had disappeared and they where now floating in a very huge space with a blue sphere down below them.

' **Dang! I didn't know he had The Azure Flame God avatar with him**' Cubia Omega said inside Kite heads.

" See! You don't have a choice in the matter. Now stay back as I finish what I started!" Azure Flames said.

" Oh! But I do." Shadow smirk as he said this. Lines appear over his body as he started to glow. Once again a blinding light appear for a few seconds before fading away. In Shadows place was an black avatar that resemble an armored knight. His shoulders where pointed upward, his cape formed by black flames, and his hand look like little sharp claws. He looked like the Black Knight and like the majority of the avatars his mid section was a bit thinner.

Azure Flame God was startle for a moment before he got mad again " Have it your way then! I'll destroy you and the brat in the crystal!" He charged forward. The black knight avatar summoned two pair of black swords in his hands, witch he held like twin blades, and charged as well. The two clash and exchange sword blows before Shadows avatar went upward follow shortly by the Azure Flame God. While going up the kept exchanging blows and looking for an opening. Then the two gave one final impact before being push back by the force.

The group below were absolutely speechless. They were not seeing the two A.I. anymore, every single one of them could see the avatars by some strange reasons.

" Kite, what are those things?!" Balmung asked still startle.

" What?! You mean you can see them?" Kite was surprised.

" Kid we all can see these....... whatever they are. A huge black knight with two killer swords and a thing being hold together by blue flames. How hard it is to miss?" Fluegel said.

" Those are avatars. Beings of unimaginable powers that only certain players have. The thing is that only people who can see them are those who can summoned them. And a lot of you didn't see them before. I wonder why your all are able to see them now?" Haseo explain.

" I bet it has something to do with Shadow Kite. I think he is letting all of us see them for some reason." Zelkova said to the stunned group.

Azure Flame God was trembling with anger " So you can summoned an avatar too, big deal! I'll still kill you and the kid."

The black knight avatar shook his head " Don't take your frustration on him Azure Flame God. I warned you this might have happened, but you ignored my words and still went through it."

He was now even more angry and frustrated than before " So you warned me big deal! You know my avatars name too so mind telling me yours?"

" Its Alvatros. Thats all you need to know." Alvatros said.

" Well Alvatros, thats all I need to know when I bury you!" he made the three blades close up and come together to form one thick sword in each hand. With a cry he charge at the black avatar full speed. Alvatros sighted and shook his head. He tighten his hold on one of the blades and waited for the right moment to strike. When he thought it was right he struck the blade forward, so did Azure and their blades contact each other, blocking each other. The force of the impact was strong and they stayed holding each other off for awhile. The struggle continue for a while and Alvatros took the chance to speak " Did it hurt? When she said those words to you. Are they killing you on the inside? I can practically see your depression. But I did try to warned ya." he teased the already anger avatar.

" Shut up!" Azure shouted his replied.

They push each other away before charging at each other crossing their weapons. This continue for awhile crossing path in every direction and angle until after one cross Alvatros was over Azure. The black avatar took advantage of this and came down with force and strike with his left blade at the other. Azure was barely able to cross his blades to block Alvatros attack. Alvatros was pushing hard against the others blade, giving Azure a hard time to hold him off. The force was so great it made one of Azure's blade crack and Azure was beginning to tired out. '_ No! I refuse to loose again! I Refuse!_'. His eyes glowed and uncross his blade effectively repelling and disarming the left blade form the black avatars hand. Azure then move at top speed toward a direction. Alvatros was startle, he wasn't expecting this to happened. He turned around to look for the blue avatar when suddenly he was grab by his mid section, which startle him more but he didn't have time to do anything because he was pull at top speed. Azure speed off and flew in an upper direction, once he reach a certain height he came down a top speed toward a blue sphere. Once close, he ram the black avatar against the blue orb making it explode right at contact while he got away safely.

Alvatros was once again stunned ' _Damn! Thats what I get for taking it easy on the brat._' he thought, he then slowly started to get up.

Azure was panting at this point, he saw the other was starting to get up ' _I have to finish this now!_' he thought and prepared to used Data Drain. Alvatras was in a kneeling position preparing to stand up.

Elk was in a panic, he was powerless to do anything to help his leader. ' _Come on Shadow! Get up! Before its too late!_' he thought with worry. The rest of the group were too stunned to say anything.

" Farewell!" Azure shouted and fired the Data Drain at the black avatar.

At this point Alvatros had gotten up, he heard something and look up to see what to see a sphere coming down right on top of him. '_Crap.'_ it was all he was able to think before the Data Drain made impact creating a large explosion in the area.

The group was speechless. " Well that takes care of their leader." Fluegel said.

" Yeah but whose gonna take care of anger management here!" Rena said.

Elk had wide eyes, he just couldn't believe " No!"

There was a huge ball of smoke covering the area were Azure had just fire the Data Drain. Nothing could be seen at the moment and he smirked " Looks like I win! Sorry Shadow but you just didn't cut it. Now for my price." he turned and look below toward the group. Suddenly Alvatros came out of the smoke and headed strait for Azure.

" Shadow!" Elk said surprised.

Azure quickly turned around but it was too late Alvatros was already too close to him. With the blade he hadn't lost he he cross Azure slashing him in that moment breaking his data- protection shield and stunning him. While he passed the young knight he notice he had a look of disbelieve on his face. Alvatros made a little distance before he prepared to use his Data Drain at the Flame God. He charged and pointed " I am sorry for this, you know." he said and fired.

Azure stared at the orb heading strait for him ' _I.......lost_' was all he thought before it made contact with him and exploded.

After the explosion A. Kite, after returning to his original form, fell from his position because now he was too weak to fly. He was heading for a black abyss were he knew if he fall in that thing he was done for. But his falling stop and felt someone carrying him in bride style, so he opened his eyes to see who. It was Shadow, he had just spare him from his fate and was looking at the falling knight. " why...?" he asked weakly.

" I have my reasons. Now rest." he order the tired knight. Azure Kite was too tired to opposed and fell asleep in his arms. Shadow then look at the trap Elk, he shifted the young warrior a little so he could fire at the crystal and freed Elk. Elk quickly flew by his side wondering why he had save the one trying to eliminate them. Zelkova looked stunned that he was able to destroy the crystal and Shadow saw him and decided to answer.

" I knew the crystal was indestructible form the inside, but the outside was not"

" How did you know?" Zelkova asked with a frown.

" What?! Just because I'm Kite's shadow doesn't mean I'm clueless" he replied.

" Hey!" Kite said in a whinnying tone.

" I read and stuff, and I'm pretty smart too. Looks like you don't know me very well without me telling you. We're off then." with that black flames started to surround them. Right then a small crystal orb fell from Shadow's pocket before they vanish.

" NO! Now were never gonna get Elk back! Dammit all! DAMMIT ALL!" Kite scream his frustration while the group look at him with sadness. Zelkova remain silent the whole time. His eyes landed on the small crystal orb that fell from Shadow. He picked it up and he stared at it in wonder.

" Hey I know what this is!" he said excitedly.

The group looked at him and then at the orb he had in his hand. " What is that Zelkova?" Pi asked for the group.

He grinned before " It's a twilight orb. This thing can record anything a certain individual has done, been and among others. Sorta like a brief history of whoever have them. And since it fell from Shadow himself, this must contain his memory, emotions and among other things. You name it. Thing about all the information we can get from this!" he said practically jumping with joy.

Kite's hope rosed " You mean we can find where they are? And how to undo this mess?"

" Lets hope so! Alright! Everyone back to our headquarters." Zelkova order and the rest follow and left except for Shugo. He looked at the area one last time where everything took place.

" What happened to you?" he asked sadly before he too left the area.

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow returned along with Elk and the defeated knight in is arms and made their way to the castle. They were greeted by their two other team members.

" So! Tell what happened and why do you have one of the Azure Knights in your arms!? Dark asked curious. Cubia was just as curious to know.

Shadow sighted and told them the hold ordeal. " So they know who we are and you actually let them see your avatar?" Dark sighted " Well it was bound to happened sooner or later."

" So Shadow, where did you come from? Since you're an A.I. like us you must have an origin." Cubia asked.

Dark looked worry for a second. Shadow sighted " I'll tell you later ok? I need some rest." Cubia nodded in understanding " Oh and Elk I have a surprise for you. Its the PC woken up yet?" Shadow asked Dark.

Dark smiled but before he could answer a female voice was heard " My, this are some very interesting looking artefact's. Pretty impressive castle too."

The group look in the voice direction. Elk had wide eyes and he let his staff fall to the ground. He recognized that voice anywhere, he just couldn't believe it " M-Mia?" Said figure came out of of where it was to see who called her. Once out everyone could see it was a humanoid cat with armor on. Her fur was purple and white, and had yellow eyes.

" Elk? Is that you? Why hey they're squirt long time no see." she said happily.

" Mia! It is you!" Elk ran toward the cat and gave her a hug " I thought I lost you" he said with happiness in his voice.

" Well I do remember does guys destroying me to get that thing within me. How did I.....?" She asked but was cut off.

" Good question. I found you floating in the dark abyss. You appeared out of nowhere so I took you out of there." Shadow said.

Mia looked at him and wave " Thanks Kite." Shadow simply blink.

Elk giggled " Mia that's not Kite."

Mia blinked a few times " Of course he is! Can't you see the bracelet." She looked at Elk and blink " Say Elk, since when do you have a bracelet. And those two over there have them too. And the kid that looks like Kite in Kites arm has one too! What the....?"

Elk chuckled at Mia's confusion " Lets go to the garden with the white flowers. I have a lot of explaining to do." Before he left he ran toward Shadow and gave him a quick hug " Thank you! This is the best present anyone has given me." Elk said quietly and left. Shadow was stunned, he wasn't used to hugs or people thank him before, except for Dark. He sighted and smiled.

" So what are you going to do with him?" Dark pointed at the young lad.

" I'll heal him and try to make him one of us. With him and Mia on our side, those guys are as good a gone." Shadow smirked and so did Dark and Cubia.

" We'll be that much closer to destroy this world and make a new." Dark said.

" And then things will go our way." with that said Shadow left.

**Review if you like. Flames are not welcome and blah, blah, blah. Till next time.**


	15. The Birth of the Shadows

Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Sorry for the delay. Final exams and all. Well then for those who enjoy reading my story please enjoy. And please try to ignore any grammatical errors.**

( _The Birth of the Shadows_)

Elk and Mia were sitting in a comfortable spot in the field of flowers. Elk had told Mia everything since her disappearance. He told her how " The World" had change during the years, how he obtained Macha making him part of another group, the people he met, their latest meeting and objectives, how Kite had hurt him, and the moment Shadow took him in and trained him, and so on.

" Wow Elk. I can't believe how much things have change. And I'm sorry for what happened to you and Kite, it must have been hard." Mia said.

" Yeah. But then I joined this group and made me feel like family. Sure everyone here is an A. I. but who cares right. As long as I have you guys I'm happy." Elk beamed.

" Well squirt you have change a lot. Years back you would have sulked till the very end. You gotten stronger Elk."

Elk blush at her comment " Well....Shadow did trained me not only physically but emotionally too. But seriously Mia, are you sure your going to be with us? I mean you heard what we're going to do right? I understand if you don't agree."

" It is a little weird, twisted actually. But I'm not gonna leave my best friend alone, not again." Mia assured him.

" Thank you Mia! I'm so happy! I don't know what I would do if you didn't" Elk said happily. " But first you need to speak with the mistress."

" You mean Morganna don't you?" Mia said curious. " Well, I guess I could talk to the wicked women to join her army of the twisted knights"

" Shadow Knights!" Elk pouted.

Mia chuckle " Right. Lead the way." she got up and waited for Elk to do the same and lead her to Morganna's chamber.

On their way the met up with Dark and Cubia who were busy doing absolutely nothing, so the duo decided to stop by and greet them.

" Hey Dark, Cubia! Whats up?!" Elk greeted him cheerfully.

" Well aren't you hyped today. What's gotten into you?" Cubia replied with an amuse smirk.

" Mia will be joining us on our quest for a better world!" Elk said cheerfully.

" Is that so?" Dark said eying Mia.

" Yeah, I guess. Although I'm not totally into the idea." she replied.

Dark looked down with a frown " To be honest, neither am I."

Elk and Cubia looked confused " You don't? Then why are you doing all of this?"

Dark sighted " For Shadow of course. He is so bent on destroying the players that........he has forgotten that they can be good deep inside. Not that I don't agree with him, but doing this is just.......heartless."

Mia looked at the Tsukasa looked alike " Did something happened during your time in 'The World'? She asked.

Dark looked sadden " I guess you can say that. Maybe it'll be better if I start from the beginning."

Meanwhile in another room a young knight was starting to steer up from his slumber. Slowly his eyelids open. He looked at his surroundings and was literally confused.

" I'm......alive? How.......?" his question was cut of by another voice.

" I see you woken up." the voice said.

A. Kite bolted from his position to looked at the owner of said voice. Shadow was sitting in a goth looking chair sitting next to him reading a book. " You!" he pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

Shadow looked at him briefly " Yeah, what about me?"

A. Kite was thinking of something to say to the other. The question he thought earlier pop right back in his head " What am I doing here? Why aren't I deleted? What's going on?!" he asked with a confused look.

" Lets see. Your here because of me, you weren't deleted because I save your sorry butt, and nothings going on. Does that answer your questions." Shadow said with a smirk on his face.

A. Kite blink " You......saved me?" he looked at his lookalike confused " Why?" he said defeated.

Shadow stared at Azure before sighting " Because, other me, I have an idea of what you are going through all to well."

A. Kite went from depress to angry quickly " What do you know of me?! Nothing! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?" he roared before he took a breath to calm down. He then looked depress again " Aura.....she doesn't want me anymore."

" Like I said I have an idea of what your going through, but I think it would be best to tell you a little about myself first." Shadow explained. A. Kite interest kick in and listen intently to what the other was about to say. " Now as you may know, I am an A.I." A. Kite nodded, that much he knew " But I'm no ordinary A.I.. I am what one would call a true anti existence."

" You mean like Cubia?" A. Kite asked.

" No. Cubia is a being who hides in the shadows to avoid being seen by others, thus earning him the title of an anti existence. A true anti existence is a being that was never meant to exist, at all."

( Raven at home)

Zelkova had just called an emergency group meeting gathering all the members together. He also made them face a blank screen. " Alright is everybody in this room?" he asked the group.

" Yes. Now why are we here?" Yata asked.

" Well, at the field where we all had an unexpected occurrence Shadow Kite drop a Twilight Orb. For those who don't know what it is a type of journal." he replied.

" He keeps a journal? Is he a girl or something?" Shugo asked.

Rena hit Shugo on the back of his head " Don't be stupid! Boys can have journals too! Besides I think he revers to a time journal."

Zelkova nodded " Exactly. This little orb contains information on the player who posses it, from the first time he(she) appeared to the day he lost it. And since technically this thing fell from Shadow himself, well you get the idea. But I only was able to open a little so might as well learn from it."

" Very well then. Lets take a look and see." Ovan said.

Zelkova nodded and place the orb in a device that was placed on the table pointing at the screen. Once place the orb began to glow and the screen became to life.

_BlackRose and Kite were panting. They were currently fighting Cubia and losing because every time _

_they depleted his life bar he simply replenish it again. Kite was at a lost until he remember Auras words 'The bracelet and Cubia are two a side of the same coin. If one is destroy, so is the other'._

_Kite looked at his partner " BlackRose! Strike my bracelet!"_

" _What?! Have you finally gone insane?! I can't do that!" she said._

" _It has to be done or else we might die here! Aura said so! This thing is one with the bracelet, if it is destroy so is him!" he replied_

" _But......what about the last phase! We need it to destroy it!" BlackRose tried to argue._

" _If your not going to do it then I will!" he rose one of his blades to strike his bracelet, but BlackRose cut him._

" _Oh all right, I'll do it!" she lifted her huge blade and ran at Kite. She struck hard at the arm with the bracelet, Kite screamed in agony. A light bursted from the damage bracelet and blinded everyone in the area. A figure could be seen for a short moment before it banished._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A figure was beginning to open his eyes, tiredly he slowly moved his head to look around. He notice two things, one: he was in some sort of energy bubble with his knees on his chest and his arms around them and two: he saw similar bubbles floating around in and endless see of darkness. He didn't mind being surrounded by darkness, in fact he felt comforted. What bother him was the fact that the bubbles similar to his own were empty, he was alone in that place._

" _W-W-Whe-re a-am I-I?" he asked to himself with difficulty trying to pronounce the words._

"_You....are in the Dark Abyss. The place were 'things' like you belong." a voice replied. The word thing was said like it was distasteful._

" _W-Who are Y-You? And, w-what do you m-mean by that?" he asked the voice._

" _I am know as Harald. And what I mean is that you belong here with the rest of my flawed program." it replied._

" _Flaw? What are you talking about?" he said now more confused than ever._

" _You of course. You are a flaw. Something disgusting thats messing my daughter's world up." Harald said._

_The figure shifted a little inside his bubble " What do you mean by that? I haven't done nothing wrong!" he defended himself._

" _Oh but you did. By simply being what you are." Harald replied._

" _And what am I?" he said annoyed._

" _You.....are a true anti existence. An abomination that must be taken care of."_

" _You mean like.....Cubia?" he asked._

" _No. Since Cubia hides in the shadows people don't really know he exist, thus earning him his title. You, however, were not meant to exist at all. A freak of nature if you might." Harald answer._

_The figure was now getting angry but kept his cool " Then how come I am here, huh?"_

" _During my work on the ultimate A.I. I designed a unique data pattern that would give my Aura human traits. However some of that data leaked into my program without my knowing and thus your kind began to surface. When Morganna sent my mind into the virtual world I was able to see this problem and decided to take action and eliminated them. One by one I gather the tainted PC and trapped them in energy bubbles to prevent their escape and with time delete them from existence as it should be." Harald said._

_The figure was stunned ' He's eliminating us because he thinks were trash to be deleted?!' " Who the hell do you think you are?! Your not God to give such a cruel judgment on them......us!"_

_Harald sighted " Tell me, do you know who you were?"_

_The figure snorted " I know who I AM. I'm Kite of course."_

" _Hardly. You are but the mere shadow of him. Something that should be fix."_

_The figure had wide eyes " You mean there's a guy that looks like me out there and I'm....his shadow? An A.I.?"_

" _In a way yes. A fitting name, don't you think? Kite's shadow or better yet Shadow Kite. But it will not matter, in time you will be deleted like the rest of them." Harald said._

_' Shadow Kite........I like the name.' " Fat changes buddy. What are you going to do? Nag me to death?" Shadow Kite said stubbornly._

" _You could say that, trash. But in addition........"_

_Suddenly electricity struck Shadow Kite from inside the bubble. He screamed in pain and agony, he was powerless to do anything at the moment. " W-What.....do you think y-your d-doing?"_

" _I will torture you until you become to weak to resist your deletion. I will harm you mentally and physically. I will slowly break you like the others until you are no more. Abominations like you were never meant to exist in my Auras world." a stone descended, revealing his true self. Harald continue to speak " 'The World' shall be cleanse from your filths. Normal players cannot interact or find out what you are. I'll make sure of that."_

" _You FUCKER!" Shadow Kite roared at the stone._

" _Curse what ever you want, your deletion is still imminent." with that the stone, known as Harald, floated away leaving a very angry A.I. _

* * *

_Time passed and every single day was the same. Harald would come insult him and torture him both physically and mentally. He was getting sick of it. Little did Harald know, Shadow K. had been growing stronger and was storing energy. Said A.I. barely notice because of the daily abuses. He even lost track of time, everything was a blur to him. A few minutes pass before, once again, Harald appeared._

" _Well abomination, are you ready to be deleted yet?" he asked but receive nothing for an answer. " Yes I can feel your despair. A little more and you'll be gone like the rest." as he finish saying this electricity struck Shadow once again. He screamed in pain, in all truth he couldn't take this abuses for much longer. " That's it. Give up, by now you must know its hopeless. Do the world a favor and vanish. Disappeared and be forgotten like the rest."_

_Shadow's eyes open and glared at the stoned " I..." black flames were beginning to appeared around his body " Will...." the electricity that harmed him had now fuse with his flames " Not......" the energy bubble began to crack " DISAPPEARED!" he roared as energy were bursting from the cracks before it crumbled away. Shadow was free from his prison and glared dangerously at the stone in front of him. Without he knowing it, he summoned two black blades and slash the stoned in half._

" _Thats.....not......possible." Harald said before he completely disappeared._

" _I guess you were the one to disappeared and be forgotten." Shadow Kite said. He was glad to be free and be rid off such an nuisance. With nothing to do he started to float around the place. He stop in front of one of the empty bubble._

_He could see his reflection nicely and notice he had black hair and the markings on his face were different, the biggest change he saw were his eyes. They were red. " Man. So I'm not Kite after all. Well this suck. Hey where's my hat?" he notice he had no hat on top of his hair. Then he looked at his body " Where are my cloths?!" he had no shirt nor baggy pants, he was completely naked. " Now this is just fucking great!" he shouted to no one before sighting " Well better go exploring then. Maye I'll find some way out of here or something." with that he continue his way._

_He passed many bubble which were all empty. ' Damn that Harald! He's nothing but a monster to us.....or me.' he thought sadly. Many of his kind were gone if not all, all thanks to Harald perception of them. He kept roaming the endless darkness trying to find a way out, he didn't mind the dark but the emptiness and lack of some one to talk to was very unnerving. On his path to nowhere he felt something, like an energy signal but very weak. He pinpointed the direction on which it came and darted toward it. Soon he was able to see a bubble that was different from the rest, in the sense in which there was someone inside there. He quickly headed there._

* * *

Elk and Cubia were surprise, to say the least. Never in their dreams they would imagine something like this happening under their noses. Mia had patiently and quietly listen to Dark's tale and had to admit it was somewhat depressing.

" That being inside the bubble that Shadow headed to, that was you wasn't it?" Mia asked.

Dark nodded solemnly " Yeah."

" Then how did you knew the rest you just told us without you haven't there?" Elk asked curiously.

" Shadow told me himself." Dark replied.

Cubia was looking at the floor " So Shadow was born because of me and Kite? And he suffer all that because of me? I..." his words were cut off.

" Hey common! Shadow would thank you because of that. Thanks to you and mister grumpy he was able to exist. And thanks to that he was able to free me." Dark said reasoning with the other.

" Yeah, but still...........he suffer because of me! And here he is accepting the cause of his pain with arms wide open! It's........" once again he was cut off.

" You weren't the one beating and torturing him in there, now were you? Now shut up and listen to the rest of the story." .

Cubia did so still reluctant.

_Shadow stood in front of the bubble inspecting the thing closely. Inside there was another boy, around his age or younger he guest. Like him he had black hair and he markings on his face were violet. He looked intently at him to see any sign of life. At first he thought he was done for, but soon the teen slowly open his eyes_. _He looked weak and tired all the same, he seemed to be having trouble saying something._

" _h-help m-me." he said._

_Shadow didn't wait for another request, like before he summoned one of his blades and slash the damn thing open. He surprisingly found it a lot easier. The other teen began to fall before Shadow grab him and became his support. He put one of his arms around his neck and one of his around the other waist. He was really uncomfortable doing so._

_The other teen sighted " Thanks........I thought.......I was done for." he said regaining his breath._

" _Um..Yeah, your welcome." Shadow replied._

_The other teen started to eye him from top to bottom " Um......You do realize your naked, right?"_

_Shadow snorted " Says the guy wearing his birthday suit." _

_The other teen looked confused before he looked at himself " The Hell?! Why the hell am I naked?!"_

" _Welcome to my world" Shadow replied chuckling at the others antics._

" _Ah men! This is so embarrassing." he said eying the other again " Thou you don't look bad at all." with a grin plasted on his face_

" _I'm going to ignore that. Now, how to get out of here?" Shadow said looking around._

" _Don't know. I just got out of the damn thing. Although, how did you summoned those weapons?" the other teen asked._

_Shadow shrugged " I just concentrated and they came to me." suddenly he got an idea. " Hey! If I can summoned my weapons by concentrating maybe I can get us out us this place! Hang on." Shadow told the other, who tighten his grip on him. Shadow concentrating in getting out and going to 'The World'. Black flames surrounded the two and they were gone from the place._

_( Mac Anu)_

_The two suddenly appeared in a back alley away from the other players, which was fine with the two seeing they weren't wearing anything._

" _Alright! Finally fresh air! I still wish I had something to wear thou. " the teen said._

" _I wonder." Shadow once again concentrated and his body glowed for a brief moment before a flash of light blinded the other. The light soon died down and reveal a fully clothed PC. He had black pants and a pair of chains that hung from his belt and re connected to the back part. He had a white shirt and a black jacket on top of it. Shadow inspected himself " Now thats more like it." He touch his hair and notice his hat was still missing " Hey!" he concentrated again and a black version of Kite's hat materialize on his head, it had the tri-edge symbol on it like the ones on his cheeks. " Now thats better."_

" _Hey! How did you did that?!" The other teen asked._

" _Just concentrate on what you want to wear." Shadow replied._

_The other teen did so and immediately his body began to glow and cloths materialize right away. Like Shadow he had black pants and a white shirt that reach to his belly button, also a black version of Tsukasa's hat materialize on his head. He looked at himself and admire his work " Nice!"_

_Shadow raised a brow " You do realize you look gay, right?" he said trying to joke with the other._

_The teen looked at him and blink " I am gay." he said._

" _Oh.......sorry." Shadow said looking embarrass._

" _It's ok." the teen replied. " Does it bother you?" he asked lowering his voice almost fearing the answer._

"_No! Not at all!" the other sighted in relieve " Anyways, what's your name?"_

" _Well I was originally Tsukasa, that is until Harald told me I was like a Dark version of him. I guess you can call me Dark Tsukasa or Dark for short." Dark said._

" _Same here. I was Kite but now I go by Shadow Kite, Shadow for short." Shadow replied._

" _Well Shadow thanks for saving me back there!" then he looked unsure for a moment " So I guess we part ways now, huh?"_

" _I don't know. I guess. Well see ya." he said remorsefully, he felt alone again._

" _Wait!" Shadow stopped and looked at Dark " Maybe.....Maybe we can go and travel....you know....together? Seeing as what we are and all." he said nervously. He too felt alone, even with the other Pc around he would still feel different around them._

_Shadow smiled and nodded eagerly " Yeah! Sure come on lets start exploring!" he said with a grin._

" _Yeah!" Dark said as he followed the other._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
_Azure Kite had listen to Shadow's tale with eyes wide. " How could you stand that?"

" How could I stand what?" Shadow replied.

" How could you stand that torture every day? Why haven't you gone mad? I thought what I gone through was bad, but this.....this wasn't fair ." A. Kite said feeling bad for the other.

" True. But that didn't meant I would let him win. So I chose to live. And let me tell you killing the bastard did help release some stress." Shadow replied.

" But then....why do you show such displeasure toward other players. By what I saw, it's like you hate them." A. Kite said curiously. Indeed he had watch Shadow K. for some time since he know of his existences every chance he got, and said little detail didn't go unnoticed.

Shadow growled " That's because I don't trust them as far as one could throw them. Their nothing but liars and deceivers waiting for one to show their trust to strike. Their all the same! Well...most of them anyways."

Azure K. looked at him curiously " What happen? Did they did something to you?"

" Not me. But to my friend." he sighted before he continue " It went like this....."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few weeks had passed. Shadow had trained Dark on the things he already knew and discover a few new powers along the way. Since they got out of the void and decided to socialize with people as well. Some of them treated them nicely while others ignored them or simply mock them. Shadow hated them for that but Dark reasoned with him that they were not worth it. So Dark decided to give him a treasure from a dungeon to cheer him up. The two got to a random field and headed straight for the dungeon. On their way the saw a female PC surrounded by many PC, she was begging for help._

" _Come on! We gotta help her!" Shadow said. Some of Kite heroism was evident._

" _Right!" Dark follow after._

_The two jump between the female and the group of players and stood ready._

_One of the players chuckle " Well what do you know, our trap work. We knew that you would appeared if a player was in danger you would pop up eventually, Kite. Now why don't you let us pk you."_

" _Pkers? Great!" Shadow K. said sarcastically._

" _Pk us? Yeah right you and what army?" Dark smirked at them._

_At that moment many PC appeared on the field. " This one, of course. You see your pretty powerful on your own so we rounded around a thousand PC who are itching to have a piece of you. Don't know how, but who cares?!"_

_Dark gulped " Oh."_

" _Dark, next time remind me to kick your ass." Shadow replied._

_Another player chuckle " Their ain't gonna be a next time." _

_The Pker launched at the two with every weapon, spell, and skill know to the game. The two counter the attackers one by one. The two were faring very well but protecting the female PC was becoming a burden._

" _Dark! Protect the girl! I'll handle them, you heal me when you can!" Shadow order while impaling another Pk._

" _Right!" Dark got in front of the female Pc._

_The female PC smirked " I don't think so." _

_Dark eyes widen and let out a painful scream. Shadow quickly turned around to look at the source of the noise, his eyes widen at what he saw. The female Pc had stab him on the back. He was pleading heavily and had a nasty wound. Shadow was stunned._

" _See Kite. You shouldn't have brought your friend into this. Now it's your turn." she said smirking and placing a foot on Dark wound, making him whimper in agony before he went still._

_The other Pkers were laughing and enjoy the show. They knew they were to many to actually get a turn in killing Kite, but the show they were seeing was worth it to them. However, their laughter came to a stop when 'Kite' started to chuckle. It sounded dark and evil, making the Pkers gulp in fear. When he raised his head the Pkers had taken a step back. Shadow had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes scream danger. _

" _You fuckers made two mistakes. One: you shouldn't have kill my friend, thats the biggest and only mistake you'll ever make. And two: make sure that you get your target right next time." Shadow said smirking evilly._

_One of the Pkers gather the little courage he had to speak " W-What do you mean by getting our target right?"_

_Shadow looked at him and he nearly fell for it " I'm not Kite. Now your going to pay the price. Now you all die and to make sure I never see you again I'll send your conscious to the Dark Abyss and send you into a coma." he said darkly._

_All Pkers faces paled " You can't do that!"_

_Shadow smiled at them, but it felt wrong " Oh, but I can and will."_

_Many tried to log out of the field only to discover they couldn't. " What's going on?! Why can't I leave?!"_

" _I simply block your exist. And some of you may have tried to get your goggles off but found yourself inside the game, I did that too. And once you die here you go to a coma." Shadow said now getting ready to strike._

" _Thats not possible!" one scream in feared._

" _It is." Shadow hissed and swung his blades sending an energy slash killing hundreds in its wake. Shadow summoned an black sphere in his palm and threw it into the sky. The sphere exploded into a rain of black fire balls, hitting the unsuspected Pkers. The players screamed in agony, the could actually feel the pain. The tables had turned, the hunters became the prey. Many bodies got burned in the fire shower while those who weren't hit were immediately disposed by shadows blades. Their numbers diminished quickly until only ten out of the thousands remain. The field was cover in blood and was some areas were still being burned by the black flames. The sky became red and an eerie warm wind blew. The field looked like a living hell. The ten remaining Pkers were scared beyond belief. In a mad attempt to stay alive one of them charged at Shadow. Said person smirked and doge the attack before impaling the attacker on the guts, the blade went right through him like it was paper. The other stared with wide eyes. Shadow turn to them and raised his arms and pointed at their direction. A ring suddenly appeared in his arms and extended revealing a black looking bracelet. Shadow simply said " Data Drain" and the bracelet activated sending a stream of data over the group. The attack hit Eight out of nine, the one remaining listen to the to the other while they screamed in pain before their bodies were disintegrated. Shadow look at the remaining surviver he gave the remaining Pc an insane smirk. _

" _Well, well, well. What a twist of irony this is." he said smirking._

_The survivor was none other than the female Pc who impaled Dark. She looked terrified " Please! I'M sorry!" she began to sob uncontrollably. " I-I don't want to DIE!"_

_Shadow walk toward her and cup her face with his hand " Don't think of it as dieing......"_

_At that moment the female Pc eyes widen. She felt a liquid slidering down her neck. She saw Shadow's blades held up, and it had blood dripping from hit. She soon realized what happened. On her neck was a nasty gash, spilling blood. Shadow had slice her neck. She didn't feel a thing. " ..think of it as sleeping for a long time. However....." this time he impaled her where her heart was supposed to be._

_She tried to scream but she couldn't. Shadow twisted the blade painfully slow. Her face was pure agony " ...I'm not going to give you a painless one." with a final twist he pulled the blade out and she collapse on the floor bleeding heavily. Shadow smirked insanely at his work before he realized what he done. He was stunned but didn't regret it._

" _They deserve it." Shadow said looking at the bodies. A groan snap him out of his revere. Dark was struggling to get to him. " Dark! Your alive!" he felt relieve to see him._

" _Yeah. A-A little help please?" he said with pain._

_Shadow rush toward him and made him sit down. He placed his hand around the deep gash on the others back and concentrated on healing. Black light began to emit and the wound began to close and heal. Dark felt better now. " Thanks." he said not looking at the other " Why?"_

" _Why what?" Shadow replied._

" _Why did you kill them like that?!" Dark asked clearly not pleased._

" _They deserve it! All of the players do! Their just liers waiting for a chance to hurt us! I'm tired of this! I am sick and tire of them! We try to fit in but they won't let us. These people will never change. They can all Die for what I care!" he said while looking away from the other. He calmed down a little before continuing " If..if you don't want to be my friend anymore and leave....well you can...I won't hold it against you. I understand."_

_Dark looked at Shadow " Listen, I know we don't agree on this but that won't change our friendship. Your the only one I got in this world. You and I are like brothers. I won't leave you. Sure we'll get into more arguments but our friendship will still be there keeping us close. Besides I won't find anyone that could replace ya , so I might as well stick around. Ok, bro?"_

_Shadow looked at him with awe " Yeah. Brothers." he smiled at this._

" _Just try to keep this from happening again." Dark said with a grin._

_Shadow snorted " I won't make any promises." he smirked at the other._

_They soon left the area while the bodies disappeared._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two weeks had passed since the little incident on the field The outside world was sent into panic while CCORP dealt with investigators and reporters, all because of the incident. Shadow refused to let anyone near him and Dark, especially the later one. The two still hung around, with Shadow keeping an eye on his surroundings. Dark did most of the trades these days for the simple fact that Shadow scared the traders away or threaten them with a painful death. On one rare occasion Shadow had saved the sister of a young twinblade, who looked awfully familiar, from a white monster and a rouge A.I., but other than that he remain distant to other Pc or sneered at anyone who got too close for comfort. Later that day when the two were wandering the streets of Mac Anu, 'The World' was beginning to crash down do to a fire at the main computer, Dark suspected it may had something to do with a twinblade and his group they encounter earlier. The players were immediately kick out of the game leaving the computer programs and A.I. to their fate. Dark began to panic, if they got destroy here that would be it, they would be done for. Shadow mutter something about obnoxious young teal haired twinblades before he concentrated his power and open a rift that lead to the Internet. Dark was so stunned by this that Shadow had to drag him into the opening and away from the crashing world._

_Some time passed and the two notice a new version of 'The World' was created and enter it without being notice. The two had gotten a lot of attention since the way they looked. Dark had gotten a long black jacket that reach to the heels of his shoes that was close from the neck to his mid section and the lower part open, as for Shadow was wearing a black cloak that hide the lower half of hos face and cover the entire body making him look mysterious and dangerous, which he was. The two ignored the stares and went exploring the different fields. They stumble on a floating fortress type of field, which it was rare in this new version but common in the other. They explored and dispose of the monster that inhabit the area rather easily. They soon stumble into an white room in the are, thats when they met her._

" _Well look at what we have here, the two heroes have come back to finish what they started." said a female Pc wearing a black kimono with sleeves that extended a little lower from her hand. Her black long hair move gently like there was a soft breeze. And she had pink eyes._

_Dark looked skeptical at the Pc " What are you talking about?". Shadow looked at her with caution but also with confusion._

" _Are you not Kite and Tsukasa?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice._

" _Yes and no. We are their anti existences. The name is Dark Tsukasa and his name is Shadow Kite." Dark replied while Shadow grunted._

_The Pc stared with amazement " Anti existences...As in true Anti Existences? I thought that Harald was keeping your kind lock away from his 'daughter's' world."_

" _He was until Shadow destroyed him" Dark replied with a shrug. Said A.I. kept quiet but ever alert._

" _I see. The fool got what he deserve for all I cared. He should've know better than to underestimate you." the female Pc looked at the two " Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduce myself. My name is Morganna Mode Gone, Morganna to shorten it."_

_Now Shadow was more alert than ever he knew who this Pc was and so did Dark " What are you doing alive? I thought Kite finish you off in your fight with him." Shadow said._

" _I was able to escape in the last second and hid myself in ' The World'. I won't hurt any player....." she was cut off by Shadow._

" _I do not care for them. Their all the same and will never change!" he said gritting his teeth. Dark looked at him in worry._

_Morganna looked at him before speaking " Then maybe we can help each other."_

_Shadow and Dark looked at her " What do you mean by that?"_

" _I alone have no power to do much, but with your help we'll be able to change this world. You see I too see this despicable acts and I do not agree with Aura giving this world in the hands of player. This world is in too much chaos and thus cannot be saved." she said._

" _What do you plan to do about it?" Dark said._

" _Using the eight treasure of the wave and the orb of new beginnings we shall destroy this world and create a new. Sparing only those who deserve it while the other will be cast away in the darkness, forever to be forgotten. While those chosen to be saved shall remain in our new world forever. Lend me your strength, be my knights, and help me restore order." she said to the two._

_Dark was beginning to open his mouth to decline the offer but was cut off by another voice._

" _Fine. We'll help you." Shadow said with a monotonous voice._

_Dark looked stunned while Morganna looked pleased " Thank you. Together we'll succeed and create a better world. For now do as you please until I find a place for us to take our plans into action. Farewell for now." with that she disappeared from the area in search for a new one._

" _Why the fuck did you accept?!" Dark shouted clearly not happy about it._

" _What she said made sense to me. And I agree with her. Their not that many people who are kind and good hearted in here and I plan to save them from the other filth. And if destroying this world and casting the unworthy ones to oblivion then so be it." Shadow replied._

" _But....." Dark began but was cut off._

" _You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I understand." Shadow said as he kept his eyes closed._

_Dark bit his lips before replying " Shadow.....remember that day. You told me the exact same thing. Now I'm replying the same thing. I won't leave you, like I said your like a brother to me. I don't agree with this but....I'll do it for you." he suddenly grin " Beside doing nothing is boring. So being a bad guy might be interesting! Don't you think?!"_

_Shadow looked at Dark and grin at him " You bet your sweet ass on it"._

" _Why Shadow I didn't know you like my ass." he said with a sly smirk._

_' There he goes again with his perverted sense of humor' " Pev." he said while walking away._

_Suddenly a thought pop in Dark's head " What....What would happen if Kite showed up and decided to stop you?"_

_Shadow stop and turned to look at the other " Let him try. I am more than capable of handling him or any other who stands in our way." _

_Dark sighted " Fine. Lets get out of here then."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The Twilight Knights and Shicksal were stunned to say the least. What they saw was not what they expected to see. The video ended and the silence still remained after it finish.

" Well thats all for now. Many pieces of the video are still hidden so until I crack this....thats all we got." Zelkova said breaking the silence.

" That was the most saddest tale I ever saw." Subaru said trying to hold back her tears.

" Not to mention we know who's really behind this." Ovan said.

" Morganna." Tsukasa snarled.

Zelkova sighted " Lest not be hasty she may be the one pulling the strings but Shadow and Dark are really the true concern here."

"Hm? I wonder? If Shadow Kite was born when the the bracelet was destroyed, then when did Dark becan to exist?" Pi asked. Everyone attention turned to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at them before he replied " Well, I was Data Drain by one of Morgannas Guardians. Maybe he was born from that event."

" Most likely. But we still had to watch out. This Two had been long in this world so they know their ways around it." Zelkova added.

The group continue to discuss the matter and many had already left. Shugo on the other hand was frowning in thought. Haseo notice this and decided to ask " Hey buddy, whats on your mind?" This caught Rena and Tsukasa's attention.

" I know him" he said.

" Who?" Rena asked.

" Shadow Kite. I know him. He was the one that help me save Rena." Shugo replied.

The three of them were stunned " Shugo....I think you have him confused with someone else." Tsukasa said.

" But...." he tried to argue.

" Yeah. I don't see him as a hero type. Maybe you are confusing him with someone else. I mean he may have been a good guy then but know hes the bad guy." Haseo said.

The three left the the room leaving a depress Shugo behind.

" I know what I saw. Shadow was definitely the one that help me save Rena, and I'm going to prove it!" with that said he too left the area, determined to prove them wrong.

( New Moon Castle)

The trio had listen to the tale Dark had to offer and were now feeling bad for them.

" Man thats seriously whack! No wonder he's like that!" Cubia said.

" Yeah" Elk agreed.

" I tried to reason with him to give them a chance but......he just won't have it. " Dark said looking at the floor.

" I guess we'll follow this to the end. Who knows maybe someone will reach out to Shadow and make him reconsider things." Mia said while walking away.

" Hey Mia, wait up!" Elk said as he ran on to catch up to her.

" Yeah, who knows?" Dark replied.

The two then walk away in a different direction.

In another section of the castle a young Azure knight was letting the information slowly think in. Everything he heard seemed almost unbelievable.

" All that happened.........under our noses? I don't know what to say." A. Kite said unsure.

" You don't have to." Shadow said looking at him. " Now Azure. I want you to become one of us." he said seriously.

" W-What?! B-But......Aura needs me!" A. Kite said astound " I....can't betray her."

Shadow snorted " That doesn't seem to be the case here."

A. Kite frowned before he got an idea " You said you were here before me. So that makes you older than I am, thus knowing how Aura is. You have my memories as well as Kite. Hell we're the same! You know she isn't like that!"

Shadow frowned " I thought I did. But after what she told you....I don't know anymore." he and the young knight stood in silence " Further more the three of us may look alike but we are nothing alike especially Kite. You know to be true. Why don't you come with us?"

" I.......I......" A. Kite was at a lost. He didn't know what to do.

" Look. Why don't you think about it. Obviously you can't choose right now. But think real hard because this is a one chance opportunity." Shadow said seeing the other wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

A. Kite looked at him " Y-Yeah.....ok."

" Very well then you may go. Once your made your choice meet me at that field you found me. You remember it don't you?" A. Kite nodded " Good."

A. Kite stood and left in his blue sphere out of the area. Shadow simply smirked and chuckle darkly " You don't know it Azure but you already are in our grasp. It's only a matter of time." he stood up and left.

**Shadow K. : Greetings filth. The author do hope you enjoy reading this. Damn he made me way to soft in this story.**

**Dark T.: We're going to destroy The World, and you say your soft?**

**Shadow K. : What ever. Review if you wish.**

**Dark T. : Flame will not be welcome. See ya next time.**

**Shadow K.: Hmp.**


	16. Shugo's Time to Shine

Hack// Shadow of Rebirth

**I would like to thank those who had mark this story as favorite and on alert. Well not much to say but....**

**Dark T. : On with the fic!**

**Thanks for stealing my line.**

**Dark T.: Your Welcome!**

( _Shugo's Time to Shine_)

( Mac Anu)

Shugo walked the busy street of Mac Anu thinking of their previous encounters with Shicksal, the treasure hunting, and Shadow Kite and company. He was feeling a little down that day ' _I'm not very useful lately. I mean the last time I try to do something was when Kite summoned that dragon thingy. I felt so powerless, if it wasn't for Kite we all be done for right there and then._' he was heading to Raven's at home for a meeting and he was to deep in thought to notice Rena right beside him. Rena said to wait up but he didn't heard her. When she caught up wit him she notice his frown and knew he was thinking something.

" Well I'll be. Shugo! Your thinking! I knew the day would come to realize your ability to think!" she said with fake glee.

" Haha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said rolling his eyes.

" Aw come on Shugo. You know I was just kidding, right?" Rena defended " Anyways, whats on your mind bro? Something must be bothering you for you to make that face. Your usually the cheerful one."

Shugo sighted " It's just that.. I know for sure that Shadow helped me save you from that monster that day and....everybody is doing something to help and I feel like I haven't done a thing. I mean when we went to that castle place...I couldn't do anything about the resent attack. If Kite hadn't summoned his avatar we would've be done for. I....God! How I hate it! How can you stand it Rena?"

Rena left a nervous laugh out " Are you sure about Shadow, I mean I still don't see him as a hero. And about the treasures, well............I been exploring forgotten areas with Black Rose and Subaru all the time looking for information of the treasure. Hehe. Funny huh."

"What?! Now I feel ten times worse. Thanks a lot Rena!" Shugo said looking at the ground.

" Ah! Come on Shugo! Your plenty of help. Now come on, we're going to be late for the meeting!" she try to cheer him up and avoid the subject.

" Yeah, what ever." Shugo said gloomy.

They made their way and showed their keys to enter the at home. Once inside they were greeted by none other than the ex-terror of death, Haseo. "Hey Rena! Hey bud.......Whoa! What happened to you Shugo?!" Shugo had a gloomy look on his face that actually make him look freaky.

" Oh! Don't mind him he's just...umm...Cranky?" she try to convince Haseo, but he raise an eyebrow clearly not believing her. " Oh all right! Shugo thinks he's not being helpful to the group and is making him feel miserable!"

" What?! Shugo! Of course your helpful buddy. We couldn't have make it this far without you!" Haseo tried to cheer him up.

" Oh yeah! Name one thing I have done so far." Shugo replied dryly.

" Well.....Ummm......There was this one time....... no wait. Oh! How about this other time........no, not that one either.......How about........" Haseo stop and looked at Shugo who was still waiting for an answer " Oh look! The meeting is about to start!" he grab the twins and push them to the nearby seats, which happen to be next to Tsukasa. Tsukasa look a little annoyed to have the loud mouth sit near him. That is of course until he saw his face and that he was very quiet.

He leaned closer to Haseo to whisper " Hey! Whats wrong with the kid there?" he pointed at Shugo, who simply ignore him. Haseo told him and got an 'Oh' for an answer.

" Alright people settle down!" Zelkova raise his voice to get everyones attention " Alright lets get this meeting started."

" You can start by telling us anything new on these guys, Helba." Kite said seriously.

" It's Zelkova now Kite. Anyways theres nothing really to tell, we saw Shadow's story and so far thats all the information we got. Before the rebirth of Aura I had been monitoring those two for a while, you know checking on what they were doing and such." Zelkova said.

" Don't you mean spying on them?" Haseo said with an incredulous look.

Zelkova nervously laughed and scratch the back of his head " Hehe. Well...... anyway, they seemed to be normal, you know acting like normal players except when they went to battle...the poor monsters and players didn't stand a chance. Anyway by what we saw they where born in the first version of "The World".." he was cut off at this point.

" The first version? Wouldn't the have been deleted since that incident? Witch reminds me if you're an A.I. how did you get here?" Haseo asked curious.

" As I was saying they where born in the first version of " The World", the both of them. By the looks of things Dark Tsukasa had been around longer than Shadow Kite, if Shadow hadn't save him he might not be here. Anyways, then that incident occur deleting many thing in "The World". I open a rift to the data space, or the internet for a better perspective, in order to escape the chaos, but I made a little miscalculation and well....my sex and age change. Those two did exactly the same thing and waited in the data space. When the new version came out thats when they came out of the data space and into the new version. They must've meet Morganna in the new " The World"."

Rena raised her hand " Excuse me for asking but, who is this Morganna person?"

" Oh yes. You and some other people here don't know who she is. Well, for starters, her full name is Morganna Mode Gone, or Morganna to shorten it. She is an omnipresent and almost omnipotent A.I. created by Harald to complete Aura and awaken her. However, she realize that if Aura awaken she would no longer had a purpose or control over this virtual world, so she decided to stop this by all means. She used Tsukasa's negative feeling toward the world to do so, but once Tsukasa was out of her control thats when she created The Wave to destroy Aura and maintain her power over " The World". Kite here and among others stop her and destroy each and every monster she created, thus restoring order." Zelkova explained.

"Oh" was all she said.

" Continuing from were I left these two seemed to be very powerful and both are able to use a wicked version of the Data Drain." Kite interrupted.

" Wicked? How so?" he asked raising a brown.

" You mean you haven't seen it in action?" Tsukasa asked in his direction.

Kite shook his head " I mean we all saw it in the back there but it seemed normal to me."

" True. However it is very different if one is there to see it in action. When Shugo, Rena, and I went to that dungeon Dark use the Data Drain move on Trommel. When it fired and made contact it sounded like it impaled him, I could even see the pain in his eyes. It even push Trommel of the ground and smash him through a wall before data draining him."

" Damn! This guys aren't playing around." Kite frowned.

" Neither are we. Thats why we must gather the remaining treasures before them. You see I have a bad feeling about this. If they are able to gather the treasure before us something terrible will happened. You see I know what their doing." Zelkava said uncomfortably, earning many looks of surprise.

" What?! You do?" Haseo asked.

" Yeah they are planning to destroy " The World" to create a new one in which Morganna has control of it." Zelkova said.

" What?! How do you know this?" Kite asked standing up.

" Well during my investigation a found this note in one of the dungeons. Listen to what it says:" with that he began reading out loud.

_The eight treasures of The Wave. Powerful relics that have unimaginable power when their together and are able to be use as the possessor wishes. Using their power I shall obliterate Aura's world, ultimately destroying it. However, it shall not end there. It can't. I am able to use the relic power once every millennium. Once again I was stuck. I research every book, every object, every loophole I could find to use to my advantage. After days of searching I have found it. In a book was the description of an equally powerful relic. The sphere of new beginnings, a powerful orb that is able to create anything out of nothing. Harnessing its amazing powers I shall create a new world. One were I shall rule over the way it should had been, along with my knights to maintain order and eliminate those who disturb this order. But before destroying the old world, Aura's world, I shall choose a group of player worthy of been in my new world, while the others who does not qualify shall be sent to the dark abyss. There they shall remain motionless for the rest of eternity. Justice will be swift and merciless._

Zelkova finished reading the note and looked at the disturbed looking group.

" Is she insane?! Destroy ' The World' to create her own, she's crazy!" Haseo said incredulously.

" Leave it to Morganna to come up with a twisted plan like this." Ovan added.

The group began to panic until Zelkova interrupted " People calm down! This isn't the moment to panic. Now you see why it is top priority to gather this relics before they do. Now as soon as a treasure reveals itself we'll move out and retrieve it."

At that moment an alarm went off and everyone in the room were startle. Fluegel came into the room looking serious. " Guys I think you would want to see this."

( New Moon Castle)

Morganna had summoned the group for an important meeting. " Welcome my knights. For starters I would like to say that Mia has join our cause. Second, and most importantly, the final three treasures have just reveal themselves. Apparently they're moving in the same direction."

" You mean their heading to a same place? How is that possible?" Cubia asked.

" It seems that since we have ' The Eye of Skeith', ' Inis's Mirror', and ' Corbenik's Seed' and the others have ' Magus Leaf' and ' Fidchell's Talisman' we put the remaining guardians on the defense. It appears their joining up to protect the three remaining treasures." Shadow explained.

" So what do we do? Shall we retrieve the remaining treasures?" Dark said.

" No. I say we let Shicksal and The Twilight Knights get them." Shadow said this earning looks from his teammates.

" What?! Shadow, I respect you greatly but this isn't part of our goal." Cubia said.

Morganna, however, didn't look stunned. In fact she look amused " I see my most trusted knight has a plan, doesn't he?"

Shadow smirk " I do, so let them try to get them. Cubia, Elk, and Mia go to the field and observe the scene unfold. If they are able to get the treasures then return to base, if not collect the treasures yourself''s. But don't interfere, got it?". The three nodded. " Good, now go." The three left soon after he finish saying this.

Dark smirked at his friend " What are you planning this time Shadow?"

Shadow smirked back " Its a secret. You'll just have to wait and see." he saw Dark pouting from the corner of his eyes. He then started to walk away satisfied.

" Hey where are you going now Shadow?" Dark asked curious.

" To a field and wait for someone. So don't wait up for me, I'll be coming back late." ' _With an Azure knight with me_' he thought the last part and left.

( Mac Anu: Raven)

Fluegel had gather the whole group in another room, ready to explain why the alarm has just went on. Everyone in the room was curious and startle because they knew that if the alarm went on something big was happening.

" Alright. Now that everyone is in the room I would like you see this" Metronome said pointing at a screen. On the screen three red dots where moving in a direction, in addition they seem to be getting closer to each other.

" What are does red dots exactly?" Kuhn asked suspicious.

" Those, my friend, are three treasures of 'The Wave'." As she said this the group started to chat with each other about their opinions. " As you can see these three dots are three of the treasures we have been seeking. The reason their moving is because their guardians have taken the treasures and now are heading to a specific area."

" Why would three guardians take the treasures and move them somewhere else?" Subaru asked.

" I think that because some of the treasures have been taken by us and the other group, the guardians must be on the defensive and are moving to a specific area to protect there remaining treasures." Zelkova explain.

" But aren't there suppose to be four?" Haseo asked. This caught everyones attention.

Zelkova sighted " I was afraid of this. The Shadow Knights must have three treasures instead of two like we thought."

Kite stood up " What?! They have three?! Then we must get these three before they do!"

Everyone started to agree with their leader. " Indeed we must. However, this may not be easy to achieve. Three treasures are gathering in a specific spot, which means the guardians are going to be hell to beat." Zelkova warned " But we must in order to to gain the lead over the others. Now all we need is the exact location of the treasures."

At that moment Fluegel receive an instant message from their client " Guys! Our client had just track the treasures and knows where they are. He said head to ( Sigma) Hidden Dark Hollow Grounds."

" Alright then! Lets move out." Kite said and everyone in the room headed to the location to battle the three remaining guardians."

( (Sigma) Hidden Dark Hollow Ground)

It was not a joke, every single one of the group had arrived at the designated area determined to retrieve the final three treasures or dye trying. Shugo was still very depress, he still thought of himself to be useless. He follow the group with out to much enthusiasm in him like the rest of the group and thought ' Why do_ I even bother? Their gonna collect them with out me lifting a finger_'. Shugo notice that the area was creepy. It was night and the moon was shining on the hollows grounds, it was a freaky looking area in Shugo's opinion. The group headed to the center of the area lead by Fluegel, closely follow by Kite and the rest.

" This way everyone. The signal is getting stronger this way." Fluegel said toward the group.

Shugo, and a few others, notice that they were heading to the center of the field and a strange feeling was bothering Shugo. '_ Some thing's not right here.' _ he was now more alert than ever looking for anything out of place. Subaru notice his strange behavior and asked " What's wrong Shugo?"

Shugo looked at the heavy axe and decided to tell her " Some thing's not right here. I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen.".

" Don't worry to much. We are all heading to the treasure together. Nothing can go possibly wrong." Subaru assured the young twinblade.

" Yeah I guess you're right." Shugo sighted.

On a cliff near the center of the field, three figures were observing from afar and see what happened next. Cubia was watching the treasure when something caught his eyes. " Well, thats interesting."

" Hm. What is it kid?" Mia asked.

" It appears that the guardians are doing something. Whatever it is it's going to be trouble for Kite and company." Cubia answered.

" Well we don't have to wait long because they are approaching the center area now." Elk informed his other two companions. " And Cubia remember what Shadow said, do not interfere."

Cubia rolled his eyes " Yeah, yeah. I may be wild and all but a respect him too you know". Elk simply smiled at him.

The group were coming closer to the center of the field. As they got close they could see pillars from afar. "Hey what's that?" Haseo asked. In the center of the field was what it appear to be a shrine with huge pillar surrounding it. The moon was shining directly on top of the shrine and on the center of the shrine were three treasure boxes.

" Hey! There the are! But where are the.....What in Aura's name is that?!" Pi alerted the group and all gaze fell on a strange looking orb floating closely to the shrine.

Zelkova was the one that spoke " Well, since the guardians are no where near site, I must say that the orb over them is the three guardians. They must be fusing together."

The group was silent for a second before.... "WHAT?!".

No sooner than they word came from their mouth the orb started to shift and something started to come out of it. What came out was something that left their mouth wide open. It was huge with bat like wings, it had a humanoid muscular body, a long scaly neck, two muscular long front arms with razor sharp claws, its tail was serpentine like, and had a head of a lizard.

" What the hell is that thing?" Cello practically shouted.

" Well Cello I think that thing over there is the guardian of the three treasures" Fluegel said eying the thing.

The guardian let out a roar before spreading his wing and took off int to the air. Seconds later it was coming down at fulls speed toward the group ready to erase them from existence. Kite told everyone to scatter and within seconds everyone did. All of them took their respective weapons out and prepare to attack.

" Harvest Clerics, Steam Gunners, and Shadow Warlocks stay behind and attack or heal from a distance. The rest charge at that thing with everything you have." The group did so and charge at the beast. The monster saw them coming and commence flapping his wings rapidly creating a strong wind gale. The group was having trouble moving from theres spot, Kite saw the monsters mouth beginning to glow " Dammit! Some one do something".

Metronome saw this and use one of her spells to freeze the monsters wing temporary as the monster fired a beam. Everyone dodge the blast just in the nick of time. " Charge!" Balmung scream from the top of his lungs signaling to everybody to attack immediately. The giant monster freed his sealed wings from the ice and growled as it prepared for the assault.

( Between the realms of "The World": White Room)

Aura was watching the battle from the floating screen in her chamber. Thou the warriors were putting a good fight , the attacks did little against the beast. She watch as the creature swung his massive arms repelling the attackers and slammed his huge claws against the ground creating a shock wave dealing massive damage to the group.

" Things are not going so well for them. Even with Shicksal by there side they still lack some power. A. Orca, A. Balmung come forth." as she said this two knights instantly appeared in the room.

" What is it lady Aura?" A. Orca asked.

" Go and help the group take down the beast guarding those relics."

" But what about A. Kite?" A. Balmung asked with concern.

" He needs time to think of his actions. He will eventually come back to us in due time and I shall send him there if the battle still goes on." she replied.

" As you wish" the two knights replied at the same time and then they were gone.

Aura was once again looking at the screen watching the battle rage on. " Hang in there. Help is on the way."

( (Sigma) Hidden Dark Hollow Ground)

The front assault wasn't doing very good. Some of them retreated temporary so that they could be healed and replenish before charging at the beast again. Fluegel, Kuhn, Sakubo, and others fire spells and bullets from afar trying to weaken it with little effect. Tsukasa had even summoned his guardian to battle the beast and aid them while he use spells against the beast, but their attacks weren't doing much either. Metronome was constantly freezing its wing so it couldn't fly and cause more damage, even thou it only lasted for a few seconds. Haseo was changing weapons from weapons in order to find a sutible on that could let them have the advantage but once again it was all for not. Shugo had retreated temporary to be healed and look at the battle field. He saw attack after attack being thrown at the monster only to have it reflected back or had little damage on it. Then he gaze at his teammates and saw that they were beginning to tired out. ' _At this rate we'll end up loosing this battle_' he thought worriedly. The monster raised his huge claw ready to strike the front division when suddenly it was slash on his chest. The beast let out a painful roar. Two figures on the air could be seen holding their weapons and pointed them directly at the guardian. Kite recognize the two as Auras knights.

" We have come to aid you Kite." A. Orca said.

" Yeah, so don't give up. Aura is depending on you and the others." A. Balmung added.

Kite hopes of beating the thing had been replenish " Everyone give all you got! We can beat this thing!" his sudden speech had motivated the group and all let out their best attack, spells, items, etc...

The monster was beginning to back away but his life points were far from being depleted. Kite called Haseo and Tsukasa over to his side " Alright guys, this things life point ain't dropping much. So lets summoned our avatars and finish him up. After all its three against one right!" the other two agree. Lines had began to appear on the three and Shugo knew what was coming ' _Hes going to get it now!_' he thought with enthusiasm when he remembered something ' ._....and once again I had done nothing to help. O well....at least its going to be over._'

The guardian saw the three starting to glow. Before the summoning could be completed the monster use an attack on them. The display of the attack said " Roar of Time" and the monster set out a loud roar sending many energy wave at the group. Shugo had closed his eyes and awaited the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and check his status, everything read fine. " Hey guys what just hap......" before he could finish the sentence he saw that everyone wasn't moving. In fact they were still like statues, the only thing that could be seen moving were their eyes. The monster had frozen them in place and now they were at his mercy, even the Azure Knights were affected. The only one who wasn't frozen in place was Shugo.

" The Hell!" he said.

On the nearby cliff the three figures were also unaffected by the waves of the attack. Cubia saw that Shugo was the only one who could move. " Hm........"

" What is it Cubia?" asked Elk noticing his teamate.

" That kid there...Shugo, was it? He was not affected by the time freezing waves. I wonder why? Everyone was affected by it." he replied with curiosity.

" That is weird." Elk said.

" Now boys, let us watch what going to happen next. I am very interested to see what he will do." Mia told the two while looking at the field.

Shugo was at a lost. Not only did his friends couldn't move and Kite, Tsukasa, and Haseo couldn't summoned their avatars, but now he had to face the monster alone before he hurt someone in the group. ' _I'm not going to like this. But I must do something!_' with that thought he tighten his grip on his blades and charge at the guardian. He slash at the beast avoiding his huge claws before backing away and using a thunder spell. The creature didn't look faced at all and continue to move toward Shugo. The whole group was watching the young lad fight against the monster and wish they could be by his side. Kite. Tsukasa, and Haseo watch still from their position fearing for the guys well being. Haseo was praying that his body would be fine while Rena had tears in her eyes hoping for his brother to be ok. They were both standing near each other praying for Shugo's safety. The beast back hand Shugo in mid air sending him flying into the ground. He shakingly stood up and prepare to fight only to see that the monster was heading strait for Rena and Haseo.

" No! Leave them alone!" he charge at the creature only to be hit by its tail sending him flying to the ground once again. He got up again and try to charge at his foe only for it to pin him on the ground with one of his claws while the other was pointing at the two frozen figures. ' _No!_' Shugo struggle to get free while the monster raised his hand to attack the others. ' _No! I won't let it end this way!_' began to appear on his body making Kite, Tsukasa, and Haseo eyes to widen. ' _I'll protect my friends! No matter what!_'. The lines glow began to intensified making the frozen group shut their eyes to protect them from the intensive light. The monster was thrown backwards knocking down one of the pillars. A few seconds later the light faded and Shugo's avatar was reveal. It had a humanoid shape, feather wings that expanded very long, its mask was shaped like a bird and its horns on its sides were shape like wings, the mid section was thin, and it had hands shape like eagles claw. Shugo opened his eyes to see what had happened. The first thing he notice was that the field was gone and was replace by the data space were avatars battle.

" Huh? You guys summoned your avatars? Thats great!" Shugo said clearly not getting the picture.

The group at this point were able to move for some mysterious reason. Shugo looked at Kite, Tsukasa, and Haseo to see witch one of the had summoned their avatars or if they all had summoned them. But when his gaze landed on them.....they were still normal.

" What the.......? You guys didn't summoned your avatars?! Then who did?" he asked innocently.

Kite had a stupefied face, Tsukasa slam his head against his palm clearly not believing what he was hearing, and Haseo had his mouth wide open before he smiled at his friend.

" Shugo! Buddy! You did. You summoned your very own avatar!" Haseo shouted overjoyed.

" I did?!" Shugo inspected himself and notice that he had change and had huge feather wings. " Cool! I'm like a super hero! Now I can do many things to help! But first....." he said looking at the guardian who was now standing up " ..let me take care of this pest." Shugo's avatar summoned a very elegant rapier and charge at the beast. The creature fire many heat blast at the avatar, but it just simply dodge them with ease and agility. Once he was at the monsters reach he appeared to slash it once when suddenly many slashes appeared out of nowhere making the monster scream in pain.

" Oh Yeah! You got own!" Shugo was cheering himself when suddenly he got punch by the guardian sending him flying through the data space and slamming in the other end. The group sweat drop at this while Shugo gather his composition " Um....I meant to do that. Alright then!" he cross his wing in front of him before opening them scattering many feathers. They slowly fell before coming to a stop in mid air before suddenly pointing at the guardian's direction. " Take this!" all the feathers rush at the monsters, each slashing him rapidly and painfully before breaking his barrier. " Now its may chance!"

Shugo pointed his right arm and charged the data drain. He let out a cry before he fire the blast strait at the monster effectively destroying it. Once done Shugo reverted back to his old look and faced the group. " Well! How I do?!" he asked excitedly.

The group was speechless. Their asses were saved by none other than Shugo. Haseo was the first one to congratulate him " Nice! Well done Shugo! See! I told you that your helpful!" Shugo smiled at him, the others soon follow in congratulating him. Kite walk strait in Shugo's direction and stood right in front of him. Shugo was nervous as to what his hero was going to say to him and was squirming with anxiety.

" Shugo." Kite began and Shugo breathing began to speed up " Thanks to you we now have three more treasure making us ahead of The Shadow Knights. And I just wanted to say well done. You save all of us from that thing and I'm grateful." Shugo eyes sparkle, his hero had just praise him and he felt like king of the world. " Alright everyone lets get the treasures and head out." everyone nodded. Fluegel, Cello, and Kuhn collected the treasures and joined the group before leaving the area.

The three knights that stood on the field watch the whole thing. Elk was frowning ' _Sure! He gets you the treasures and you praise him. But I don't and you insult me?!_'. He was beginning to shake when he felt a hand of his shoulder, it was Cubia.

" Hey, don't let it get to you. Remember we still have Shadow and Dark with us. Everything will be fine." he said trying to comfort Elk.

" Yeah, your right." Elk sighted " lets head back and report." the other two nodded and left the area.

(New Moon Castle)

Elk and the group headed toward the castle when they where greeted by none other than Shadow Kite, he seemed to be heading somewhere.

" Hey Shadow!" Elk and Cubia said in unison.

" Hey guys...and gal. So what information you have for me?" he asked the trio.

" The Twilight knights were able to get the three remaining treasures." Elk said.

" In addition, Shugo was able to summoned a bird like avatar and defeated the guardian." Cubia added.

Shadow blink " Well...I certainly didn't see that coming. Anyways, the three of you go and meet up with Dark. He is waiting for you guys at the entrance of the mistress chamber. As for me" said person look at him " I need to meet up with someone. I'll see you later" the three nodded " Good. You are dismiss."

( Cloudy Field)

Azure Kite was still deep in thought. He still didn't know what to do and felt lost. He was struggling with his feelings for leaving Aura or to join Shadow Kite and his group. He just couldn't decide on what to do. A presence made the young A.I. come out of his thought, he slowly turned to look at the new arrival. Shadow was making his way toward the knight at his even pace. Said knight bit his lips in anticipation.

" Have you come to a decision Azure?" Shadow asked the other.

Azure Kite shifted uncomfortably, he had his gaze away from the piercing eyes of the other " Um....I....I haven't choose yet."

Shadow Kite raised an eye brow at the other " Still nothing?"

Azure Kite sighted " No. I mean........I can't! I mean.....I want to go with you.....but I don't want to leave Aura!"

Shadow shook his head " You can't be on both sides."

" Please don't make me choose! Maybe...maybe I can be on both sides, do something that benefit both sides. Just......just .....don't make me choose." A. Kite pleaded the other.

Shadow sighted " It can be done." A. Kite looked at him with hope. " But I wouldn't recommended. If Aura knows that you are also going through with our plans she would see you as a traitor and most likely delete you on the spot. And I know you wouldn't bare the disappointment before your deletion that would surely come."

A. Kite lower his head in frustration " It's not fair! I've done everything for her! Ever since she created me I always saw her like a mother figure, something that I wanted to protect! Why couldn't she see me for my personality! Why she only saw Kite! It's not fair!"

" Life is never fair, even if it is a virtual one. One must be strong in order to survive in this cruel world. But that's about to change." Shadow said.

A. Kite looked at him " What do you mean ' about to change'?"

Shadow smirked " Because this world will end of course. We are going to destroy 'The World' and create a new one." A. Kite looked stunned " First we are going to trap all players inside, trapping their minds forever. Then we shall destroy the world along with every player who doesn't deserve to live, only sparing the one that deserve it. And before you ask, yes we know who is 'natty and who's nice'. Finally we shall all move to a new world were we will begin a more peaceful life. You see, in order to achieve this sacrifices must be made. So, what do you say?"

A. Kite came out of his stunned state " Why?! Why must you do this in order to create a peaceful world?! Why not try to find a way to change them! They can be good if they try! If I have to punch you to prove it then I will!" he said readying himself.

Shadow frowned '_ Why is everyone trying to prove me wrong! I know I'm right.........aren't I?_'. Shadow shook the thought away " No, there's no other way. They'll never change. The same thing goes with Aura. I bet everything I am that things between you will not change, if not get worse. Because to her your nothing but a copy, a cheap imitation of Kite. Like me. She will never see you for who you are. A child, looking for recognition from his creator. Why do you insist on the impossible?"

A. Kite ready position had been drop. His eyes were wide and he looked on the verge of tears. Shadow hated saying that, but he needed the other to see the truth. A. Kite lower his head so the other couldn't see him. In that moment he felt weak. Aura's words were popping inside his head. " I...........I.........."

" Come with me. Leave this lie you have been living and start a new. Help me create a better world. You and others deserve better than this shit you have to endure. End it and become what you were destined to be." Shadow told the other. He extend his hand for the other to take.

A. Kite was almost tempted to take it and accept his offer. " But............what if Aura finds out.?" he bit his lips at the thought.

" Nothing will happen to you. If you accept you will be protected by me so she won't be able to do anything to you. You have great potential, don't let it go to waste. Be apart of a greater cause, I'll be there to hold you if you fall. What do you say?" Shadow said awaiting the answer.

A. Kite would had lie if he say that he didn't have any regrets. But something in his twin words had comforted him to a great extend. He shakily reach for the others awaiting hand and took it. The pact had been made. " O-Ok..."

" You have made the right choice." Shadow said.

**There you have it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Review if you like and no flames k.**


	17. Origins

.Hack//Shadows of Rebirth

**Thanks for all the people who have review, especially Sightbent, and those who have mark this story as their favorite and such. I actually never expected many things but .....I'M SO HAPPY. And thanks for ideas that were given to me by some. A little heads up people this chapter will be short like the first know what I own and what I don't own. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

( _Origins_)

( New Moon Castle)

The castle members had all gather together for a meeting, everyone except Shadow of course. A. Kite was still a little uncomfortable with the whole thing but everyone assured him otherwise. The meeting started ten minutes ago and still Shadow hadn't shown up and Dark was beginning to get annoyed.

" Where the hell is he!" Dark had lost his patients.

" Calm down Dark before you end up freezing the place to death." Elk tried to calm Dark down because he knew just how dangerous Dark gets when he's mad. He was like Tsukasa when he lost his temper.

" No! I mean come on! We all gather her for a fucking meeting and still he hasn't show a single......" Dark was cut off by a new voice.

" Will you quiet down Dark. Sometimes I think your not being loud enough." Shadow appeared being sarcastic with his friend.

" Shut the fuck up!" Dark was glaring daggers at him. " We're here to discuss matters of the mission and you don't even care! What the fuck is wrong with you!" he sneered.

Shadow frowned he really wasn't expecting an outburst from his friend " Do you not trust me Dark?"

"W-Wha...?" Dark was taken back.

Shadow sighted " I said, do you not trust me at all? After all we been together since I save you from your imprisonment and you never doubted me. Out of all the people in this room you should be the one that trust me one hundred percent. Right, Bro?" he said calmly looking at his friend.

Dark felt ashame " Sorry." he mutter. " Your right. I don't know what came over me." he averted his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look at Shadow because of his brash behavior.

Dark felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see Shadow with a soft smile on his face " It's ok. I understand. After all what kind of friend would I be if I didn't know you.". Dark smiled, he felt relieve. " Ok so, whats this meeting about?" Shadow asked.

" Well we were going to discuss how to retrieve the treasures from the Loser Knights and how the heck are we going to find 'The Sphere of New Beginnings'."Dark informed.

Shadow chuckle earning some odd looks from his teammates " Lets just focus on finding the sphere. The treasures will be our in due time."

" Um....Aren't you worry about it? I mean....they are thought to beat." Azure said.

Shadow simply chuckle again " My friend Azure, you don't have to worry about it. I'll tell you what I have plan to retrieve it. For now lets just look for the sphere and let them enjoy their little victory."

Dark smirked " Shadow you are terrible".

Shadow smirked back " I know.". With that said they headed out.

( Mac Anu: Raven's at Home)

The group were celebrating their recent victory thanks to none other than Shugo. Said person was enjoying the attention to the point of gloating, but Rena put an end to that with a quick punch in the face. Everyone was enjoying themselves and even Tsukasa seemed to be enjoying himself, which was rare. Kite on the other hand was not. Their recent victory has just reminded him how terrible he had treated Elk because they have failed to retrieve the treasure ' _I'm a complete asshole. Dammit! Why couldn't I control myself!_'. His thoughts were interrupted when Zelkova spoke, wanting the attention of the group.

" Alright everyone listen! I did a little research on the people who have the ability to summoned the avatars, just so you know. We all know Haseo and his group and his group are able to summoned avatars and everyone is present here, with the exception of Elk." Kite finch when he said that " But now here's the information I gather on the newly revealed avatars. Lets Start with Kite's. His avatars name is Cubia Omega, Haseo's Cubia to be exact, is an avatar with tremendous strength and has the ability to command fire. It's huge dragon wings can create strong winds, and to top it all up it can also summoned a fire sword to deliver a devastating blow on its enemy. His data drain also packs a punch, he can also hit multiple enemies with his attacks."

' **Well isn't he smart. Give the kid a cookie for his efforts**' Cubia Omega said with sarcasm.

' _Shut it!_' Kite snapped.

' **Alright, alright! Geesh! What's gotten up your ass?.**' he said as he once again disappeared into Kite's mind. Said person decided to ignore the question.

" Next one in the list its Tsukasa's avatar." Tsukasa paid close attention to this, " Its name is Sirius . This avatar specialize in speed and powerful spells, so its suit you very well Tsukasa. He posses every element as his weapon in his arsenal. It also has the ability to create copies of himself and was refer to as the lord of the night and consider a deity among the legends of 'The World'."

" Interesting" Tsukasa said.

" Now for Shugo's avatar."

"The best one of them all!" Shugo said with pride until he was smack in the head by Tsukasa. ' _Dammit! He got him first._' Rena thought disappointed.

" As I was saying, Shugo's avatar is known as Raviel, lord of the skies. Like Sirius he is consider a deity among the legends and rules the skies in the heavens above. It has healing abilities, which explain how we were able to move after he appeared in the battle with the guardian, and he depends on is speed and agility to defeats his foes."

Shugo had sparkling eyes " Awsome! I have the best avatar! Now I know why Tsukasa hit me, its because he's jealous of my avatar. Don't worry thou, yours its still cool."

Everyone sweat drop at this and Rena was mortify " Please kill me." she murmur and Tsukasa, out of pity, pated her on her back.

Kite spoke again " Ok. That explain a lot about our avatars. But do you know anything about Shadow's avatar and Azure Kite's?" this got everyones attention.

Zelkova sighted " Yes...". He took a deep breath and spoke again " A. Kite avatar is known as The Azure Flame God. You all know the name from the mythology of 'The World' right?" . Everyone nodded " Enough said, he's very powerful. Now this is the information you, Kite, are more interested about. Shadow's avatar, well he revealed his name in the battle against Azure Flame God, is named Alvatros. Now I did more research about him and found something about him like the rest of you guys with avatars. Alvatros is known as one of the three dragon gods that created the whole universe and life. Alvatros is the dragon god of darkness and the creator of life, he had immense power and complete control over the darkness."

" Creator of life itself?! That's not good. That means we are dealing with a being greater than a deity." Ovan stated while Zelkova nodded his agreement.

" Wait you said he was one of three gods, right?" Haseo said.

Zelkova look at him and said " Yes, why?".

Haseo continue " Well, why can we get the other two to help us? I mean if Alvatros was turn into an

avatar, then the other two must have become avatars as well, right?"

Zelkova looked down " Unfortunately no. Alvatros is the last of his kinds." as he said this he saw the shock faces of the others and decided to explain. " See the story is like this:"

_In the beginning of time itself .... when the universe was just beginning to form from the void of nothingness, three beings were born in different parts of the universe. From the light of a star a white creature emerges. It was white and majestic, its wing where cover in white feathers and each time he flapped them beautiful sparkles of light came from them. His eyes were ocean blue. He had two front claws and back legs that he use to support himself. His skin seemed to glow a beautiful white light and he move with grace. He descended to one of the floating rock to look at his surrounding, it was all new to him and had no memory whatsoever. How could he, he was just born. The only thing that seemed to come to his mind was a name: Sora.....dragon god of light. Suddenly curiosity hit his interest and decided to explore the universe and its different realms. _

_At the same time another being was born from the explosion of a star. The creature emerged during the explosion and flew away from it. The creature was reptilian looking and the color of his scales was gold. His long arms was his wing, they looked bat like. His eyes were chocolate brown. He moved with ease and speed away from the catalystic explosion and descended on a rock to look at the fallen star. He was amazed by the beauty of the fire and how the light slowly faded into darkness. The fire slowly died until only the ashes remain. ' Ash.....hm....I like that. Yeah! That will be my name Ash!' Suddenly something game to his mind, a voice that said: Ash.....dragon god of twilight. He was confused but decided to ignore it. " Hm...I should be careful and study my surrounding.......Nah I'll just wing it!" with that he flew of into the realms._

_In another section of the universe another creature came to be at the same time. A black whole was destroying anything that came near it and trapping everything, including the light. From its depth a creature emerge from its center and forced itself out it. By doing so the creature destroyed the dark void itself, however the darkness still lingered in himself. The creature had a serpentine body and his scale were bitch black. He had four pair of black feathered wings. His eyes were yellow and glowed eerily. His arm were short but his claw were sharp and his leg gave him enough support to stand and move. His flying style was like the movement of a snake. He heard a voice in his head that revealed his name and who he was: Alvatros.....dragon god of darkness. He took the information in and move out to explore the endless darkness of space. He found comfort in it and headed toward an unknown destination. _

_Many years passed and the three were oblivious to each other existence. Ash was roaming another realm, bored out of his mind " Huh....there is not much to do or see. This is so boring!" he said to himself. Suddenly something got his attention, in the corner of his eyes he saw something laying on one of the many asteroids. It was something big like himself and emitted a black aura and had a serpentine body. He knew it was a creature like himself, a dragon, and it seemed he was resting peacefully. He was so caught up by his discovery that he didn't notice another dragon, that wasn't paying attention, approaching him from behind until he crash in to the golden dragon._

" _Ouch! Hey, what's the big idea?!" Ash was now pissed off._

"_Sorry, I wasn't...." the other dragon looked at the golden dragon in awe " Hey! Your like me!" he said excitedly._

_Ash turned around to look at the one who bump into him and indeed it was like him, or class to better say. The other dragon was white and each flap of his wings released light particles " Hey your right! My name is Ash, dragon god of twilight." he said this with pride " What's yours anyway?"_

"_Oh, right!" he laughed sheepishly " I am Sora, dragon god of light."_

" _So your a god too, huh? I wonder wish one of us is stronger" Ash said with a smirk._

_Sora had a smirk of his own " Yeah, I wonder who." he said playfully. Both were about to go at it until Sora's eyes landed on the sleeping dragon " Hey, what's that Ash?'_

_Ash turned to look at what Sora was pointing at. It was the sleeping dragon he found earlier " Oh yeah! I found him like that a few seconds before you bump into me."_

" _Do you think he's a god too?" Sora asked, once again curious ._

" _Only one way to find out." Ash said heading straight for the sleeping beast._

" _W-Wait! It could be dangerous!" he follow soon after the other._

_Ash slowly approach the being. The dragon was as big as them but larger, he began to poke it to see what happened . " Hm?"_

_Sora saw what he was doing and began to panic " What are you doing?! Are you always this brash?!"_

" _Yeah. Besides it's not waking up. Aren't you curious of what this thing is?" Ash said while poking the large beast._

" _Well......" he slowly approach and join in the poking._

_They were both poking and eying the thing before them. They seemed to be having fun by doing so until a voice spoke " You have seconds to stop poking me before I eviscerate you!" the voice snarled._

_The other two jump up startled. The black dragon rose from his position eying the two dangerously. Ash and Sora gulped at his stared. " Hey there! My name is Sora, god of light!" Sora said cheerfully._

_Ash soon joined in " And mine's Ash, god of twilight." he said smugly._

_The black dragon snorted " Great! I thought I was the only one and I preferred it that way."_

" _Aw, come on! The first impressions are always important." Sora said to the black dragon._

" _Ok then. My first impression of you two is..............I hate you." the other two sweat drop at this. " And besides you two seems like idiots to me."_

" _Hey!" the both whined._

" _Now if you don't mind I'll be going far, far, Far, FAR away from you two as possible." the black dragon said before spreading his eight black wings and took off._

_Ash was infuriated " Who does that guy think he is! I should give him a piece of my mind!" _

" _Calm down." Sora told the other. Ash looked at him confuse, Sora simply smirk " Lets follow him until he cracks. He must be lonely even after what he said. Besides, we can bug him on the way."_

_Ash smirked back and soon they both trailed behind the serpent dragon. Said creature felt he was being followed, he looked back and to his dismay found the other two dragons right behind him " The hell?! What do you guys think your doing?!" he sneered._

" _We're following you, of course! It's a free universe, besides you haven't told us your name." Sora replied._

_The dark dragon sighted " It's Alvatros, happy?"_

" _God of......?" Ash added._

" _The darkness. Now, can you leave me alone?" he asked eying the two._

_Said dragons pretended to think about it before replying " Nope!"_

_Alvatros almost pop a vein ' calm down Alvatros they're just some morons you just encounter. You can get through this! Eventually they'll leave you alone.' he said in his head. With a sigh he continue his way, with two annoying dragons following behind._

_A few centuries had passed and Alvatros slowly began to get use to the other two, in fact he started thinking fondly of them, which frighten him. During the long period they learned to control their powers, along with messing somethings up, and got along better. They were like brothers with Alvatros being the responsible one while the other two messed up something. They travel together from realm to realm and, dare one say it, were comfortable in each others presence. On one occasion they battle each other to see who was stronger which Alvatros emerge victorious, much to Ash's dismay. He explained that he was stronger because he draw power from the darkness, which they were surrounded by it. The other two sighted in defeat. On one boring day the other two started to bug Alvatros and whine to him._

" _What the hell is wrong with you two?!!!" he roared at the others._

_Ash whined " But we're bored!"_

" _Well, what the hell do you expect me to do about it?!" Alvatros asked incredulously._

_Sora, suddenly, got an idea " Guys I know what we can do!!"_

" _If you want to destroy another realm then forget it! I'm tired of cleaning your messes!" Alvatros replied. _

_Sora laughed sheepishly " No, no. Let's create something!"_

" _Yeah!" Ash asked._

" _Like what?" Alvatros asked with boredom. _

_Sora scan the area and notice many asteroids floating around the place. "I know lets joined the asteroids together to form......a big rock!"_

" _Yeah a big rock!" Ash agreed._

_Alvatros sweat drop ' Idiots'. " How about we called it a planet. Sounds better, don't you agree, Ash?"_

" _Yeah! Lets go with planet!" he replied._

" _Ok then!" Sora said happily._

_The three focus their energy and moved the floating asteroids into place until a huge sphere was created. The other two looked at it with pride, while Alvatros looked at it with boredom._

" _Well that was a waste of time." he said._

" _Well, lets keep at it. Lets keep creating stuff for our planet. You know make it beautiful and such." Sora answered._

" _Alright then lets get to it!" Ash cheered._

" _Why do you always agree with whatever Sora say?" Alvatros asked in an annoyed tone._

" _He sometimes agrees with you too, right Ash?" Sora replied._

" _Right!" was his answer._

_Alvatros eye twitch at Ash's density " I rest my case."_

_The three dragons then began to work on their creation. Sora created a fire sphere in the sky to light up the shallow world. In addition he created the land and trees and such to decorate the place. Needless to say the place became more lively. Ash created the seas, rivers, and oceans the refresh the lands when it became to hot to bear because of the heat coming from the sphere in the sky, and created the skies and clouds to decorate the heavens above, the planet was beginning to look beautifully._

" _Wow, this place look great!" Ash said._

" _Yeah. It looks beautiful." Sora agreed. Sora turned to Alvatros, who hadn't done anything but kept a close eye on the two in case they messed up, had a looked in his face " What's the matter Alvatros?"_

" _I have to admit, you two had done an amazing job with the place. But it seem empty. Ah! I know. My turn to create something. I'll create creatures that will help this place grow and prosper!" he said with excitement. The other two looked at him with astonish faces, it was the first time they seen him so exited about something. _

_Thus Alvatros created life itself,\ the humans, beasts of the earth, the inhabitants of the skies, and dwellers of the seas. Life was good and the light that Sora has given aloud them to see were to go and help them grow plants and such. But they became exhausted but couldn't rest with the light. Alvatros, with the permission from Sora, brought the shadows to block the light and give them a time to rest. Sora name the time with light day and Alvatros called the time with shadows night. But the sudden change of day and night created some problems and so Ash created the dawn and dusk, a time were it well tell the inhabitants when night would fall and when day would rise. Everything was perfect and the three gods were happy with their work. After all they were best friends the three of them and were very young but powerful. One day Alvatros had to go to another dimension to check the stability of the universe and that when Sora and Ash decided to ask him.:_

" _Alvatros, before you leave can we ask for your permission to do something." Ash said._

" _Oh? What is it?" he asked amused. It was rare his buddies asked him permission to do something._

_Sora continue nervously " Well, since you will be gone for a while and we still need help handling this new world. Well......could we create superior beings to help us watch over them?"_

_Alvatros was taken back " What?! Wouldn't that upset the balance and create distrust among them? After all we did create them but they are the ones that are making and shaping our world. Adding other beings with superior traits might cause a imbalance in the cycle. I don't know." he said thinking this through carefully._

_Ash knew this would worry his friend but decided to try to convince him " Do not worry Alvatros. I assured you they will be there to only supervise and watch the other beings. And when you get back you'll see them better than ever. Who knows they even might surprise you!"_

" _Well........ I always did want to see them happier. Very well yo have my permission. But don't over do it! I know that you two can be knuckle heads most of the time." he said eying the two._

" _Hey!" the responded in unison._

_Alvatros chuckle " Well see you in a while." The black dragon departed and cross different dimension until he disappeared. _

_The two look at each other with glee " Well lets do it then! When he gets back hes going to be proud of our work. He's been to stress lately and I'm sure this will take some of it." Sora said._

" _You really think so?" Ash asked._

" _I'm positive! Now lets get to it!" with that said they created the gods of their world to watch over the creatures inhabiting the place. Everything was going well for some time and it looked like their idea was coming to down perfectly. But some time passed and their plan did not go well and it became their undoing._

_Years have pass until Alvatros finally return to the realm he and the other two resided. He expected his comrades to welcome him and through a fit for taking so long, but they were nowhere in sight. ' Hm.....I wonder where those two are' he thought. Suddenly a being appear before him and bowed at him. Alvatros was startle but didn't show it and kept his stoic face._

" _Who are you? And what are you doing in this realm?" he asked._

" _I am known as the god of judgment my lord." he replied_

" _Ah. One of my friends beings to maintain order and happiness among my creations. Tell me where are they. I wish to speak to them." Alvatros said to the being._

_Said being look at him with shame and sadness " I'm afraid that won't be happening my lord. You see the creatures that inhabit the world you and the other two created rebel against my bretherings. At first we thought we could hold them off and calm them down. But later they capture one of our own, Aura, and use her powers against us wiping all of the gods minus me. My others two lords descended to calm the anger rising from them but......."_

" _But what?!" Alvatros was now fearing for the worst. He knew something like this could happened but decided to trust the other two._

" _The humans and the beast and among others use a cannon that harness the power of the one they capture and use it against the two of them. They did not make it," he said with remorse. " I am truly sorry my lord."_

_Alvatros was at a loss " How? It's not possible for them to die." he said in disbelief. He suddenly felt a pain in his heart that seemed endless._

" _True. But the gods of light and twilight gave us immortality like them. When your creations capture the goddess Aura they were able to counter that and well....that happened." He inform him._

_Alvatros felt a deep sorrow for the lost of his two and only friends. They were all he really had, they were his family and his brothers. Not by blood but by soul and heart " What are they doing now?" he asked still in a daze._

" _They are heading to the gates of heavens to invade this place, my lord." He informed._

" _I'll take care of this" with that he flew to his destination. When he arrived all of his creation, the humans, the beast, birds, and the sea creatures where nearing the gate ready to demolish it. Alvatros appeared from the darkened sky and created a sphere in that moments emanating a beautiful and eerie glow. The attackers stop dead on their tracks fearing for the wors. Alvatros focus some of his energy into the sphere and released a wave of energy headed strait for them. They awaited for death when they saw the wave coming directly at them......but it never came. Instead when it hit they felt like a malice was lifted from them. They where all confuse, one of them actually decided to be brave enough and approach the black dragon who seemed to be in sorrow._

" _What happened?" He asked curious._

_The curiosity reminded him of Sora. " Yeah! I mean one second we are awaiting to die and no we are not dead? What gives?" another ask joining the first. The brash behavior of this one reminded him of Ash._

" _I have destroy your anger and rage and restore you to your true selfs. You, my creations, have wounded me greatly." he said to the two._

" _Wh-What? What did we do?" asked the second one, sensing a sasness coming from the great beast._

" _Y-Yeah maybe we can fix it." the first added, intending on helping fixing whatever they did._

" _There is no way to undo what you have done. You have taken the life of the gods of light and twilight. They were my brothers and the only family I had, not by blood but by heart. Now there gone and all that is left is one if their creations and I." He said with sorrow._

_All of the people and creature in that place felt shame for what they did. The first one to approach him spoke " Then...why didn't you kill us? We fail as your creations. What did you do?"_

" _Yeah. I feel terrible now" the second spoke._

" _I created this" he show them s sphere floating between his claw " I call this The Sphere of New Beginnings. I had the power to destroy you and this world would of start a new. But instead I use it to destroy your anger and hatred and made you they way you were in the beginning."_

" _Why?" The first said._

" _We don't deserve it. We took away your only friends and family. How can you forgive us?" the second one added._

" _At first I would've destroy you without thought, but those two change me over the centuries we've been together. Now I will leave the sphere under your care, for I see no use to it now. You two will guard this sphere and never let a wicked heart take it. I want you to hide it in a secure place and leave it there for the rest of eternity." as he said this the sphere floated down in front of them, the sphere was big but could be move with the help of some. It was beautiful gem and the power coming from it was immense. The two nodded to the god before them._

" _But what will you do now?" the second one said._

" _I shall remain dormant for the rest of eternity and leave the fate of this world to you. Farewell." once he said this he opened a portal to another dimension and disappeared, never to be seen again._

"_What should we call this place." the second asked the first._

" _In my opinion, it doesn't deserve a name. So lets just call it ' The World'." The first answer and everyone nodded before departing with the sphere to start their new life. The sphere was hidden and the location of its whereabouts had been lost in time, many consider it a myth now. And the almighty lord of darkness and last survivor of the three dragon god was never seen again._

Zelkova finish the tale and looked around the room to see everyone present was silent. Some, in the girls and some guys cases, had tears in their eyes, while others were frowning as they were in deep thought. Haseo felt strange at the mention of the name Sora and a sudden pain hit his head but he ignore it. Zelkova decided to finish his explanation " So you see only a wounded soul can actually wield the avatar Alvatros."

" Well Shadow Kite definitely qualifies as such." Fluegel said. " After all anyone who had went through what Shadow has would've ended broken, or worse."

Shugo looked saddened at this. '_ He must've been through a lot. I wonder if he'll remember me._' He shook the thought away and continue to listen to the rest.

" Indeed. However I expected the avatar to have a dragonoid form instead of looking like the black knight. In anyways his avatar is very dangerous and powerful. But you guys saw that with the fight of the Azure Flame God, right?" Zelkova said looking at the group.

" If he has a god for an avatar than he's a bigger threat than we thought" Metronome added. Everyone agreed with her.

Just then Fluegel receive an instant message. The group look at him, waiting for him to tell them who it was. Cello decided to ask him " Who is it Fluegel?"

He look serous at his partner " Cellos. Its..........".

**Well there you go! I hope that those of you are enjoying the story. Well review if you like and remember no flames. Till next time.**


	18. Deceive

. Hack//Shadows of Rebirth

**For those who are with me, I really don't know because not many review but I don't mind, enjoy the chapter. Thanks to Genaroge1 for reviewing on a past chapter, looks like I'm not doing a bad job after all. Here's the next chap, Enjoy!**

(_Deceive_)

( Mac Anu: Raven's)

Just then Fluegel receive an instant message. The group look at him, waiting for him to tell them who it was. Cello decided to ask him " Who is it Fluegel?"

He look serous at his partner " Cellos. Its..........our client".

Cellos was taken back by this " Now of all times?! Well put him on the screen then and lest see what he wants to say."

Fluegel nodded and did so. In the screen a figure appear but no one could tell how he looked like because he was shrouded by the shadows. " Greetings everyone." he said in a slow yet polite form " I have heard that you have collected three more treasures. Congratulations. Now what do you plan to do with them. The others will surely come to get them."

The group knew this and all had face of concern and worry. Pi spoke breaking the silence " We, actually, were thinking to leave them here in our headquarters, but seeing their abilities thats not an option."

Kite got frustrated " Then what the hell are we supposed to do! After all our hard work we can let those fuckers get them! Dammit all what are we supposed to do now!"

" We could always find some place to hide them. Maybe we could leave them in a town or hand them to Aura to watch over them." Tsukasa offered.

" No, neither of the choices are acceptable. If we were to hide the treasures in a town he be putting the people in danger. If we gave them to Aura then she would be in danger. In all the ways I see it its a loose/loose situation." Ovan said.

" Dammit! What are we going to do! Even with our victory they still have the advantage over us! Dammit it's not fair! FUCK!" Kite punch the wall to try and get rid of some frustration.

"Kite....please calm down we'll think of something." BlackRose try to calm him down.

" Yes, we must not loose hope. Not after all the thing we have done to accomplish what we already have." Subaru added.

" If I may.." the client of Shicksal interrupted " You can give them to me after this ordeal is over. I can hold them for you. I have a system that allows me to move from place to place with out being detected, why do you think Fluegel and his team haven't find me yet. I will have to reveal myself to you, but it is for a good cause. Do you agree?"

The group were deep in thought, everyone was considering the option and found nothing wrong with it.

Kite was the first to speak " Alright then, I guess we don't have a choice." everyone agreed to his decision, everyone but Zelkova that is but he remains in silence.

" Then its agree then. Meet me at (delta) Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds in exactly one hour for the exchange. Till then a bid thee adieu." with that the client vanish from the screen.

" Well I guess that now all we have to do is wait." Atoli said.

" AWWW.....but it so boring!" Shugo whined.

Rena smack him behind the head " Stop being so immature you block head!" everyone laughed while he pouted and blush with embarrassment.

( New Moon Castle)

" So Shadow Kite when do you plan on retrieving the treasures. We are so close to our goal I can almost feel it with my hands." Morganna said to Shadow, who was in front of the group.

" Soon my lady, very soon. In fact we were all headed to retrieve them right now." he said. The group behind him looked at him with curiosity and insecurity. How are they going to retrieve the treasures from them, they would surely put up a fight and it wouldn't be pretty.

" Very well then. You are all dismiss. Go and get me the treasures." The group bowed and headed out of the chamber.

Elk was curious as to Shadow's motives so he decided to ask " S-Shadow....um.....how are we supposed to get the treasures from them? I mean its not that I don't trust you or anything but....they will put a fight, you know?"

Shadow stop on his track and looked at Elk smiling " Maybe. Just be ready for anything. Ok?"

" So are we going to fight them on Mac Anu then?" Cubia asked.

" No" he simply said.

"What?! No? We are not attacking them? Then what are we supposed to do?" Dark asked.

" Lets just get to Mac Anu." he said as he lead the group to Mac Anu.

(Mac Anu )

It has been half an hour now and The Twilight Knight and Shicksal were talking to each other to pass the time. Meanwhile at the top of the dome six figures appeared looking at the city. Shadow was looking at the city with interest and his gaze landed on the mercenary district where he knew that Kite and his group were hiding.

" So.....What are going to do now? You said we were not going to fight them, how are we going to get their attention and get the treasures." A. Kite asked.

Shadow looked at him and smirk " Yeah, I did. But there is going to be a battle."

Mia looked at him " Oh?! What do you have in mind?"

" Well I did say that we were not going to fight them, but I didn't say anything about summoning monsters to battle for us." he shrugged as he said this like it was the simplest thing to do. " I'll summon the monsters while you guys go to this area". He walked toward Dark and whisper the area's name.

" Understood" Dark replied.

The group, minus Shadow, left the area immediately. Shadow looked at the unsuspecting town with a superior smirk. " Alright, this is where the fun begins" he said as he snap is fingers once. Suddenly Mac Anu blue clear skies were gone and were replace by a crimson red one.

Meanwhile the group were busy discussing different matters. Everyone had come to help the cause from Kite and all his group, Tsukasa and all his groups to Shugo and the gang, and Haseo and his team. Even Piros and Natsume were present and Kite really wish that Piros would go away simply because he was annoying . Tsukasa was trap between BlackRose and Mimiru's heated discution, they were discussing which one was the best of the two. ' _Typical_' Tsukasa thought annoyed, he then spoted Kite sitting alone and away from the group '_ Might as well accompany him, thou I don't like him that much its better than to be here listening to the bickering of these two_'. Without the other two noticing him moving away from them he slowly made his way toward Kite. When he was within reach he was startle to see that Kite talk to him.

" What do you possibly want?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Tsukasa's eye twitch but he manage to control himself " Do you think this is possibly the best time and place for us to rip each other apart?" he replied.

Kite sighted " I guess not. Sorry. I just got a lot in my mind recently."

" Want to talk about it. I mean, you and I maybe aren't in the best friend list but we are teammates after all." Tsukasa said.

Kite frowned at the word 'teammate'. It made him think of Elk and how close he has gotten to Shadow to such point that Shadow himself came and protected him. Kite's blood boiled at the thought ' _That bastard! I'm the one who is suppose to save Elk not him! Dam him!_'. Tsukasa saw him frown and asked " Hey! Are you ok?" Kite snapped back to reality " Yeah I was just thinking...." but he was cut off by Tsukasa " about that incident with A. Kite and Shadow?". Kite was stunned but composed himself quickly " Yeah" he said in a sad tone.

" Kite" Tsukasa said seriously " I know that its hard and that you like the guy, heck! Even I like him but.....he's one of them." he said with a sad tone " and it appears that he's really close to..."

At this point Kite interrupted " Don't you dare say his name!" Kite snarled. Tsukasa was stunned. Kite quickly apologize " I know. But he only clings to him because he look like me. Thats all, he seeks comfort in that faker." he said getting mad.

" I don't know Kite" Tsukasa said with doubt in his voice.

" What do you know?" he said getting angry at him for saying such a thing.

" By the way he talked about him he seem pretty fond of him. Anyways what I want to know is that if a time comes when we have to fight him, will you do it?" Tsukasa asked eying Kite closely.

" I...." he started to say, however he was interrupted when he heard screams coming from outside of the guild.

Everyone quickly made their way to Mac Anu's streets to see what the commotion was about. Once outside the saw players looking frighten and pointing the skies. The group look up to see what had startle the players and quickly had their answer. Flying Mac Anu's skies was a horde of black dragons circling the center of the city. The dragon looked vicious and had huge frontal claws, their legs where the as long as the arms making it clear they walk on four legs, their wings in the back look wicked with red markings on them, and their eyes were crimson red and the pupils sleeted. They were many dragons but none of them were attacking, it seemed as if they were waiting for something. They were many dragons circles in the skies, it almost looked as a bulls eye. The group were scared, Bo looked like he was about to faint. Atoli and Subaru had to comfort him to not loose him.

" It appears they are pointing at the center of the city." Ovan said.

" Alright gang lets head toward the center and see what causing all this." ' _I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong_' Kite thought.

The group made their way to the market but notice that the dragon were circling the dome. They approach the dome carefully and eying the dragons above them. A voice caught their attention a few seconds later.

" Well, it's about time you showed up. I was getting bored waiting for you."

Kites eyes went wide and he was filled with rage toward the voice's owner " You!" he hissed venomously.

" Hey now why so much venom in your voice? I just came here to talk." Shadow said and pouted playfully. He was not threaten what so ever by Kite.

" Why did you took Elk away from us?! Is this some kind of sick joke?! Because I'm not laughing!" Kite shouted with anger.

Shadow drop the playful pout and looked at him seriously " This is no joke my friend. And by the way I didn't take him away from you. You just push him away like he was some kind of used tool. I don't have memories of you in the real world but I do in this world, and Elk deserve better than what you did to him. I just gave him something you refuse to give him." he said now with Kite's smirk.

" What might that be?!" Kite snap at his lookalike.

Shadow grinned at Kite this time " I became his friend, his stepping stone, and a family that cares. Face it Elk is my friend now. You have no idea what you lost."

Zelkova was deep in though ' _He acts like Kite from years back. I wonder...._' his thoughts were interrupted by Kites outburts " SHUT UP!" he roared at Shadow. Said A.I raised an eye brow at his outburst " Your just using him and taking advantage that you look like me! Face it, he doesn't see you, he sees me! So quit acting like you care you fucker!"

Shadow was now enraged. In a blink of an eye he stood face to face with Kite. The others tried to approach but a bunch of dragons descended right in front of them secluding Shadow and Kite. Shadow punch Kite in the face, hard! Kite was sent flying into the wall slamming into it with much force. He whimpered from the force of the impact. The group were worried because if Shadow decide to battle Kite he was on is own. Kite rose from his position painfully slow, he was not expecting that. When he looked up Shadow was standing only a few feet's away from him, glaring daggers at him. Kite notice that Shadow was a few inches shorter than him ' _well he was born from that battle with Cubia a few years ago. But dam for a short guy he hits hard!_' he compose himself and glared as well.

" You dick head! Just because I'm your true anti-existence and an vagrant A.I. doesn't mean I can't feel. You have no idea the pain I had to go through! The things I went through! You know nothing of me!" Kite was startle by this " and I would never treat Elk the way you did, you trash!". Shadow then took a deep breath to calm himself, he then looked at Kite and grinned once more " Lost my cool there for a second there, haven't I. Well you must know why I am here, give me the treasures so I can be on my way."

Kite compose himself once more " You have to be out of your mind! We are not giving you the treasures. Where is Elk?!" he asked.

" I won't tell you. But you know I was hoping you would say that you wouldn't surrender the treasures. That way I can take them by force." Shadow smirked and snap his fingers. The dragons in the skies gave a mighty roar and came rushing from the skies to attack the town. Shadow disappeared in black flames and pretty soon the whole town was burning in flames. All the players were battling hard according to their class. Kite and his group fought and killed many of the dragons but there were still many more in the skies and on the ground, attacking anything that stood in their path.

The group was not alone thou for all of the other players have join in the fight to stop the destruction of their town. Pretty soon the numbers of dragons lessen but the fewer they were the harder it became to kill them. All of a sudden a new horde of black dragons appeared from the skies and attack with the same ferocity. The group was running low on items and energy. Zelkova then saw a huge dragon flying over their heads. It looked like the rest of the dragons except bigger and his face had red markings differing him from the rest. The dragon roared loudly, black portals appeared releasing more dragons into the city.

" Guys forget the small fries and target the huge dragon with the red markings on his face!" Zelkova shouted alerting the other groups. Everyone looked at what Zelkova was pointing at an saw the oversize dragon flying close by.

" Of course! One dragon creates many underlings to do his bidding. Shadow is very cunning." Fluegel said.

" Yes, he knew we would eliminate the monsters one by one eliminating them in a matter of time. So he created one monster that makes other monster to make matters worst. But of course if we defeat the big one the others will follow." Yata hypothesize.

" I don't know. Shadow doesn't seem to be the kind that thinks small." Zelkova said.

" Will you stop praising him and kill the damn thing!" Kite replied angrily.

The group gather closely. The beast was still in the air so the chances of hitting it were small. But the ones who could attack at long range fix that by attacking his large wings, making him land. The group stood a few feet away from the gigantic dragon, the beast turned around facing them and looked angry. He let out a loud roar and charge at the group. The gang did the exact same thing they did when they faced the guardian, only one problem when the beast have fallen he summoned an anti-spells and projectile shield to avoid being hit from afar. The Steam-gunners and Shadow Warlocks were powerless against it and only physical attacks could damage him. The ones who could affect him and damage him gave it all they got. Rena, BlackRose, and Subaru tried to slam their weapons against him seeing that they could do more damage than the rest, but the dragon teleported behind them and swung its tail against their backs dealing a lot of damage and sending them flying away from him. The TwinBlades use their speed and agility to evade the fireballs it threw at them and slash at it with their blades. It did little damage and caused them many status alinement's, but the others who couldn't attack the thing cure them.

The battle was long and hard and many dragons came to aid their leader and make their battle a heck of a lot worse. But it has lost a lot of HP during the battle and he was already weakened. Kite ran at top speed and slash deeply at the dragon neck making him bleed. The beast gave a final roar before falling to the ground defeated.

" Yeah!"

"Way to go, Kite!"

" Awesome!"

" Show off." Tsukasa mutter.

The group look around awaiting for the dragons to vanish. But they didn't. The town and players were still being attack by the horde of dragons.

" Dammit all!" Kite curse.

" I knew Shadow wasn't going to put it easily." Zelkova sighted. Just then a group of players arrived at the city to help fight off the dragons. "Guys! Lets head to ( Delta) Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds. The players here will take care of the dragons." with that said the group headed to the gate and said to words to their destination and gated off.

((Delta) Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds)

The group arrived shortly after the battle with the dragons and made their way to the mysterious cathedral were Shicksal's client awaited them.

" Hey Fluegel. What does your client looks like?" Shugo asked the leader of the other group.

" To be honest with you kid, we have never seen his face. He was always surrounded by the shadows and never reveal his appearance. This will be the first time we actually see him face to face." he replied.

" So, let me get this strait. You been working for a guy you never even seen and now you are going to see what he looks like? That's stupid." Haseo said .

" Yes, but the pay he promise was to good to let it pass." Metronome said in their defense.

" Lets just get this over with." Kite sighted.

The group enter the cathedral with caution and look for any sign o ambush. Inside was a figure in front of where the statue of Aura use to be, his appearance couldn't been seen because the sun's light made him look like a shadow from were he was standing.

" Welcome. I've been expecting you. Now hurry, there is not much time left! Put the remaining Treasures of the Wave inside the circle so I can safely stored them away." Shicksal client said.

The group did as they were told and place the treasures in the circle with weird marking on the floor. After that the circle began to glow and sealed the treasures in a transparent looking crystal, which floated in the clients direction until he caught it.

" So are the treasures going to be save?" Atoli asked.

Shicksal's client chuckle " Oh, their save alright." as he said this five figures appeared behind him. The group was in shock, the client took a few step forward and revealed his identity.

"What?! No! It can't be!" Kite said stepping a few steps back.

" Oh but it can." the figure was none other than Shadow Kite standing in front of them. The reason they didn't recognize him was because we wasn't wearing the cape nor his hat thus revealing is hair and making him hard to recognize. All the girls were staring at Kite lookalike intently which made him raise a brown and uncomfortable "What?"

" Your Hot!" all the girls and Shugo said. Shadow Kite and company sweat drop.

Rena turn to his brother with an incredulous look " Did you just say he's hot?".

Shugo panic and denied it " No! I said He's.....ummm.. fat?"

Shadow sweat drop again '_What is wrong with that kid?.....did he just called me fat?!_' " Anyways, I like to thank you for personally delivering the final treasures of the wave to us." he smirk.

Kite looked at the group behind Shadow, his teammates, and took a good look at them and so did everyone else. Kite eyes recognize Cubia, Dark, and A. Kite. His eyes landed on the WaveMaster and his companion. His eyes widen in realization.

"M-Mia?" he said clearly not believing his eyes.

" Hey their Kite! Long time no see." she said cheerly.

" But how?" it was Yata's turn to be confused.

" Oh! That! I found her while I was exploring the dark realm and took her to Elk. Surprising, yes I know."Shadow shrugged.

" Elk has told me everything that has happened recently. And I must say I'm very disappointed in you. The way you treated Elk........just horrible." she said. Kite looked away in shame.

" A. Kite?! What are you doing?! Your an Azure Knight for crying out loud! Your suppose to be with Aura not side with the enemy!" Haseo went ballistic.

" She doesn't need me anymore and she doesn't care. She even said that she wish I was never created. So I figure, why not be with them? " he replied.

" For Revenge?!" Haseo said in a disbelieving tone.

" For acceptances, moron!" Dark told the adept rouge. Tsukasa was glaring at him while he simply smirk in his direction.

Shadow was inspecting the treasures when something got his eye. " Hm....?"

Dark temporary stop his staring competition with Tsukasa and looked at his teammate " What is it Shadow?"

"There appears to be only four treasures here instead of five." the group was stunned.

'Only four? But wheres.....?' Kite thoughts were interrupted.

Shadow looked at Zelkova and smirked " You clever little sneak. You kept one of the treasures for safe keeping didn't you?"

Zelkova giggle at this " Guilty as charged! I had feeling something like this could happen. So, I took one of the treasures and safely hide it in a place none of these guys know!" he beamed, proud of his achievement " But tell me Shadow, how you did it? I'm curious of how you assemble all this. And where is Shicksal's client?"

Shadow smirk once more " Well Hel....I mean, Zelkova, I am Shicksal's client! You see I was the one who hired them in the first place. I dragged them into this whole plot to help us gather the treasures faster and to keep you guys busy while we retrieved them. I was quite simple really, I just needed the right words to say to them and the fell into my plot. I manipulated them easily into doing my bidding. You humans are so easy to fool."

Fluegel sighted " So it was all for not, huh? Well at least we are taking you down with us for what you did."

Just then Shugo interrupted the whole thing " Um....excuse, Shadow? Do yo remember me?" ' _Time to see if I'm right or if I'm wrong._'

The two parties paid close attention to the conversation. Shadow eyed him confusedly " No, not really. Thou your voice is kinda familiar.'

Shugo laughed sheepishly and scratch the back of his head " Oh, right. Hehehe. Back then I had orange cloths and teal hair."

" Oh. You must be the teal headed twinblaid, the chibi version of Kite if I'm right, I met in earlier times. Yeah I remember you." Shadow said casually.

The group, minus Dark, were stunned beyond belief. Kite spoke to break their trance " Wait a minute! Shugo, you met this creep before?"

Shugo nodded eying Shadow with admiration the whole time " He's the guy that helped me save Rena some time ago!"

Both parties were in a shock state before ....."WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

" Nice to see you again kid." Dark said casually " To bad it's on opposite sides"

' _That's right_.' Shugo thought sadden " Why are you doing this?! Why do you want to destroy 'The World'! Your a hero!"

Shadow looked at him without any emotions present " Sorry kid. I'm no hero."

Kite decide to speak at this point " I have to agree with him on that Shugo. The guy is clearly far from being a hero. The creep hates players with a passion."

" Then why did he help me back then?!" Shugo said in desperation. He wanted to prove the other wrong.

Shadow looked at the floor with a frown " I.....I don't know."

" Probably to get your trust so you could betray us later." Tsukasa said glaring at the others.

" Or to help him when you guys betray him like Elk." Dark said glaring at Tsukasa. Said wavemaster did the same " So, Shadow want us to get the final treasure by force?" as Dark said this both group, minus Kite, Shadow, and Shugo prepared for a fight.

Shadow, who was looking at Kite and Shugo at the moment , said " No. Let them keep it for now. We got what we wanted."

"Awww.....I really wanted to crush Tsukasa or at least beat him to the ground." Dark pouted. But later smirked looking at Tsukasa with superiority.

" Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Tsukasa glared at him.

Shadow chuckle at them as he put on his hat and black cloak back " Dark, we'll have all the time in the world once we finish our goal. Right now lets leave and start the search for the keys that will open the temple were the sphere lies.". He turned to the group and smirked at them, the smirk was also directed to Kite. Later the smirk fell when his eyes landed on Shugo, who had an disappointed look. Shugo looked at Shadow and saw something in his eyes briefly " Farewell. For now." he and the others vanish instantly before Kite and his group could do something about it.

"Dammit all!" Kite shouted " Now we will loose for sure! Not only have we lost four of the treasures we gather but also we don't know where that damn temple with the sphere is!"

Zelkova put his hand on Kite's shoulder getting his attention, he was smiling " Don't worry Kite. The treasure I saved will lead us to it!"

The group was baffle " What?!" Haseo asked " Which treasure is it anyways?"

Zelkova smiled " Fidhell's Talisman. I've been listening to the riddle it gave. You see the talisman reveals the location of the sphere to those who can decipher its riddles. I already have two of the area words, give me time and I will get the last word to our destination."

" Alright Zelkova! We still have a chance to beat them at their own game." Kite said ' _And we will bring Elk and Mia back with us. This time we won't fail._'

Shugo looked sadden '_ I.........I don't get it. He help me save Rena._' then a look of determination passed through his face '_ I won't give up on him! I'll make him see that not everyone is bad! Then we can hang out and do.......heroe stuff!!_' he thought cheerfully.

( New Moon Castle)

" Well Shadow I never knew you were that sneaky. Hiring Shicksal to do your every command and giving the Twilight Knights hope only to crush them at the end. You are terrible." Dark smirked at his friend.

" Indeed. Now we move to the next phase witch is to find the keys that will open the temple where the sphere lies." Shadow said.

" N-Not to question y-you or anything b-but were can w-we find the items t-to open the temple." Elk asked.

" Who said anything about items?" Shadow said.

" Huh? If we are not looking for items then what?" Cubia asked.

" Well the legend says that Alvatros gave the sphere to two humans that resemble the characteristics of Sora and Ash. Maybe we need to find the persons that fits those characteristics and used them as keys, maybe?" Azure said unsured.

Shadow beamed at the young knight " Very good A. Kite! The keys are two players with the characteristics of the gods Ash and Sora." A. Kite beamed himself for his deductions.

" But there are millions of players in "The World". How are we going to find them?" Mia asked.

" Don't worry Mia" Shadow replied looking at the mirror revealing a figure. The others soon follow his gaze to look at their target. " for you see I already found the player with Sora's characteristics. All we have to do is capture him."

In the mirror the figure that was being display was none other than the ex-Terror of Death, Haseo.

**Thou the antagonist have most of the treasure, the story is far from over. I hope, for those who read this, enjoy the fic. Well on to the next chapter!!!!...........When it's Ready!!!!! See ya!. **


	19. Leviathan

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth.

**Thanks to the people who review my story such as Genaroge1 and Shiori BloodMoon ( Thou I don't know what sound effect I have but they must be bad to be lame).**

**Dark T: And to Genaroge1's review....Well get use to it!!! The bad guys always win. ( Insert gloating here)**

**Shadow K: No they don't.**

**Dark T.: (sweat drop) I REGRET NOTHING!!! ( Runs of into the distance)**

**Shadow Kite: Ok....That was weird. Alright humans read the following chapter at your own risk. And you better like it.**

**On to the story!!!**

( _Leviathan_)

It has been a week since Shadow's deceiving plan and the group was sent a loop. Zelkova has yet to decipher the last word of the area were the sphere lies and everyone decided to check different areas in hopes of locating the Shadow Knights hideout, so far their efforts were in vain. Haseo had been feeling strange during the past week but tend to ignore it and continue helping the cause. But each time he felt weirder and weirder for he has been having visions of a character from "The World". But in his visions the place looked different, a bit old fashion and the character he was seeing was a tall twin blade with green hair and very hyper like a ten year old would be. In addition, he also had been seeing visions of him flying through an endless darkness, he assumed it was the universe he was roaming. He had been puzzled and each vision led him to a headache later.

' _Man! What is up with these visions? Their driving me nuts!_' he thought.

A certain someone was watching Haseo from afar and had a huge grin on his face. He prepared to ambush him when he at least expect him. Haseo was too deep in thought to actually notice that he was being follow until he felt someone tackle him to the ground. Everything happened so fast for him that didn't recognize his attacker until he register the un-mistakable grin on his attackers face.

Haseo groan " Shugo! Whats the deal?!"

Shugo had still the grin plaster on his face " Well...since everyone was busy, I thought I get to hang out with my Best friend!"

" Not now Shugo. I have a lot in my mind lately." the rouge replied.

Shugo pouted " Aww......but we barely get to hang together. I mean I barely remember the last time we went to a dungeon."

"That was yesterday Shugo." Haseo sweat drop.

"For fun, Haseo! For fun!" Shugo said.

" Well it has been a while but....." Haseo push Shugo off of him and stood up ".....I haven't been well lately and I have been getting a lot of headaches lately."

Shugo looked at him funny, but before he could say anything a new voice interrupted him " Well thats odd. I mean the all powerful Haseo being bother by headaches, what up with that?"

The two looked in the direction where the voice had come from. In their eye sights stood the white hair WaveMaster Tsukasa. " Well, this is a treat. What is a guy like you hanging out with guys like us?" Haseo asked amused.

" What?! Can I hang with other people once in a while!" Haseo and Shugo had a look that clearly said ' _yeah-right!' _looks on their faces. " Alright, alright! There was no one to hang out. Subaru is with the girls talking shit! And I don't want to hang out with Kite because its like putting two predators in a cage with no food."

" You got a point there." Haseo said.

"So you two stooges are the best I have." he finish looking smugly.

Haseo gave him an annoyed look " Don't make me shoot you."

Shugo ignore the comment and stared at Tsukasa " What the hell are you doing?" Tsukasa said.

" I don't know Tsukasa. You don't seem to be cool enough to hang with us, I mean look at you, wearing a rag an all" Shugo said examining Tsukasa.

Said person nearly pop a vein right there and then " What?!" he said grinding his teeth " Please! You don't even know the definition of cool! Not like I care! What makes you think your better than me?!"

" Well I don't act emo all the time, I actually listen to others and try to understand them, and I actually make people happy instead of pointing out there defections" Shugo said with a smile. Haseo had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing.

Tsukasa's eye twitch. A few seconds later Haseo was holding him down preventing him from destroying his best friend, who was only inches away from the infuriating WaveMaster. " You little prick! I'll destroy you for that!"

Shugo back away and raised his hands to try and defend himself " Jeez! Tsukasa I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it that far. I was only trying to cheer you up." at this Tsukasa ease up a bit " You and Kite take things way too seriously.". Tsukasa's eye twitch again. Suddenly Shugo got an idea " Hey, I know! Lets all go on a dungeon together just for fun! It will take Haseo distracted from his visions and unwind Tsukasa a little. What do you say?!" he said excitedly.

" Well I could go to get my mind off these vision. Sure." Haseo replied.

Tsukasa, however, didn't look interested " No. Why would I go with a childish brat like you?" he turned to leave.

Shugo grinned " Because if you don't I'll wright on the board that the great Tsukasa likes guys."

Tsukasa stop on his tracks and quickly turned around " You wouldn't dare!"

Haseo was, once again, trying to control his laughter. Shugo really knew how to get people pissed off. Shugo only grin " And to top it all up I'll add that YOU have a crush on Kite himself!"

" I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THE BRICK!!!!" Tsukasa roared back at him.

Shugo's grin grew wider " True, but who is going to believe you! I can see it now, Kite trying to murder you because of my little message." Haseo had disappeared from the area, a distant laughter could be heard from where the two where standing.

Tsukasa blushed both because of anger and embarrassment. He gritted his teeth so hard one could hear them cracking " You son of a bitch! I can't believe you........... Fine! I'll go to your stupid dungeon!" he said defeated. He really didn't want to fight Kite because of Shugo's message.

Shugo leaped into the air with a huge grin, signaling his triumph. Haseo came shortly after calming his laughter down. Shugo drag both to the lobby to go on an adventure together.

( Between the realms of 'The World' : with Aura)

The twilight goddess was depressed. News has got to her about her youngest knight seen with the opposite group. She couldn't help to blame herself. She raised her gaze to a monitor that showed the real world. It was in turmoil and chaos, more and more people have been falling into comas and CCORP was to blame.

" If this continue 'The World' will be closed permanently." although this concern her, she still felt responsible for her knights action. " Azure Kite, I'm so sorry." but her words fell on deaf ears.

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow was currently monitoring the Twilight Knight, especially Kite. Said twinblade was brooding and cursing Shadow Kite at the moment. ' _What the hell did I ever do to the brick? Stupid fuck head._' Shadow waved his hand in front of the mirror and the image changed. Now it showed the trio headed for a random dungeon. He looked at the brooding Tsukasa and chuckled ' _He and I are more similar than me and Kite. Heck! Kite and Dark make a better pair, their both knuckle heads_'. His gaze landed on Haseo and smirk, but then his gaze landed on the young twinblade and immediately his words pop in his head '_ Why are you doing this?! Why do you want to destroy 'The World'! Your a hero!_' soon follow by a picture of a pained Shugo. Shadow frowned and growled ' _Dammit all! Why can I get him out of my mind! Why, Why, WHY?!_'. His thought however were interrupted by a voice.

" Why do you keep looking at that kid? Did he really made and impact on you?"

Shadow didn't even turn to know who the intruder was " What are you talking about Cubia? The kid does not hold an influence on me."

Cubia raised a brow " Really? Because it looked like....." however his words were cut off by a Shadow.

" He does not have an influence on me! Do not ever question me!" Shadow glared hard at Cubia, his eyes turning a yellow and slitted.

Cubia took a step back from him. When the eyes changed it meant danger to whoever made him mad " Ok, Ok! Just calm down."

Shadow took a deep breath and calmed down " What are you doing here anyways?" he said looking at the other expectingly.

Cubia let out a breath of relief " Well, I was going to the dungeon where those three over there are heading and......" he looked nervous " ....and maybe.......you know.....um....test them. Yeah! Test them thats it!"

Shadow raised a brow " You want to play with them, don't you?" Cubia flush from embarrassment . Shadow chuckled " Fine. You can go and test your skills."

" Um....can I go all out?" Cubia added.

Shadow looked amused " Sure why not. Maybe we'll get them to see their true potential. But don't over do it! Got it?"

" Yeah, yeah. I won't kill the item." Cubia smirked and left.

Shadow looked at the image once more. He looked at the youngest of the three and the happy smile he had all the way. How Shadow long for such a care free attitude, not that he was going to admit it to himself. '_ If the brat is good he'll survive_' He began to walk away from the image. Before he could control what he was doing the words " Be safe." escape his lips. He looked stunned for a moment before brushing it off and left the area.

( Random Dungeon)

The trio had manage to clear the dungeon in record time. They all looked like they had a great time, even Tsukasa looked pleased. They were all heading to the treasure room now to claim their prize.

" Man! That was a lot of fun! Right guys?!" Shugo said cheerly.

" I have to agree on that." Haseo answer.

" Hm. It wasn't too bad." Tsukasa added.

" See Tsukasa! You need to get out with us more often." Shugo said to the wavemaster.

" Yeah right! As if!" he snorted.

" Well then, I guess I'll just blackmail you with the threat again, huh?" Shugo grinned.

This time Tsukasa smirked at the young one " You can do that. But if you do, I'll simply place this photo of you peeking in the girls bathroom and blurt to everyone how you said that Shadow was hot!" he said while holding a picture.

" That's a LIE!!!! And where the hell did you get that picture?!!!!" Shugo panicked.

" A little bird gave it to me for a prize." he grinned. Haseo started to whistle innocently.

" HASEO!!!" he shouted. Said player gulped " Your going to help me find this bird of which Tsukasa speaks of and eradicate it!!!!"

Haseo laughed nervously " Sure."

Tsukasa sweat drop ' _He can't be serious._'

The three made their way to the chest. As soon as the doors open the trio continue to the center of the room only to be faced by a figure sitting on top of the treasure.

" Well you three took your time." as he said this he rosed from his position to face the three players.

All three froze on the spot. They looked nervously at the figure that stood right in front of them and gulped. Tsukasa was the first to break the silence " What are you doing here Cubia? We have nothing that you can use for your own." he said as he glared.

Cubia smirked " What? Can I go a see some of my opponents without a reason? I just wanted to say hi."

" Well hello to you too! I thought you came here to try to kill us. Silly, huh?" Shugo said with a huge smile. Haseo and Cubia sweat drop, while Tsukasa hit his face with his palm before smacking the young twinblade.

" You idiot!" he screeched at the other.

Cubia continue to sweat drop before regaining his composure " Ignoring what the kid said..." he summoned his blue blades with yellow markings on it before continuing "......I'm here to eliminate some of the competition. I'm sure you understand, right?"

" Bring it on!" Haseo said while summoning his weapons. The other two follow soon after.

Cubia smirked " Well then."

On the out side of the field, lighting could be seen coming from the ground of the dungeon before an explosion occurred. The dungeon was blown to dust and a huge hole was left behind. The trio groan as the began to stood up and lift the pieces of stone off of their backs. A chuckle was heard and they all looked up at the source. Cubia was standing on the edge of said hole watching the three with amused eyes. " Come now, is that all you got?"

" We're just getting started!" Haseo said before he pointed his guns at the twinblade and let loose a barrage of bullets. Cubia move from side to side, jumping from different places avoiding the shots with amazing speed. Tsukasa finished conjuring a spell before he pointed his staff at the twinblades direction. Lightning began to fall on said A.I., but to their astonishment it did to little. In fact it didn't faced him at all.

" You call that a lightning attack? Let me show you how it's done." Using the same lightning that he was hit with, he channel the energy to his right arm. The lightning took a dark purple color as he did this. He smirked before unleashing an electrical beam at the three. They wasted no time to move and barely avoid the blast, however as the attack impacted into the ground an electrical sphere began to grow until it reach the trio stunning them in the spot. Cubia chuckled at the stunned player " You know, that attack can deal heavy damage if it hits a target, but if said target avoids the impact it will unleash an electrical grid that will stun it momentarily. Which reminds me!". Cubia rushed with tremendous speed toward the stunned players and swiftly dealt blows to each one of them sending the flying in the distant. Luckily the all manage to smooth their landing, except Shugo who lost a tooth, and continue the fight. Shugo use his speed to try to lands some blows on the A.I. But Cubia proved to be far more agile and quicker than he was, avoiding and repelling the attack. Haseo changed his guns and brought out his scythe and rush toward the A.I. and unleash a series of combos with the hopes that one would hit his target. Cubia simply doge some of them while the others he used his blades to guard against them.

Cubia was about to counter when he picked up on homing boulders hurling in his direction. There was no time to doge for they were to close, he twirl his blades to a certain position and summoned an electrical shield. He boulder clash with the shield and were completely destroyed. As soon he let the shield down he was greeted by Shugo swinging his blades toward him. He blocked the attack and deliver one of his own to the other who blocked as well. They exchange blows for a while but Shugo couldn't keep up for long and lost his footage giving Cubia an opening and dealing a blow to the young twinblade knocking him off. Tsukasa quickly healed Shugo and was joined later by Haseo. The three stood ready against their foe.

" This is fun, huh? But I think we can do much better! Let's get this battle really starting!" as he said this purple lines began to appear on his body.

" Fuck! This guy has an avatar as well!" Tsukasa said.

" Well then lets bring our out as well." Haseo replied as red lines began to glow from his body. The other two followed and concentrated on summoning their avatar. Soon the field was blinded by a flash coming from the four players. Haseo's, Shugo's , and Tsukasa's avatar appeared on the field ready to take on the challenge. Opposing them stood a purple looking avatar. He resemble a creature from the depth of the ocean. He was wearing heavy armor that looked like scales, on his arms and back had blades that resemble fins, his helmet had the form of a serpent. He was holding a trident as his weapon and electricity was running through his body. The three were wary of this one. Tsukasa looked on the name that was displayed the name Leviathan.

" What the hell is that thing" Tsukasa murmured.

" This is my avatar. Now..." electrical sphere began to appeared one by one around the avatar " ......fade into nothingness!" with a wave of his hand the sphere were blasted in every direction. The three avatar began to fly out of the way. Haseo summoned his energy scythe and charged at Cubia. Said A.I. awaited for him, once closed enough he use his trident to hold off Haseo's attack. Haseo struggle to push off Cubia, but it was becoming very difficult. Cubia then push back Skeith and kick him away. Tsukasa flied toward and attack with his claws, but he got the same result as Haseo, so he flew to a certain distance and summoned a fired meteor storm and sent it toward the purple avatar. The meteors came close to the target, but before impact a wall of water spiraled around the avatar effectively destroying the attack. All three avatar were stunned " Surprised that I can control water too?"

" Dammit how are we supposed to beat him?" Haseo was now getting frustrated at this point.

"Every time we attack him head on he simply push us back and counter attack with the trident, but if we attack from the distance with spells a barrier comes out to protect him. However once the barrier is down he is completely exposed to another set of attacks" Tsukasa explained to the other two.

" Got it!" Shugo stretch his wings wide and let some feathers fall. The feather stop on their tracks and the tip of each feather pointed at the purple avatar. With Shugo's command they all launch forward to their target.

Cubia chuckled " You haven't learned, huh?" the water barrier began to surround the avatar protecting it from the attack. The water stop spiraling and began to drop. Cubia had a huge smirk on his face, that is until he saw Haseo's avatar right in his face. There wasn't time to doge and Haseo took full advantage of it and swung his scythe multiple time hitting his target head on. Cubia groan and tried to raised his trident do defend himself, only to find himself tied in vines.

" Pretty useful having all the elements on your side, huh? Oh, and by the way the vines comes with a bonus." Tsukasa smirked at the trap avatar. The vines began to glow the moment he finish.

" Fuck." Cubia said.

Haseo made a shock way to push back Leviathan into the distance before the vines exploded. The trio gave a sight of relief.

" Finally." Tsukasa said.

" Yeah." Haseo added. The battle had worn him out.

" Take that ya bitch!" Shugo shouted earning some looks from his allies. " What?" he asked innocently, the other two sweat drop.

However their relief was cut short when they heard a chuckle. As the smoke cleared up they could all see the purple avatar still looking strong. Cubia smirked at the trio " I have to admit, figuring out to attack me when the barrier drop was a brilliant idea. And I have to admit your attack did a little number on me, but it wasn't enough. Play time is over, time to show you my true power."

The three paled " He was holding back the hold time!" Haseo said.

" Yes, but now it's serious." the purple avatar began to glow once more.

" What the.....?!" Haseo said in astonishment.

" What's going on?" Shugo added.

" Behold my true power!!" Cubia exclaimed before a blinding flash blinded the other three. The the flash faded away the trio looked toward where the other avatar was and instantly were frozen in place. Facing them was a serpent with two front fins and a very long body. It had what it looked liked two long ears that extended and joined back into the body making it look like wings. It had razor sharp teeth and his eyes were red. Like the avatar electricity ran through his body and was looking menacingly at the three. " Coward in fear you fools, because in this form my powers are double tenfolds!" he smirked with superiority.

" Oh! I get it now!" Shugo said gaining the attention of the other three " I see why his name is Leviathan! It's because of that ugly thing, right?"

Tsukasa and Haseo face palmed while Cubia sweat drop " Is he always like that?" he asked.

" Just ignore him and you won't get a headache." Tsukasa replied.

" Man look at the size of that thing! He can use our avatars as toothpicks!" Haseo said.

Cubia growled at them " And now it's time for you to die." He launch himself toward the three avatars, he was moving like he was swimming in the ocean. The three avatars moved out of the way, however Cubia smirked. Lightning began to spark on his skin before he let out a roar releasing it in every direction. The trio had a hard time evading the attack and were hit multiple times. Cubia was amused and open his mouth wide. Electricity began to accumulate in the center of his mouth until a huge ball of energy was formed. The beast then fired a beam at the three of them. Tsukasa and Shugo were able to move away, however Haseo was paralyzed from the previous attack and couldn't move. The beam hit him dead on and he let out a scream of pain.

" Haseo!!" Shugo panicked.

" Dammit all." Tsukasa hissed.

Haseo was now panting hard and was having a difficult time staying awake. Cubia made his way toward the still paralyzed avatar and his face was now in front of said avatar " Be grateful I only use 1/10 of my power on that beam Haseo."

" 1/10 of his power!! He's been toying with us the whole time!!" Shugo shouted.

" But I wonder why he didn't destroy Haseo when he obviously can." Tsukasa wondered.

" Tsukasa you bastard! Don't give him any ideas!!" Shugo scolded.

Cubia chuckled at this " Oh no. We can't destroy him, since we need him." he said to the now moving avatar of Haseo " Isn't that right, Sora?"

At that moment the images came back ten fold. Haseo screamed in pain while grabbing his head with his arms in a futile attempt to stop it. The pain soon became to much to bare that he reverted to his normal Pc form, faiting. The other two saw this and immediately felt something inside of them awakening

" Back off from my best friend you creep!!" Shugo shouted.

" We'll show you what happens when you mess with one of us. No one treat my friends like that and gets away with it!!" Tsukasa added.

Both avatars began to glow and a flash erupted from their bodies, getting the attention of Cubia back to them. " The hell?!"

Once the flash died two creature stood facing the gigantic sea beast. One was a giant blue wolf with a golden collar around his neck and white lighting shape markings. He had six tails, each giving an aura representing the elements: red, blue, green, brown, yellow, and black. His eyes were neon green and he was growling at the sea serpent. The other was a giant green bird with yellow eyes. His wings extended to a great distance, the feathers of his face were red and had the form of a masquerade mask. His claw were sharp and black, his tail feather was long and could move with ease like it was a tail. He was glaring at the beast that stood in front of his friend. They both were about the same size as the serpent, but said beast was longer.

Cubia blinked " Hm....didn't see that coming."

" Get away from my friend, you freak!" Shugo shouted flapping his wings with such force that it send a strong wing gale repelling and pushing back the serpent away from the unconscious Haseo.

Tsukasa wasted no time, his tails extended to their maximum length in different direction and began to glow their respective elements. Tsukasa opened his mouth wide, the energy radiating from the tails were directed to its center point accumulating the energy. Tsukasa let out a growl and fired the beam toward the beast. Cubia had no time to recover and received the full blast of it. He grunted in pain but quickly launch at Tsukasa. The wolf tried to avoid the attack and almost succeeded, but Cubia was able to grab one of his front legs with his jaws and wrap his tail among the waist. He then push forward dragging the struggling wolf with him and slam him into the floor forming a whole in the process. Tsukasa grunted put was soon wrapped up by Cubia immediately. The serpent began to tighten his hold on the wolf intending on crushing him.

" Tsukasa hold on!" Shugo came from behind and tried to grab the beast with his claws, only for his hold to slip. The skin of the monster was slippery making the direct attacks or grabs difficult. Shugo flew back and let out a screech releasing sound like beams hitting Cubia in the mid center. Cubia could not keep his hold tight and loosen it up. Tsukasa took this change and shook the Leviathan off of him and smash him away with one of his tails. The tail with the red aura glowed and Tsukasa launch a barrage of fire balls, wave, and meteors toward the serpent. Shugo waste no time and at the same time summoned a wind typhoon toward it, the typhoon let out some electrical spark as it went toward its target. Both attacks hit and a loud explosion came out of it. Both were panting and hope for the best.

As the smoke cleared a giant sphere of water became visible.

" No." Shugo said.

" Fuck." Tsukasa hissed.

Cubia chuckled once more " You know, you should have expected something like that." The sphere began to fall revealing the beast unharmed. " As well as something like this!" Cubia's body gave a brief flash before sending and electrical wave toward the two.

Tsukasa and Shugo braced themselves, awaiting the damage to come. However once to attack hit they did not loose any life point, instead the were unable to move. They were paralyzed.

" You have become too troublesome, the three of you! So I will just blow you away." he once again open his mouth and energy began to accumulate " This time I'm not holding back." with that said he launch the beam toward the trio.

Shugo's body gave a green flash and he was able to move once more. Tsukasa wasn't so lucky and Haseo was still unconscious. Shugo reacted and stood right in front of them to protect them.

" No! Shugo Run! It will still destroy us even if you try to protect us!" Tsukasa shouted.

" I won't leave you guys! If I have to die, then so be it!" Shugo replied, determination evident in his eyes. Tsukasa was stunned by his words, Shugo was willing to die for them even if he didn't succeed.

As the attack came close the all awaited for oblivion. But before the attack reach a black avatar appeared in front of Shugo's bird form and extended his palm in front. The attack collided with the avatars palm, but it didn't move an inch. The avatar forcefully closed his hand into a fist destroying the attack. Cubia was stunned to say the least.

" What the ....? Who the hell do you think you....." his word were cut short as soon as he saw who the avatar really was. The avatar was no other than Shadow himself. Cubia panicked " Shadow!! What are you d-doing h-here?!" he asked.

Shadow reverted back to his original form and glared at the serpent " Cubia, you almost destroy one of our key elements that will bring us victory in this fight. And you say what am I doing here?" he asked calmly still eying the beast.

Cubia reverted back to normal as well " B-But I-I wasn't....I m-mean..." he was nervous beyond belief. He began to shutter a lot and had a hard time thinking of what to say.

Shadow sighted " Return back to base and once you calm down we'll talk about your reckless act."

Cubia tried to defend himself but knew better than to go against an order from Shadow Kite himself. " Ok...." with that in a lightning strike he vanished.

Shadow turned toward the trio " As for you three, next time you might not be so lucky." black flames engulf him and he vanished as well.

Shugo was amazed once again ' _He...he saved me...I mean us! Maybe....' _his thought were interrupted by a very annoyed Tsukasa.

" Shugo, as much as I love to see you stare into space! Can you Please help me here?!" he hissed.

" Oh! Sure!" Shugo concentrated his healing powers to heal Tsukasa's paralysis. Once done they both reverted back to normal. " So what do we do now."

" We must go and take Haseo out of here. There is something wrong with him lately." Tsukasa burrow his brows together in thought.

Shugo nodded and with Tsukasa's help they carried Haseo out of the area.

( Mac Anu: With Shicksal's member)

The member of Shicksal had gather in an alley separated from the other player to discuss ' urgent' matters.

" What the hell are we going to do?!" Geist asked in exasperation.

" Indeed. The pay was the reason we even bother with this." Klarinette said.

" But we were being deceived by Shadow from the very beginning. It was all for nothing." Cello sighted.

" And when this whole ordeal is over there is no doubt that there will be some consequences awaiting for us." Metronome added.

" Man, that sucks" Posaune said clearly not liking were this was going.

" Indeed. The way I see it it's a loose/loose situation. However....." Fluegel said gaining the attention from the rest " ...If we manage to steal the treasure from them we can use it to strike a deal with CCORP. Thus clearing our names and gaining a pay."

" But how can we do that?" Geist asked.

" Of course! The treasures can be tracked down! We just need to find the frequency to it!" Metronome exclaimed.

" Exactly. Now this is the part that we break up our alliance with The Twilight Knights. We must get those items before they do or were screw."

They all nodded and went to prepare for their quest. The race to get the items had began, and both group knew that to get to the items they had to get through Shadow Kite himself first. The question is, who will prevail?

**There you go another chapter! Sorry if the battle scene was short....or boring......or if you didn't understand anything, I'm no good with this things..........DON"T MOCK ME!!!!! Anyways reviews are welcome and I really hope that those that are reading this are enjoying it. Till next time!!**


	20. An interesting turns of events

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth.

**Hello people before you read this I want to tell you that this chapter strays a little for the plot. Why you may ask? Well a girl who happened to be my friend ( not my girlfriend, seriously) stumble upon my fic ( she snoop around my laptop and found it) and asked me ( * Cough * blackmail * Cough *) to write something like this, which I did. I will warn you that this chapter has what my crazy friend calls yaoi, don't worry its not that serious ( I think). And for the previews review, well this story is simply about a race against the opposite team a try to stop them. Simple as that, or maybe more....I don't know I write with the flow. But my purpose if for people to enjoy it. Well enough talk! On with the chapter!!**

( _An interesting turns of events_)

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow was currently walking the corridors of the castle with no destination in mind, for he was in deep thought. He kept on walking for hours and none of the others dared to disturb him in his state. However, his thought were interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Shadow stop on his tracks and look at the one responsible for interrupting his thoughts " I don't have to tell you anything Dark." he hissed.

Dark was not affected by this " Oh? Well it doesn't matter because I already know. What's bothering you is the fact that you saved the kid and his friends, again."

Shadows eyes began a golden yellow and slitted once more " I did not saved anyone! The only reason I interfered was because Cubia was about to destroy one of the keys that will open the god damned temple and nothing more! I do not care for the rest of them!"

Dark was startle for a short moment before he became serious " Then why didn't you just take Haseo and got the heck out of there? Why did _You_ stop the attack instead?" Shadow was now glaring at the floor in silence. Dark sighted " Face it Shadow, something compelled you to protect the kid and we all know you don't save anyone without a reason. So what is it?"

Shadow, still with is yellow eyes glaring at the floor, did not know the answer " I....I don't know Ok! There's ......there's just something about the kid.......I don't know!"

Dark watch his companion struggle for words " You know maybe I should talk to him" Shadow glared at him " I'm not going to do anything to him, just talk." Shadow was still eying him but his eyes turn back to normal.

Shadow grunted " Do what ever you want. I don't care." with that he left and continue his walk within the castle.

Dark stared at the retreating form of their leader " Shugo, what's the hold you have on him? And further more, what does this mean?"

( Mac Anu: Raven's)

Shugo, Haseo, and Tsukasa had all manage to get back to the root town and into their guild. They were greeted by their noisy companions asking why they were dragging the silver haired teen. Tskasa and Shugo explain the whole situation and their knew found power to transform into beast forms.

" You were able to do what??!!!" Kite asked exasperated.

Tsukasa sighted " Shugo and I were able to transform again in our avatar form. Shugo became a huge green bird, while I transform into a wolf with six tails. What so hard to understand?"

Zelkova took the moment to speak before Kite exploded right there and then " Tell me Tsukasa..." he said while showing a page of a book he was holding " ......did they look like this?"

Tsukasa looked at the page and there were pictures on it. Three to be exact, and two of them looked like their avatars beast form, only retro and a little different but the same non the less " Yes they look similar to our own." he replied.

" Interesting. You see those pictures where none other than Sirius and Raviel themselves." Zelkova said.

" But I thought our avatars were supposed to be some sort of knights. I mean Kite's, Tsukasa, and mine sorta look like knights." Shugo said in confusion.

" For once I agree with the knuckle head here. Our Avatar, excluding Haseo and his team, look like knights." Tsukasa agreed.

" True. But according to legend Sirius and Raviel were both beast of great power. Two knights came to claim their power to protect their lands from evil and seal the deities inside their bodies. Of course they first got to deemed themselves worthy before the deities in order for that to happen." Zelkova replied.

" Well by the looks of things they succeeded." Ovan said.

Kite was looking at the third picture before replying " What about this one?"

Zelkova looked at the picture of a dragon before answering " That is Cubia himself."

Kite looked confused " That can't be. I mean sure his head resembles a little aspect of Cubia but other than that....nothing."

" You see legend state that before Cubia became an anti-existence for the key of twilight, it is said that once was a deity too. He was once a proud dragon that roam the skies, the lands and even the seas. Of course that was also a problem, his pride. The third knight was in a hurry because his kingdom was beginning to fall in darkness. But unlike the other two who were willing to give their freedom for the greater good, Cubia refused. The knight had to trick the proud dragon to gain his powers,which he did and was able to save his kingdom. However, Cubia did not remain in silence like the other two. He began to whisper dark words inside the knights head and wouldn't let him sleep. Soon enough the knight couldn't take it anymore and killed himself. Cubia spirit was change into the monster you now posses." Zelkova explained.

' **Hm sounds about right. Who knew I was a dragon?!! Kite do as I say and hung yourself!**' Cubia O. said inside his head.

' _Yeah right! Like I'll listen to that!!_' Kite shouted inside his mind.

' **Can't blame a guy for trying**' he said before he disappeared inside his mind.

" But how were you able to escape Cubia's blast? You didn't say how you did it." Black Rose asked.

Tsukasa fidget and tried to answer but Shugo beat him to it " Shadow Kite saved us of course!!" he said like nothing was wrong with their enemy saving their ass. Tsukasa slammed his palm against his head.

" He WHAT?!!" Kite hissed loudly.

Shugo gulped " He....um....saved us?"

Before Kite jumped on the poor soul Tsukasa spoke " He said something about destroying a key element. If I had to guess, I think he was talking about Haseo."

" Haseo? Why on earth would he need him for?" Kite asked.

Zelkova frowned " The....its just as I feared." Everyone turn to look at the young A.I. " Haseo must be one of the two keys that will open the temple to were the sphere of new beginnings lies."

" Huh? I would thought that it wold be rare items that would do the job." Mistral said with disappointment.

" I thought so too. Looks like the keys to open it are players that have a close personality of that of the two gods. In other words Haseo sense of adventure, curiosity, and of course sense of justice matches that of Sora." Zelkova deduce.

" Not to disagree with you but Haseo is not curious about anything. He just finds it annoying." Kuhn told the young A.I.

" True, but when he began playing the first version of ' The World' he was." he replied.

" Haseo played the first version?" Subaru asked.

" Who was he then?" Tsukasa asked curious to know the answer.

" Well......remember that twinblade with green hair that Loved doing mischief?" he asked while smiling.

Tsukasa and Subaru were in thought until it hit them " HE WAS SORA!!!!" they said in unison.

Haseo groan, still unconscious. Zelkova laughed sheepishly. " Ironic isn't it?"

" Wait Haseo had a player with the same name ans the god of light? Then why hadn't he told us?" Atoli asked, a little hurt for not knowing.

" He doesn't remember anything about the first version. After the incident he woke up with amnesia. In other words is a complete blank." he replied.

" W-Wait! Haseo said that he have been having visions of the game but more retro. He also said he had vision of him flying around in space." Shugo informed him.

Zelkova frowned " That means his true awakening is coming near."

" His true awakening? What do you mean by that?" Yata asked while frowning not liking where this was heading.

Zelkova sighted " Well according the previous belief about the dragons demised.....well their partly true. They did die but their souls remain, in time they generated their original bodies again and went in search for Alvatros. However, they couldn't find him in time before CCORP found them and turned them into data. They insert that data inside two PC that matches their personality. Haseo is one, but the other.....well I still don't know."

" You knew this and kept it in silence from us?!!! What were you thinking?!!!" Kite threw a tantrum at the knews.

" Kite calmed down!!! It was just a hunch I had! Now that we know he is one of the two keys we need to keep him from remembering the past. Because if he do, his true powers will awaken and he would be ready to open the temple." Zelkova said grimly.

-Later-

The group had gone their separate way after Zelkova had told them not to reveal anything to Haseo, and after hearing their leader swear and curse the name of his lookalike, again. The majority had log off

while some headed for town to trade and chat. Shugo headed for the gate to go exploring, unknown to him he was being followed. Tsukasa was casually following the young twinblade and being carefull not to get notice. Why? Because it was either that or spent the rest of the after noon with the girls while they chat and he sulked. Shugo reach the gate and enter some random words, Tsukasa memorized them and waited for Shugo to leave. Once he left to go exploring Tsukasa followed behind.

( Random Field)

To Shugo's dismay, and to Tsukasa's luck, the field was empty it was just for sight seeing. Shugo sat down on the field to think, while as for the wavemaster his behind a bush. They did not notice a presence making his way toward the twinblade until he stood right behind the unsuspected Shugo. Tsukasa gasp at who it was '_ Damn! Not Now!_'.

" Why hello there Shugo, long time no see!" the intruder said with a friendly voice.

Shugo turned around to see who had just stray him out of his thoughts only to see Dark Tsukasa himself standing behind him. However, no sense of panic went through him and just replied " Hi" softly.

To say Tsukasa was stunned would be an understatement. ' _The hell is wrong with him?! Doesn't he know who that is?!!_'.

Dark was a little startle because of the way he acted but just brushed it off. He walk right next to Shugo and sat down " I have to say I'm surprised that you haven't blown up by know. What are you doing here anyways?"

" Thinking." he replied while still looking in the distance.

" About Shadow?" he asked.

Shugo took his gaze away from the view to look at him in surprise " Yeah! How you know?"

Dark shrugged " A hunch. So what were you thinking about him?"

Shugo sighted " I just.......I just want to prove to everyone that he's not a bad guy you know. He helped me rescue my sister, he can't be as evil as Kite says he is, isn't he?"

" Yes he is." Dark looked at Shugo who lowered his head " But recently he's been behaving strange. And I think you are the cause of it."

Shugo looked at him with astonishment " M-Me?"

Tsukasa was listening carefully ' _Kite's lookalike is behaving strangely? And the cause is Shugo? Something strange is going on here._'

" Yeah. I think he's very protecting of you. Now he's struggling with himself. He's really confused." Dark informed.

Shugo blushed " Y-You think I'm making an impact on him?"

" I don't think, I know. But the stubborn guy is still bent on destroying 'The World'." Dark replied.

Shugo looked down once more feeling depressed " I don't get it! No matter what I do I can't think of any way to get him out of it! Maybe I should just quit and go back at being a lazy ass all day. I try to make him a hero but I always fail, even with my new powers. I feel so useless"

Dark smiled at him " Quit, don't quit. Go back to being a lazy ass, Don't go being a lazy ass." Shugo stared at him as he said this " You know there is a saying that Shadow once told me when I got frustrated in our early days. 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift...." he smiled and lean closer to a bewildered Shugo " ...thats why is called present." he whispered the last part as he left something in Shugo's lap.

The young twinblades looked down and saw the pair of blades he wanted in the beginning " How did you know?!!!" he asked while bouncing with excitement.

Dark chuckled as he got up " A little bird told me. And Tsukasa....." he said while looking at the nearest bush " ....you can come out now, I'm done."

Said player left his hiding spot " How did you know I was there?" it was more like a demand than a question.

" Um...hello....I was you! So I should know when your curios side pops up." he replied while shrugging.

" What was Tsukasa doing in those bushes?" Shugo asked innocently.

" I was......" but before he could come up with an excuse Dark cut him off.

" He was spying on you." he said.

" No I wasn't!" he shouted back. Shugo tilted his head in confusion.

" Oh? So what were you doing?" he looked at Tsukasa expectingly. Seeing as he was having hard time thinking for an excuse a wicked idea pop inside his head and grin. " Where you checking me out then?"

Tsukasa was flabbergasted " W-What?!"

Dark smirked seductively and got closer to his lookalike. " Well you don't have to pretend with me. We can have fun...just the two of us." he stood right in front of the wavemaster.

Tsukasa notice that his lookalike was an inch shorter than him. Like Kite, he too modify his character to look a little older and a little taller, but other than that it was the same. He was starting to sweat bullets and his face was beet read. " W-What do y-you mean b-by that?" he said getting nervous and aroused at the same time.

Shugo was watching them with a face that had tint of pink. Dark continue " Oh you know........" he said while wrapping his arms around Tsukasa's neck " getting a little intimacy moment." he whispered in Tsukasa's ear sending shivers down his spines.

( New moon Castle)

Shadow was passing through the hall when he herd a thumping sound. He walked toward the source of the noise and ended in the mirror room. He notice that Mia was on the floor in a pool of blood, coming from her nose.

" What the Fuck?!!" he said " Are being attack or......?" his words dyed down when he saw what she was looking at. In the mirror Dark was in a very intimate position, with Tsukasa none the less. His jaws drop to the ground. He also notice Shugo watching the pair looking pink. ' _OH!!! This just fabulous! Dark must be defeating the knights BY CORUPPTING THEIR MINDS!!!! He is sooo..._' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard foot steps near by, but he was in shock to notice.

Elk, Cubia, and A. Kite enter the room only to notice a fainted Mia and a gawking Shadow.

" Mia!! What happened?!" Elk immediately went to her side.

Cubia stood next to Shadow " Hey Shadow, what happened to.......?" his stop mid sentence when he notice at what Shadow was looking at. " What the.....?" he said softly.

A. Kite came next " Cubia was wrong with.......?" he to notice the image " Is that......?"

Elk became confused as to what they were all gawking at " Guys what are you....?" he notice the image as well and immediately went beet red " Is that Dark and Tsukasa? Are they going to....?"

In that moment Shadow snapped out of his trance and notice the others presence and panicked. He push all three out of the room yelling " out, Out, OUT!!!!" seconds later he came back and grab Mia by her legs and started dragging her out of the room but not before seeing the image one last time " You are soooo dead when you get back Dark." he said as he dragged the body out.

( Random Field)

Tsukasa was aroused beyond belief. Dark was holding their bodies way to close for comfort. He was starting to breath faster and his nether region was as hard as a rock. ' _This can't be happening. This Can't Be Happening!! I'm getting a hard on by.......Dark of all people for goodness grace!!!_ ' He was also having a hard time thinking.

Dark leaned closer and kissed his right cheek. " Come on Tsukasa, you know you want me. Let's _Ride _the boat to pleasure ville. While _Sucking_ some delicious ice cream with our _Bare_ hands." He said these things emphasizing certain words. Tsukasa was so close to loosing it his vision began to blur " Come on let's go at it until it all makes you _Pop_." he said while sucking his fingers.

A thumping noise was heard. Shugo stared at a unconscious Tsukasa with a bleading nose. In the real world a boy passed out in front of his computer drooling and his pant being wet. Dark was rolling on the ground laughing his butt off " OMG. That was worth anything I could think of!" Dark still kept rolling around laughing at the unconscious form. Shugo soon joined in and they both were laughing very hard on the field. After they calmed down Dark stood up and helped Shugo up as well " Well kid I'll be seeing ya around. Next it will be as enemies, but it wouldn't hurt hagging around with you and the pervert here. Well see ya." with that he left, leaving Shugo with an unconscious Tsukasa.

Some time later Tsukasa began to stir until he woke up " W-What happened?" he said while supporting himself and rubbing his eyes.

Shugo simply grinned " Oh nothing." he said in a singsong voice " Your thoughts got....how should I put this....to high in the pleasure zone for you to handle." his grin grew.

Tsukasa's eyes widen and he let out a long groan " Oh please don't tell me that!! If everyone finds out about that they'll never let me live this down!" he looked at Shugo " You! This moment never happened!"

" But..." Shugo tried to argue.

" Never happened!!" Tsukasa shouted.

" Ok, Ok. I won't tell anyone about your crush." he said whiled suppressing his laughter.

" What?!" he blushed once more " I don not have...." but his words were cut off.

" Yeah, Yeah. What ever you say. But you know the saying _De-nial_ is all the way in Egypt" Shugo said while giggling and left the field.

Tsukasa groaned ' _Some one up there hates me.....or loves me._' he thought as he left the field.

( New Moon Castle)

Dark had such a wonderful time the he was skipping toward his hideout. Each time he thought of the resent event each time he giggled. ' _He was so cute back there. Too bad I couldn't do more, he' soo hot when he gets like that. Oh well, you win some you loose some._'. He continued his way toward the castle until he reached the main chamber. He opened the chambers door feeling giddy and skip into the chamber only to come into a halt by seeing the rest of his teammates in there. Cubia and Elk were looking in different direction, their faces red. Azure Kite was looking at him with questionable look, Mia was on the floor still unconscious with a little blood on her nose. Shadow was literally glaring at him.

Dark was confused by their reactions " Um...hey guys...what's up?"

Shadow was the one to answer " Oh nothing. Tell me how did your talk with Shugo went?"

Dark looked puzzled " Fine. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

" Oh nothing at all! Why don't we ask these images here I got from the mirror!" Shadow exclaimed while the mirror appeared right beside him revealing Dark and Tsukasa in their ' intimacy' moment.

Dark blushed and laughed sheepishly " I guess you saw that, huh?"

" Everyone did!!! What the hell were you thinking?!! Fine if you want to go with your crush on an adventure there. But showing it to Elk, Cubia, and A. Kite?!!! And worst of it all, RIGHT IN FRONT OF SHUGO!!!!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down " Before I eviscerate you, tell me , were you planning on defeating them by putting perverted thoughts in their minds?" he asked mockingly.

" Um...It was just a joke?" he said uncertain.

" You are soo dead!!" Shadow rushed at him with a blade in hand. Dark yelped and ran for it. The group, minus Mia who was still unconscious, began to laugh at the situation.

Elk soon stopped his laughter and stared at the window with a frown on. Cubia saw this and went to see what was going on " Hey Elk, what's the problem?"

" I thought I saw some movement out there." He said while still looking at the window.

" Nah! It's probably your imagination. Now come on! Let's go help Dark before he gets badly bruised." Cubia said and went to help the poor soul.

Elk took one last look before he too left.

Outside the castle wall a small group was gather in the dead of night. Shicksal had finally arrived at headquarters of their foes.

" Well this is it. The signals are coming from that castle over there." Klarinette said looking at a devise she was holding.

" I see. So this is where they been hiding. A forbidden area with a tight lock. Remind me to thank you later Metronome for cracking it up." Fluegel congratulated the mage next to him. Said players just waved it off.

" So how do we do this?" Posaune asked.

" Well team we follow this plan to the point." he handed everyone a list of what to do " Now remember, once inside that fortress there's no turning back. This is a one shot deal we have here so we can't afford to make any mistakes. Do what you are told perfectly and above all avoid detection by any of the other members, their powerful enough to take on all of us with ease. Once you finish we will meet at the destination point written on your list. Team, be careful. Who knows what things may be awaiting us inside. Ready?" he asked the rest of his group.

Everyone nodded. Once the preparations were done they started moving closer to the castle to retrieve the rest of the treasure they lost. Fear and uncertainty ran in their heads but they were determined not to lose. Shicksal headed out toward the castle.

**Alright thats is it for this chap. ( Thank God!)**

**Shadow K.: That's it? Well I'm certainly disappointed.**

**Dark T.: Your always disappointed. Anyways I found it um.....very interesting ( blushing)**

**Shadow K.: Of course you did. After all you almost got it on with Tsukasa there. (smirk)**

**Dark and Tsukasa blushing deeply.**

**Right!! Anyways here's a question for all the people who like to read this. Should Shicksal succeed or fail? You can tell me what you think should happen, if no one says anything then I'll simply choose their fate. You know the drill review if you like. See ya later!**


	21. Infiltration

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth.

**Well hello everyone who read this fic! Since no one told me what the fate of the group was going to be...I decide for you!!! Now Enjoy the chapter!**

( _Infiltration_)

( New Moon Castle)

" We infiltrate the castle in pairs. Alright team lets move out!" Fluegles stated and each pair went in a different direction, running toward the eerie looking castle.

As they came close to the castle they fail to notice another group that came out of hiding after they left. Pi emerge from her hiding spot and signal the others to do the same " Alright everyone, you can come out now."

Her group were compose of Balmung, Black Rose, Kuhn, Subaru, and Mimiru. Mimiru had just joined the cause only a few weeks earlier after hearing the news about the rising number of the comatose victims. The group gather behind Pi to look at the castle in the distance.

" So this is where they were hiding. Creepy if you ask me." Balmung stated.

" Yeah. We were lucky to follow Shicksal here." Kuhn said.

" Focus guys. Inside that castle lies the treasures they took from us. This is our chance to get them back." Black Rose informed.

Pi looked thoughtful and pressed two finger into her ear " Are you getting this Master Yata?" she said while focusing on the castle.

" _Yes Pi. We all can." _Yata informed from their guild. Everyone was gather in the back looking at the images. " _Ok Pi, try to get the treasure without making yourself notice. Be careful._"

" Understood." Pi replied " Alright everyone lets head there and finish this before it become too dangerous. The mission is simple, retrieve the items and get the hell out. Confrontation with the Shadow Knights is not an option."

" What happens if Shicksal get them first?" Mimiru asked.

Pi sighted " Then we will have no choice but to negotiate with them. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. " Good now lets follow them and pray everything will go our way."

( Mac Anu: Raven's)

The Twilight Knights were all watching their comrades through Pi's eyes. The were not thrilled to heard that Shicksal had decided to go on their own and even less thrilled to find out some of their comrades followed them into dangerous territory.

" Yata, what happens if they can't complete this mission?" Orca asked

Yata stayed focus on the screen before replying " Then they get the heck out. Now that we found their hideout we can strike them at any given moment. So sacrifices are not needed."

Shugo had his eyes on the screen. To him the castle looked creepy but at the same time it looked beautiful, he didn't know why. But more importantly thats were _him_ was. " So, Shadow is somewere in the castle?" he asked.

Zelkova, who was beside him, nodded " Yes. And some were Morganna lies as well. So this a very dangerous mission. We need to guide them carefully if we want to succeed."

Tsukasa looked concerned " Perhaps. But I still think you should have send Me, Haseo, Kite, and Shugo to go instead."

Zelkova shook his head " Your powers are growing making you key elements to win this fight. Beside they volunteer to go."

" Well if you say so." he sighted.

Kite eyes were glued to the screen. Many thoughts passed through his head. ' _So that's were he took Elk to. The bastard must've thought no one would find them. Don't worry Elk once they recover the treasure you and Mia are next. I swear!_'

'** Don't get so confident brat. I sense a mayor power somewhere inside that place.' **Cubia Omega said from within Kite's mind.

'_Yeah I know! Morganna's there too, but I care a rat ass about that! I took her out before I can do it again!_' he replied inside his head.

'** Morganna is not the one I'm talking about. You just have to see what I mean.**' Cubia O. replied before disappearing inside his mind, leaving a very confused Kite.

( New Moon Castle)

Shicksal carefully approach the castle before going in separate directions. Posaune and Geist headed to the back side of the caste. Metronome and Klarinette went to one side of the castle, while Fuegel and Cello went to the other. Each found a way to get into the castle using skills and some devices at their disposal. Posaune and Geist enter the back way swiftly and silently. Said player leaned on a pillar to check his surrounding, when he deemed cleaned he signal the other to follow. They wander the halls until they saw an opening near them. Geist peeked from the sides and saw Cubia and A. Kite chatting besides what looked like an abandon fountain, he almost shouted but luckily Posaune clamp his mouth shut just in time.

" .....I mean Seriously! Why would he scold us for something Dark did!" Cubia said exasperated.

" I don't understand that either but I'm still learning to develop emotions, but it looked like what they were doing was wrong. Well....in front of others anyways." A. Kite replied while thinking.

" Ok fine! But he also scolded me for almost destroying the key of light! I mean really!!" Cubia said throwing a fit.

" Well that time you did deserve it. If you would have you would have been in deep shit." A. Kite answer.

" OH! Shut UP!" Cubia pouted.

Posaune was now frowning ' _Key of Light?_' he thought while looking for an opening to pass. When he saw it he signal Geist to follow and to two move quietly away from the arguing figures. They continue their journey until they stumble across another door. Pasuane open it slowly to not draw attention and peeked in. Inside there were dragons roaming the room and accompanying them were smalled snowed birds, swallows to be exactly, sitting in the foreheads of the beasts. There were two of each pair, obviously keeping guard. Posaune tap a device in his ears and quietly spoke.

" Everyone be careful. Their appears to be monsters guarding the place. You know the one that Shadow summoned on his attack on Mac Anu and looks like Dark's creatures as well, I don't know what they do but it can't be good." he said.

" _Understood_." came the replied from the others.

Once again he awaited for an opening and enter the room with Geist on his trail, careful to not being notice. On another said of the castle Metronome and Klarinette were doing the same. Each calculated when to move and when to stay still. They notice that the closer they got to the source the more monsters they saw. They informed it to the rest of the group before they continue. As they proceed through the halls they stumble across an open door, like Geist they peeked in to see if it was safe to pass. Inside the room Mia and Elk were attending a beat up Dark Tsukasa.

" Ouch!" he shouted " Guys be more careful with that ointment!" he whined.

" Well you would be bruised if you haven't display such a show for us here. And in front of Shadow too." Mia jokily scolded while putting some more ointment making Dark yelp.

" Yeah, but it was worth it. I'm willing to go through Shadow's pummeling to get another chance like that." he said while grinning.

" And that is why you get into trouble." Elk sighted while he added alcohol to clean the cuts.

" OUCH!!!!" Dark screamed at the contact.

The two Shicksal members took the opportunity to move to the other side and continue their search. Fluegel and Cello were on their way too, but it was proving difficult because the number of monsters were beginning to grow. Twice they almost got caught by the dragons, but were able to escape. The proceed until they reach a chamber with huge doors. Fluegel took a device out and notice that the wave reading were going crazy.

" Guys, we found the chamber were the items are stored. Are you almost here?" he said to the others.

" _Were almost there_." Came the replied from Metronome.

" _Were on the other room next to it. Give us a sec to avoid the monsters here and we'll be there in a few_." Geist informed.

" Very well." Flugel replied.

Some minutes passed and a door open. Fluegel and Cello hid just in case, but once they notice it was Geist and Posaune they came out of hiding to greet them. A few more minutes passed and they were soon join by Metronome and Klarinette.

" Alright. Lets get to business. We have a few minutes to enter that chamber and get the items and head out the way we each came. We don't know how long the others will notice that we are here, so lets not take any chances and get this done now." Flugel informed the others. Everyone nodded to the orders. Fluegel slowly open the door and made sure no one was there. A growl was heard and it was coming closer. The group had no choice but to enter now, so they did.

They were greeted by the sight of the items. They were laying in small pillars that were laying in a circular formation, they were all there....all except the one Zelkova manage to save. They trio stared in awe and Fluegel let a sight of relieve.

" Finally we found them. Now lets get them and get the hell out." he said.

They made the movement to get the items but were stop by a voice from behind them.

" Not so fast there boys."

Shicksal quickly spun around to face the intruder. There to greet them was Pi and her group.

" What the..? How the hell did you get here so fast?" Metronome asked incredulously.

Subaru shrugged " We used the abandon air vents. We got here without stumbling into a monster."

The Shicksal's group look dumbfounded and then set their gaze to Metronome, who was currently looking at some blue prints " Well what do you know. There were abandon air vents in this castle. Silly me!" she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Fluegel sighted " In any case, well be taking that treasure for ransom." he said while taking his gun.

" Well thats what you think bob! We'll be taking those items." Mimiru replied holding her blade.

" Actually neither of you are taking my items." a voice interrupted.

Both group froze in their spot at the sound of the booming voice. They slowly turned to the source of the noise and what they say let them shock. One word left Black Rose lips as she recognize the voice.

" .......Morganna"

( Mac Anu: Raven's)

The Twilight Knights stood there looking at the imposing figure. Kite sense screamed danger when he saw her, it was like that time with Shadow Kite. He began to panic.

" Wiseman...Yata...tell them to get the heck out of there!!" he shouted.

Yata too began to panic but immediately send his message " Pi!!! Get the hell out of there!!!!"

( New Moon Castle)

The two group stood frozen in place. The figure in front of them was wearing a black kimono and her black hair reach close to the floor. Her pink eyes were looking at them with amusement.

" I must congratulate the both of you for making it this far. But in case something like this happened my knights placed the items in my chamber. Now I welcome you to your demise." Morganna said with an eerie calmness.

Pi was the first to break from the trance and immediately warned the others " Everyone quick!!! Log out while we still can!!"

Morganna chuckled " Too late. I already trap your minds inside here and you know how it goes. If you die here you'll go in a coma."

The group began to panic now. Morganna simply stared in amusement " Shadow.....your mistress summons you!" she raised her voice a little.

Black flames suddenly appeared between her and the group. Shadow stood between them looking with authority " What is your bidding?" he asked as he turned to face Morganna.

She smirked at Shicksal " Eliminate them." she said while pointing at the group.

Shadow looked in Shicksal direction and pointed his arms to them. The bracelet soon appeared and extended to full size.

Fluegel frowned " I don't know about you guys but I'm not going down without a fight!" he started shooting at Shadow. The rest of the group did the same as they tried to survive.

Black flames emerge to protect their master and block every attack. The Shicksal members did not stop and continue to fire. Shadow simply stared " Futile." was all he said before he fired. The data stream quickly impaled the entire crew. They screamed in pain as they felt they were being ripped apart. Shadow slowly closed his hand and as he did their pain grew. Finally he fisted his hand and Shicksal members body exploded into data. They were gone. Shadow turned his attention to the others and said group became petrified.

( Mac Anu: Raven)

Kite saw that Shadow was now looking at them. His friends were now in danger.

" No. No. NO!!!! You leave them alone you fuck!! You hear me!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Kite shouted although his other couldn't hear him.

Tsukasa panicked " Subaru!! Mimiru!!"

" Balmung and the others are still there!!" Rena said as her eyes began to filled with water.

" Oh no! Pi! Kuhn!! Please no!!" Haseo was not liking this at all.

Shugo looked frightened ' _Please Shadow!!! Don't do this!!_' he thought as he too felt like crying.

They all were loosing it as they awaited for their comrades demise.

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow looked at them with serious eyes and pointed his bracelet at them. He was preparing to fire but Morganna stopped him.

" Wait my knight." Shadow looked at her and awaited her replied patiently " Let me handle this one. I have a history with the majority of this group." She said while approaching the group.

Shadow's bracelet disappeared and he nodded " Very well. I'll take my leave then." he said while walking to the exist. As he approached he looked at the group and they looked at him. For a moment they thought they saw something in his eyes but it quickly went away for them to decipher. He quietly left the room.

They're attention were drawn back to Morganna. As she approach to guardians appeared, floating on each side of her. Black Rose, Balmung, Mimiru, and Subaru all knew these creatures very well. They knew what was coming. They group brace themselves for what was coming.

" It's so amusing seeing you struggle against the inevitable. You once may had defeated me...." she chuckled at the group " ......but now I win. This will be the dawn of a new age. I welcome you to oblivion. Oh and say hi to Tsukasa and Kite when you see them there." with that said the creature attacked with their tentacles, each heading straight for them.

( Mac Anu : Raven)

The creature attacked with the tentacle and when they reached their targets the image was gone, replaced by static instead. The Twilight Knight stared at the image a little more before the information suddenly thunk in.

Kite punch a wall " Dammit!! We......We lost them...All of them!!" his word were choking, like he was struggling to not cry.

Tsukasa slide down to the floor and began to weep. Haseo had tears in his eyes but tried to control them. Shugo was crying as well, he went to Tsukasa and hugged him to give them both comfort. Tsukasa didn't push him away, instead he leaned his head on Shugo's shoulders as the tears slid down. Ovan and Yata didn't cry, but felt the pain. Everyone was feeling the lost of their comrades....their friends.

Zelkova although he too had tears spoke " K-Kite....what do we do know?"

Kite wiped the tears of his eyes " We gotta stop them. Now more then ever. They have gone too far, but well stop them and bring them back! Who's with me?" he asked the group.

Everyone agreed with their leader.

Kite looked at Zelkova " How much more time do you need on the riddle to find the temple?"

" Not much. Soon I'll have the entire area's name." he replied.

" Good. Then we you have it ready that's when we make our move." Kite said.

It was time to get serious. 'The World' and their friends depended on them now more than ever.

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Shadow K: Finally we got to kill someone!!**

**Dark T: Don't you ever get tired of that?**

**Shadow K: No.**

**A. Link : Reviews are welcome. Flames are not. Oh and by the way since my classes start the chapter will be coming more slower. So is not like I'm going to be dead but busy. See ya next time.**


	22. It begins: Part 1

.Hack/ Shadows of Rebirth

**Hello people sorry that you had to wait so long. My laptop died, and took all of the story chapters with it, so I had to buy a new one. Anyways I'm so happy! I got 31 reviews and thought that getting 10 was a blessing T-T. And many people mark my story as favorite! I feel so ....lucky. I'm not that bad at this. Thanks to you all! **

**Shadow K: Woop de do! Now can you Shut up and go with the story!**

**Dark T: Sheesh your a grouch! Anyways I don't think he can.**

**Shadow K : Why? ( annoyed) **

**Dark T: Because he fainted from over excitement.**

**Me: * fainted***

**Shadow K: Gah! Humans! So worthless. Fine I'll do it. For those who bother reading this weakling's fic here is the next chapter.**

**Dark T : A two part chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Shadow K : Whatever. Let's get some boiling water to wake him up.**

**Dark T: Isn't that going to hurt him?**

**Shadow K: Yes.**

( _It begins: Part 1_)

( New Moon Castle)

Shadow exited the room only to be greeted by the others. Once he closed the door behind him he walked toward the others, soon after screams of pain were heard. The others looked stunned for a sec before getting their composures back.

" So...What happened in there?" Dark asked.

Shadow stared at him before answering " We got infiltrated by the members of Shicksal and the Twilight Knights. They seemed to be on opposite sides this time, anyways their no more."

"Aww! Does that mean Kite is gone?" Cubia asked in a whine toned. Elk looked un-faced, whoever his eyes told another story.

Shadow shook his head " No, he wasn't. The group consisted of Pi, Kuhn, Black Rose, Balmung, Subaru, and Mimiru. It doesn't matter anymore Morganna took care of them."

Elk felt a little sad by the lost of some of his comrades, but he couldn't let his thoughts and feelings be known. " So what do we do know?" he asked trying to sound casual, however Mia wasn't fooled. She knew Elk better than anyone and knew the 'death' of his friends bother him.

Unknown to them Shadow also saw through his facade, but decided not to bush it " They know where we are so our plans must be put into action. Prepare everyone, for the time is near."

Dark looked stunned " What?! But it's soon don't you think?"

Shadow shook his head once more " In a week or so the moons will align opening the area. Before that time comes we need to have everything ready. So prepare yourself physically and mentally for we shall strike soon. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

( Mac Anu)

It has been exactly a week and The Twilight Knight had calmed down from the ordeal. Everyone was working hard on their next move. Haseo still was being plagued by the visions but he ignored them. Kite felt angry with his other even though he wasn't the one who dealt the blow on his teammates. Tsukasa and Shugo had become close friends, thought Tsukasa never admitted it. The others were busy with finding clues and come with strategies. Zelkova had halted their progress and gather them in a room for a meeting. Except for Haseo, who he send away to do an errand so he wouldn't hear any vital information.

" I'm sure your wondering why I gather you here, right?" he said cheerfully.

"No." Was Tsukasa's replied.

"Well too bad! Anyways the reason I gather you all here is to tell you I have finally decipher the riddle from the talisman and know the area words to the location of the temple where the item lays."

" You do?! Yes!! Something finally comes right for once!" Kite cheered.

Zelkova sweat drop " Right.....anyways, the area words are ( delta) Hidden Temple of Rebirth."

Kite had a determined look " Right so lets go there and get that item!"

" Sorry Kite. I'm afraid that won't be possible." Zelkova replied.

"What?!! Why not?!!!" he demanded for an answer.

" You see I did some research and found the following information. To enter the temple we need the three keys. The Key of Light, The Key of Twilight, and The Key of Darkness. The Key of Light as we know is Haseo and the Key of Twilight has still to be founded."

"Wait! If Haseo is the key of Light and The key of Twilight is unknown, then who is the key of Darkness?" Shugo asked.

Kite thought about it for sec before it hit him " Please don't tell it is who I think it is."

Zelkova nodded " The Key of Darkness is Shadow Kite himself." Kite groan in annoyance " As I was saying we need those keys to open the temple. In addition we can't enter the area because it is tightly sealed and not even Kite bracelet can hack it. The area will open when the moons of chaos and order align. Only the keys themselves can enter whenever they want to. But to open the temple they will need the others."

" So what, we wait?!" Kite took a deep breath " Ok, so when do these moons align anyway?"

Zelkova laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. " Well....In about three days."

Kite stared and blinked while the information sank in " THREE DAYS!!! But we aren't even ready !! I can't believe this!! This has got to be the mos fucked up day I......." he continue to rant.

The group sweat drop, this was going to take a while.

( New Moon Castle)

The group were standing before Shadow. He stared at them looking boredly " Is everyone ready?"

He receive a nod from each one. He let out a smirk before replying "Good, you each know what to do. Not lets move out."

( Mac Anu: Raven)

Kite had finally calmed down and was now frustrated. Haseo had return from the errands given to him by Zelkova, who informed him of the details with out revealing anything crucial.

" So technically we need to these keys before them, right?" Haseo summarized. Zelkova nodded.

"Correct." he replied.

" But first we need to get the keys first. Not to mention the treasures of the wave. We are clearly at a disadvantage here." Yata stated.

Kite growled " I can't believe this!! That fucker Shadow has beaten us in every turn!! God dammit! I wish he was right in front of me so I can give him a good punch in the face!! That stupid mother fucker! GAH! How I hate him!!!......" he continue his cursing.

Tsuksa glanced at Shugo and saw him looking at the ground. His hand were fisted and shaken. It was just a matter of time before he burst and do something that would surely anger their hard headed leader. " Kite! Shut Up!" he said while grabbing him by the collar.

Kite was startle for a moment before he became angry " What the fuck did you say?!" he gritted his teeth.

" Think you hard headed dumb ass! Whether you admit it or not Shadow IS You. He was able to outsmart us because he predicted everything you would do to the point! And I think it can work the other way around as well." Kite's anger began to fade but still felt irritated to be compare to _him. _

' **You know he has a point.**' Cubia O. said inside his head.

' _Shut up! I don't need this kind of crap from you right now!_' Kite barked inside his mind.

' **I'm just saying maybe you should give it a try.**' with that Cubia O. went back deep inside Kite's mind.

His thought were interrupted when Tsukasa shook him a little " Now Think!! If you where in Shadow's place and you have everything except for a few thing to complete your mission, what would you do?" Tsukasa let go of Kite's collar and gave him space. He looked at Shugo who silently thanked him.

Kite ponder this carefully " Well.....I would.....I, I don't know, would launch a surprise attack to get me unguarded and at the moment....take....the..." his eyes widen in realization. The others soon follow.

Shortly a loud explosion could be hear from outside, along with players screaming and running.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Ovan said. Everyone gave him a strange look " What?!" he said like nothing was up.

" Never mind, lets go outside now! Zelkova bring the item with you just in case."Zelkova nodded at Kite's command and quickly went outside.

It was a serious de-ja-vu all over again. Mac Anu was being attack again and was set in blaze. Many player were fighting monsters such as Shadow's dragons, Dark's ice birds, and among other things.

Kite cursed silently. " We need to find them and drive them out of here. This may be our last shot. Ready?". He received nods from all of them. " All right! Lets go!"

They ran forward to and tried to avoid the raging beast that invaded the town, letting the other players handle them. They kept running until a sword was thrown in their path. The group immediately stop on their tracks. Out of the shadows came Mia smirking at them.

" Well looked at what the cat dragged in." she said while chuckling at her own joke.

"....Mia...." Kite said with surprise.

" Well hello Kite. It's been a while. I assumed you know why I'm here right, right?" she said while still smirking.

" Why are you doing this?! This is your home! Why re you helping _him _anyways?!" asked.

" For Elk." Kite eyes got wide " You hurt him badly you know. What I do, I do it to protect him!" she grabbed her sword and pointed it at Kite "Even if it is from you." as she said this huge felines appeared by he side and her back. They were all purple and their eyes were yellow. They were growling at the group.

Kite hesitated. A voice from the back snapped him out " Kite, you go ahead! We'll handle this." Piros said. Natsume, Bo, and Mistral soon follow and stood in front of him.

" Guys." Kite whispered.

" Now go he of fair eyes. For if we fall, let it not be in vain."he said while summoning his weapon. The others did the same.

Kite was speechless but soon recover " Thanks guys! We'll try finishing this quick, so don't go dieing on me."

" Understood!" was their replied.

Kite and the rest quickly went on their way. Mia looked at the four with amusement .

" Well, this is interesting. How about we get this cat fight on the go." she said slyly.

" Bring it on Cat....thingy!" Bo shouted. The rest, including Mia, looked at him. " What?!" he said while blushing.

With her signal the cat creatures launch forward to attack. The group also rush forward and prepared for a battle.

Kite and the rest kept their paste and continue to move forward. As they passed a clearing, lighting struck their pass effectively blocking the way. Shugo, Tsukasa, and Haseo recognize the attack and frantically search their surroundings. A chuckle was heard from the top of on of the buildings.

" Well hi there, again." Cubia said while smirking.

" Oh! Hell no!" Tsukasa cursed.

"Oh hell yeah!" Cubia replied as he jumped down from the building and landing in their path.

" Get out of the way Cubia!" Kite ordered.

" No can do. Well maybe if you hand over the talisman and the Key of Light." he said teasingly.

" The hell we'll give them to you!" Haseo replied.

" We'll guess I better do this the hard way." Cubia chuckle while he summoned is blades. Electricity flowing threw them.

Kite growled and was going to get his weapons when he felt a hand on his shoulder. " You better go on ahead. I'm sure we'll be able to hold him off." Said Yata as he, Ovan, and Orca made their way toward their opponent.

Cubia laughed " Man! You guys think you can take on me?! Well fine by me. The others, or what's left of them, can go on ahead." he said motioning the direction with his head.

Yata looked back at Kite " Go on ahead. We'll do everything in our power to hold him off and stay alive."

Kite nodded and darted forward with the rest of his group and passed Cubia.

Cubia was smirking the whole time " Well no use in waiting any longer." He jump high into the sky and came down onto them with force. As he touch the ground lightning expanded from that spot. The three of them barely manage to doge.

" Man! He's fast!" Orca said.

Cubia kept on smirking " Don't blink and you might survive." with that their fight began.

Kite's team was now compose of himself, Tsukasa, Shugo, Rena, Zelkova, Atoli, and Haseo. The rest were fighting a member of the Shadow Knights or the monsters attacking the city. The odds were big. As they approach another clearing the came to a stop once again. A wall of blue fames obstructed their way and they got a pretty god idea who was responsible for it.

Their eyes landed on a figure resting on a wall on one of the damage buildings, his on visible eyes staring right back at them. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and walked in their direction.

" A. Kite. I should have known." Kite mutter.

" Nice to see you again Kite." he said while he fixed his hair, now both eyes were visible.

" Well looks like it's our turn" Zelkova said as he Atoli, and Rena stood to face the Azure Flames. As Zelkova passed Kite he skillfully gave him the talisman and gave him a look. Kite understood, he gave it to him for protection when he failed in this fight.

A. Kite looked un-faced " You three are no match for me. So why bother? Your still going to die."

Zelkova sighted " True." he quickly summoned his scythe " But at least we can bide some time." Rena and Atoli also knew this, but they still prepared to fight.

A. Kite shook " How futile. I guess I'll just have to...." his word were cut when two orbs floated along side the trio. In a flash of light two warriors stood facing the threat. A. Kite cursed silently.

" A. Kite we have come here to stop you and bring you back to lady Aura." A. Balmung said.

A. Kite looked uncomfortable but kept his cool. He wasn't expecting to see them here " No. She doesn't need me. She told me herself. If you want me..." he said while summoning his weapon "....you'll going to have to do it by force."

A. Orca sighted sadly " I was hoping to avoid this Azure Flames. But it seems it cannot." he turned to the three " we shall aid you in this battle."

Zelkova nodded feeling hope of winning. "Kite go on ahead. We already have the help we'll need right here."

Kite nodded, assured now, and headed straight toward the path with Shugo, Tsukasa, and Haseo following shortly behind.

" I'll show how strong I can be without Aura to support me. Not like she ever cared." A. Kite said bitterly, but quickly hid it with a smirk.

" You are mistaken Azure! Aura does care about you! She just...." A. Balmung tried to reason.

" She just what? There is no excuse for that! Every time she saw me she only saw Kite! No matter what I do I could never get her to see me! I have endure that pain for too long!! I have others like me to aid me, to care for me...I don't need Aura." A. Kite replied.

" Your wrong! Listen Azure try to reason." A. Orca tried to convince the other.

A. Kite had a look of indifference " Enough talk. Time for you to fend for yourselves."

Kite lead the group toward through the city in hopes of finding the rest of their foes. The kept their pace until they reach an intersection leading to two different path. If they were going to find the rest of the Shadow Knights they would need to split up.

Kite did not like the idea but it had to be done. " Alright guys this is the part where we take on different ways. Tsukasa, you and Haseo go to the right. Meanwhile Shugo and I will take the left. If we don't find anything head back here and take the other root. One of these path must lead us to Shadow himself. Are we clear?"

" I guess. We'll meet up with you guys as fast as we can if we don't find anything. Good luck." Tsukasa replied before he and Haseo went their way while Kite and Shugo took the other.

As they proceed Kite decided to tell Shugo what was on his mind. " Shugo I know you can feel it too."

Shugo looked stunned but agreed none the less " Yeah. He is on this path, isn't he?"

Kite nodded " Yeah. When Tsukasa told me to think like him it all made sense now. He is leading us to him. And I have the suspicion he knows I carry the talisman. I choose you because of your healing abilities. This is going to be one though fight. I don't even know if I can beat him, but I don't intend on loosing either. If I have to go, I'm taking him with me.......Somehow."

Shugo looked uncertain " What about Tsukasa and Haseo?"

" Knowing Shadow he probably sent some one to greet them. But they'll be alright."

Shugo nodded " Don't worry Kite we'll beat him and save everyone."

" Right! So there's no turning back now. Lets go!" he replied.

They both sprinted in the direction of where the powerful aura was coming from.

Tsukasa and Haseo made their way toward where the path lead them. One thing they notice is that it was getting colder. Tsukasa did not like it one bit, but he knew what was the cause of it. He only hope that he was wrong. As they continue they began to walk on ice, later it was snow. This part of the town was deserted, or so they thought. Upon arriving to a section they notice players frozen in solid ice. Apparently they were trying to get away from something.

" Aren't they beautiful, little Tsukasa." a voiced echo in the area.

Tsukasa frowned knowing that voice to well " I knew you would be here. The ice only proves my suspicion." he growled.

" Aw, don't be like that I made them just for you!" the voice said before a small gust of snow began to swirl at the center of the area.

" Dark Tsukasa. Here to do that bitch's biding?!" Tsukasa growled but not at Dark.

Dark sighted " You know it."

" Why the hell?" Tsukasa asked frustrated.

Dark frowned " You know why. Please stop making it difficult and let's get this over with." Dark mutter not looking into Tsukasa's eyes.

" So your under her influence or are you doing it for Shadow?" Haseo asked, pretty annoyed that he was being ignored.

" How did you know?!" Dark asked surprise.

" Shugo told me." his gaze landed on Tsukasa " He also told me I was the key of light they need to open the temple. You guys really shouldn't tell Shugo these things." he chuckled " He also told me about your little crush."

Tsukasa's face turned ten different shades " I am so going to kill that brat!"

Dark cheeks were tinted pink " Anyways. I'm here to do my job. Haseo you'll be coming with me."

" Sorry Dark, but that's not going to happen. If you want him your going to have to go through me!" Tsukasa stated.

Dark giggled " You said go through you, didn't you?"

Tsukasa blushed " Daaaaark! Stop being such a pervert." he whined. Haseo looked at them oddly. Like they were a couple.

" Fine. Let's get serious then!" he summoned his staff and took a fighting pose.

Tsukasa and Haseo followed soon after " Bring it!"

" Here I come!" Dark said as he send a barrage of ice spells toward the two.

Kite and Shugo continue on their own path. As they go on, they started to notice some changes in the atmosphere. They were getting close. Shugo seemed to be nervous about this, Kite didn't miss the look. He remember all the times that Shugo tried to defend his lookalike, he knew this was going to be one of those moments.

" Shugo. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You can turned back to help the others." Kite told his companion.

Shugo looked at Kite stunned but quickly replaced it with determination " No, that's ok. I need to do this."

" You sure?" Kite asked.

Shugo nodded " Positive!"

Kite nodded and they continue on their way. Like many other times they came to a clearing of the city. However unlike other times their opponent wasn't hiding. Shadow stood in the center with his eyes closed, his cloak was moving softly from side to side thanks to the wind. Kite stared at him frowning, but not with hatred for some reason. He soon let out a smirk.

" I hope we didn't make you wait too long, Faker!"Kite said with fake mock.

Shadow opened his eyes to look at the intruders " Not at all. And what do you possibly mean by faker? We only look alike, nothing more." Shadow replied.

Kite chuckle bitterly " That's were you're wrong." Shadow stared at him, expecting an explanation " Before your little 'surprise attack' I already knew what you were going to do. Separating my team from each other to make us weaker and leading me here, right to you. It's also clear to me that you know that I posses the talisman. So you see, we're not that different from each other."

Shadow smirked " You put your place in my shoes, didn't you? Impressive. But now we will be taking what is rightfully ours."

" We?" Shugo asked.

" It appeared you miscounted. As we speak Dark is fighting Tsukasa and Haseo to get the key of light, probably no my best idea seeing as their crushing on each other." he mutter the last part. " So how many of us are left?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

Kite thought about it before he came to a realization "......Elk" he whispered with dread.

" Bingo."

As in cue a wind blew across the field carrying rose petals. It swirled right beside Shadow, his cloak moving out of the way revealing his black clothings. Out came a figure that Kite recognize all to well. Elk appeared right beside Shadow.

Kite growled " Damn you Shadow! I was expecting you to be alone!"

Shadow frowned " That makes two of us. I was expecting You to come alone too. Looks like neither of our plans worked perfectly, huh?" he chuckled the last part. " Now how about we start this thing."

Kite got out his weapons " You bet on it! Shugo you go and handle Elk. I'll go after Shadow."

Shugo took a few step forward " Sorry Kite, but I'll be the one taking on Shadow."

Kite looked stunned, while Shadow raised a brow " What?! You can't be serious! Why the hell?!" Kite blurted.

Shugo shook his head " Because you have some business with Elk, not me. Beside there is something I want to prove." he said with the look of determination.

Shadow looked confused " Oh? And what might that be?"

Shugo summoned the blades that Dark gave him " I going to show you that you are a hero! Not a bad guy that you think you are!"

Shadow frowned " You think I'm playing the bad guy? That I'm faking this whole thing?!"

Shugo still looked determined, fire burning in his eyes " I don't think, I know!"

Shadow growled at his response " So you want to prove me wrong?! Well be my guest!! Elk!" said payer looked stunned at the way he called him " Take care of Kite and take that talisman!" he said, his gaze laid on Shugo the whole time " I will show this little runt that we mean business."

Kite looked at Shugo with worry " Shugo, are you sure about this? The guy is strong, not to mention the fact that you seemed to upset him."

Shugo grin at his hero " Don't worry about me. You just get Elk to come to our side." his gaze landed on Shadow " I'm going to prove to everyone that Shadow is a hero!"

Elk looked at Shugo frowning in thought ' _Can he really do it? None of us could. But maybe....._'

Shadow smirked " Oh ho! Talking big a mighty will get you no where." he summoned one of his black blades. Shugo gulped at the sight of it. " I'll humor you and simply use one of my blades. The result will still be the same."

" We'll see." Shugo replied smirking back.

Kite looked at Elk " I never thought I would be facing you Elk. You must've grown strong." he said while a smile appeared on his face.

Elk was unsure but decided to replied " True. I wasn't expecting to fight you now. But I guess it can't be helped. You brought this upon yourself."

" No!" Kite shouted " I wasn't thinking straight and a was an asshole back then."

"And you still are." Shugo said with a grin.

" Shut up! The point is I'm sorry. But seeing as you won't listen to me. Then I'll have to drag you back by force! You're one of my best friends Elk and if I have to beat you up to get it through your head then I will. I will have your forgiveness!" Kite said, determination evident I his voice.

Elk was stunned ' _he'll go that far to get me back and beg for my forgiveness?!!_' Elk smirk as he went into a battle stance " Well Kite, I guess you will have to drag me back by force because I don't intend on going anywhere with you anytime soon."

Kite sighted " I was hoping to avoid this but... Bring it on Elk!"

With that said both Shugo and Kite launch forward toward their foes.

**Hope you enjoy this fic. You know the drill reviews are welcome flames are out of the question. See ya next time.**

**Shadow K: What? That's it? You usually say more.**

**Me : Yeah, well usually I don't get hot boiling water on my face to wake me up!**

**Shadow K: Touche. See ya later humans. If I get looking I won't see your faces soon.**

**Me & Dark T: Hey! That's not nice.**

**Shadow K: Do I look like I care. Farewell.....for now.**


	23. It begins: Part 2

.Hack/ Shadows of Rebirth

**Azure L.: Um...hehe sorry it took so long to update but there is a perfectly good explanation why I haven't updated to this date.**

**Dark T.: Oh! Wait a second....( Leaves and come back with a chair and sits on it) I need to hear what far-fetch excuse you come up with this time.**

**Shadow K.: ( Rolls his eyes.) **

**Azure L.: Riiiiiight......Anyways it went like this.**

**Flash back**

_**I was standing in front of the evil looking teaching institute, aka school/ college. Black clouds surrounded the building and soon after lighting could be seen and hear while it rained cats and dogs. I gulped and decided to head in and got to one of the many torturous class rooms. Upon reaching my destination I was met by a creepy looking teacher, you know red eyes, black eye liner, black long nails, etc.....**_

_**Creepy teacher: Welcome to ( Insert school/ college name here) for the dam.....I mean blessed people. HAIL HITLER!!**_

_**Me: ( Take a step back) Riiiight.....Anyways I'm for a um...class?**_

_**Creepy teacher : Ah yes! Please right this way. ( He opens a door and flames burst from it)**_

_**I sweat drop but, foolishly, entered the class room.**_

_**Creepy teacher: Please feel free to look around and make yourself comfortable.**_

_**I looked at the class room and saw students being torture by many devices. To the left some were tied to a table while a pendulum swung lower and lower. In another section a students were hanging from a rope and in the bottom was a pit with snakes and others. In other words the place was hell.**_

_**Me: I think I better go.**_

_**Creepy teacher: Oh no you don't!! ( he pushes me to a chair, which chains suddenly appeared and binded me to it) You'll be here for the rest of your life doing an endless wave of homework and tests that have all the answers wrong so you'll FAIL!! ( Insert evil laugh here)**_

_**Me : Oh boy. Body you re making me angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!**_

_**My eyes turned red and my body got bigger transforming me into....a dragon. A broke my binds and let a loud roar and.......**_

**Shadow K : Alright that is enough!! ( Breaks the flash back) **

**Dark T.: ( Clapping slowly) I have to say that was the most idiotic and totally fake excuse I had ever herd.**

**Shadow K.: Besides you got that from an episode of family guy except you change a few things. How pathetic! You weren't even original. You wasted the readers time here!! Besides I bet no one even read this piece of crap.**

**Azure L.: …......It could've happened.**

**Shadow K. and Dark T.: Not on your life.**

**Azure L.: Grrr stupid OCS. Anyways I am sorry for the delay now on to the chapter!!**

_(It begins: Part 2)_

( Real World)

In the human world everything was thrown into chaos. More and more comatose victims passed through the hospital gates and everyone's cause was the same, 'The World'. Parents, Relatives, friends and among others were demanding CCORP an explanation. Said company was swimming in complaints, sues from angry parents, and among others. In other words they were screw.

" What are going to do?! If this keeps up CCORP will hit the bottom in a matter of days!"

An older man, who apparently was the head of the company, sighted sadly " If Kite and the others don't find a way to stop this then I will have no choice but to completely close 'The World'."

" Are you sure sir? Many people like the game, even with the danger it brings. As stupid as it sounds I think it actually bring more people together."

" Indeed. In moments of crisis people seems to come together and do their best to stop it. We will give Kite some time. If he and the others can't succeed then we'll pull the plug. Is that understood?" the older man said.

" Yes sir!"

( Mac Anu)

Saku, who had taken control since Bo fainted, was blasting the felines with every spell at her disposal and didn't let up. " Take that you sons of the bitches!!" she roared as she fired several fire spells at the attacking beasts completely destroying them.

" It doesn't matter! We are killing these things, but they keep coming!" Mistral said as she healed Saku and the others.

Natsume slash beast after beast in their weak points using her agility and speed to the max " We can't give up guys! Kite and the others are counting on us to hold the back. Have faith!"

However as she said this she did not notice one of the cats walking on one of the roof tops. His eyes were fix on her waiting to see if she really was unguarded. Once he was sure it jump right at her intending on finishing her off. " Natsume look out!" shouted Mistral.

Natsume looked up to see the thing almost on top of her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Once she open her eyes she saw Piros holding the beast off with his lance. With grunt he threw it to one of the building with force. " Motivational speech Natsume! But keep an eye on these things will you.?" Natsume laughed sheepishly.

Mia jump in the air and launch at Piros with her blade. Said player turned in time and use his weapon to block the offending attack. Mia smirk " Well, Well Piros. Although you are a mayor pain to many you sure know how to defend yourself. Although you never were bright."

Piros laughed, even as he tried to hold the attacker off " HAHAHAHA! I ,Piros the third, am the shining knight of 'The World' and I won't be beaten that easily! And besides this defeat will be a mayor payback for tricking me back in the days."

Mia smirked " We'll see."

A large serpent like beast rose from the distance and launch a barrage of lighting attacks at two other flying objects. Mia and Piros had to jump back to avoid the attack. However the attacks didn't slow down. Piros and the others watch the water dragon fight two humanoid things.

" What is that?!" Piros asked astound.

Mia looked at the thing " Hm....looks like Cubia is having a blast on his own." she turned to looked at the others " But that won't stop our current activity. Shall we continue?" it wasn't a question, more like a heads up.

" You know it!" Piros and the others shouted before they resumed their fight with Mia.

Cubia opened his mouth and tried to bite the two avatars that were flying around him. His serpent body move to doge some attacks directed at him. He continue to fire lighting spheres at them in hopes of hitting them. " Hold still and make this quick will ya?!"

Yata, currently Fidhell, formed a barrier around them deflecting the attacks " And why, pray tell, do we want to do that?"

Ovan, Corbenik, transformed his left arm into a gun and fired at their opponent. Water rosed from every body of water in the city and protected the leviathan. " This will be harder than we anticipated."

" I got an idea." Orca said from Corbenik's shoulder. He murmured a spell and a huge boulder formed in front of Corbenik. Said avatar used his gun as a bat and hit it with force. The boulder went trough the water defense and hit Leviathan in his head.

" Ow!! How the hell did that get trough my water defense?" he growled.

" Because the boulder was more heavier and thus not affected by the current power in your defense." Orca explained while he summoned another boulder and the same process took place. However this time Cubia used an electrical barrier instead of water, thus destroying the incoming boulder.

" Nice try! But you won't be able to get pass this barrier. Now eat lightning mother fuckers!!" he roared as he opened his mouth and fired a blast. The two avatars dodged and continue their barrage of attacks.

" Ovan. I have another plan." Fidhell spoke. Corbenik got closed and listened to the plan. He nodded once he fully heard it.

Cubia glared " What do you think your doing?! Well whatever it is forget it." he moved his serpentine body toward the two.

Fidhell focus his energy and began to divide into many copies of himself. The water dragon halted and stared as he was surrounded by many avatars. He also notice that Ovan was missing. He let a frustrating growl be heard " Playing hide and seek, huh? Fine! You hide, I destroy!!" He fired another beam and many copies vanished. Yata, to make the game harder, began to make the copies move in different directions. Cubia was not thrilled " This is going to take for ever!" he whined, but then chuckle " But it's certainly a lot more interesting." he continue to attack the copies in hopes of hitting the real thing.

In another section, A. Orca, A. Balmung, Zelkova, Atoli, and Rena were trying to hold off A. Kite. He was fast, thought, resisting, and precise; a very bad combination for them. The two others Azure Knights were having a thought time fighting him, and not just because he was one of them. Luckily Atoli was there to heal them or else they wouldn't have lasted long. A. Kite summoned two orbs of fire and threw them at the party. They dodge but forgot that the two orbs exploded into many fireballs and received a nasty damage from it. Once again Atoli healed everyone.

" Huh! This is taking to long! And he clearly can keep this up for a while!" Rena said desperately.

" Don't worry he will tired soon, hopefully." Atoli suggested.

Rena then cheered up " Hey I got it! You...!" she pointed at A. Orca.

" Me?" he pointed at himself.

" Yes you!!" she said incredulously " Use Data Drain on him to weaken him." she said while looking smug at the idea.

" Of Course!!!" A. Orca exclaimed and pointed his arm at A. Kite " DATA DRAAAIIIIINNN!!!!!" he shouted.

Everyone awaited for the attack. Azure Kite looked at the group waiting for said attack. Some time passed. A. Kite looked at his watch, that conveniently had on his wrist at the time, to see how much time passed.

Suddenly realize something" Oh! Yeah! Aura didn't gave me that ability." he said while looking at the group.

The group fell to the ground sweat dropping. A. Balmung faced palmed himself ' _Why do I have to be stuck with this idiot!_' " OF COURSE WE CAN'T USE DATA DRAIN YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!"

A. Kite chuckled "Still as clueless as ever ,eh A. Orca? Well luckily for you I don't need to use that to finish you off." he said smugly.

" Too bad you let your guard down." Zelkova said from behind A. Kite making his eyes go wide. Zelkova swung his scythe and hit A. Kite's back making him fly forward. The rest didn't miss a beat, the two Azure Knights launch forward and slash cross their companion, but he continue to move forward. Rena swung her blade and stop A. Kite trajectory and swung him around like a rag doll, until finally threw him into the air. Atoli cast an ice spell to finish the job. A. Kite had to bite his lips to keep him from screaming in pain and he landed harshly to the ground. He grunted in pain as he started to get up until he was in a kneeling position panting hard.

" Quickly before he gets a chance to get up." Zelkova shouted as he and the others, minus Atoli who kept her distance, launch forward the fallen knight.

Whoever before they could dealt more damage A. Kite let out a burst of blue flames be unleash repelling the attackers off and send them flying back. He painfully got up and took a battle stance once more. He spit out some blood before speaking " Lucky shot. But you won't be getting them anymore. I will not die here until I bring Kite down and prove my worth!"

The others got up and were healed by Atoli. "Ok guys. We must keep on fighting. I doubt we'll get a shot like that again." Zelkova said seriously.

" Very well we shall keep fighting until Kite returns." A. Balmung stated.

The earth shook from a large explosion in the distance up ahead. The group witness a huge white snowy bird rise from the area with a giant wolf with six tails in it's claws before flying around and ramming it against a building. A white avatar began to fire a barrage of energy balls at the bird who began to doge.

" What in blue blazes is that white thing?!" Rena shouted.

Zelkova frowned " That must be Dark's beast form. I hope those two will be ok."

A. Kite chuckled darkly " You should worry about yourself" and fired a huge fireball toward them.

( Warning! This part is my friend idea. She paid me for this part, and damn what a good pay...20 dollars yay!)

Sirius, Tsukasa, rose from the heap of boulders he was currently buried into. He shook himself before he ran after Skeith who currently was fighting Kousetsu (1), the ice bird. Dark wasted no time in calling his avatar and jumping into beast from. ' _Man Dark really wants to finish this quickly huh?_' Tsukasa thought a he ran to catch up. The bird was white as snow, except for the beak and claws that were sky blue, and his eyes that turned silver. What was noticeable was that as he moved he looked like a ghost because with each flap snow would be released making it look like a blanket of snow was following it. He had three long white tail feathers that could hardy be seen because of the snow trailing the bird. Only his wings and upper body could be seen clearly. And, like anyone could guess, he uses ice attacks.

Skeith fired his blade like wings toward the bird in hopes on hitting it. Kousetsu open his beak and fired an ice beam freezing the attack on its trail. " Aw! What's the matter! Does Haseo feels disappointed because his attack failed? Well too bad! You'll be coming with me so......" he was interrupted when a fire stream of fire passed him and he had to doge " The hell?!"

Sirius had made it to the battle seen just in time to aid Skeith " I told you that ain't going to happen. If you want Haseo you'll have to go thro......." he paused remembering the previous words " Well, your ain't getting him and that is final!" he said while blushing.

Kousetsu, Dark, chuckled knowing very well why he cut _that _sentence short " Don't be embarrassed. I can go _through_ you if you want. You would enjoy it the same anyways." he said while grinning.

" Hey what make you think you'll be.....er." he took a deep breath '_ Almost said it in front of Haseo_'

" Because you look more like an uke to me anyways." the bird replied laughing .

" What?!! Oh hell no! It's much better the other way around!! I am soo seme material!!" Tsukasa barked back. Haseo was disturbed beyond belief.

" Yeah right! With that little stick between your legs?! You couldn't even reach half way!" Dark gloated.

That did it, Tsukasa was red now. " You...." he growled " ...are" his tails extended in different directions "......so" each one emitted a different aura with different colors ".....DEAD!!!" He fired multiple elements attacks toward Kousetsu. Said bird was having a hard time dodging the attacks coming from every direction.

" Gah!! Can't you take joke?!!" he exclaimed as he kept on dodging.

Haseo watch from the side lines for a moment, not sure if either to be amused or disturb beyond repair. He sighted as he reluctantly followed the berserk wolf on its rampage to get the white bird for what he said. ' _What have I gotten myself into._' he thought while shaking his head.

The Twilight and Shadow Knights were lock in a serious battle that would determine who would have the advantage over the other. Kite and Elk were having a stare down, neither inching a move, waiting for the other to make a move first. Elk was the first to move as he hit his staff on the ground, summoning multiple vines heading toward the twinblade. Kite wasted no time and began to use his fire spell to burn them down and those who weren't hit he used his blades to cut them of. After he fend off the attack he used another fire spell on Elk, who simply dodge and sidestep to avoid it. Said wavemaster, then, send a powerful gust of wind, which carried rose petals, toward the twinblade. Kite quickly use a fire spell against the attack. The two attacks collided making an earth shaking explosion. From the smoke of the attacks Kite launch forward toward Elk, who was surprise but used his rod to to block the double blades. The two struggle against each other, neither giving up.

" Elk....dammit.......come to your senses.......you aren't like them!!" Kite grunted as he kept on pushing against Elk.

Elk grunted back " Do I......look......like I.....Care?!!" he said pushing against Kite as well.

Both broke up their test of strength and jump away from the other. The both were staring at each other, more like glaring.

" You don't even agree with their actions! So to answer your question, yes....you do care." Kite told the wavemaster.

Elk glared at the ground " That's true." he said before looking back at Kite " Neither of us wants to do this, and yet we are. I'm doing this for him, even if I don't agree with this!!" he shouted as he send multiple wind spheres toward Kite.

Kite used his speed and dodge and launch a barrage of fireballs toward the wave master who did the same " So even if it kills you, you're still willing to do it for that guy?! What about the people here?! Aura?! Those who have been place in a comas?! Are you willing to live with yourself knowing that you ruined many peoples families lives?!" he shouted.

" If it makes him happy.....then yes." Elk simply replied.

" Why you fuck?! I won't let you! You're my friend and I won't let you or Mia be a part of this!" Kite shouted. Determination evident in his eyes.

' **Then use my powers brat. Let him know you mean business as well. Shall I lend my strength?'** Cubia O. said inside his mind.

' _Do it!_' Kite replied.

' **Very well, here it comes.**' was the replied.

Kite's body began to glow red. Elk was taken back by this ' _He really is serious about this isn't he? Well let's see what he's got then._' Purple signs started to appear on Elk's body soon after that.

Kite saw this a knew what was coming " Well Elk I hope your ready!"

Elk smirked " Same goes for you"

A flash blinded the area temporarily before it faded away. Two avatars were staring at each other. Kite avatars notice something different on Macha. The avatar didn't have the veil over his head, and his lower section was still a rose but smaller and the mid section of the rose was shorten revealing legs and a tail on his back. Other than that it still looked like it was described.

" I see your avatar had a make over" Kite said.

" Yeah well you have an avatar on your own. So that makes us even" Elk said before he summoned a blade " But not for long." he said as he flew straight toward Kite, who brace himself for the attack.

Shugo jump back as he avoided another set of attack. He was now panting as for Shadow wasn't even breaking a sweat. Shugo had move quickly and agile to make his attacks, Shadow on the other hand hasn't even move from that single spot. Each time Shugo attack, Shadow deflected and send a barrage of his own.

Shadow smirked "What's the matter kid? Don't tell me your almost done?" he said with amusement.

Shugo grinned " Nope. And stop calling me kid! We're practically the same age!!"

Shadow snorted " Perhaps. But mentally I'm more mature than you. By a mile!"

" Hey!!" Shugo said as he panted and tremble.

Shadow smirk grew " What's the matter? Feeling scare?"

Shugo grin wider " Are you kidding?! I'm excited as hell!!" he said truthfully.

Shadow smirk drop and frown ' _What the hell?! This kid isn't even afraid to die?! Of ME?!!_' he thought for a moment.

However because of said distraction gave Shugo an opening as he quickly ran forward and slash Shadow across his chest. However the blade went through of him without even damaging him. Shugo was flabbergasted. Shadow grunted as he swung his arm toward the stunned Shugo. Shugo quickly bent backwards to doge the arm and succeeded. But a powerful force threw him away into the air. Before hitting the floor the twinblade did a spin in the air and manage to land perfectly on the ground.

" Hm. Impressive but ….you let your guard down!!" Shadow suddenly moved from his spot and launch at Shugo with amazing speed. He stomp his foot with force on the ground, making it crack, and punch Shugo straight in his guts. Shugo's vision went white from the pain as he was sent flying backward straight to a wall. The impact was as bad as it sounded, he felt his bones crack and splutter blood from his mouth before his body slumped back to the ground in a sitting position. Shadow appeared next to the fallen twinblade " Heh. Don't feel bad kid. You're not the first one to fall before me. Be grateful that I will let you live to tell the tale." with that he started to walk away. He didn't get to far before he heard a grunt of pain from behind, he turned to see Shugo beginning to stand up. Shadow had wide eyes " No way. You should be knock out." he said in a low tone.

Shugo looked up and grin, blood still coming out of his mouth " I told you I wasn't giving up on you. No matter how much you break my bones or crush me you will not win." he cough some blood.

Shadow snorted " Like your in any condition to keep going. I'll admit I am impressed but it still looks like I win. Face it kid you lost, I'm simply out of your league."

' **You know he's right.**'

' _Like I care! I won't give up no matter the odds!_' Shugo replied in his mind before it suddenly hit him '_Um.....hello?_'

' **Hello to you too kid. Looks like you need a little help. Here let me help ya out.**' the voice replied back inside Shugo's mind.

A golden light began to surround Shugo's body. Shadow was startle to say the least, he wasn't expecting this. In flash Shugo emerge good as new, his bruise, cuts, and other were healed. This startle Shadow beyond belief.

" The fucking hell?!" his eyes just couldn't believe it.

" Woah! I feel as good as new!" Shugo stated the obvious ' **There! All fix up.**' the voice said in his mind. _'Hey who are you? Why are you inside my head?_' he said in his mind. ' **No time for that kid. This fight is far from over. With your current strength you will never beat him, thou you but up a good fight.**' Shugo frowned ' _Then what do I do voice?_' '**Heh!**'the voice said smugly ' **Use my power of course. You'll be fighting in an even level with that guy. But use it wisely, you can still loose if you make a wrong move. So DON'T BLOW IT!!**'

Shugo's body began to emit a golden aura, to say that Shadow was stunned would be an understatement. Shugo's felt the power flowing through him, he felt like he could do anything. He took a look at Shadow and saw him stunned and quickly, taking advantage of it, decided to attack. He disappeared from the spot making Shadow's eyes even wider. Shadow saw movement behind him and quickly turned around to block. The blades clash against each other creating a shock wave I the process. To Shadow's surprise Shugo's strength have increase dramatically and he actually had to use force to hold off the blades.

" The.....hell?!!" Shadow grunted as he push the twinblade back " How the hell did you get this strong?!" he demanded an answer.

Shugo just grinned " Just now. This fight is just getting started." He launch forward toward Shadow.

Said player took a battle stance " Dammit! I better get serious or else!" he mutter as he prepared for the strike of the incoming Shugo.

Elsewhere Morganna stood on the top on one of the many buildings that still were left standing, looking pleased with the view she was getting. Her knights were obviously gaining the upper hand and many players were beginning to fall. However, she was concern with the fact that Shugo was toe to toe with her strongest knight. '_He might become a thorn in my path if this keeps up._' but then smirked '_No matter. Soon this will be over and not even that kid will be able to stop me._'

Shugo and Shadow both landed a punch on the others cheeks before the jumping back away from the other, both panting. Shadow was a little annoyed that the dofus of the Twilight Knights was able to go head on with him, but grin.

" I must say Shugo........I'm impressed." Shadow panted.

" Thanks.......Your not......bad yourself." Shugo panted back.

Shadow's grin never left " However.....This is truly my victory none the less."

Shugo frowned " What do you mean?"

Elk swung his sword toward the dragonnoid form of Kite. Kite barely was able to block the incoming sword, Elk had taken the advantage in this fight. ' _Damn! He's so strong...I don't think I can win!_" he thought as he push Elk back.

" What's the matter Kite getting tired?" Elk teased.

' **That punk is asking for an ass-kicking!!**' Cubia O. said clearly annoyed.

' _Not like you could do anything about it. He is kicking our ass in full power!!_' Kite retorted back.

" Kite....you are clearly getting tired. You can't keep this up forever, while I on the other hand can go a little more. So I'll make this simple, hand over the talisman and you can be on your way." Elk said.

Kite snorted " Yeah right! Like that's ever going to happen! How about this...YOU come back with us, along side Mia, and help us stop the destruction of 'The World'. How does that sound?" Kite said back arrogantly.

Elk growled " You still haven't learned anything?!! It was you that made me go with them, it was you who made me change my mind, it was YOU who put me in this predicament!! Well no more!! I'm going to finish this now." Elk said as he began to charge up an attack.

Shugo was eying Shadow carefully " What do you mean by this is your victory? We're evenly match. I don't understand?"

Shadow shook his head in amusement " You poor deluded kid. Sure you gain power, but don't you wonder how?" Shugo frowned in thought while Shadow decided to continue " I mean from the jaws of defeat you 'magically' receive power to heal and to fight back and yet you haven't wonder why?" he said while smirking.

Shugo looked frustrated " I don't know what your saying!! And your giving me a headache!" he pouted.

Shadow chuckled '_Yep! Definitely him._' " Aw. Is wittle Shugo getting frustrated?" he said teasingly " Well let me tell you. You, my friend, are the host of the god of twilight." he said while grinning.

" WHAT?!!!" Shugo shouted.

' **Um.....Surprise!!**' the voice, known as Ash, said inside his head.

' _When were you planning on telling me this Ash!_' Shugo said inside his mind.

' **Well I was going to tell you after you creamed this guy.**' Ash replied stubbornly.

' _And what would've happened if I couldn't?!_' Shugo replied hotly.

' **Hm....Haven't thought of that. Hehe oops...**' Ash replied lamely.

Shugo's eye twitch " You block head!!" he shouted.

Shadow was watching amusedly. However, he sensed something that was gathering a huge amount of energy. He turned to look at the source and saw a huge sphere in font of Elk. Shugo looked at it too for he also sensed it. Shadow's eye twitch ' _Oh, that's not good. He'll destroy Kite along with the talisman! Why the hell did I teach him that?!!_'

'_**Holy shit!!**_' Shugo and Ash both thought at the same time.

Kite stared with wide eyes ' _He's not going to.....'_ he thought.

'**I believe he is. Well it's been nice knowing ya kid.**' Cubia O. replied.

An energy sphere with rose petals surrounding it floated right in font of Elk. He glared at Kite once more, reluctant thou " Well......I guess this is it....." he said while not looking at Kite " …..Farewell" with that he fired. The sphere expanded into a beam heading straight toward Kite.

Kite closed his eyes and awaited for the beam to hit him and him being send into the Dark Realm along side many other victims. He slowly open his eyes and saw the beam getting near, however he also notice a white blur appearing right in front of him. His eyes widen in realization.

" Aura!!" he shouted.

" What?!" Elk said surprised.

Shugo gasped while Shadow simply said " Hm, didn't see that coming."

The beam hit Aura with a tremendous force that made the A.I. scream in pain. A huge explosion soon erupted sending the goddess flying toward the ground, data slowly leaving her body. She crash landed on the ground seemingly unconscious. Kite saw the whole thing in horror, soon after his avatar body shook and began to glow red. Kite was still in a shell shock stated, he didn't even notice the talisman falling from its hiding place. Cubia O. saw this as his chance to gain control over the body. ' **Hehehe. The seal has been broken, now my true power is at my command once more! Time to show these pest whose in charge.'**

In a flash of light Kite's avatar disappeared and from it emerge a huge red dragon. His wings were even bigger than before and his claws were sharper. His tail move from side to side and his eyes turned a golden color. He growled menacingly at Elk, now who was now halve his size.

Elk floated back, obviously intimidated " K-Kite?" he stammered.

The red dragon chuckled darkly " Sorry, but Kite is not available this moment. However I, Cubia Omega, will be more than gladly to dispose of you."

He launch forward and open his jaws in other to crunch the avatar. Elk barely was able to dodge and get away. Cubia O. send a stream of flames toward the cat like avatar, said avatar launch a barrage of attacks to try to hold them off but proved futile.

' _Oh no. His attacks are far stronger than mine so I can't block and I can't dodge forever! I'm in trouble!_' Elk thought as he kept on dodging the incoming attacks.

Morganna, from afar, watch this and frowned. "This could turned the battle to their favor. "We better finish this now or we might be the ones who get deleted."

Shadow gritted his teeth _' Dammit!! This changes everything! I can't fight Kite and Shugo at the same time!! Fuck!! And everything was going so well!_' his thought were interrupted when he received a message.

" Shadow finish this now or else it might be to late for all of us. I saw the talisman falling out of Kite before he transformed. Here's the location. Quickly there's no time to loose." Morganna told him.

Shadow nodded and looked at his surroundings and spotted Haseo and Tsukasa chasing Dark while firing different types of spells. He swung his blade and unleash an energy slash hitting Tsukasa straight on. Tsukasa shouted in pain before collapsing on to the ground. Haseo and Dark were stunned.

" What the....?" Dark began but was interrupted.

" FREEZE HIM!!" Shadow shouted.

Dark wasted no time and fired an ice beam hitting Haseo, who was caught off-guard, and trapped him in solid ice. Dark flew straight toward him and grab the avatar with his claws and flew back.

Shadow, seeing as one of the targets was in their possession, ran to the location of were the talisman had fallen.

Shugo was still frozen in place because of the whole ordeal. ' **And he calls me a block head. Hey move it!! Shadow's getting away and toward the talisman!! Move your scrawny little ass!!**' Ash shouted inside his mind making him bot right after Shadow.

Shadow reach his destination and quickly spotted the talisman and grabbed it. " Got it! Everyone fall back!! We got what we wanted!!" he shouted to the rest of his group. The members of the Shadow Knights quickly left what they were doing and left the burning city. Elk had vanish in time before another fire stream hit him. Shadow turned toward to Shugo and smirk " Looks like we win kid. Next time you see us will be at the temple finishing the ceremony." Shugo launch at him but he disappeared in black flames.

" Dammit no!" he said with disappointment.

Cubia O. was not pleased at all " Great! The brat got away! Well there goes my perfect record on always eliminating any pest. Grr. Now Kite wants control back. Today was so not my day, next time." with that he reverted back to Kite's form.

" Huh?" Kite looked around temporarily before his eyes widen " Aura!!" he ran toward the direction the A.I. had fallen.

The rest of the twilight knights, after getting over their confusion because of their enemies sudden retreat, headed toward their leader's direction and found him with a very ill and weaken Aura in his arms. Data was slowly leaved her body making her weaker by the minute.

" Lady Aura!!" A. Balmung ran toward his creator, A. Orca followed behind. " What happened?"

" She took a blast from Macha. What are going to do?!" Kite asked getting desperate.

Zelkova quickly ran toward him and examined the A.I. " Don't worry I can fix her. But not here there too many players around."

Kite let a relieve sigh and nodded and took a looked at the rest of the group " Is everyone here and ok?"

" Well.....now....we are.." A weak voice said.

They all turned and saw a very bad looking Tsukasa. Everyone looked bad, but him had to be the worse. Kite looked worried " What happened?! Are you ok?!!"

Tsukasa looked a little surprise at his worry but quickly let it passed " Yeah....I got a surprise attack from Shadow himself....I have some bad news.......they got Haseo..." he said weakly while leaning on nearby wall.

" Oh no!" Atoli exclaimed.

Suddenly something hit Kite. He began to inspect himself and came to a horrifying realization " The talisman! I don't have it!!"

Shugo looked ashamed " Sorry Kite...I wasn't fast enough.."

Kite looked shocked " No..." he said in a low tone " They got everything....we are....loosing? How are we going to stop them now." he said getting frustrated.

" Fear not Kite they still don't have the Key of Twilight. We still have a chance." Yata said trying to comfort their distress leader.

" Why bother! If by some miracle we find the key Shadow will simply use force to take it out of our hands!!" he stated. He took one look on his group until his eyes landed on Shugo who seemed to be the one in better shape. Kite raised a brow " Shugo."

Said player jumped at the mention of his name " Y-Yes?"

" Why is it that you look a hell of a lot better than all of us? You yourself had fought against Shadow and yet you are not as near bruised or mauled like you should look. You fought against the strongest guy in 'The World' and you got away with a few minor bruises, small cuts, and apparently a bruised cheek, why is that?" The rest of the group looked at him with a questionable look.

" He fought against Shadow Kite?!! But he looked like he just had a fight with a little goblin!" Rena said in disbelieve.

Shugo pouted before he sighted ' _This is going to be an uncomfortable explanation._' he thought.

' **Tell me about it.**' Ash replied.

(1) _Kousetsu: it means snow in japanee_

**Well there you have it. It took me a little while but it's done. I really hope you guys like it. You know the drill review if you like, flames are not welcome...blah ,blah, blah..**

**Shadow K.: See I always win. **

**Dark T. : Bad guys rule!!**

**Azure L.: Oh but it's not over, the best is yet to come ( Smirk evilly)**

**Shadow K : What are you planning human?**

**Dark T.: I didn't like the sound of that.**

**Azure L.: You'll see. You'll just have to wait for it. Well good by for now. **


	24. The Rise of Alvatros

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Hello people...miss me? I hope so, because I'm really pshycked! Do you know why?.....Well after you read this chapter you will. I apollogise for my extraordinary *cougg* lame *cough* ability to wright and the correction. There are going to be some erros, please bare this, and you know from here on. I do not own .Hack only my characters Dark Tsukasa, Shadow Kite, Alvatros, Sora, and Ash....and any other thing I forgot to mention. Please enjoy.**

( _The Rise of Alvatros_)

( New Moon Castle)

The Shadow Knights had all gather once again, waiting for their fearless leader to appear. The majority looked ok a few minor bruises and cuts, but other than that they were fine. For the exception of Elk who was in bad shape and still panting from the whole ordeal. Haseo was still frozen in ice on the edge of the room. Shadow suddenly came through the doors to greet everyone seeing as everyone was present.

" Good! You're all here." he said with a casual tone.

Dark notice the bruise on his cheek and small cuts " Woah! What happened to you? You never get bruises when you fight! It's virtually impossible!" he said stunned.

Shadow gently rubbed his bruised cheek feeling embarrassed " Yeah well.....Shugo gave me a run for my money back there."

A. Kite looked startled " Shugo?! You mean the hyper active, clumsy teen on their team gave you those bruises? You must be pulling our feet."

" Legs." Cubia corrected.

" Whatever." A. Kite replied.

Shadow didn't even looked angry nor embarrassed, he just smirk " Yeah. That's because he's the host of the god of twilight. Which makes our job a hell of a lot easier."

The group fell in silence until Mia broke it " Hm...well he does fit the characteristic perfectly."

The group nodded to her perception.

Shadow turned to look at Elk, who looked uncomfortable " Elk I should scold you for almost destroying Kite, thus destroying the talisman." Elk lower his head ashamed " But seeing as you took a beaten from Cubia O. I'll let it slide." he raised his hand toward the wavemaster and black light began to flash. Elks body was soon recover as good as new.

" So what do we do now? Should we go after Shugo this time?" Cubia asked.

Shadow shook his head " No. We'll wait until the time comes to enter the temple." He then smirk " He'll come to us."

Dark giggled " You said come."

Shadows eye twitch before he smack his perverted friend in the back of his head.

( Mac Anu: Raven)

The Twilight Knights jaws were all hanging loosely, almost reaching the floor. What Shugo told them had but them in that particular state. Seriously, who knew The Key of Twilight Shadow and the rest were looking for was with them the hold time.

Kite shook his head snapping from his trance first " Let me get this straight. You Shugo, knuckle-head of The Twilight Knights, is none other than the host for Ash?!!" he received a nod for a answer " Yeeesssssss!!! Take that Shadow Kite!! You still haven't beaten us yet!! Hahahahaha!" he began to laugh making the rest worry for his mental health.

Zelkova sweat drop before he turned toward Shugo " So....can you let us speak to him?"

This caught the rest of the groups attention, even Kite stopped laughing in order to hear this. ' _Um..can you ..uh...?_' Shugo began to say in his head '** Sure, I guess. Besides this is the chance for them to meet an awesome god like myself.**' Ash replied. '_Awesome! So what do I do?_' Shugo asked ' **Just relax and let me do the rest. Don't fight back or it might hurt you.**' Shugo did as he was told, he closed his eyes and relax. Soon after his body emitted a golden light and Shugo's body slightly grew a few inches taller. His face looked a little mature and his brown hair turned blond but still had the same shape, even his eyes turned a strange brown. With that done Ash stretch " Ah! The felt good! I haven't move in ages. Sup mortals!" he greeted the shell-shock group.

" Shugo? Is that you?" Tsukasa asked amazed by the change.

" Nope. I'm just using his body to communicate with you. The name's Ash, dragon god of twilight at your service." he said cheerfully.

Zelkova jumped up and down like a little kid " Wow! Is so cool to meet one of the three gods who created 'The World'! Nice to meet you. Your so freaking impressive." he said shaking his hand.

" So you can change Shugo's body, that's really impressive" Kite said rolling his eyes.

" Well I could also sprout my wings and tail. But sprouting my wings would cause some harm to Shugo, that's why I refrain from summoning them." Ash said while shrugging while Kite jaws drop.

" Wait. Legend says the three dragons created ' The World' right? Alvatros was the one that created life right?" Tsukasa kept asking.

" What are you getting at human?" Ash asked with his brow raised.

" Why don't we make Alvatros take control over Shadow's body and stop all this! It could work, right?!" Tsukasa asked hopefully.

" Yeaaaaa-no." Ash said.

" What?! Why not?" Rena asked.

" Well you see...that would've work if we were talking about the old Alvatros. Alvatros is sealed tight inside Shadow and to break the seal would require an enormous amount of energy. Probably me and Sora in our original form or something. Beside I think is for the best that he remain sealed, I don't know how he is now-a-days." Ash explained.

Yata sighted " Then what do we do?"

Ash shrugged " You guys will have to wait till the fields open up. There you must give it your all and defeat Shadow there. It's all you can do for now."

Kite looked frustrated " Aw men then we're fucked up!"

Ash smirked " Not necessarily. You guys have me. Shugo could lend me his body to fight. I'm way more experience in battle than Shadow himself. With me you can win!" he said proudly.

' **Well isn't he overconfident? That will lead to his downfall****!**' Cubia O. said dramatically inside Kite's head. Kite nodded in agreement.

" Oh I bet to differ lesser dragon." Ash said while looking at Kite.

' **What?! He can hear me?!!**' Cubia O. said stunned.

" You can hear him?!!" Kite said also stunned. Everyone was looking confused.

" As clear as daylight. And he's one to talk...are you still giving mortals a headache lesser dragon?" he said looking amused.

' **How did he.......who the hell you think you are?!!**' Cubia said hotly.

Ash raised a brow " The creator of your creators." he simply said.

' **Oh! Forgot that.**' Cubia O. mumbled.

The group had a stupefied look, so Ovan decided to ask " Wait. You say that Kite's avatar can talk, and your talking to it like talking to a person?"

" Why yes. Cubia Omega, the red dragon of destruction, was one of the three beast our subordinates created. Of course he was created by my image, except he was made to be more violent and very prideful. But he can be pretty helpful if he put his mind to it." Ash replied

' **Damn straight!**' Cubia O. said, while Kite rolls his eyes.

" Anyways. You guys might want to prepare well when the time comes. Even with me and the three beast on your side things can go from bad to worse, so being prepare would be very helpful. Well I must leave you now and give Shugo back control. See you when the time comes." Ash told the group. Soon after that his body emitted a golden flash blinding everyone in the place. When it faded in Ash's place stood Shugo looking around a little confused and innocent.

" So....what do we do now?" Shugo asked Kite.

Kite sighted " I guessed we do as he said and get everything ready. Then we wait."

The rest nodded in agreement.

( Three days later)

The Twilight Knights were getting ready for their final clash with Morganna and her knights. They all got special weapons, armor, and items from CCORP to aid them in their incoming battle. They weren't sure if they would succeed but they were going to give it their all and them some. This battle would decide the fate of 'The World' and the players that had been comatose.

Kite took a glance at his team " Alright guys, are you ready?"

Everyone nodded. All of the Twilight Knights were determined to win this. Zelkova stood right in front of Kite " I'll stay here in order to help Aura heal. Yata will also remain here to guide you through the temple. Be careful" he said.

Kite nodded " Alright then, lets go!" with that they headed to the gate and transport themselves to the field where the temple lied.

(( delta) Hidden Temple of Rebirth)

The Twilight Knights arrived at the field and were completley taken back. The field was beautiful, flowers blooming everywere while moving to the gentle breeze. The water ponds looked crystal clear, and the skie had a godlike look. A mixture of light, twilight, and darkness all combined perfectly, who knew a place as beautiful as this existed nd held a dangerous item inside it.

" Come on guys we can't waste time here." Kite informed the other.

They meade their way toward the temple with ease and avoided fighiting the monsters outside. The stood in the entrance to momentarly check if everything was set, once they were assured they all made their way toward the temple and the awaiting monsters inside, or so they thought. Inside was completly deserted, no monsters inside or anything.

" I think they want us to get to them without interruptions. Lets not keep them waiting." Tsukasa said. Kite nodded in agreement.

They went to the next room of the temple without hesitation in their mind, they were ready for anything.

( Center of the Temple)

Shadow was waiting, along side his group, for his other and Shugo to come to him. The white rouge's head was free from the ice imprisonment, but the rest of his body was frozen. He was placed right on top of a symbol that glow with a soft white light. There were others symbols alongside his.

'Haseo' looked at Shadow with his ocean blue eyes " You know you'll never win right? Something is not right with this whole thing and you know carrier. Why do you continue?"

Shadow looked at him with a bored look " As curious as ever, huh Sora? Well if you must know the answer is yes. I know something is not right here but I could careless as long as the humans disappeared."

Sora, who currently had control of Haseo's body, let out a sigh " You can't judge against all the humans for the actions some of them took upon you and your friend. Not all humans are like that."

Shadow growled " A few?! There were like a thousands of them ready to kill us! And unlike them we don't have a restart button to begin a new. And where were the good humans when all this happened?! They stayed away fearing for their lives, or artificial ones afraid to loose some items..ITEMS!! Gods how despised them."

Sora shook his head " You already cast judgment on those who harmed you, even if it was harsh. And yet you continue this. Your anger is irrational, you know that?"

" What part of I HATE them do you not understand?" Shadow replied annoyed.

Sora smiled at him " But you don't hate Shugo, Haseo, Tsukasa, and the rest of the twilight knights. You don't even hate Kite, as ironic as it sounds, and their all humans."

Shadow grunted and turned his back " Whatever. Just stay silent until they come here and this is over." with that he walk away.

Sora let out a breath, but then chuckled " He reminds me so much of Alvatros at the beginning. I just hope this madness stop soon."

( With the Twilight Knights.)

Upon arriving at the next room they notice someone standing in the middle of the room, or rather levitating. He had his eyes close as if waiting for them in specific. Everyone got their weapons and spells ready upon seeing him.

Kite spoke calmly " I hope we didn't kept you waiting too long, A. Kite."

The young A.I. opened his eyes and looked at them with no sense of panic " Nope. I haven't been waiting for too long."

" Good. You must realize that even with your lvl your no match for all of us." Kite told his copy. He then but away his weapons gaining odd looks from his team. " But you're not here to fight, are you?"

A. Kite looked impressed " Correct. As much as I would love to fight you again, that's going to have to wait. I was send by Shadow himself to lead you to the center of the temple." he told calmly.

" Thanks, but we can get there ourselves." Tsukasa said stubbornly.

A. Kite chuckled " Calmed down lover boy. This temple is one whole big, and complex, maze. It might take you days, which we both can't waste. So, what do you say?"

Kite nodded. Bo who was confused by what he said asked " Tsukasa, what does he mean by calling you lover boy?"

Shugo had a big grin " Oh that's a good one! You see Tsukasa has a...."

Before he could finish the sentence he was pummeled to the ground and was being held by Tsukasa's foot over his head " He meant nothing."

" But..."

" NOTHING!! Let's just follow the knight and get this over with." Tsukasa said trying to avoid the question.

The rest let it slide a followed the knight as he began to float away, leading them to their destination. The follow quietly and kept their paste even. True to the A.I words the place was one whole maze and they definitely wouldn't make it in time or if by luck they would. The place had a blue glow on the walls and were neatly designed, it was like a magical place. Some time pass before they were able to reach to very heart of the temple, as they thought all the Shadow knights were there and Haseo's body was still frozen, except for his head. A. Kite parted with the group to be with his.

Shadow Kite smirked at their arrival " You finally made it, huh? Alright then let's get this over with. Hand over Shugo so we may proceed."

Kite glared at his direction " What makes you think we'll give him to you? After what you did to Shicksal and part of our team members!"

" Actually, I was the one who dispose of your so called friends." a voiced said from behind Shadow.

The figure slowly made her way stand in between the opposing parties. They all knew perfectly well who that was. Kite let a growl be heard " Morganna." he spit the name like venom.

She smiled at the hero " Nice to know that you and the rest remember me."

" How couldn't we when you keep up on popping everywhere." Tsukasa hissed.

" You would had made a great son Tsukasa. Too bad you had to disobey me." Tsukasa gritted his teeth, she continue " Now let's get down to business, give us Shugo so we may proceed." she said calmly.

" There is no way we're giving you my brother!" Rena shouted.

Morganna just smiled " Such a shame. Shadow."

The raven twinblade suddenly vanish and appeared right in front of Tsukasa. The wave master was taken by surprise when he felt being grab and pulled from his position to where Shadow was standing. Shadow twisted his left arm a little but painfully to the back. Dark eyed the whole thing shocked ' _This wasn't part of the plan!_' he thought but stayed silent, he bit his lips to hold that little remark.

Shadow already knew what the black wavemaster was thinking ' _Sorry Dark, but I was order._' he thought sadly while his face remained emotionless.

" Shadow! You creep, what the hell are you doing?! You never took a hostage to make us do what you wanted!!" Kite said while not trying to curse and run at them. He knew one wrong move and Tsukasa was as good as gone.

" Actually I was the one who told him to do it. He was a little reluctant at first but I manage to convince him. Isn't that right Shadow?" she said with a smirk. Shadow said nothing.

Dark was furious. Not only did this woman took the guy he had a crush on for hostage, but worst of all she was making Shadow his slave '_ What could she had told him to make him do something he clearly didn't want to._' he thought while he gritted his teeth ' _She's going to pay, somehow!_'

" Why you...!" Kite began but was cut off.

" Don't do anything reckless now, Kite. One wrong move and your friend his gone." as Morganna finished this Shadow held his other hand and pointed at Tsukasa, summoning his bracelet.

" You wouldn't!!" Shugo said with eyes wide as a plate.

" Don't tempt me human. All life is expendable and can easily be thrown away." she said with a smirk. Shadow glared at her direction, clearly not liking where this was heading. Kite and his group notice the glare Shadow send at the back of Morganna.

Kite was about to reply before someone spoke " Wait!! Don't do it!.......I'll go with you, just don't hurt him." Shugo said the last part in a low tone.

'** Are you sure kid?**' Ash asked. ' **We could make a surprise attack and maybe set the guy free.**'

'_No......Tsukasa could get hurt if it doesn't work and I'm not taking any chances._' Shugo replied.

' **Ok....just be careful**.' Ash said before he stayed silent.

Shugo began to walk toward the opposing group. The rest watch helplessly.

Morganna smirked " Good now stand on that circle over there." she pointed toward a symbol on the floor. The three circles were placed like the were forming a triangle, light and twilight below and darkness on the top. He stood in it and his body began to emit a golden aura. Haseo's body began to emit a white aura.

Sora looked at Shugo " Be brave human."

Shugo looked at Sora blue eyes and nodded " Ok. You must be Sora. Is Haseo ok?" he asked.

Sora smiled " It's a pleasure to meet my brother's host. Yes he is fine, I had to take control so that the ice wouldn't affect him." he stayed silent for a moment " He says hi." Shugo grinned at what Sora had said.

Morganna turned to Shadow " Your up kid." she said.

Shadow let go of Tsukasa and began to walk toward the final symbol but a hand grabbed him by his arm. He turned to looked at Tsukasa's serious face. " You don't have to do this!" he said quietly.

Shadow looked emotionless but replied " I have no choice. She'll kill them if I don't do it." he said just as quietly.

Tsukasa looked at him with amazement " Shugo was right." he said.

Shadow shook his head " No. He wasn't, I'm no hero." he got his arm free and walk toward his destination. He stood on the symbol and a black aura surrounded him. The three symbols glow to their respective elements before lines began to connect them to form a triangle. The floor in the center began to open slowly, and as it open something began to rise from its depth. Once wide enough a round blueish sphere began to surface until it was fully out from it's confinements. The orb was as big as an humanoid avatar. The two groups stared in pure awe. Shugo had his job dropped, Sora was eying the thing with a frown and Shadow simply look at it.

Morganna let out a laugh " Finally everything is coming to fruition!" once the orb was out the three symbols began to fade and their glows began to fade as well. " Now for the final touches." she summoned the treasures of the wave and all of them began to float in the air. He one of the eight took to a same direction and began to circle Shadow.

Shadow was eying them clearly confused, but one thing is for sure....he didn't like it. Symbols began to appear from his body, but they were different symbols from that of his avatar. From the look of it they looked like a....

" The seal!! You're not going to...!!" Sora began to panic as he struggle to get free.

" Yes god of light! I was never going to destroy this world. I intended to rule it as I pleased, and to do it I was going to use Alvatros as my servant! With his powers at my command 'The World' is as good as mine again! And with Aura out of the picture it will be a lot easier." she said while she let a maniacal laugh.

Shadow's eyes widen and tried to move away, only to discover that he couldn't " What the....!!! I can't move!" he shouted.

" Shadow!! You bitch, your going to pay for that!!" Dark rushed toward Shadow but a force pushed him back. He stood up again and this time he applied force, but the shield wasn't diminishing, instead it was growing more powerful. " Dammit!! I can't get pass it!!" The rest of the Shadow Knights came to help their leader as well, but found it futile. Morganna laughed at the sight.

Kite looked at the seen and quickly decided " Guy's we have to help them." with that he summoned his weapon and began to attack the invisible force, the rest soon followed.

Shadow saw his team and the Twilight Knights struggling desperately to reach him. He was surprised by the others action. " What are they doing? Are they trying to....help me?" he said in amazement.

" Of course they we are!!" Shadow turned a saw Shugo struggling to reach him as well " Please you have to understand!! Not every person out there is bad! Many have good hearts...remember when you attack the town and the players helped us? They had nothing to gain but still they helped! I know many are evil but they too can change! I have seen it!!" he grunted as he try to reach the raven. " Please! Give them a chance!! They can change, give them a chance to be happy and find the right path!" Shugo shouted as he almost reach Shadow.

Shadow eyes were wide. Shugo's words reached deeply into him "I was......wrong?"

The items began to glow around him, that's definitely not a good sign. The sphere soon follow and glow too. Shadow could feel something steering inside of him. The sphere shoot a beam at Shadow, but he didn't feel a thing. Soon the symbols around his body broke into smaller parts before they vanished. The energy field around the area vanished and everyone stared at Shadow. Said twinblade looked at his hand to see if anything changed, but it hadn't. Suddenly he felt pain from his chest and let a grunt be herd.

" Shadow !!" Dark was about to go to him but was stop by Shadow he held his hand as saying to don't go near him.

Shugo was about to move when Shadow stopped him " No! Don't get close!"he said with one arm clutching his chest and the other half of his face.

" Shadow you need help! Let us help you!" Kite said as he began to walk near the other carefully/

Shadow looked up " I said stay back!" one of his eyes was yellow and slitted. He clutch it in pain again.

A back aura began to shine around him and he began to breath harder. " Shadow?" Kite asked The light began to shine even more.

Everyone could see Shadow struggling with something from within. Shugo was about to move toward him but Ash stopped him '**No! Don't get near him!' **shouted from within his mind. " But...." Shugo tried to say.

Sora looked worry as he finally got free from the ice " He's finally coming out.........Alvatros." he said while gaining the looks of many. Shadow's body began to levitate in the air, black flames began to circle around his body as he kept on struggling.

" But how?!!" Dark asked desperately.

" When the seal was broken, the last line of defense was breach. The seal maintain him asleep...now that it has been destroyed there's nothing holding him back now." Sora said grimacing.

Shadow's pain continue to escalate until he couldn't handle anymore and fainted. His head drop but the flames continue t circle his slumped body. The heard the sound of something trying to go through the flesh. Two pairs of black wings forcefully ripped through his back and expanded showing their full size, they were larger than most of Shadows body. One pair was above the other. The black aura began to dim and the fire began to vanish. Shadow's body began to slowly descend. He slowly raised his head again and open his eyes. Everyone took a steep back for they saw eerie yellow slitted eyes and a very soft smile, but the smile was something they thought it was wrong. Once 'Shadow' reached the ground and the aura faded they notice he was a little taller and had a black tail. Apart from the tail, the eyes, and the wings he looked similar. His wings now folded he looked at his surroundings until his eyes landed on Sora and Shugo.

" It has been a long time hasn't it. It's good to see you again Sora, Ash." he said with a soft smile and an easy going voice.

' _There's definitely something not right about that smile._' Shugo thought. ' **That's because there's bad intention behind it!**' Ash replied.

" Alvatros......you're awake. I would be glad to see you if I already didn't know what you become." Sora said glaring.

Alvatros chuckled " So sweet innocent Sora is glaring at me? My I've been asleep for far to long."

Morganna interrupted " Never mind the trash Alvatros. Now you will serve me and with your powers I will rule the world once again.

Alvatros who had his back on her chuckle then let out a laugh " You pitiful being. What make you thing I will do your bidding?"

" What?!" Morganna said enraged.

" Don't act surprised. I serve no one. Not even an insignificant creature created by a human." Alvatros replied.

" You insolent fool! HOW DARE YOU!!" she roared. " Your no use to me, then I shall dispose of you!" Two guardians appeared above her and immediately send their tentacles to pierce and drain their target. It hit, but something was not right.

Alvatros began to laugh once more. He didn't feel a thing even with the tentacles piercing his body like spears " You are truly and idiotic thing. You really think this would kill me? It's like a feathers touch to me." he turned around and grab the tentacles and pulled hard. The two creature flew at his direction from the force of the pull. Above Alvatro's hand, back side, appeared three black blades, just like Azure Flame God's blades. As the creature's drew close he swung his blade creating a black energy slash that completely destroy the monsters, and it kept on going toward Morganna. Said A.I. tried to move out of the way but part of her right arm was caught in the attack and was destroyed. She grunted from the pain as blood and data began to come out of the cut off arm. Alvatros suddenly appeared in front of her and he back handed Morganna hard. She flew and crash to the near wall her direction before she slumped into the ground panting hard. The raven appeared before her once again and grabbed her by the neck before lifting her into the air.

" It's very amusing seeing you struggle to defeat me. But I guess your you as weak as they are, huh?" Alvatros smirked evilly.

" Shut Up!" Morganna tried to transform her other arm into a weapon to help her, but Alvatros grabbed it and ripped it off like it was a paper he was cutting. This time Morganna did scream from the pain. The Two parties were watching in horror as their greatest threat was being ripped apart by the god of darkness.

" As amusing as this had been I grew bored playing with you. Time to die....and this time for good. Darkness Mega Flame!!" a sphere of black fire appeared and surrounded the already wounded A.I. Everyone heard her screaming before only the sounds of the flames remained. Once the attack died the only thing left was ashes. Alvatros smirked at his work before turning to the group.

The were shocked, Morganna was gone....for real this time. And he made it look like nothing. Kite was the first to snap out of it " How could you?! You were the freaking program that created all the things living in 'The World'! How can you......?" he couldn't finish his sentence because the god of darkness was laughing. Kite became enraged " Why are you laughing?!!"

Alvatros laugh slowly died down " You think I'm a program? That all of this is a game?" Kite was confused now and so was everyone else, except Sora and Ash, who was still inside of Shugo's mind. " I hate to break it to you but this is real. Your in another world in a parallel universe. In this case you would be the fakes around here." he said looking amused.

" That can be!! This is a game created by Harald! There's no way this can be real!" Rena said, while the others were startle by the news.

Alvatros chuckled " Nope. It is. When that foolish human Harald thought he created a game what he really did was crossing his dimension with ours. When you humans create your so call characters

you create....how shall I call it.....spirits that gain a body and a form but not a sou, heartl or mind. Empty shells, if you might, that you can control. And before you ask how is this possible it's because this world is still unstable and magic runs through the place like wild fire allowing you to do so."

" But …...If this is another world then....were are its residents?" Yata asked trying to swallow as much information as possible. This simply was too much.

" The so called A.I. are of course. Only a few dare to venture into human territory. The sections or home towns, as you called them, are the territory the people of this world allow you to have. And not many dare come to these territories because of the monsters you also created. You see the humans have corrupted our world for far too long, I may have been asleep but the information thank into my mind during all this time. Now I will destroy this world and create a new one, were my creations can leave normally, and serve me since those two are obviously not worthy to handle a whole planet. Under my leader ship and laws my world shall know true peace!" Alvatros said with an evil glint.

" You can't do that!!" Ash, who had taken control of Shugo's body, said. " You can't destroy this world, it's link to the human world. If you destroy this one then the Earth goes with it!" Both group couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" What?! If 'The World' goes so those the Earth?!" Kite said not believing it.

Alvatros smiled evilly " That's exactly the point. Once the Earth is gone then no human would ever destroy anything ever again. Their species involve mindless violence and barbaric acts, the universe would be better off without them."

" Alvatros you can't! You put you heart and soul into giving life to the people. You can't just erase them like they were the wrong answer to a test!" Sora tried to reason.

" Yes and you two ruined it with your little henchman. I warned you what could happen but you didn't listen. However, you made me realize I was wrong in creating beings with free will. Now that I know that little detail I'll begin a new with creatures that will follow my every command. No more conflicts against each other and I will ruled them with an iron fist, only then can my new planet know true peace." Alvatros replied.

" We won't let you!" Sora said as he launch forward. Ash followed behind.

Alvatros smirked " You two have no choice in the matter." he said as he vanish within black flames. " The World shall be gone....and my new world shall rise. Such is my way, all those who oppose me shall be removed from my path....even you two." a voice echoed in the place before vanishing as well.

" No.....how could he change like this. He is our brother Dammit!! He's.....he's …." Ash said as tears fell from his eyes. Sora went to consoled his weeping brother, for this was too much for him to bare.

( Unknown)

In a dark abyss were boulders and others were floating freely and were the holy didn't dare to set foot in such a place, a figure was sitting on one of those floating boulders. Alvatros sat at the edge swinging his legs childishly one after the other before he slowly made them stop. " Soon." he said as he raised his head and looked into the distance. His serious face soon turned into a maniacal smile. He was going to get what he wanted.

**WARNING!! Next chapter shall be my last. Whether I destroy 'The World' or let some miracle happen and let it be spare....I shall decide later on. Review if you like, and no flames people. I shall thank all those, who by miracle had stayed with me to this point, for reading my story and review. Well until next time. Hmm..win or loose...I can't decide...o well see ya!.**


	25. The end of a struggle

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Welcome people to the final chapter of my first fic. I like to give thanks to all those who review nd like my story. I feel proud to have finish it, not many finish they first long fic. This is my story and I'm sticking to it. .Hack characters do not belong to me, and for those who read you know what I really own. Please enjoy the final chapter to this story.**

( _The end of a struggle_)

( Temple of New Beginnings )

Kite and the others watch the scene unfold, not too sure of what to think of it. Ash slowly began to pull himself up and wiped the tears that still fell from his face, Sora watching him closely. Suddenly the whole temple began to shake violently, dark energy began to run around the place rapidly. The group struggled to stay up, some fell on the floor. A few seconds later it stopped.

" What the hell was that?!!" Kite asked still shaken by the whole ordeal.

Sora was the one to speak " Alvatros must had already began with his plan to wipe out 'The World'."

" Already?! This is not good." Yata said, not liking where this was heading.

" But guys, I felt it in the real world too!" Atoli said while the rest agreed with her statement.

" What is going on?!" said the leader in panic.

They heard a chuckle coming from behind but it was an empty one, they turned to see Dark looking at the ground " Didn't you hear what the dragon of twilight said? Anything that happens in this world yours will be affected as well." he said while he kept his head down.

" What do we do?!"

Ash, now calmed, look at Kite and his party " You will go and fight him off."

Both group were stunned " Are you fucking kidding me? That thing just annihilated Morganna like she was nothing!! And you expect us to go and fight him?!!" Tsukasa said in a disbelieving voice.

Ash glared at the mage " That 'thing' happened to be my brother, as well as Sora's. And that was nothing compared to now. He probably transformed into his dragon form making him even more dangerous than before." at this the group paled " However....this is the perfect opportunity to stop him. You see that earth shake probably meant that he is gathering power to destroy 'The World' as we speak."

" But we don't know were he is. How are we to find him?" Ovan asked.

Sora spoke " Easy human....the best place to get a perfect shot to destroy a planet with a single shot would be at the very heart of 'The World'. To get there you need to be transported there." as he said this he raised his hand and focus. A white portal began to open, the energy of light flow gently through it. " This portal shall take you directly to the center of 'The World'. As he gather energy to attack it will also leave him open to attacks. Remember time is of the essence." he finished.

" But what will you two do?" Orca said out of nowhere.

" There is a chance to save our brother. We're going to give some of our energy to the sphere of new beginnings and use it to return our brother to the way he was. Hopefully we'll have it ready before he takes out this world and yours." Ash told the group. As soon as he finished saying this another earth shake began and this time it lasted more than the last and was more rougher. " Hurry! You must go now!"

" Right!" Kite said, his team right beside him.

" We'll go with you too." Dark said. Kite looked at the black wavemaster with doubt " Morganna had all of us fooled....it's time we set things right. Shadow may hate humans, but he loves this place...it's what he would've done." he finish looking on the ground.

" Very well. Let's go!" Kite and the rest enter the portal that led them to the very heart of 'The World'.

( Heart of 'The World')

The heart of the world was a vast space with boulders and rocks floating around aimlessly. The hole place was surrounded by an aurora type veil making it look like a holy place, and the center of the place were some mountains surrounding a huge crystal like sphere. But what caught their attention was the huge serpentine like dragon curled around the mountains and seemingly drawing energy from the crystal. It was huge and his skin was as black as the darkened nights, it had four pair of black angel like wings, his eyes were glowing in with an eerie yellow, and his whole body was emitting a dark aura making him look even more darker and powerful.

The black dragon turned to see the intruders " So....you come to try and stop me? How amusing! Humans and the residents of this world working together to try to save their pitiful worlds. See this..." he said while pointing at the crystal in his grasp "....this is the heart of 'The World', what gives energy to 'The World' to sustain life. As I draw near to my full power thanks to this crystal, so it's the end of your worlds." he said without remorse.

" That's as far as you go Alvatros! We are not going to let you destroy our worlds! People of both worlds are counting on us to stop you! Alright guys let's show him the power we have...the power to protect the one's we love!" At this his body began to glow.

Soon following was Tsukasa, Atoli, Ovan, Yata, Cubia, Dark, Elk, A. Kite, and SakuBo. Once the flash was done a whole group of avatars and beast avatars stood ready to face the giant dragon god of darkness. Those who didn't have avatars mounted one to help from the side lines. Alvatros eyed them with amusement " As much as I would love to tear you apart myself, I have no time for a child's play." As he said this a horde of black dragons appeared from every direction " My pets will deal with you annoyance as I prepare to deliver the final blow."

" Your not the only one that can summon creatures!" Kousetsu, aka Dark, shouted. As he said this snow birds, felines, and every other monsters the Shadow Knights had previously summoned appeared by the whole group side.

Alvatros merely smirked " How amusing. Annihilate them!" at his command the black dragons attack the group. At the same time the other beast launch at the dragons and soon both side collided creating a mass pile of beast and dragons ripping each others apart. The avatars dodge as many of the raging beast to get to were the black dragon was. Alvatros was not happy with their fast pace, he summoned black spheres the surrounded him completely and began to fire beams of darkness at the incoming party.

" Look out!" Kite shouted at the party as he dodge multiple beams. ' **You know brat you're going to owe me for letting you use my body after this.**' Cubia O. told the twinblade. ' _That is if we get out of this alive, you ass!_' Kite replied irritatedly in his mind. As he approach the beams began to fire more rapidly and they began to widen their range. Kite flapped his huge dragonic wings to avoid another attack, he even spined multiple times to doge many incoming beams.

The rest of the group was faring well. Tsukasa had a shield surrounding his wolf form but doge as many beams as he could to avoid wasting to much of his magic. Dark, as his bird form, follow behind him to cover him and the others behind him. Atoli and Yata teleported from side to side avoiding the attacks, as if they were hitting mirages instead of the real one. Azure Flame God, Corbenik, and Gorre follow behind Leviathan as he provided the perfect shield, Orca was once again ridding the white avatar and Mistral and Shino were on the sea behemoth to supply him with energy and magic in case he ran out. Also riding on Cubia were Piros and Natsume since the beast was huge, they provided the back up for the sea serpent. Macha was dodging the beam with ease since his physical form aloud it and on his ( her?) shoulders was Mia.

They were approaching the giant dragon at a very reasonable pace, Kite turned to his team " Keep going guys, we're almost there!". However he failed to notice a dragon flying straight toward him. When he look to the front the black wyvern was almost at his reach. Before that, vines suddenly appeared and binded the dragons wings and render his entire body useless, but his body kept moving in his direction, falling but still at his course. Kite moved quickly to the side and avoided a nasty bite from the beast. The dragon fell into the nothingness that was bellow roaring the whole way down.

Tsukasa appeared beside him with a smirk " You better pay more attention, next time I might not be there to save your ass.".

Kite launch a fire ball from his mouth right above Tsukasa hitting another dragon that was stalking the wolf. Tsukasa stared at the falling beast screeching in pain. He chuckled as Kite smirked right back at him " You owe me nothing." was all he said as he and Kite continue on their course getting closer to the serpentine dragon.

The black dragon concentrated on gathering his strengths to wipe out the existence of both world. '_Not much time now. Soon I will have my full power and blast this place into nothingness along with the human world. Then my new world shall be born and it shall be perfect. Let's hope my host's body can withstand this so I can use his body later. But just in case....._' he felt, dare he say it, giddy just thinking about it. However his moment was interrupted when a fireball connected with one of his many wings. Alvatros grunted in pain " The hell?".

" Not so fast Alvatros! You still have us to deal with!" Kite shouted as everyone surrounded the enormous serpent. " NOW!!" at his command every avatar, and character, launch a barrage of attacks at the same time, all heading for the same target.

Alvatros was not liking this one bit " Fuck." he said as the attacks connected at their target. All the others awaited to see if they succeeded in stalling the black dragon. As the smoke cleared a barrier of dark energy was at full view, surrounding the dark beast. They had succeeded in stopping the god from gathering anymore energy, now came the hard part. " You have my attention now." Alvatros said as he glared at the group.

( Temple of New Beginnings)

Ash and Sora stood in opposites sides of the sphere feeding the empty orb with some power they could spare. They both were concentrating hard on the task at hand. " How much longer until this thing is done?" Ash spoke.

" Not much now. We better hurry thou, Alvatros has stopped gathering energy. So that can mean only one thing, he's going to fight Kite and his group." replied Sora with a worry look.

" Then we better finish this before they become his next meal or something" .

Both continue to concentrate at the task at hand.

( Heart of ' The World')

The space surrounding the center of 'The World' was filled with bodies as far as the eye could see. Remains of monsters summoned by the Avatars and the god of darkness floated lifelessly around the place. All in all, it looked like a graveyard. In the distance of said place sparks could be seen, clearly of a battle taking place.

Every avatar of the Twilight Knights and Shadow Knights lay unconscious in the empty space and the players that accompanied them also lay unconscious. They were bruised, burned, slam, and beaten by the same reason as they lay floating almost lifelessly. However not all avatars were out of commission, a little into the distance the sparks continue to fly.

Kite dodge another set of black fireballs and gain a little distance. He fire his own set of attacks only to for the other to be unaffected by them and grab Kite by his body and slam him into one of the mountains that surrounded the place. Said player grunted in pain and exhaustion.

" Can't you see I'm doing you vermin's a favor. With this world gone and the human world destroyed I can begging life a new. Think about it a world without war, violence, or misbehaving brats to ruin it. The perfect world where only peace reign supreme with me ruling it to make sure it stays that way. Isn't it the a perfect world?" Alvatros said as he leaned down to look down at his already exhausted opponent.

Kite, with bruises and blood sipping from his wounds, struggle to look at his oppressor. " What's perfect about a world where emotionless people live to serve you?" he cough some blood " That would be a nightmare. True peace come from different beings accepting each other, sharing, and growing stronger together. A world where they can all live in harmony."

Alvatros laughed before he replied " Perhaps, but such world will never exist, and do you know why? The answer is simple, this imperfect beings will never get along, never will live in harmony. They're vermins who only seek pleasure with mindless violence and they all distrust each other. Such is their nature, and you humans are probably the worse of the bunch. On top of that their stupid. You all, even Zelkova, thought this place was the internet. Zelkova escaped the fire catalysm by crossing dimensions, not through the net like he thinks. He's a unique brat, I'll have to open him up to see what makes him special. " he chuckle again " Get of the topic aren't I. Anyways you're not worth to keep alive."

" That's not true!" he grunted from the effort " We learned with time and get along with each other. I even befriended Mia, a denizen of this world with no problem. We can change!"

Alvatros shook his head " Let me give you a review of your life. When you were little you always dream of such world and you love playing soccer a lot. However since that accident occurred many years ago you legs were left useless by a drunk. You could never walk again."

Kite's eyes grew wide " How did you know?! I never told anyone!"

The black serpent dragon simply continue " Your so called friend seeing you in pain gave you an alternative to forget your little problem. The World. As you played you felt like you could walk again and you felt alive again. But Skeith showed up one day and your little adventure began and finish it by saving this place from Morganna." Alvatros smirked downed at Kite's silence " However, things never really were the same. Although you recover from your handicap by a miracle, your parents beat you up daily and they constantly put you down, so much to the point were you became bitter and selfish, and not to forget you almost committed suicide. And if I'm correct you drove Elk to join the other side because you thought he was useless, am I right?"

The silence was the answer he received. He began to laugh " Face it! Your just as heartless as everyone else. Hell, everyone is! Every little vermin in here hides their own dark secret and I know each and every one of them. But I will change that." he said as he tighten his hold on the other dragon in his claw. " But don't fret. Soon it will be all over and you and the others can rest in eternal darkness." his hold tighten on the other dragon making him grunt, yet gain, in pain.

A lighting strike and a blue fireball made impact on the black dragon's back making him flinch and loosen his grip, cortesy of Cubia and Azure Kite. Kite took the opportunity to get some distance between him and the dark god. Alvtros turned to look with an annoyed look at the ones responsible for this act. " So, you roaches are all conscious again.". True to his word the other avatars and players that were knocked out were already up and ready for round two. " It won't matter for long. You are at your peek, your bodies have reach their limits. While I, on the other hand, haven't even use my full strength. Your as good as dead."

" It's you who won't get it! As long as there is breath of air in our bodies, we will never give up!" Tsukasa spoke for the entire group. Everyone agreed to that statement.

Alvatros chuckled darkly " Well then, I think its about time I draw that breath that you all cling to." he opened his massive jaws and black energy began to accumulate at the center. " Time for you to experience my true power. Join extinction! Darkness Mega Flame!!" a powerful stream of a black fire beam shot straight from the massive beast.

Kite quickly order " Everyone use your most powerful blast and throw it at him!"

At that every avatar and player used their most power full spell, or attack, and fire at the same time. The multiple attacks then combined into one massive aurora like beam heading straight at the other attack. Before long the two attacks collided head one. The blast were so strong it was making the whole place shake and, in some areas, disintegrating anything near to them. Both sides seemed evenly match until Alvatros's blast began to push back the other beam.

Alvatros was amused " Did you really believed that your pitiful attack would even compare to mine? I draw my powers from the darkness, including the one in your hearts."

" Your the one who doesn't get it! We'll never lose to you because our resolve is greater than your's will ever be! We fight to save our worlds!" Kite responded.

The aurora like beam then began to push the black flames back at a rapid paste, heading straight for the black dragon himself. Alvatros had no time to dodge " Impossible!" was all he mutter before the blast hit him dead on. At a result from the impact Alvatros whole body bursted into flames. The dark leviathan began to fall toward the void down below, looking defeated before his whole body disappeared from view and into the void.

Kite and whole party then reverted back to their normal bodies and fell from the air. Luckily they were right on top of a rocky platform when they hit ground. To say they were exhausted would be an understatement, they were dead tire. No one seemed to be getting up from the position, but every single one had a smile on their faces, well mot of them.

" W-We did it. We defeated Alvatros himself." he said with a grin on his face even with his body bruised and pained. Everyone began to mumble their agreement.

" Too bad he was possessing Shadow at the moment. He would've been smiling with us right now." Dark spoke as he got up, bangs covering his eyes. The Shadow Knights and the Twilight Knights kept a moment of silence.

" We'll find a way to bring him back." Tsukasa tried to comfort the raven.

" No he won't. Once one of us dies, that's it." Dark spoke again " But, it'll pass. Shadow wouldn't had have it any other way."

A chuckle echo through the place " Well that was fun."

The whole party quickly stood from their position after the voice was heard. " No......it can't...be." Kite said in a low tone.

From the edge a serpentine beast rose fro the dark depth looking smugly at the entire group. Alvatros looked un-scratch. " Did you all really believe I had been defeated? I was only using 20 percent of my power." The entire group paled at this " And the bad news keeps on coming, you see that crystal at the center?" He pointed at the crystal orb surrounded by the mountains. " I knew you would come and interrupt me from gathering energy, so I've been feeding it negative energy all this time as well draw power from it. Soon it will overload and this world and the other will pass to history." as he said this the orb began to emit more heat and began to flash and the place began to shake. " Ah, it's going into critical overload right now." He then turned toward the party " Now it's time I took you out. Think of this as my mercy, a reward for putting such a good fight. Farewell."

" Hey Alvatros!" a voice boomed from the black dragon's back.

Said beast turned to look. Hovering over him was Ash and Sora with their wings and tail now showing, in between them was the sphere of new beginnings. Alvatros eyes widen " Take this!!" Ash shouted and the orb let out an energy wave heading straight for him.

" Damn y......." he tried to say but the blast engulf him and the dragon god of darkness let out a deafening roar as he struggle to shake it off, but to no avail. Before long his body became calm and stopped its trashing. When it died down, all eyes were set on him. He slowly open his eyes and looked at his surroundings confused " W-Where.....am I?"

" Alvatros.....are you ok?" Sora asked.

" Yeah.....are you, you?" Ash added.

Alvatros gave them an annoyed look " Of course I'm me you idiots!! Who did you expect? Santa Clause?.....Wait, who the hell is Santa Clause?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Sora and Ash rushed toward the black dragon " Alvatros your back to normal!!" Ash said as he hugged Alvatro's forehead, or as much as he could, while wagging his tail like a puppy. Sora joined in on the reunion.

Alavtros was confused for a moment before all the memories of the recent events and past flooded back to him " Oh...." he said sadly " Guys......it's really good to see you. Even after all I done."

" Good, now that your back to your old self help us evacuate this place and the earth before they blow up!" Ash shouted.

" We have to leave our planet? But......" Atoli began.

" Don't worry we'll find you a more suitable one. It'll be like...." Sora began but was cut off.

" No....their right. They all grew up here and on earth. It wouldn't be the same." the black dragon said looking at the crystal that now took a vivid red color and emanated even more heat " I will set things right and cool down the heart down."

" What?!! You can't!!" Ash screamed.

" Even you wouldn't last too long under that intense heat. Right now if a human tried to get near it, he would disintegrate. Think this out!" Sora tried to reason.

Alvatros chuckle sadly " Well then, I would make amends for my crimes."

" But what about Shadow!! Your using him as a host!!" Dark shouted.

" I already talk to him and he says that he's ok with it." Alvatros replied. Dark look pained as well as many others. Alvatros then turned to Kite " Oh and Kite.....Shadow says you suck." a grin plasted on his face.

" Why that son of a......!!" his stream of cursing was stop by Tsukasa who placed his hand over Kite's mouth.

Alvatros then looked serious" I won't guarantee I, we, come out of this alive.....but at least you will all live. That's all that matter to us. Sora, Ash look out for this world for me if I don't make it." before they could protest he transported them out of the area. He then grabbed the sphere of new beginnings and headed for the overloaded crystal.

As he approached he could feel the intense heat beginning to burn his skin, but since he was regenerating at a quick paste he was able to keep going on. As he reached his destination point he the heat became unbearable and painful, using all the power available to him and transfer it into the orb in his claws. The orb began to glow as Alvatros became weak and his sight began to get blurry. The orb unleash an intense flash before said dragon closed his eyes loosing itself. Memories of his past flooded his mind making him see the times he spend with his brothers and the recent events, how he felt and all. The only thing he regretted was not coming to his senses in time, that and he wished he had spent more time with his brothers. However, a small smile could be seen on its feature before darkness took him, the orb covered his body in a radiant flash and became invisible to anyone who would've been in the area. Seconds later the place began cooled down and the tremors stopped.

The World was save at last.

**Thanks to all who had stick to this story, review, or added as a fave. Sorry it took so long, but school work have been hectic. Now comes the sad part......farewell ( for now. :) ).**


	26. Sequel: Life goes on

.Hack// Shadows of Rebirth

**Kufufufu...did you really believed I would've left it like that? Well YOU"RE WRONG!!! Here's a very short sequel I hope you enjoy. Once again thanks for sticking with my fic I appreciated. Enjoy.**

( _Sequel: Life goes on_)

It has been over a week since Kite and the rest managed to save their world and 'The World' from total catastrophe. And life couldn't get any better for him. As soon as the world was save, unbeknown to many, he demanded his parents for mental and physical abuse which resulted in him having his own house while his parents rot in jail. He kept in touch with everyone just in case.

Tsukasa's life also improve a bit. He learned to socialize more with many around him and tried to act nice and civil, thou almost always failed. He and Shugo kept contact which also resulted in establishing a friendship with Haseo. He was surprise to find that Haseo and Shugo were the same age, but Haseo was way more mature than the other, big surprise. In addition he also spent his time with Dark T. He even went as far as to introduce him to his adopted father, who surprisingly approve on dating another guy from another world in a parallel universe.

Life went well for Shugo as well. He and Rena started living together. Of course that meant that the sister had to take care of her big of a brother, cleaning his room, messes, and ,of course, keeping him out of trouble. Too bad it happened constantly. He stills like to hang out with Haseo and loves to annoy Tsukasa a lot. Plus he keeps constant contact with Kite, much to his dismay, and talks till the end of the day.

Haseo life was practically the same. He hung around Shugo and kept the boy safe from Kite and Tsukasa's wrath. He hangs with everyone he ever met on the net and love to listen to jokes, thou he never shows it. He was relieve when Elk return back to his own body and hang around like the good old days. With of course Shugo annoying the hell out of both of them and ending being chase by the two.

In addition every single person that was comatose had awoken from the state and return to their awaiting families with open arms. Shicksal had also recover from their comatose state and were monitor by the authorities for their actions, at least its better than jail. Even Pi and her team that was comatose came back, the Twilight Knights decided that this deserve a celebration. Too bad, in some opinions it happened to be at a bar. Everyone took a different seat to their likings. Kite, Shugo, and Haseo were all seated on the same table chatting.

" And then he was like ' Oh no you didn't!' and I was 'Oh yes I did!'...."

" Shugo!! For the love of God shut up! No offense but I really don't care you got into an argument with Ash over who ate who's chips." Kite said a little exasperated.

" No offense bud, but I'm with grouchy pants on this one ." Haseo replied.

Shugo pouted " Well it is true."

Someone came through the doors unnoticed by many at took a chair right in front of Kite. Said player threw a glare at the newcomer. " Looks who finally shows up. Tell me, was a book more interesting than a reunion?" he said coolly.

" Indeed it was prick. I came here because Elk practically beg me to come. And I must say your relevantly grouchy today, did some one tried to get into your pants or something?"

" Shut up Shadow! No one would dare try such, if they value their lives that is!" Kite said hotly face turned red from embarrassment, while the other smirk.

Indeed Shadow was still alive, of course that mean Alvatros was too. Ash and Sora returned back to the center of the world to look for their brother, which they did. They found Alvatros floating almost lifelessly close to the heart, but of course after examining him they found that he had a pulse and quickly got him out of there and healed him. After they healed him Alvatros reverted back to Shadow who lay unconscious for three days before he woke up. Kite was there, along with Tsukasa, Haseo, and Shugo when Shadow regain conscious and the first thing he said would remain in their memories for the rest of their lives " _What's a pussy like Kite doing here?_". Shugo, Dark, and Haseo bursted into laughter while Elk and Tsukasa restrained a very angry Kite.

" Hey guys what's up?" Elk suddenly appeared and took a seat next to Kite.

" Not much. Just getting under Kite's skin." Shadow replied.

" You wanna go a round you bastard!" Kite took out his blade to make his point.

" Bring it pussy!" Shadow took his own blades as a response.

" Guys!! This is a celebration! We shouldn't fight on this day.....Besides I left my camera without batteries." Shugo said.

The two calmed down and took their respected seats, still glaring at each other.

" Hey Elk, where's that Mia cat woman?" Haseo asked.

" Oh she came with me but vanish once we enter here. She's around here somewhere." he said looking around.

Soon after four more characters join the four more characters joined the table. Dark, Tsukasa, A. Kite, and Cubia all joined their table. " What's up guys. Azure Kite and I came as soon as we could. And on the road we found these two love birds heading here, so we joined them." Cubia said pointing at the pair, who blushed.

Shadow and Kite eyed them, making them feel uneasy. Shugo decided to ask " So why were you guys late? You were supposed to be here to help us get this place ready hours ago." he asked as he and Haseo took a sip of their drinks.

" Well you see we were exploring this mysterious field and....." Tsukasa began but was cut off.

" You two were screwing the living day lights out of each other, weren't you?" Shadow said with a neutral face. As soon as he said this Shugo spitted out his drink while Haseo choke and drop his.

" Were not!! We were...." Dark began but under Shadows gaze he just couldn't fight him ".....yes." he mumble.

" Way to ' I'll handle it if they ask' Dark. God!" Tsukasa said while ramming his head against the table.

Kite was next to spoke " So.....who was top?" he said casually.

This time Tsukasa choke on the air and Dark shrank " The hell?!! Why the hell would we....?" Dark began but was cut off.

" Answer the question or die." this time it was A. Kite.

Tsukasa sighed " We both were....happy?" he said turning a deep red.

Everyone in their table looked at each other " Fine. Who was top first?" Now Cubia spoke.

" What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Tsukasa hissed.

" Just answer the goddamn question." Haseo said.

" I was." Dark said in a small voice.

Suddenly the two heard a collective groan and look at the people in their table. Shadow, Haseo, and A. Kite had a smug grins on their faces while Kite, Cubia, Elk, and Shugo look pained and gave them each their munny. It was quite easy to see what this was all about.

" You guys made a bet to see who top who first?!" Tsukasa said in a disbelieve tone.

" Yes. No offense Tsukasa but I knew you wouldn't be top first. I know Dark way better than anyone else in the world." Shadow said as he collected the munny from Kite and Elk.

" Tsukasa should have been the one on top first. His attitude screamed it." Kite mumble.

" Should've but he didn't." A. Kite added before putting away his gain.

" This sucks big time!" Shugo pouted. Cubia and Elk agreed.

" Now how about we go he PARTAY!!" Shugo shouted.

Everyone agreed, well everyone minus Shadow that is " No thanks."

" Aw come on Shadow! You know you want tooooo." Shugo insited in a singsong voice.

" I'll pass. I'm not good with too many people."

" Aw! Come on! You'll have fun!" he persisted, pulling Shadow.

" Shugo I said no." the raven was getting annoyed.

" Don't be a party pooper ." Shugo began to struggle to pull the other teen.

" Shugo you better let me go or else."

" Come on already! YOU WILL ENJOY IT!!!....." he now was pulling with more force.

Shadow eyes got an evil glint and the next second Shugo was sent flying and hitting the wall next to the door. Everyone looked at Shadow " What? I warned him first before I punched him."

At that moment the door bursted open before squashing Shugo behind it. There at the door stood three teens, each looking like an older version of Haseo, Shugo, and Shadow. They stood at the door being stared at " What?" asked the older Haseo.

The older looking Shadow looked at everyone, then at the open door. He looked behind him and saw Shugo squash behind it. The older looking Shugo grinned at the sight " Well Shugo I did warned you what might happen when you force someone like Shadow to do something he doesn't want."

" Shut Up Ash!!" he said as a tooth felled down.

Shadow got close to his lookalike " Hey Alvatros. What's up?"

Alvatros smiled " Well it's been good......Oh whom am I kidding!! I'm freaking exhausted!! Those two been causing more trouble than what its worth!!"

" Alvatros! How could you say that? What could we possible have done?" Sora asked innocently.

Alvatros glared " How about what you haven't done! On one dimension you two blew up a planet just because you two couldn't decide a name for it, leaving me to take the residents to a new planet! On another one, you cause evolution to take a wrong turn and the species turned into some horrible looking creature and I was left to fix it alone since you two went exploring!!"

Everyone sweat drop while the other two gods were both it in the back of their heads as they kept saying 'We're sorry!' over and over again. After the little episode, and a little beat down that left Alvatros satisfied, the party continue and lasted until night. After that everyone went back to their respectful place. However they still kept on contact. A few years later the two worlds were able to visit one another, the people of earth were quite surprise to see the duelers of 'The World' coming into their world making a huge commotion.

Kite was very much surprise to see the two teenager version of his character right on his front door, needless to say he almost die of a heart attack. The excuse Shadow use to be there was to make some company and A. Kite was simply there because of Shadow. At the first few weeks Kite was glad to have them both. Soon he saw them as little brothers, but Shadow was the oldest because Kite and Azure always argue about the most trivial things, but they got along well in the house.

Dark and Tsukasa live with Tsukasa's adoptive father, constantly on the watch.

Cubia moved with Haseo, the two instantly got along very well even thou they didn't have nothing to do in the past. And Mia move to an apartment close to Elk, since Elk's mother didn't want any females in the same perimeter as her son. And not only them, people move from world to world living in harmony much to the three gods surprise.

Alvatros was very pleased " Well you two, you were right. Those subordinates of yours did set a path to true harmony. The only thing you did right in many millenniums."

"Hey!! We have done good before!! For example there was....um......help me here Sora." Ash said pathetically.

" None that I can think of.." Sora said defeated.

" Thanks a lot." Ash said sarcastically.

Alvatros looked at the two worlds with much pride " Everything is finally coming together. I've only dreamed of such a place and seeing it with my eyes.....its beautiful." he then turned and glared

at the other two, a dark evil aura surrounding him " If you two ever do something to mess this up I swear I'll eviscerate you two."

The other two dragons began to back away " Chill! We promise not mess it up ok?!" Ash said, while Sora nodded.

Then Alvatros turned to the two worlds " Now we let them live in peace. Now we go back to check on the other realms. Even thou much trouble had befallen both world they manage to surpass them and at he end it works all out, for them.....life goes on. And there is no other way we would have it. May peace rein on both worlds." he turned around " Lets go you two. There are may worlds that needs the same result as these two." the other nodded and left the realm with their world in peace. Eventually popping out to check them out, but never interfering. Both world had find true peace.

**Well hope you like it! This is truly the end. Sorry for it to be short but I couldn't think to much. Well See ya.**

**Shadow Kite: Farewell and Thanks for enduring this fools fic.**

**Dark Tsukasa: Waaaaaagh!! I'm gonna miss you guys.**

**Shadow Kite: Sissy. Goodbye! ( small wave of the hand) **


End file.
